Just As I Am
by jacobiterose
Summary: Starting after the events of New Moon, Bella begins to her confusion, to pull away from Edward and the idea of being changed. What if she didn't have to change so much of her world to have the love of a lifetime? What if love were as easy as breathing?
1. Chapter 1

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Just As I Am**

**Chapter One**

Bella laid in the meadow next to Edward, the sun visibly glowing orange, behind her closed eyelids. Once again, she was trying to find an answer to yet another marriage proposal from Edward. There was so much that she wanted to do and experience, but she knew that she wanted to be his. She wanted to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. A member of the Cullen family that she loved so very dearly. Just not so soon. Besides, as far as feeling like a member of the Cullen family, with the exception of Rosalie, she already felt like one of them. They had made her feel so.

Raising up on one arm, she glanced over at her boyfriend. Skin, prismatic in the rays of the afternoon sun, still breathtaking, but not overwhelming anymore as they had spent most of Fork's Sunny days here, just like this.

Edward felt her movement and turned his head to look up into Bella's face, hoping beyond hope that she was about to give him the answer that he so diligently sought.

"Edward, the only reason anyone gets married right out of high school nowadays is because they're pregnant." Bella was fending him off again. He squelched the frustration at her argument and put on his most dazzling vampire wiles. Smiling he leaned up so that their noses were only inches from each other. "In my time, people fell in love and married at eighteen all of the time. There was hardly anything of a divorce rate, Bella. Things were simpler then, purer. Our love is pure and I'm sure that you will learn that the Vampire/Human divorce rate is much lower than what the Human divorce rate is."

Slightly tired of this discussion, yet not wanting to discuss this further, yet again, she stood to her feet smiling and pulled Edward up to her, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I understand that things were different in your time. I really do! But seeing what I have seen happen between my parents and so many others that rushed into marriage after high school, truly in love or not, don't usually turn out in a storybook manor." She searched his eyes, seeing the clouds roll into them once again at her argument. This seemed to be the way that every discussion ended these days, with Edward. A year ago, she was ready to take the plunge. To be changed and not age another day, but recently, she didn't feel in such a zealous hurry.

"It's almost four, we'd better get going." She spoke up before he could parry her argument any further. "Charlie will be expecting me home and if you want to continue having this kind of time together, I'd best arrive on time."

Edward hung his head for a moment, realizing that he had been thwarted once again, hugged Bella back, kissing the top her head. "Okay, Miss Swan. We wouldn't want to keep you out past your curfew." Drumming up the most convincing smile that he could, he tucked her arm into his and they picked their way into the forest and back to the Cullen's residence, where his car awaited to take her home in the human fashion.

Entering her house, Charlie was in his normal spot in the recliner with a tall can of Rainier Beer in his hand, watching the evening news. "Hello, Bells. How are things?" Charlie noticed that Bella seemed a bit subdued these days on her returns from time with the ever perfect Edward, but he didn't want to push it by asking any questions.

His question surprised Bella a bit, due to the fact that it usually took wild horses to drag that many words put together out of Charlie's mouth at one time. Stammering for a moment, Bella thought of how to reply. "Fine, I guess. Normal day." She walked over and sat down on the sofa for a moment. "How was work, Dad?" Since Charlie seemed inclined to put forth the effort to talk, Bella felt that she might as well try in return. She loved her dad, but they never really talked much. Charlie noticed that she once again lacked that "floating on a cloud" look that she had so frequently in the past after seeing Edward. He privately wondered if there was trouble in paradise.

"Oh, the usual. Tons of paperwork, minor fender bender. You're friend Mike, actually. How the DMV let that boy pass the parallel parking portion of his driving test I'll never know." Charlie had a bit of a smile to his eyes. "That Mike kid always seemed like he was raised in a plastic bubble or something."

Bella couldn't help but smile at her dad's extreme dryness of humor. "Poor Mike. He never catches a break." She stopped for a moment and focused on the weather report, seeing with no shock that it would be raining by nine o'clock tonight. Sun was a rare commodity in Forks. This would mean that the Cullen's would be able to attend school the following morning. For some reason, the thought didn't have her heart leaping in anticipation as it once had and for a moment, this puzzled Bella. Feeling restless and not wanting to put any more thought into the new feelings she was having, she decided to head to the kitchen and immerse herself in the preparation of dinner. "Hey, Dad? Have you heard anything from the Black's lately?" Bella was growing more and more frustrated over her calls to Jacob that weren't being returned. Billy was always jovial enough on the phone and promised that he would pass the message on to Jacob, but Jake hadn't returned her call since she had welcomed Edward back into her life after what she thought of as her dark period.

"Well, yeah, actually, Bells. Talked to Billy just a bit ago. We're heading out to do some fishing early Saturday. You know, the usual." Charlie's eyes remained on the television screen as he talked. He missed the perturbed look on Bella's face that Jake had yet to call. "Some friend", she mused to herself and went to marinade the chicken that she had set out to thaw in the sink, to get her mind off of Jacob's apparent recent need to slight her. So much for best friends!

After a quiet dinner with Charlie, Bella headed up to her bedroom to get ready for bed. She stopped a moment, her open window catching her attention. Her drapes blew in with the coming storm and the branch just outside swayed with the breezy assault. Digging her cell phone out of her pocket, she tried Jake's number one more time. This time it rang at least twelve times with no answer. She slammed the phone closed in her frustration. For some reason, Jake's silence was really getting to her. Glancing once again at her curtains, blowing even with even more gusto as the wind picked up, she opened her phone once again and started texting. "Dad is catching up on work at home tonight. He'll be up late. Not a good night to come over. Sorry, Bella." Looking at her message, she chose Edward's cell as the recipient. For some reason, she just didn't feel like being watched tonight. Jake's antics had made her grumpy. Feeling slightly guilty for lying, she pushed the send button, anyway, and walked over to her window.

Smelling rain in the air, she enjoyed a moment of that ozone and Douglas Fir scent that she had come to appreciate about Forks, then suddenly, she slammed her window shut, locked it, then went to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking one more glance at her biology homework, Bella glanced at the clock. 7:36am. She flipped open her binder and slid her homework inside and shoved her binder into her backpack. Swinging it over her shoulder, she hurried to the door and grabbed her truck keys off of the keyholder and swung the door open. "Umph!" She grunted as she careened straight into Edward's chest. He shot out an arm and grabbed ahold of her to keep her from losing her balance. Bella straightened herself and looked up into Edward's face. "Uh, hi" She blushed for a moment, not able to think of what else to say, rattled by his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?" She didn't mean for that to come out the way it sounded, but she didn't miss the flash of confusion that passed across Edward's eyes.

"I thought that might drive you to school today." Edward, always right to the point.

"Well, uh, okay." Bella didn't quite know what to make of this turn of events. She usually met him at school near the steps and walked into the building, side by side with him. He had never been big about showing affection in public, or making a spectacle of them by driving her. What was going on? Bella shrugged off her confusion and walked to the Volvo with Edward, climbing in to the door that he gallantly opened for her.

The ride to school was a bit silent. Bella was trying to put together the change in Edward, that suddenly had him breaking his own rules and arriving at school in the same vehicle. Bella stared out of her window, feeling a bit awkward, watching the pines racing by. She chanced a glance at Edward who simply seemed emersed in operating the vehicle. Reaching over, he grabbed her hand in his icy fingers and squeezed. Bella managed a smile at him. Pulling into the parking lot at Forks High, Edward parked and walked at human speed around the car to open the door as he offered Bella a hand out of the car. Bella accepted his hand and climbed out of her seat, only to find what seemed like every eye in the school parking lot on the two of them. Instantly, she felt self-conscious. She hated being the center of attention and it seemed that she had just been thrusted right into the middle of the spotlight. To top things off, Edward swung his arm over her shoulder, James Dean style as they walked towards through the parking lot, eliciting whispers and points. Bella had never felt so desperately to be invisible in her life. Suddenly, she felt Edward stiffen. Perhaps he realized what a spectacle that they were making, but that thought ended as soon as she heard him whisper under his breath. "What does he think that he's doing here?"

Bella was confused for a moment, everything was happening so fast, but as she followed Edward's line of sight, her heart leapt into her throat. Talk about James Dean. Right in front of the steps leading into the school, dressed from head to toe in black, perched in a devil-may-care manner, on a sleek black, V Twin motorcycle, was none other than Jacob Black. "Now that's a James Dean" Bella thought to herself and then felt guilt rush over her at this treacherous thought.

Edward could hear her heartbeat speed up. He smirked at the fact that Jacob had produced the very thing that Bella hated, a spectacle, in front of the whole school. He glanced over at Bella, ready to relish this moment, seeing her eyes narrow at Jacob, suddenly leaving the drape of his arm over her shoulder. The moment was surreal for Bella. It was as if everything around her disappeared and all noises, even the birds, quieted. Her feet begin to move her in Jake's direction and her mind wouldn't allow her a say in the matter. She stalked straight up to Jacob and stared him down eye to eye. "Here it comes", thought Edward, getting ready to see Bella give Jacob the reaming out of his life, but to his astonishment, she grabbed a black helmet off of the back rest of the bitch seat on the back of the black motorcycle, popped it onto her head, fastened it, swung her leg over the back, wrapping her arms around Jacob's middle and sped away with him. Edward was in shock and seething as he made eye contact with Jacob just as he hit the gas, Jacob smirking in the most obnoxious way.

The planning of the brutal death of Jacob Black, in Edward's imagination was interrupted quickly, however, as Edward realized that not only was every eye in the parking lot on him and him alone, but that it was also positively silent. Well, silent to the ear, per say, but the thoughts of the incredulous students screamed at him. Laughter, jeers, and sympathy, poured forth like a Tsunami. Gradually, the chatter began to return in the parking lot, but Edward stood planted to the spot, digesting what had just happened, just as he felt a slap on his back and looked up into the beaming and massive form of Emmet. "Dude, you just got jilted in front of the whole school!" Rose came up from behind them and slapped Emmet in the back of the head, but couldn't quite keep the humor from her eyes at enjoyment of the dig. "Perhaps little Bella Swan could think for herself, afterall" Rose mused to herself.

Emmet and Rosalie walked ahead just as Jasper and Alice stepped up beside Edward. Alice wore a compassionate, sorrowful expression on her face and linked her free arm through Edward's and pulled him forward into the school. She never was fond of the mutts, afterall and planned on giving Bella a good scolding for her behavior. Jasper on the other side of Alice, winced as he felt wave after wave of humiliation poor off of his brother. Carlisle's precious Edward. Jasper silently smirked to himself, but his kind heart won out in the end and he sent waves of calm toward Edward until Edward began to visibly calm down. There was nothing to do, but head to English Lit., with Jasper and Alice, without Bella.

Edward had taken that class at least eighty times, but he just couldn't seem to concentrate as Mr. Wilkes prattled on about the different undercurrents of American vs. English literature and the events that caused the difference in styles, both contained classics, yet held an eloquent tone, unique to the origin of their author. Finally reaching his breaking point, Edward jumped up from his desk, nearly toppling it over, and stormed out of the class. Mr. Wilkes stared in shock at the sudden outburst casting questioning looks at Alice and Jasper. "I don't think that Edward is feeling well, Mr. Wilkes." Was all the excuse that Alice could manage. She looked bewildered at Jasper who looked like he was holding back laughter with every muscle in his body. She elbowed him sharply. Clearing his throat, he put on a more serious face and continued to listen to the lecture.

Jake's bike roared down the highway with the rumble that only a Honda VTX 1800 could make, bested only by the thunder that rumbled overhead in the Northern Washinton sky, which seemed to manifest itself directly from the storm that was raging in Bella's heart. Anger, hurt, frustration, and confusion, twisted at her gut and ripped tears from her eyes that were blown back by the wind as she buried her face in the black cotton clad expanse of Jacob's rock hard back. The more that she tried to make sense of why she climbed on to his bike and left Edward standing there in the first place, the more her emotions seemed to reach an even more fevered pitch inside of her.

Jake pulled into La Push, but turned suddenly onto a dirt road that took them deeper and deeper into the wilderness of the reservation. No more of the modest dwellings of La Push were in view, just the towering peaks of the mountains and almost luminescent greens of the trees against a steel sky. Bella felt the bike slow underneath of her as they hit the bumps of the unpaved trail. Finally winding down to a stop, Jake put his feet down on either side of the bike, switching it off and dismounting, pulling his helmet off. He bore the most infuriatingly, triumphant smile on his face, but for only a moment as Bella swung her leg over the bike with such a fierceness that had Jake backing up a few steps. She reached beneath her chin to unfasten the straps, ripped off the helmet, and pitched it point blank, with all of her strength at Jake's head.

The helmet bounced off of Jake's right temple, with considerable force. Jake stood there for a moment, dumbfounded and then felt himself shaking with anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted at Bella, until he noticed her face. Beet red and tear streaked, her eyes puffy and red, he found himself reaching for her, only to be assaulted by her fists pounding violently on his chest.

"Damn you, Jake!" She screamed her words, her voice sounding hoarse with emotion and anger. "Damn you for making me miserable and damn you for disappearing on me!" Bella squeezed her eyes shut as another onslaught of tears erupted from her beautiful brown eyes and she melted into his chest, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. Suddenly, Jake felt sick with the hurt that he had caused his best friend, and the woman whom he had loved deeply and unrelentlesly, since the day that she arrived back in Forks. Big men weren't supposed to cry, but he found himself, sucking in wind, fighting his own sobs as her pain permeated his heart. He did this. He made her choose. He ignored her and then he just showed up out of the blue as if he were some badass. He was anything but, and he knew it. He had been an insufferable jerk to Bella.

Bella continued to sob into his chest. "God, Jacob, I'm so confused." Her voice took on a desperate tone that rent tears from the corners of his eyes. She stepped back a bit, not making eye contact, but gesturing wildly as she shouted. "Two months ago, I knew exactly what I wanted and who I was, but everything. . . . everything has turned on it's head suddenly and I have no idea what happened!"

She continued to sob, but the fight seemed to be giving way to the need for her long lost friend. Jake put a finger underneath of her chin and lifted her face up to his. Suddenly, Bella saw her own hurt and pain reflected in Jake's eyes and then it happened.

Bella felt as if she were actually falling into Jake's almost black eyes, while at the same time she felt as if he himself was cohabitating her soul. A warmth emanated from the center of her chest, chasing away the darkness and hurt as if she were standing in the sun on a Summer's day. Suddenly back in herself, she saw in Jake's face, what must have been the very same overwhelmed, yet relieved expression that she wore on her's. . . right before the blackness overtook her and then she felt absolutely nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

**When Fate Steps In**

Jake could hear and feel his own pounding pulse in his ears and the mimicking pound of Bella's own heart against his chest as he held her limp body against his. His first instinct was to panic. He didn't understand this feeling. He felt disoriented, just like the first time that he had phased. Luckily Sam had been with him when that had happened. Sam was able to guide him through that difficult and confusing time. Sam! Oh how he needed his alpha right then.

Looking down at Bella's limp form, he did all that he knew to do. Gently lowering her body on to the dirt road, he pulled his shirt off and pillowed it under her head with shaking hands. Pulling off his black jeans, he walked a ways away and phased. Letting out a mighty howl, he reached out for Sam in his mind. "Please be phased, Sam. Oh, God, Sam, please be phased." To his relief, Sam's voice immediately entered his head, sounding a bit panicked at Jake's apparent anxiety.

"What is it, Jake? I'm on my way, hold on, but for God's sake, what happened?"

Jake's russet form allowed all of the events just passed to play across his memory, sharing them with Sam. "What the hell just happened here, brother?" Jake was obviously shaken.

Sam's voice came back with his baritone authority. "Calm yourself, now, Jake and phase back immediately! I'll be right there."

Jake inhaled deeply and steadied his heartbeat, so that he could control his emotions enough to phase back to his human form.

As Sam begin his quick passage through the forest, toward Jake's shaken mind, images flashed across his own mind. Being wrapped up on the couch with Leah, feeling love for her, holding her close as they watched a movie together in companionable, but affectionate silence. A knock at the door disturbed this comfortable state and Leah slowly raised herself from the shelter of Sam's arm to answer the door. Hearing two female voices in the doorway, Sam sat where he was and waited for his Leah to return to his side, but that was not to be. He could hear the conversation turn as Leah invited the woman in, excitement in her tone to introduce her boyfriend. Sam was slightly perturbed for the interruption of his comfortable evening, but looked up politely when Leah spoke to introduce him to her cousin.

"Sam, this is my cousin, Emily. Emily, this is my boyfriend Sam." Sam pulled his towering frame off of the sofa to greet and shake hands with Leah's cousin. Extending his hand, he felt a sudden shock when his skin touched this woman. Both Sam and Emily were taken aback by the shared and sudden jolt and then it happened. They made eye contact. Suddenly all hell broke loose and none of their worlds were ever the same.

Sam picked up Jake's scent not far ahead and kicked himself into high gear as another and more painful memory flashed through his mind. Unable to contain the rush of emotion that had happened when he made the connection with Emily, his imprint, he phased right there in Leah's living room. As soon as he phased he jumped back and then reared forward to run outside. The house's confines were not made for a giant wolf. On the way out, he heard a piercing scream from both women and then the sobbing of one as the copper scent of blood filled his senses. Unfortunately in his panic to break free from the enclosed surroundings of the house, he had knocked Emily down and his claw had badly injured her face. So ashamed of himself, he ran into the forest and let out a mourning howl. It would have been days before he would have dared shown himself, for the guilt that he felt inside. He had not idea of what had just happened and had no one to turn to. But something simply wouldn't allow him to stay away from this woman. He had to be near her. Finally drumming up the courage to show himself again, he requested a visit with Quil Sr. and Billy. To his amazement, they didn't seem the least bit surprised by his story, just fascinated. The story passed down from generation to generation had come to pass. Sitting at Billy's small table, they explained once again the legends of imprinting. There was no judgement in their eyes, only pride that their generation was able to witness what had happened so many years ago, yet had been shared as legend. With the encouragement of both men, Sam gave in to the pull and followed his shaken heart, to his imprint.

Upon arrival at the hospital in his pickup truck, he readied himself for the shame that he would feel at injuring this beautiful little creature. To his amazement, with one side of her face bandaged up, Emily reached for him as if she had been in his world forever. He didn't even know her, yet he knew everything about her. Holding out her arms to him, he hurried his feet toward her and wrapped himself around her. "Mine." Was all that went through his mind as he held her and comforted her. He vaguely remembered a hysterical Leah, crying bitterly as she left them in the room. To Emily's credit, she never chastised him for her injury, or held a grudge at her now marred face, though it was the most beautiful face that Sam could have ever imagined. It was as simple as that. Sam existed for Emily and Emily for Sam. No one in the world could have torn him away from her in this life.

Just as Jake phased back, he could see the giant black form of Sam break the tree line about a quarter of a mile away, across a clearing. Pulling his jeans back on, he knelt down by Bella and lifted her back into his arms, sitting back on his heels and cradling her close to his chest.

Even though he knew that it was Sam approaching, he felt a deep primal rumble in his chest, almost like a growl, that his wolf form would have made.

Sensing Jake's protectiveness over Bella's limp form, Sam phased back to human from a distance, understanding exactly what Jake was feeling. Putting his hands up in front of him in a gesture that he meant no harm, he approached Jake's shivering figure, slowly.

"Jake, I'm here. Everything is okay." Sam tried to calm Jake with his voice. "Nothing is wrong, brother, you've done nothing wrong. Remember the legend of the spirit warriors and their ability to imprint, yet not be able to control the magic in whom it worked on, but that the ancestors chose who each spirit warriors imprint was to be? Well, it seems that they have chosen for you." A slight and understanding smile played at Sam's lips as he watched Jake's mind latch on to the legends passed down over camp fires throughout the centuries.

Jake suddenly found his voice. "What are you saying?" Jake was very pale.

"Jake, you've just imprinted on Bella." Sam waited and watched Jake's face for a sign of understanding. Suddenly, Jake's face relaxed as he looked down at Bella's pure, pale face, as if for the first time. "My Bella." He began rocking her back and forth, tears streaming down his face as he planted a kiss in her hair.

Sam remained still, remembering how absolutely Earth shaking his own imprintation on Emily had felt. He wasn't at all sure of how Jake was taking it until he saw Jake lift his face to the sky, beaming that Jacob smile. He began muttering over and over again, "Thank you. Oh, thank you, thank you." At this point he made eye contact with Sam and smiled. Sam couldn't help but beam back. It was a sacred understanding between brothers, the power of the imprint.

"I'm happy for you, Jake, but we've got to get her out of here." Sam looked around thinking for a moment. "Take her to Emily's!"

Jake nodded at this, understanding that if anyone could help Bella when she woke up, it would be Emily.

Jake lifted Bella as if she were a leaf and took off at a dead run for Emily's house, with his alpha by his side, leaving his beloved Honda VTX behind as if it were merely a plastic toy. Sam phased back as he ran next to Jake. "Quil, Embry! Come and pick up Jake's bike on the back road near the meadow." Quil and Embry, who were currently patrolling the boundary, wondering why in the hell that Edward Cullen had not left the line for several hours, as if he were posted there, suddenly saw the profoundness of what had just happened as Sam's mind processed it all. Staring at Edward for a second, they saw him stiffen up as if he had been shot. He had read their minds and hatred and anger rolled off of his now crouched body. Quil called upon Emily and Paul to take their places at the boundary, so that it would be safe for them to leave and carry out their alpha's command. "Wow," Embry smiled as much as a wolf could. "Looks like Jake has finally gotten his girl."

Jake lay on the bed next to Bella, tucked in behind her, holding her closely to him. He could hear Sam's voice down the hall, in low tones, talking to Billy on the phone. Though, Sam's voice was faint, Jacob could still hear every word. Sam was explaining the entire situation to Billy in detail. Apparently at some point, Billy must have asked to speak to Jake, but Jake could not be driven from Bella's side and so the call ended.

Sam quietly entered the room and placed his hand on Jake's shoulder, reassuringly. "You know that Charlie is going to be here before long."

Jake nodded his understanding to Sam, but didn't speak.

"You're gonna owe me for this one little brother, but I've got you covered. We have to try and wake up Bella, you know."

As if on cue, Emily appeared in the doorway with a bowl of water and a cloth. She smiled an understanding at Jake that she wouldn't let any harm come to Bella. Sam looked pointedly at Jake. "You're going to have to come with me now, Jake."

Jake gave Sam a withering look, but Sam continued. "You know that Emily will take very good care of her, but we have to get some things straight before Charlie gets here. Apparently, that moody little leach Edward, made quite a scene at school after you left with Bella. Embry and Quill say that he has been toeing our boundary line all day. Apparently he read one of their minds when they got close enough and he knows about the imprint."

This bit of news brought Jake to his senses. With a nod at Emily in silent understanding, he kissed Bella, tenderly, on the forehead and climbed out of the bed to follow Sam into Emily's kitchen.

"Here's the deal, Jake. You pulled Bella out of a school day that she should have been in. You left as loudly as you could possibly have and that was stupid. Lucky for you that that Cullen boy can't keep his emo in check and he created quite a scene, beating the shit out of his own car with a tire iron after you left, so word is around the school that he and Bella must have gotten into a fight or something, and so she left with you."

Jake nodded his head in understanding. "Fine, but if that leach even comes within five miles of Bella, I'll tear him limb from limb and then piss on his ashes!" Jake was breathing heavily by the end of this tirade.

Sam's voice suddenly rang out, "You will control your temper, Jake, or I will put you on the ground!" The last word seemed to shake the house.

Jake concentrated on slowing his breathing, once more.

Sam continued, once Jake had himself under control, again. "I will be meeting with Carlisle after Charlie leaves. Edward will not touch your imprint. And surely Charlie knows by now what every kid in that school is saying has transpired, not to mention, the totaled Volvo. Charlie sees Edward as a target now. We will not allow him to get near Bella." Sam said this with absolute finality and command.

Jake's eyes gleamed with murderous rage at the thought of Edward coming anywhere near his Bella, but he trusted Sam and the pack.

Now they sat and waited for the inevitable. Bella waking up to this new perspective and Charlie's arrival.

Bella eyes never opened, but she could sense something going on around her and yet on the inside of her. She was in no pain. She thought for a moment. How long had it been since she felt no worry or angst? How long had it been since she just was who she was and that was enough? Wherever she was, suspended in a sense of wholeness and the feeling that she herself was more than enough, that she was truly loved, she certainly wasn't in a hurry to leave. Various thoughts floated through her unconscious mind as she began to rise from the darkness that had engulfed her. She concentrated and forced herself forward, toward the awakening in her mind. Something was pulling toward her. Something wonderful awaited. It was like the moons effect on the tide.

In the bedroom, Emily dipped a wash cloth in the bowl of cool water and began bathing Bella's face. Gently, she urged her awake with a quiet voice.

"Bella? Bella, honey, wake up. It's okay, honey, open your eyes." Emily's heart went out to her, remembering the effect of the unbridled force of nature of being imprinted upon. She smiled at the sweetness of the what Sam meant to her and what life was like before him. Not terrible, just life. Sam's soul combined with hers, made her feel truly alive. Just then, Bella's eyelids began to flutter open. For a moment, Bella just stared at the ceiling, then felt a gentle hand touching her own, lightly. Looking down at the beautiful hand, she followed the arm up to the kind and familiar face of her friend.

"Emily." Bella managed a smile, although her voice was gravelly.

"How do you feel, honey?" Emily's voice was gentle and kind.

Bella thought for a moment and then her eyes opened wide and she sat up, rather quickly.

"Easy now," she heard Emily's soft voice as Emily squeezed her hand.

"Bella, how do you feel?"

Bella couldn't stifle a giggle. "Full." Her voice was full of wonder and amazement. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she didn't have that aching hole in her chest that she was terrified of opening once again by making Edward unhappy with her, for so long. It had disappeared like smoke in the wind. An onslaught of sudden tears began gushing forth and she reached up a hand to wipe her eyes, but realized that it wasn't tears of sorrow as she had cried so many times before, but tears of pure joy. Of fullness. Of the belonging that she had always craved. Oh where did this joy come from? And then it hit her. "Jake!" She cried out for him with every fiber of her being. All that she wanted was to be near him. Smell the pine and Earth and rain on his skin. Feel the heat that he produced, wrapped around her.

Jake jumped up from the table so fast, that he would have overturned it, had Sam not been there with his lightning fast reflexes to catch it and set it back down. He smiled to himself and then rushed after Jake at the sound of Bella's voice calling Jake's name.

Her voice summoned every molecule in Jake's body. There was no way that he could have ever denied the sound of Bella's voice. He entered the bedroom and saw the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen. His Bella, with arms outstretched and a smile that would make the Sun itself blush in comparison. Taking her into his arms, he rained light kisses upon her face and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sam entered the room and made his way to the other side of the bed, next to his Emily and pulled her close. Emily wiped away her own happy tears, at the very understanding of how this moment felt.

Bella buried her face in Jake's shoulder and then turned suddenly to Emily and Sam with a face full of questions. Sam spoke up.

"Bella, it seems that fate has chosen for you. You are no longer torn in two, but made complete with your imprint. Welcome to the pack."

Emily wasn't sure how Bella would take all of this information in at once, but to her joy, Bella pulled back from Jake and looked into his eyes. "Oh, thank God." Of course it was Jake all the time. Bella wondered how she could have been so blind, but she seemed to return to Edward over and over again, just to feel inferior. When she would reach for Edward, he would pull back, leaving her feeling empty and unequivocal to him. With this thought, she shyly took Jake's adoring face between her hands and kissed him soundly. Jake was a bit surprised at first, but caught on quickly, answering the kiss. He did not pull back, or run away from her suddenly, because he felt that it was too dangerous. He did not make her feel like a wanton, chastised child. He responded in turn, filling her heart with the very affection that she felt for him.

"God, Bella thought. So this is what it feels like to truly live and be willing to die for one person." She laid her head on Jake's shoulder and breathed deeply of his scent. Never in Edward's most opulent moment, had she ever seen anything like the man who cradled her in his arms in Emily's spare bedroom, on Emily's spare bed. For a moment, the thought of being with Jake under these circumstance, raised even more and new feelings inside of her and the kiss deepened between the two of them. All consuming.

"Ahem!" Sam loudly cleared his throat. "I hate to break up the party kids, but we've all got to get on the same page before Charlie gets here."

"Charlie!" Bella covered her mouth. I'm supposed to be in school. Oh, no, Dad's gonna kill me for cutting!"

Jake nestled her closer into his chest.

"We've got you covered little sister." Sam smiled down at her with a wink. Just go along with what we say and don't act too surprised at anything that you hear. Billy is already covering for you, but Charlie will be here soon.

Emily reached down and gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "It'll be fine, Bella" Bella glowed at Emily. As they settled her at the table with some tea, Bella wondered how she ever fancied herself in love before this. She was fully aware that her idea of love was so skewed and was so thankful for whatever fates had stepped in here. It was Jacob all along.

Their hands never left each other under the table. "So this is what peace feels like." Bella smiled to herself. Oh what she might have missed out on.

***It probably seems like I am starting the story with an ending, but trust me when I say that life still happens after an imprint in this world. Thanks for reading and I will post the next chapter very soon. Let me know if you liked it. Melissa**


	3. Chapter 3

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

**What Lies Beneath**

Dr. Carlisle Cullen sat in a triage room cleaning out pieces of gravel and debris from a nasty wound that a hiker received after losing his footing while climbing a rocky slope. He seemed to be concentrating very hard, but the fact was, that he could see even an infinitely smaller amount of debris than any other doctor in that hospital. He stopped for a moment and straightened up as his pager went off. Looking down at the pager it read. "Come home now! 911, Alice."

Carlisle excused himself in his normal, calm demeanor and politely grabbed an intern, giving instructions on finishing the cleaning and suturing of the wound. The intern seemed overjoyed to have the experience handed to him by none other than, the well respected Dr. Cullen. Finding the Attending Physician in another triage room, he advised her that he had a family emergency and had to leave immediately. Dr. Elaine Maguire, nodded firmly and hurried him on his way. She found it hard to deny someone as handsome and capable as Carlisle Cullen, anything.

Carlisle raced to his Mercedes in the parking lot and pealed out, finding the open road as quickly as he could. Once free of the parking lot, he opened the Mercedes up for all she was worth. While reaching for his cell phone, he half laughed as it rang, Alice's face coming up on the screen.

"Alice? What's going on?"

"Carlisle, It's a long story, but I'll get to the point. Jacob Black imprinted on Bella this morning and Edward has gone stark raving mad. He has been toeing the line of the boundary all day long and I have seen that he means to cross it as soon as Jake comes near enough."

Carlisle was silent for a moment, remaining calm. "What else do I need to know?"

"He totaled his Volvo in front of the whole school with a tire iron, Carlisle. It's as if he's completely lost his mind." Alice's voice quivered a bit as she said this.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Get Emmet and Jasper out there now and have them bring him back, by force if necessary!" Just than his call waiting beeped in his ear. He wasn't familiar with the number. "Keep calm, Alice, do as I say and I'll be right there." Without waiting for a reply, he accepted the waiting call, ending his conversation with Alice.

"Hello? This is Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen this is Chief Swan." Charlie's voice sounded calm to the human ear, but Carlisle could distinctively hear the small tremors of rage in Chief Swan's voice.

"Chief Swan, I have just been informed about Edward's actions today. Can you meet me at my house? I am almost there now."

"It just so happens that I am on my way to your place as well, Dr. Cullen. You might as well know right now that Edward is in some serious trouble. Not just with the law, but with me as Bella's father."

"I understand, Chief Swan. This is a very serious situation and it will be dealt with as such. No quarter will be given to Edward and I can speak for Esme when I say that there is no excuse for his actions."

"Alright, then, Dr. Cullen. I'll see you there."

"Goodbye, Chief." Carlisle pressed the off button just as his home was coming into view up the small drive that wound its way through the tall fir trees. What in the hell had Edward done to himself. What had he done to them all?

As he screeched to a stop, kicking up a wave of gravel, he was out of the car in a millisecond and nose to nose with Edward, who was being held on each arm by Jasper and Emmet.

"Do you realize what you have done today, with your little temper tantrum, Edward?" Carlisle's voice never raised in volume, but his tone was one that none in the Cullen family had ever heard before. At first, Carlisle could have sworn that he saw a flicker of hate pass across Edward's eyes, an emotion that he had never seen projected from his son, in all the years that Edward had been in his life, but just as quickly, it seemed as the wind was out of his sails and Edward hung his head as if in shame. No doubt, the product of a wave of calm from Jasper. As Carlisle's eyes flickered to Jasper's face, he saw what seemed to be bewilderment in his expression, but he was not able to pursue that thought any further as he heard the Chief's cruiser pulling up in the driveway.

"You will be calm and respectful, Edward. You have put this family in grave danger today." Carlisle's voice, once again taking on a commanding tone.

Edward nodded his understanding and Carlisle turned to face Charlie Swan.

"Dr. Cullen." Charlie addressed Carlisle respectfully, but when he turned his gaze to Edward, there was no doubt that if he could, he would have ripped his throat out on the spot.

Charlie continued, walking up to the four men on the porch. His hand flickering to his gun belt for just a moment, before he took a calming breath. "I'll get straight to the point here, Edward." Charlie held up two envelopes that he had tucked under his arm. "These are for you." Charlie shoved the envelopes into Edwards chest with some amount of force, only to be momentarily shocked at the rock hard body beneath Edward's shirt. It took Charlie by surprise. Edward had never looked like a weight lifter, but he must certainly be doing some kind of training to have that much muscle mass for someone with such a tall and seemingly thin form. The thought of that kind of strength and the memory of the unbelievable amount of damage that Edward had single handedly done to the Volvo, spiked Charlie's protective instincts even further.

"I come here as the Chief of Police of Forks, but also as Bella's father. That first envelope there, is a notice from the school that you will be suspended for the next week. A little light of a punishment if you ask me." Charlie's eyes glowed anger and hatred at Edward. "The second envelope is an official restraining order, requiring you to make no contact with Bella, whatsoever. Don't call, don't attempt to talk to her, don't even drive past my house, or I will see that you are put away for a very long time. Do I make myself clear?" Charlie was nearly shaking now, trying to maintain his composure. He wanted to ring the little bastard's neck.

Carlisle looked back at Edward, demanding a response.

"Understood, Chief Swan." Edward's voice was calm and low. "I would like to say, for what it's worth, that I heartily regret my actions and am ashamed of my behavior. It won't happen again. Edward sounded every part of the repentant sinner.

Charlie stared him down for a moment. "It damn sure won't happen again." This statement clearly rang with not just a threat, but a solid promise. Turning to Carlisle, Charlie calmed a bit. "Dr. Cullen, thanks for your cooperation. I'll leave your family to deal with the situation. You have always had my highest respect and I feel confident that this matter will be dealt with properly."

Carlisle reached out his hand and shook Charlie's. Charlie flinched for a moment at Carlisle's icy touch. "You will have no more problems from Edward, Chief Swan." Carlisle's eyes were in earnest, leaving no doubt in Charlie's mind that Edward would in fact be dealt with. Satisfied with their talk, Charlie nodded his goodbye to the four men and headed back to the cruiser, pulling out much slower than he had pulled in.

"Inside, Edward. We have a lot to talk about." Carlisle motioned the boys ahead of him.

The whole family sat around the unused dining room table. Carlisle began. "I don't know what is going through your mind, Edward. I am not graced with your gift of reading minds, but you have put this family straight into the path of immense danger. How do you expect me to explain your ability to destroy a Volvo, of all cars, with a meager tire iron and your own body strength. We will be lucky if the Volturi are not on our front doorstep by tonight. I am sorry for your loss, but honestly, didn't you want her to enjoy a human life. Is that not why you talked us in to leaving Forks in the first place?

After a lengthy discussion about Edward's actions and the attempt at comfort from Esme at losing Bella, things begin to wrap up. Jasper had been silent throughout the entire conversation, which had not escaped neither Alice nor Carlisle's notice.

Esme walked over to Edward, wrapping her arms around him. "I am so sorry that this has happened, Edward, but you must take to heart, that Jake's imprinting on Bella is every bit as strong as one of us finding our true mates. Nothing can be done, honey. We are here for you."

Edward remained stiff and asked that if they were done talking, he would like to spend some time alone. It was agreed that the family meeting was over and Edward wasted no time flying to his room and shutting the door.

The rest of the family was left sitting around the table in silence, for a moment.

Carlisle scooted his chair back. "Please excuse me. I think that I would like to spend some of my time in my study." He was visibly troubled. As he made his way toward the stairs, Esme got up and followed close behind, no doubt to try and comfort her husband.

Alice and Jasper looked at one another and shared a pregnant stare. They both seemed to have come to some quiet understanding. Jasper was the first to speak up. "Emmet, Rose, would you join us for a hunt?"

Emmet and Rosalie, aware that something was up, quietly rose and followed Alice and Jasper out into the night.

Pulling up at Emily's house, Charlie found himself desperate just to see Bella. Just to know that she was okay. In all of his years, he had seen some strange things, but never had he seen a car demolished in a temper, to the point that it looked like a bulldozer had run over it. Quietly, he chastised himself for not going with his gut on Edward. It made him shudder to think of all of the times that Bella had been alone with Edward, all the while, Edward being capable of a temper that could create such destruction.

Climbing out of the car, he was relieved to hear laughter coming from Emily's quaint little home. As he climbed the steps to her open front door, he noticed the Victorian style of the covered porch and the many blooming potted plants surrounding a porch swing. It was picturesque, really. Interrupting Charlie's introspection, a quiet, kind voice called out to him. "Chief Swan! Welcome. Please come in and make yourself comfortable." Charlie looked up into the scarred, but beautiful face of Emily. He couldn't help but return her smile. Her beauty seemed to resonate from the inside out. She nearly glowed with kindness of heart.

"Thank you, Emily, and it's Charlie to you." Charlie blushed a bit at this, but was ushered inside and given a chair at the table along with Sam Ulee, Jacob Black, and Bella. Charlie reached across the table and grabbed Bella's hand. Bella smiled back at him, seemingly untouched by the day's events. Charlie finally let out a breath that he felt he had been holding all day long.

After accepting a cup of coffee from a smiling Emily, he decided he might as well get down to business. "So does anyone mind filling me in on what happened today?" Bella could see that her dad looked even more tired than usual.

After a moment of silence, Bella spoke up. "Dad, this is all that I know. I have been trying to pull away from Edward for some time. I didn't even realize that I was doing it, until last night. I woke up this morning, ready to face him and tell him that I needed space. Honestly, I felt a bit smothered." Bella's face was pure and honest. Charlie nodded for her to continue.

"I got up this morning, ready to drive to school as usual. You see, Edward never was much into showing up together. He seemed to not want to make a scene just as much as I didn't. So, I grabbed my keys and rushed out the door, only to fly right into his chest." Charlie noticed for the first time that Jacob was holding Bella's other hand and gave it a squeeze and she gathered her thoughts. This had Charlie raising an eyebrow, but it was not an unwelcome sight. After all, Jacob and Bella were best friends, right?

"Anyhow," Bella continued. "He insisted on driving me to school, which was very out of character for Edward. The entire trip was dreadfully uncomfortable, it was all so strange." She stopped for a moment to make sure that Charlie was following. She could see by the look in his eyes that he was eagerly hanging on to her every word. She began to speak again. "He helped me out of the car and then, did the strangest thing, Dad. He flung his arm around my shoulder as if he were marking his territory or something." Bella stopped for a moment, the memory of the embarrassment that she suffered causing a lump in her throat. "You know me, Dad. I hate any attention being drawn to me and at that point, every eye in the school was on the two of us." She took a deep breath as two tears leaked out of her eyes. Charlie's heart gave a lurch and he felt anger rise up in him again toward Edward. "All that I could see were everyone else's eyes on us and I just wanted a hole to open up in the ground and swallow me. It was horrific." She paused for a moment and then a small smile played across her lips for a fleeting second. "And then I noticed Jake, on his bike. I had to get out of there, Dad. I was falling apart. I had to get away from Edward and all of the eyes on me, so I jumped on the back of Jake's bike and told him to ride. He brought me here to Emily's." Bella's eyes were pleading with Charlie, now. "I'm sorry that I cut school dad, but I just couldn't stay there. . . . with Edward." She stopped talking as more tears slid down her cheeks. Jacob put a protective arm around her and drew her close. To Charlie's relief, this seemed to calm Bella immediately.

"Bells, honey." Charlie squeezed the hand that he was holding. "You have nothing to be sorry about. What I am about to tell you, is going to shock you, but I am grateful to Jake for seeming to be in the right place at the right time." Charlie nodded thankfully in Jake's direction and received a serious, but respectful nod in response. He could see the deep care for Bella in Jake's eyes. Was there something more than friendship going on here? Charlie shook his head and cleared his thoughts and began explaining to Bella what had happened after she left with Jake. He told her about the demolished Volvo and his suspension from school. He also filled her in on the restraining order.

Bella sat in stunned silence for a few minutes. "My God". Was all that escaped her lips for a few moments more. And to think that I spent all of that time with him, all the while, him being capable of such violence." With this, she leaned fully into the crook of Jake's arms and closed her eyes. It was amazing, Charlie thought to himself, the calming effect that Jake seemed to have on Bella.

"Well, Charlie," Jake finally spoke up. "The next time that Edward even has a thought about Bella, he will find himself with a serious ass stomping. You have my word that I will personally look out for Bella as much as I possibly can."

Charlie was impressed. Jake had grown into quite a man. Hell, he towered over Charlie by at least a foot, now. This year, he had really come into an unbelievably muscular form.

Inquiries were made by Emily to Charlie if he would like to stay for supper. When Charlie graciously declined, stating that he was planning on dropping by Billy's, Emily then asked if it would be alright if Bella stayed the weekend at her house.

Charlie looked around at not only the orderly, cheerful house, but also at the towering and muscular forms of Sam and Jacob and nodded his approval.

"I think that Bells will be safe enough here." Charlie actually smiled an unusually toothy smile at this and stood to his feet, shaking hands with Jake, and then with Sam, heartily and waved goodnight after hugging Bella tightly to him and kissing her on the top of her head. Emily and Bella exchanged excited glances behind Charlie's retreating form.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie, stood in the open clearing that they used as a baseball field during stormy weather, impervious to the icy autumn wind that was blowing in. The sound of the falls thundered in the background, abounding with the falling rain.

Rosalie, not having a shy bone in her body spoke up first. "All right, you two. Spill it. I know for a fact that we're not just out here for a leisurely hunt. What do you know that you're not telling?" Emmet couldn't help but smile down at his feisty little chic.

It was Jasper who began. "I've been getting really heavy vibes off of Edward, contrary to the calm façade he has put on all of this. I needed us all to be away from the house out of ear shot and far enough away that he won't hear our minds. After I tell you this, you've got to exercise extreme control of your thoughts after we go back to the house." Suddenly everyone was quiet.

"Edward seems to have fallen off the deep end." Jasper continued.

"What the hell do you mean by that, Jaz? He's always been the broody angsty one?" Emmet had an abnormally serious look about him.

"What I mean is that I am getting malicious vibes from him. Murderous vibes. Jealousy that has consumed the Edward that we once knew and replaced him with someone who wants and intends to do harm. I get the feeling that he will try and annihilate Jacob and even take Bella against her will in the process."

For a moment, all that was heard was the whistle of the wind picking up and the thunder of the waterfall.

Rosalie suddenly had a furious look on her face. "Why would he do such a thing? It was him that abandoned her to have a "human" life in the first place. It was him that nearly killed her with grief and ruined her by abandoning her to her own devices, based on his own twisted moral code, then when he thought that she had drowned, he tried to off himself. Now that you mention it, there has been something seriously off about him for quite a while."

Alice took an unnecessary deep breath. "It's almost as if he is fueled by the fact that he can't read her mind. She has become an obsession to him, a puzzle to decipher. Not a loved and respected mate." Alice was shaking her head. This seemed so wrong. "I can't see much past that pack of mutts, but I can see Bella, happier than she has ever been. She deserves that kind of happiness."

"She deserves to get married and have children and grow old with someone." Rosalie's voice trailed off, her eyes haunted by the loss of the possibility of this in her own life.

"I know one thing." Emmet jumped in. "Bella is like a little sister to me and I'll be damned if I'm going to let "Dear Prince Edward" hurt her.

"I'm with you, Emmet." Jasper's voice was low and sad, but if their brother was truly losing it, he couldn't allow him to ruin Bella's new found happiness, even if it was with a mutt. "From now on, one of us is with her at school at all times. We keep our thoughts to ourselves. We keep our eyes on Edward at all times. In the mean time, you all head home and I'll phone Carlisle to meet me here. He needs to know what is going on." Jasper was all business.

Nodding in agreement, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet, turned and in a flash were gone as Jasper reached into his pocket for his phone and speed dialed Carlisle.


	4. Chapter 4

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

Warning: This chapter contains lemons.

**Chapter 4**

**The Nature of the Beast**

Sam Ulee and Carlisle Cullen stood face to face at the falling of the evening, on a large boulder that lay in the middle of the creek that represented the boundary line between their lands. They regarded one another respectfully, but both knew that they were here for business and a serious piece at that.

Carlisle began. "Sam, I will be frank with you, if I may. Edward's behavior earlier today has me concerned on many levels." Sam nodded his understanding of how this could be disturbing to Carlisle, who generally held peace as a prized virtue. "I understand that he has been standing at the boundary line today and combined with his earlier outbursts, he risks the exposure of our family greatly, and thus the possibility of destruction by the Volturi, if they were to find out."

Sam was silent for a moment, watching the water rush around the boulder that they stood upon with great haste. "I can understand your concern, there, Carlisle. That is a threat that I would not have wished up your family." He paused once more to gather his thoughts in the fleeting sunset. "If Edward is to breach the boundary, you do understand that we will have no choice but to hold to the treaty. Edward will be killed if he crosses over, Carlisle."

Carlisle stood as still as stone. "I understand, completely. The treaty is the treaty. I hope and pray that he abides by it, but he seems to be off somehow, in his mind. I cannot predict what he will do." Carlisle felt helpless in the face of the annihilation of his dear family, due to this sudden change in Edward's behavior.

As if Sam had read his mind, he spoke up. "I would also like to tell you, Carlisle, that if Edward does breech the boundaries, that we will hold him and him only responsible. Edward and Edward only will be held accountable. Your family has proven yourselves to be a peace loving coven for over one hundred years, here. I see no need to punish the innocent with the guilty."

Sam watched Carlisle's face curiously. It looked as if tears were burgeoning in the corners of his eyes, but they wouldn't spill over. It took Carlisle a moment to speak.

"You're generosity in this manor is so highly treasured, Sam Ulee. I thank you for your kindness and generosity toward the family that I have come to love so very much." A few moments passed as the wind picked up, a storm burgeoned over the sound in the Pacific and Carlisle could smell the distinctly delightful smell of rain. Looking into Sam's eyes, he looked heartfelt. "Please. Give our best to Jacob and to Bella. Bella's happiness in life is all that we want for her. She will always be considered a dear part of this family. May I also add in a gesture of good faith, that if you have any medical needs at La Push, that you would not hesitate to call me. It would be my pleasure to serve my allies in such a manor." Carlisle's voice broke at this and he could say no more.

Understanding the emotions that were coursing through Carlisle, the fear, the possibility of loss of one or all family members. The recent loss of a human that they had welcomed with open arms into their family, Sam thanked him from the bottom of his heart and shook hands with the Vampire, Carlisle Cullen, a person in whom he had come to respect. Going their separate ways, night descended and with it the cold North Western wind and rain, yet Carlisle stayed right where he was and let the rain wash over him. He felt as if his frozen heart needed to be cleansed of the burdens that he currently carried. Suddenly his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked down to see Jasper's picture. "Hello, son. What can I do for you? Hanging up, Carlisle set out at top speed to meet Jasper to finally discuss, the confusion that he had detected earlier in his empathic son.

Billy Black sat at his kitchen table over a cup of coffee. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Jake got his girl. The ancestors had been good to his family. His mind drifted farther back in time to his Sarah. His very own imprint. In his day, there was no need to phase, but he still carried the gene, and imprints occasionally happened.

Sarah. His heart beat and hurt even now for the love of his life, who died so suddenly and so tragically in the very accident that lost him the use if his legs. Funny, but at this moment, he could almost smell her sweet scent around him, like a blanket, in celebration of their son's good fortune. Wild strawberries and honeysuckle seemed to float as smoke around him, lightly feathering over his hair, caressing his face. She was there, if only for a moment. God, how I still love you. Wait for me, my love. I will join you when my journey is done. With one last crescendo, it was as if she were there and understood and then just as quickly was gone. Had Billy been standing, the loss would have brought him to his knees all over again.

Wiping his hands over his damp face, he shook his head. "Snap out of it old man!" He commanded himself. Charlie was on his way over this very minute and Billy still didn't quite know how to handle the whole imprint thing. It would be nearly impossible to separate Jake and Bella, now. It would be extremely painful for both in the very least. They were as much a part of one as the other was, now. There was no more time to think about it as he saw the headlights of Charlie's cruiser pull in to his driveway.

A simple knock at the door and Billy hollered, "What are you even knocking for, you old coot. Afraid you're gonna find me in bed with some hot chic?"

Laughing, Charlie opened the door and came in, baring a six pack and a truly worn out countenance.

"Wow, Charlie, you look horrible. Come on in to the living room and let's get started on that six pack." Charlie let out a breath and followed Billy into the living room, the television was on in the background. Charlie took his favorite seat in the Lazy Boy and pulled off a can of beer in which he tossed to Billy, Billy catching with cat like reflexes. Grabbing one for himself, Charlie popped it open and took a long swig.

"God, what a day." Charlie was never one for words. His face said it all.

"There, there, now, Charlie. Everything turned out alright. Bella will be safe. If you ask me, I never saw what she seemed to see in that Cullen boy anyway."

Charlie sat for a moment, contemplating what he really wanted to say.

"Charlie, I've known you for thirty five years, for God sake. Say what you've got on your mind." What Charlie came out with had Billy's sudden and full attention.

"I don't know, Billy. There's just something funny about those Cullen's. I mean, Doc Cullen seems like an okay guy, but, well, I noticed some really strange things about them today."

Billy didn't reply, but just sat forward in his chair and gave Charlie his full attention. Exactly what was Charlie noticing about the Cullen's?

Charlie took another long pull on his beer and continued. "It was weird. Edward never struck me as the weight lifting type. I mean, for God sake, he's as skinny as rail and so tall, he looks almost delicate, but. . .well, I went to shove some papers at him today, you know, right in the chest, to make my point, you know? He was as solid as granite. Felt like he had been in a refrigerator, right through his shirt. The little shit."

Billy's heart began to pound. He should have figured this would happen eventually. Charlie was just too good at his job not to pick up on these little details.

"Go on. Now you've got me a little bit interested." Billy tried his best to feign surprise at this information.

"Well, I kinda shrugged it off, but when I shook Doc Cullen's hand, his hand felt like it had just come out of an ice bucket. There's something about that family that isn't right, I just can't put my finger on it, but I'm going to figure it out." Charlie knocked back his beer as Billy studied him closely for a moment. Oh well. It was bound to happen anyway, now that Jake had imprinted on Bella.

"Charlie, I think that it's time that you attend one of our council meetings."

"I tell you that the entire Cullen family feels like they live in a freezer and you decide to invite me to a council meeting?" Charlie laughed, suddenly. "What are you trying to do, Billy, absorb me into the tribe." Charlie laughed for a moment, but stopped when he realized the serious expression on Billy's face.

"Charlie. You…need…to…come…to…the…next…council…meeting." Billy's look was pointed.

Suddenly the hair on the back of Charlie's neck stood up like bristles. Smoothing it down, he looked down into his beer for a moment, trying to perceive what Billy was saying, without saying it. "Okay, okay. I'll come. I didn't even know outsiders were invited." He cocked a questioning look at Billy.

"They normally aren't. Actually, Bella was the first non-tribal member to attend one."

Charlie nearly spit out his swig of beer, wiping his nose as he felt the burn of beer in his nasal passages. "Bella's been? Where the hell was I?"

"We tend to keep these things on the down low, you know. It's to her credit that you never knew. I knew that she could keep a secret!" Billy was proud of his new daughter.

"Okay, well, I guess this is something of an honor, then, so. . .thanks. When is it?" Charlie's head was trying hard to wrap itself around the significance of the Quilleute's tribal meeting in relation to the Cullen's.

"It's Sunday night at second beach. We prefer to hold it at the more private beach. Just swing by here about seven after work on Sunday and pick me up." Billy was trying to play it as cool as he could, but he had a feeling that Charlie was either going to laugh his ass off at the stories, or have the revelation of a lifetime. Something told him that the latter was more likely to be the result.

"Enough with the Cullen's, Charlie. Leave your day behind and pass me another beer." Billy caught the next in mid air and sat back in companionable banter with one of his oldest friends.

In Emily's living room, she sat comfortably on Sam's ample lap, with his hands around her waist. Next to them, were Jake and Bella, who were thick as thieves, but shy about little touches, heated looks, kisses stolen. Emily was positive that they had no idea what the actual plot line was of "The Notebook" at this point. She smiled to herself and turned around on Sam's lap to give him a kiss. All it took was a look into his eyes and he knew exactly what she was up to. Smiling, he smacked her rear end playfully as she got up as nonchalantly as possible and stretched. Turning to Bella, she asked, "Could you help me out with the laundry really quickly? I don't want to miss my favorite part."

Bella was smiling, a deep blush to her cheeks. "Sure Em, I'm right behind you." Uncurling herself from Jacob's arms actually felt a little painful. She found that if she wasn't touching him in some way, that she felt the need for the connection again, immediately.

Following Emily into the laundry room, Bella immediately walked over to the dryer and opened it up, only to find an empty dryer. She looked at Emily with a puzzled expression.

"Bella, did you actually think that I asked you in here to help me with my laundry?" Emily's face was warm and glowing.

"Okay, then why exactly did you call me back here?" All Bella wanted to do was get back to Jake.

"I wanted to talk to you about certain aspects of imprintation. Particularly, the natural instincts that go along with it." Emily stopped for a moment to be sure that Bella was following her. Bella's face reddened to a deep purplish crimson and that was all the confirmation that Emily needed.

"You need to understand that once that bond is made, the need to mate is overwhelming." Emily's heart went out to Bella. Bella looked as if she might die of embarrassment.

"What I'm trying to tell you is, you may be warring with feelings that you want more and more of Jake, but keep pushing them down, not wanting to appear wanton, but Bella, it is as natural as breathing for a newly imprinted pair to mate. To need to explore each other's bodies. To be one. It's as natural as the tide ebbing and flowing. Don't fight your urge, Bells, relax and give into them. They are so natural." Emily paused for a moment and walked towards Bella and put her arms around her. "I'm so sorry, I know that this is uncomfortable for you, but I had no one to tell me that it wasn't slutty to have those feelings driving me so immediately, but I'm here to tell you. It is the nature of the beast, Bella. There is nothing to be ashamed of. You're souls joined today, inseparable even by death. It's only natural that your bodies follow your souls. You are married in the eyes of the ancestors."

Pulling back, Bella looked deep into Emily's eyes. "Th-thank you, Emily. Thank you for telling me. I mean, I was feeling awkward, feeling those urges. It does make me feel better to hear that you experienced it too and that it is natural."

Bella was silent for a moment as she searched her mind for any questions that she might have, while the opportunity was available.

"What about contraception?" Bella felt less and less awkward.

"See, now here's the coolest part." Emily had laughter in her eyes. "When the boys are phasing, their body temperature runs around 108.9 degrees. Sperm can't live in that warm of an environment, so it's not really an issue at present. However, you should know now, that after whatever threat is out there that is making them phase goes away and they stop phasing for about six months, well then you have to think about going on the pill, or whatever you choose."

Bella thought about this for a moment and then gave Emily a small smile. "Thanks, Emily. I'm glad that you were thoughtful enough to talk with me about this."

"Bella, were like family now. I am so happy that you are here. I have no other siblings, so it's kind of like having a sister, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Bella laughed, despite the lingering awkwardness that she had been feeling.

"Okay, well if you don't have any more questions, then I think that we're done with the laundry." Emily said this in such a dead pan way, that Bella couldn't help but laugh out loud. She got up to leave the laundry room, but was halted by Emily.

"Oh, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, Jakes a virgin, too." And with a wink Emily strolled out of the laundry room, Bella on her heals. Instead of watching the rest of the movie, Emily walked over to Sam and took him by the hand. A look was all he needed. It was like a honing device. He locked on to Emily and up the stairs they went to their bedroom.

Bella sat down and wrapped herself back into the comfort of Jake's arms. She felt a little shy right now. Gradually, Jake began fluttering light little kisses down the back of her neck, causing Bella to sigh with pleasure. He moved to the back of her ear. Bella felt as if her insides were turning to jelly. Hot molten jelly. Remembering what she and Emily had just discussed, she suddenly turned in Jake's arms and began to kiss his beautiful mouth, ever so lightly at first. It was like lighting a book of matches on fire. She begin to need more of the taste of him in her mouth as they searched the others mouth with their tongues. Bella was breathing heavily. She knew that she wanted more, but she didn't know what exactly. Pulling back from Jake, she looked into his eyes and made the most honest confession she had ever made.

"Jake, I need you. I want more, but I don't know what more is."

Jake was momentarily taken aback by her frankness and then he flashed his Jacob smile, warming her to her toes. "Honestly, Bells, I want more too, but I don't know what it is either. What would you say to taking this into the bedroom and trying to figure it out together?"

Bella felt a sudden rush of bravado. She couldn't deny Jake any part of her and didn't want to be denied a single inch of him. Standing up, she pulled him by the hand, never letting her eyes leave his and walked backwards down the hall and into the bedroom. Instinct seemed to take over quickly as Jake took her face in hands and begin to kiss her senseless, as he slammed the door shut with his foot. Clinging together, their mouths never ceasing their assault on one another, Bella fell backwards onto the bed bringing Jake with her.

"Okay, this is nice." Bella panted in between kisses. Raising her chin up, she felt as if she would melt as he placed hot kisses down her neck, to the top of her v neck shirt.

Breathing heavily Jake pulled back. "How do you feel about shirts off?"

Bella panted back, "Shirts off, sounds like a good idea to me." They quickly tore off their shirts and threw them to the side, both moaning at the sudden sensation of skin on skin. Jacob nuzzled up to Bella's ear and whispered to her, "All that I have is yours. All that I am is yours and only yours. It will always be only yours. Take as much of me as you want, but don't go further than you want to go right now."

Pulling back from Jake, Bella looked into his beautiful eyes, glittering with the light of the moon that showed through their bedroom window. "I want all of you and I want you to have all of me. I will never have another. Take what is yours, Jake." It was like throwing gasoline on a fire. Bella was burning. She had to feel every inch of his skin. Sitting up for a moment, she unsnapped her bra and flung it away. To her amazement, she felt no embarrassment. How could she when Jake looked at her that way.

"God, you're so perfect, Bells!" He cried out as he began to explore her breasts, gently with his hands. By this time, Bella could feel her need soaking through her panties. Her back arched, needing more.

Jake laved his tongue over one nipple suddenly and Bella cried out. She was on fire.

Jake wanted to touch her everywhere at once. Reaching between him, he unsnapped her jeans and eased the zipper down. Bella lifted her hips so that he could pull them all the way off. The smell of her arousal nearly undid him.

Leaning forward a bit, Bella unfastened his jeans and grasped them with her feet to push them all the way down, leaving Jake's erection, right on the damp, hot, wetness of her panties. He moaned out loud. Bella, oh God. I love you and I need you.

Stopping for a moment, Bella stared at him in wonderment. "I love you, Jacob Black! And with that she pulled her own panties off leaving nothing between them.

Instinctively wrapping her legs around him, she cried out as his erection rubbed against her sensitive and most private nerves. Thrusting her hips forward, she begged for him to enter her. Jake placed himself at her entrance and wrapped one of his arms around under her neck, so that they were face to face. "I'm afraid of hurting you Bells." Jake had stopped, but Bella wanted more.

"Hurt me, damnit!" She screamed out and stared straight into his eyes. "I want to see what I do to you." Bella suddenly felt unbridled freedom. Her words were his undoing. With a groan, he pushed the head into her core. Bella was so stimulated that she almost came right there. Looking into her eyes, he inched a bit further in. God, she felt so tight and wet, her eyes shining gloriously with the passion that he gave her. Thrusting his hips he plunged deeper, meeting her maidenhead. He paused, looking for signs of pain in her eyes.

"Take it, Jake." Bella said with a smile. "It is yours to have." And with that, she grasped his hips and raised hers to meet him, crying out only when she felt the pinch of her maiden head give way. Jake let her relax for a moment and then began a painfully blissful rhythm. She tried to keep eye contact with him, but her eyes kept rolling back in her head as the tension within in her grew. One more thrust and Jake felt her walls convulsing around him. She screamed out his name, raking her nails down his back and grinding her hips even harder against him. He groaned as he pumped even harder, watching the flickers of passion, longing, and bliss that his Bella found with his body. Finally feeling near the end of his endurance, her reached down and took one of her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and she came. As soon as he felt her spasms begin, he felt his release begin and he couldn't keep his eyes open. He felt as if he were blacking out with the unbelievable sensations. And then he came down, panting, pulling her into his arms and rolling onto his side.

An awkward silence filled the room, until Jake finally broke the tension. "Holy shit!"

Bella couldn't hold in her giggle and the ice was broken. Never before had either of them experienced anything so beautiful, so amazing. Never before had either one felt as close to another human being as they did at this moment It was as if their souls cohabitated in that room. That in and of itself was an incredible rush. Bella smiled as she felt Jake almost inside of what used to be her empty space. Cradling his face in her little hands she gazed into his eyes. "How could I have not seen it all along? I could never love anyone as much as I love you, Jacob Black." A small silver tear spilled down the side of her face as Jake caught it with a kiss. He didn't speak. He couldn't. No sound could get past the lump of overwhelming emotion in his throat. He just held her tighter and worshiped her with his kisses and touches. Oh, how he loved, his Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

**Adjustments**

Jacob and Bella lay in bed, cuddled in to one another. Any awkwardness of being skin to skin had dissipated into the night as they talked and laughed for hours. They had slept a little, but then woke up, Jake's natural inner alarm clock knowing that it was nearly the time that he would begin his normal patrol. They didn't want to miss a moment of their time together. They spoke of Arizona, Bella's life after leaving Fork's with her mother and the events, for what she understood, that led to Renee and Charlie's divorce. She spoke of her free spirited mother, who led them into all kinds of hair brained, funny vacations. Trips to see the "Two Headed Lobster", and the La Brea Tar Pits. Renee was sentimental, so had adapted a habit of picking up T Shirts from every place that they had been. Bella truly felt Renee's love for her, but at times, she felt as if it were she who was actually the adult in the relationship. It had been a relief when Renee found her stepfather, Phil. Even though Phil was younger then Renee by six years, he was both able to love Renee for her free spirit, letting her be who she was, yet keep her focused on things that were important, such as, finances, and housekeeping. Renee really never was much of a cook and Phil took on a great deal of the responsibility there, helping free up time for Bella to a great degree.

Bella remembered feeling a bit relieved to arrive, finding her Dad to be a completely self-sufficient adult, though not a man of many words, truly had it all together. It took some getting used to, but Bella was happy to have found herself able to be the child for once. She did however cook for Charlie, since he couldn't seem to even boil water without burning it. It amused Bella that he ate every meal at the diner, but also loved that her Dad was pleasantly surprised at Bella's culinary abilities and never shied from praising even the simplest dishes that Bella prepared for him. If she were truthful with herself, it made her feel good to be appreciated by her father, in whom she had found to be someone that she looked up to. She saw so little of him growing up, she really didn't know what to think upon her arrival in Forks, but she loved her Dad. He was truly one of the best men that she had ever met. He had even made her feel safe and secure. It was almost as if they shared the same kindred spirit. Bella could tell almost immediately, that she had inherited her quiet nature and old soul from her dad.

"What about you, Jake?" She asked.

"What about me?" Jake traced the profile of the side of her face with the back of his fingers, marveling at the smoothness of her creamy skin. It was every bit as silky soft as it had always appeared. She was so beautiful.

"What about, well, you know?" Bella was hesitant to ask Jake about this personal and painful time in his life, but wanted to truly know him. Her voice lowered in empathy. "What was your mother like?" Immediately she could see his eyes change from loving concentration, to emotional. "I'm sorry, Jake, I didn't mean to cause hurt. We can talk about this some other time." Bella felt her blush come up, hot in her cheeks. She worried her hands on his chest, not able to make eye contact. She felt shame at dredging up a painful for him.

"Bells." Jake's voice was gentle, but strong. He coaxed her with his fingers to raise her eyes back to his. "It's okay, honey. There is no one else that I would rather share my memories with." A bittersweet smile teased his lips. Bella's eyes mirrored his own and she slid an arm around his neck and buried he fingers in his thick black, shaggy hair. Very gently she played with the texture of it in her fingers and waited for him to begin.

"Her name was Sarah. Sarah Rebecca Black." Jake stopped for a moment. His eyes seemed to stare into a picture that only he could see. Getting more and more lost in his memories, he seemed to relax and take comfort in Bella's touches and the memories of his mother.

"She was beautiful." He continued. "Her skin was flawless, kind of like yours. Soft, but darker. Her eyes were dark, like mine. Her face, well, reminds me a lot of Emily's face, before she was wounded, I would imagine. Beautiful, but glowing with the kindness of her heart that was so great, that it couldn't help but spill over into her physical beauty." With this he smiled down at Bella and ran a hand from her neck, over her shoulder, down her side and over her hip, then gathered her close to him so that her face fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. He thought quietly for a moment before he continued.

"She never passed up a chance to teach me and yet, never let it seem to me that she was teaching me." He paused, truly smiling to himself, being pulled back into his past.

"I remember that every summer, she never missed the chance to take me and my sisters out to pick wild strawberries that lay in several patches in the woods around La Push. She seemed to understand at some kind of, I don't know, motherly instinct level, that someday I would need to truly understand the legends of the spirit warriors. She would describe to me in detail, all that she knew of the legends as my little fists would shove more wild strawberries into my mouth than ever made it into my basket." With this he pulled back and gazed into Bella's eyes, true humor dancing through his, and then he hugged her to him once more.

"She had the most beautiful hair. Of course, black and glossy that hung down past the middle of her back." He was quiet for a moment more, Bella content to be in his arms and allowing his mind to wonder anywhere that it wanted to go.

"She loved the snow." Bella could feel the muscles of Jacob's face contracting into one of his huge Jacob smiles. "Mom would bundle us up and we would spend almost the entire day out in the white world. She used to say that everything was pure and beautiful, that no evil could possibly exist when the darkness in the world was covered in a blanket of such purity." Jake's heart gave a squeeze. How he missed his mother. He held Bella tighter. Suddenly it was almost as if he could feel Sarah's presence in the room. He was suddenly sure that her scent wafted around them.

Lifting his head, he looked around. Bella had a strange look on her face as well. "Do you smell that Bells?

Bella laid for a moment, the ever so slight feeling of the most fleeting breeze ruffling a bit of her hair, caressing her face. She was mesmerized and awed at the same time. "It smells like strawberries and, what else it that? Honeysuckle?" Bella didn't know what to make of all of this. Looking up at Jake, she could see a half smile on his face, though two tears slipped out of his eyes and down his face. "Thank you, Mama." Was all that he said into the dark. Bella paused, knowing in her heart what had just happened. It was the warmest presence that seemed to emulate everything that Jake had just been describing. "Jake, was that?" She couldn't quite bring herself to finish her sentence. "I believe that it was, Bells." Jake seemed as in awe as she was. "I think that my mom just gave us her blessing."

It was Bella this time that felt a rush of emotion. Gratitude. Never before had she felt such love and acceptance. They lay in silence for a while, just enjoying and remembering the feeling that lingered now, ever so slightly in the room.

Jake continued his reminiscence once more. "There is one thing that I know for sure and that is that my father loved my mother every bit as much as I love you." Jake felt a sudden weight and understanding in his heart at what his father must have gone through and continued to live with, every day of his life. The loss of a mate. He knew that he would never see his father quite the same way again.

"I remember, seeing my mother, standing outside in a snowstorm once. Her face was turned up toward the sky and her eyes were closed. She stood still as stone and smiled at the feel of the snowflakes as they would fall on her skin, melting eventually with the contact of her body heat, but some lingering on her eyelashes." Jake laughed quietly. Bella could feel it in her own chest as she was pressed against him. "My father went to her and held him to her. He whispered into her hair that she looked just like an angel in the snow." Jake couldn't speak anymore against the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I wish that I could have known her." Bella was lost in the spell of Jake's memories.

"Oh, Bells, she would have loved you!" Jake laughed aloud now, rolling over taking Bella with him so that she was lying on his chest. Just then, a nearly inaudible knock sounded at the door. Jake groaned and eased himself out from under Bella. Pulling on his jeans, he walked to the door and cracked it. It was Sam, grinning like a Cheshire cat, that waited on the other side.

"I hate to disturb you two, but it is time for patrol" Sam's heart went out to the slightly pained look on Jake's face, remembering how hard it was to be away from his imprint in the first few months. Silently, Jake nodded and asked for a moment. Understanding, Sam nodded his concent, making his way into the kitchen and laying adoring eyes on Emily, who was already beginning preparations for breakfast for the pack. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he buried his face in her neck and hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Emily hummed her pleasure as her hands stopped their work for the moment to enjoy this closeness with her imprint.

Jake emerged from the bedroom with a sigh. "Emily, take care of her today. If she is feeling anything like I am right now, it won't be an easy day."

Emily completely understood his meaning. "Don't worry, Jake. I will talk to her today and help her to work things out. I know that it's hard at first, but you all will be just fine." With a reassuring smile, she turned to Sam and gave him one last kiss goodbye and returned to busying herself with a breakfast fit for a whole platoon. A whole platoon of hungry werewolves, that is. Behind her, she heard her guest bedroom door open and close and she turned to meet Bella, eyebrows slightly raised in silent question, trying to hide a smile that wanted so badly to make itself known. She could no longer hold it in, once she got a good look at Bella's face. Bella fairly glowed. Emily reached for her, laughing softly and hugging her to her. As she pulled back, she noticed that Bella was wrapping her arms around her middle and slumping forward a bit.

"It gets easier, Bella, the separation." She understood the exact emptiness that Bella was feeling at the separation from Jake's physical presence.

"How do you get through it?" Bella felt it intensely at that moment. The completeness in which she had enjoyed since waking up from the imprintation had given way to the most intense longing.

"You keep busy. Why do you think that I cook for the whole pack?" Emily's voice was soothing to Bella. Always kind. "You'll have to find your own way to pass the time. A way that appeals to you and that you can truly focus on."

"Well, until I figure that out, where do I start in here?" Bella was desperate for distraction. Emily handed her a bag of flour and gestured toward her industrial sized mixture.

"Muffins, Bella. Lots and lots of muffins." Bella and Emily laughed together and Bella plunged herself into her preparations. Gathering supplies from the fridge, she decided that today she would vary the selection. Into her arms she stacked Blueberries, Lemons, Chocolate Chips, Milk and Eggs. Making her way over to the mixer, she quickly began thinking about her near future. How was she going to deal with this constant longing to be near Jake, living with Charlie. How was she going to pay attention in class? Suddenly she felt a bit of panic. Going back to school would surely be miserable to say the least. There was no doubt that she would be the center of gossip and whispering cliques for the rest of the year. Edward had ensured that, with his temper tantrum. The thought of being in his vicinity now frightened her a bit. Gradually as she followed the recipe in Emily's cookbook for Lemon Poppy Seed muffins, she began to piece together the recipe for her own life. It didn't take Bella long to figure out just what it was that she wanted to do. The hardest part, would be convincing Charlie, but Bella was positive that convincing him of her plan would be nothing short of a miracle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once more, Carlisle climbed down the stairs from his study to try and coax Edward into talking with him. Hearing the news that Jasper had shared with him last night, troubled Carlisle deeply. Jasper had pretty much confined himself to his room, just to escape the frightening waves of dangerous angst that flowed off of Edward in such great force, that it seemed that even Jasper could barely find refuge from it inside of the house.

Carlisle knocked, once again. After a few seconds of no answer, he knocked louder for a second time. "Edward, son, please talk to me. You need your family. We all love you. Please son!" His last words were heartbreakingly pleading to Esme's ears as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. Edward's only answer was to crank up Chopin's Prelude in E Minor, loud enough to vibrate his bedroom door with the low, pounding, sad notes. Carlisle found it disturbing that Chopin had written that very song for his own funeral. He had never felt so disturbed. Closing his eyes to the situation that he felt completely out of his control, he lowered his head and slowly walked down the stairs to Esme and the comfort of his wife's gentle arms.

Jake and Sam raced through the trees on the tracks of the nauseatingly sweet, almost baby powder scent of a vampire, a familiar to their scent to their canine noses. They ran after her as Jake pulled in breath after burning breath. Once again, Sam had to call a stop to the persue as she crossed over into other tribal lands at the Canadian Border.

"Damn it!" Shouted Jake, in his mind. "That red headed bitch keeps slipping right through our fingers!"

"Calm yourself, Jacob." Sam's voice was gentle, but commanding. "Let it go for now. Victoria is somebody else's problem for the moment. We will head back to Emily's for breakfast and alert the pack to her presence. I'll have Embry stay with the girls today, so that they are not left exposed. If Victoria is bold enough to run straight through our lands, knowing that we patrol, there's no telling how bold she could get, catching anyone in La Push, unaware."

This thought sent a tingling sensation down Jacob's back. The thought of something happening to Bella made him feel the most basest of feral thoughts.

Turning with Sam back toward the residential portion of La Push, they ran in companionable silence. Both aware of the danger that danced right at the end of their finger tips.

"Don't worry Jake. She's fast, but now we know that she's here. We know her scent well. We'll get her."

Jake didn't even respond, but nodded his red head in agreement. He forged ahead for all that he was worth. All that he wanted to do was get back to Bella and see her whole and well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninety six jumbo muffins, two tubs of scrambled eggs, and a side of bacon later, the pack begin to trickle in. The rumbling of pick up truck engines and the woops of their arrival, were a very short warning of their presence as they flooded in to Emily's kitchen, immediately beginning to devour the food that had taken four hours to produce. Bella's look of pure shock at how much each of the boys and Leah could put away, made Emily chuckle.

"I'll just go and grab the orange juice out of the fridge in the garage." Emily winked at Bella as she scooted past her. All that Bella could do was stand well out of the way. There was no way that she was getting in the middle of that frenzy, even though several of them smiled up at her from the table, offering their congratulations, with mouths full. Bella could only chuckle back in response and then suddenly, her world shifted. She could feel Jake nearby. Watching the doorway expectantly, her heart gave a lurch as he entered the doorway, ignoring the food and making a bee line for her. Grabbing her up in an almost crushing hug, she clung to him and the relief that washed over her at his nearness. "I missed you." She whispered into his shoulder." Jake ran his hands over her back and kissed her deeply and quickly.

"This is going to take some getting used to, Bells." His voice was soft. She could tell that he was feeling the same loss at their separation. "Well, we'd best grab something to eat while it is still available", he smiled down at her. Jake pushed his way through the crowd making a heaping plate for himself and a smaller plate for Bella. Smiling her thanks, they ate at the kitchen island in companionable silence. Always touching. As Jake quickly finished off his plate, he turned to Bella with a very serious look on his face.

"What is it, Jake?" Bella was taken aback by the sudden change in his mood.

"Sam is about to address the pack. We have some grave news, but I want you to understand, that I will not allow you to be in any danger. You have to trust me."

Bella felt, rather than saw that Jake was in earnest. She nodded in agreement with him and leaned into the shelter of his arm as Sam began to address the pack. He spoke of the scent that they had picked up this morning and the chase that had once again led them to the Canadian border. Bella decided that she had been in danger before and would not allow this to shake her as she straightened out her backbone and took on a defiant look. Her courage did not get past Jacob, Sam, or most of the pack. Jake was proud of her. She truly did belong here. Courageous, strong, and trusting in the pack to keep her safe.

Busying herself for the rest of the day and enjoying companionship with Emily, she began to plan the pleading of her case for her near future with Charlie, certain that it would be a hard battle. She hoped that he would see as much common sense in it as she did.

I realize that this is a filler chapter, but get ready for the next. Bella's plan for her future will come out, but truly this will seem like a mere footnote into the changes in Charlie's world that are just about to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

**Revelations**

That evening, the last night that Jake and Bella knew that they would have together, they excused themselves from any T.V. time with Sam and Emily and headed straight for their bedroom. This time, they took it slowly. They enjoyed every touch, every sensation, learning each other's bodies and what the other seemed to enjoy the most. It was passionate, yet it was sweet and loving. They repeated that wonderful experience several times throughout the night. Finally, curling up together, they drifted off into a blissful sleep. It was the first dreamless and most peaceful sleep that Bella could remember having, since meeting Edward Cullen.

Sunday morning was Jacob's morning off, but he notified Bella that there was something that had to be done and that she couldn't be with him. He was teasing her. Bella felt frustrated with him, not spending part of his morning off, with her, but it excited her at the same time. If there was one thing that she was sure of, it was that whatever Jake was up to, it would be something that he meant as a surprise for her. In the end, his thoughtfulness warmed her heart.

Jacob fired up his bike and road to Quil Sr.'s small home as quickly as he could get there. He didn't like being away from Bella any more than she liked being away from him, but now that he had imprinted, he felt the need to be worthy of Bella and to be a productive provider for her. He wanted to be ready, when the time came that Charlie would be willing to let her go.

Slowing his speed, he approached old Quil's house and came to a stop in front of a split rail fence. Walking up the gravel walkway to Quil Sr.'s Salt box style house, he laughed to himself, that the working garage next to the house, complete with pit and lifters, was at least three times the size of the actual house.

Approaching the door, he raised his knuckles to knock, but was surprised when the door swung open quite suddenly, leaving Jake blinking like a deer in the headlights for a moment.

"Why, Jacob Black! I was wondering when you were going to come around! Come in and make yourself at home." Clapping Jake on the back, Quil smiled brightly, missing several teeth. Old Quil was getting up in years, but he was still as tough as nails, with a thriving auto and body repair shop. He also had a strange knack of knowing what was going on even before it happened. Jake wondered to himself if that had anything to do with Old Quil being a medicine man.

"Hi, Quil, you're looking well today." Jake smiled, Quil's cheeriness seemed to be infectious. Taking a seat in the tiny living room, barely enough room for a T.V. and a sofa, he sat patiently as Old Quil made them each a cup of tea. Jake knew that the old man grew his own herbs in his garden and sometimes wondered what exactly was in that tea that he served to his visitors, but he was not in a position to question him today.

As Old Quil handed him his steaming mug, he took his seat beside Jacob on the old sofa. "So, what brings you here today, my boy. By the way, I here that congratulations are in order?" Quil seemed to be drawing Jacob into the very conversation that he was there to have. Jake wondered to himself if the crafty, eccentric old man already knew.

"Well, sir," Jake began, "I was wondering if you could use a little more help around the garage. Now that I've imprinted, I feel the need to begin preparing for a life with Bella, whenever that may start." Jake felt that straight to the point with this man, was the only way to go.

"It's funny that you mention that, Jake. I was just thinking the other day that my old bones aren't getting around that shop like they used to and, well, to be honest, Quil Jr. doesn't seem to have a bit of interest in mechanics." Hearing this gave Jake a bit of hope.

"Now what are you planning on doing about your schooling, Jake? You are after all only almost seventeen" There was a funny sparkle in the old man's eye that once again made Jake think that it might as well have been a rhetorical question.

"Well, sir. I am prepared to take my high school equivalency exam and graduate early. Of course, you know about the pack, with Quil and all, so of course you would know that our memories are sharp and our reflexes quicker than normal. I've pretty much memorized the text books in math, through calculus. As for science, I feel that I have quite a good grasp on chemistry and biology." Old Quil broke into one of his famous grins at that and laughing while slapping his knee, he replied, "I just bet that you do!" Jake felt his cheeks burn as his own words were turned into a double meaning, but couldn't suppress a small prideful smile.

"Anyhow", Jake tried to return the conversation to its original track. "I have gotten quite an education about literature and English from studying with Bella this past year. I really believe that I could pass." Jake finished and waited patiently for the old man to ponder this information.

"Have you discussed this with your father, Jake?"

Jake blanched when he realized that he hadn't even seen Billy since the imprint.

"Well, not exactly. To be honest, sir, I haven't even seen him since the imprint. Been spending all of my time with Bella, you know." Jake felt self-conscious at this admission, but Quil's wise face didn't seem surprised a bit. The old man was quiet for a moment as he stared down into his tea.

"What is it that you are wanting to do with your earnings, exactly?" Quil was perceptive that it wasn't just a living that Jake was after.

"Well, sir, I want to provide Bella with the best possible home that I can. To be honest, I've had my eye on a piece of land that overlooks the sound. It's beautiful! It is a small clearing, with the Douglas Firs on three sides and a view so broad, that you can watch the North Western storms blow in right over the ocean. I've always admired it."

Jake stopped himself. He didn't want to appear too eager. He watched as Quil Sr. finished his last drop of tea and taking the mug into his hands, rolling it around and peering into the remnant of the particles of tea leaf left behind. He was silent for some time. Jake grew more and more uneasy as the silence drew out.

"I'm willing to make a deal with you, son. With your father's approval of course."

"Of course, sir, but what are the details of this deal, if you don't mind me asking?" Jake was on the edge of his seat.

"As I said, young Quil has no interest in that ole' garage out there, but I'll tell you that it has brought me a substantial living throughout the years."

Jake looked around at the shabbiness of the house and wondered for the first time, just what the old man considered substantial.

"Sir, if I may be frank, what is your proposition?" Jake's curiosity was piqued to say the least.

"Jacob, you have given up quite a bit. Your place as the Alpha, for one. I have watched you care for your father since the accident for years, without complaint. It hasn't escaped my notice that your sisters have been a little less devoted to Billy's needs."

Jacob was taken aback by the Old man's insight, even though, why wouldn't he notice. Nothing seemed to escape his notice. Jake had no reply to this, so he remained silent, sipping on the strange tasting tea, trying not to make a funny face with each sip.

"I'm proud of you son. You acted and thought like a man, far sooner than any other young man in that pack. Billy and I go way back and I appreciate what you have done for him. You are a good son. Billy may not have much to offer you, but I do."

"I don't know what to say, Mr. Quil. I only did what I did because it needed to be done and because I love my family."

"And thus, you should enjoy your future, your imprint, and whatever else may come along." Quil winked at this.

Jacob's mouth hung open. He hadn't even begun to think about the family that he and Bella may have some day. "I don't mean to come across as disrespectful sir, but what exactly are you proposing?"

"Just this, young Jake. It just so happens that I own that very piece of property that you have your eye on as well as quite a few more. I offer it to you now free of charge, on good faith that you will work for me and with me in the garage for the next two years. I want you to learn everything that you can know about mechanics and about running a business. At the end of that two years, I would like to hand the business over to you."

That was that. Jake shot the strange tasting tea right through his nose at this proclamation. "Excuse me." He reached for a tissue on Old Quil's table and blotted his nose. "I don't know what to say, sir. I'm speechless."

"Say yes, Jacob. Raise your family in the little clearing overlooking the sea and do your best to keep the business that I have spent my life building, continue to thrive. I'm getting to be an old man, Jacob. Quil Jr. has no intentions of continuing my legacy, but that garage out there is an old friend to me. I know that in your hands, it would continue to thrive and that even after I go, a part of me would still be alive. Just say yes and give an old man, peace of mind."

Jake stared, slack jawed for a moment and finally found the wits to pull himself together. "How could I possibly say no? I can't thank you enough, sir. This is unreal." Jake truly couldn't wrap his mind around the conversation that had just transpired.

"Good, good!" Old Quil jumped off of the couch with surprising grace. Jake stood to join him. Jake shook old Quil's hand thanking him profusely. "I won't let you down, sir. I swear."

"I know that, young man, or the offer never would have been made. Now go to your girl, Jake. Start your life. I'll see you in between your patrols, starting Monday. Oh, and Jake?"

Jake turned around with eyebrows raised.

"If you've a mind to build a house on that land, I may be able to get you acquainted with a logging company that I have been fixing rigs for, for years. What do you think? A log home overlooking the ocean?" To Jake, a log home sounded just like Bella. Warm, cozy, and blending right in with its natural surroundings, but with a beauty all its own.

Jake was overwhelmed. "Thank you, sir. It sounds perfect." Jake smiled to himself. Just as he was walking through the door, he turned back with an afterthought. "Sir? Would you mind if we kept this between us? I might like to keep at least the land and house as a surprise for Bella."

Old Quil just winked at him and nodded, laying one finger along his nose. Walking back down the gravel walkway and past the split rail fence, Jake felt that he could have flown. What had he ever done to deserve such good fortune. Well, he would learn the business and learn it well. And he would usher on the legacy of Old Quil, with his own sweat and blood.

Jake decided to stop by and speak with his father before heading back to Emily's. He didn't want to share the good news with Bella, before knowing for sure that his father would approve.

Edward sat in his room as still as a statue. He had made the decision days ago, but was biding his time until he could act upon his plan. He could hear the house fairly quiet, outside of his door. Emmet and Rosalie had gone to hunt. Alice had drug Jasper one of her many shopping sprees. Carlisle was working the night shift at the hospital and had just pulled out of the driveway in his Mercedes only moments ago. Esme was busy in her design studio, working on the overhauling of a loft that the family had just purchased in Paris. Now was his chance. No one would hear him leave. As night was falling over Forks, Edward climbed out of his window, fury marring the normally beautiful face. Jacob may have won a battle, but Edward would win the war, or see both Jacob and Bella dead.

Charlie pulled into Billy's driveway at a quarter to seven. Walking in the door, he called out to let Billy know that he had arrived. Wheeling himself out of the bedroom, Billy seemed to be in unusually excellent spirits.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary, Billy. What's got you all giddy?" Charlie was amused and the huge smile that seemed perfectly affixed to Billy's lips.

"All in good time, old friend. All in good time."

Charlie didn't quite know what to make of that, but let Billy enjoy his quiet joke.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Sure, sure. Are you ready, is the question?" Billy's face turned solemn in an instant with this statement.

"I've gotta say, Billy, you've got me a little worried here. What's going on?" Charlie had a really strange gut feeling. He usually trusted his gut and his gut was telling him that everything was about to get shaken up.

"Well, don't get your knickers in a twist, Charlie. C'mon and get me into the car."

As they approached the cruiser, Charlie opened the passenger door to the cruiser as Billy scooted in to the seat.

"Ready to get absorbed into the tribe, Charlie?"

Billy's tone made Charlie's gut twist even further. There was no joking there, but the strange feeling that after tonight, nothing would quite be the same.

The drive was silent as Charlie made his way toward first beach. Parking behind the rocks that lead down to the beach, he could already hear voices chatting and the occasional burst of a group, laughing.

Pushing Billy in his chair across the wet compacted sand and bits of shell, he set Billy in a space between folding chairs near the fire. Everyone nodded their welcome, to their tribal leader. Some eyed Charlie guardedly, but accepted him well enough, probably because he accompanied Billy. Charlie took an offered seat and began to look around the fire for familiar faces. Sue Clearwater sat a few chairs away from him and smiled, obviously pleased to see him. Suddenly Charlie's eyes came to rest on the log, where many of the young people were sitting. There in Jacob Black's lap, sat Bella. At the moment, she was sharing jibes with another young man, who Charlie thought was named Embry. He wasn't sure how he felt about seeing Jacob's arms around his daughter's waist in such a familiar fashion, but as he watched, he noticed Bella's countenance. It was as if she was transformed. She beamed, literally glowed with happiness. This eased Charlie's urge to go and yank her up out of Jacob's lap and kick Jake's ass all up and down the beach. He had never seen his daughter this happy. Catching his gaze across the fire, she smiled and blushed a bit. To Jacob's credit, he nodded at Charlie respectfully, but didn't at all seem ashamed of being caught in such an intimate fashion with his daughter.

Jake set Bella on her feet and led her around the fire by the hand. Leaning down to hug his dad, Jake and Billy put their heads together in a silent conversation, obviously private. As Bella touched Charlie on the shoulder in greeting and hugged him, Charlie didn't miss the fact that Billy shook Jacob's hand and with it, slipped something to Jacob, that seem to surprise Jake at first. Shoving whatever it was into his pocket, there was visible emotion on his face. Jake and Billy locked eyes for a moment and in a final salute, Billy reached out and squeezed his son's hand, nodding what seemed to be approval. After a hug to Billy from Bella, she and Jake walked back around the fire, hands always linked and resumed their seat on the log. That is, Jake was on the log, Bella was back on Jake's lap.

Billy cleared his throat and suddenly the revelry died down out of respect for their chief. Billy took a deep breath and began to recount the history of the Quilleute's. Charlie settled in to try and get every bit of information that Billy felt was so important for him to hear.

About a half mile from second beach, the frigid water swelled and dipped with the waves. Edward Cullen easily treaded water. He could see clearly, the fire on second beach, and could hear the voice of Billy Black ringing over the expanse of water that separated them. Just then, his keen sight settled on the figure of Jacob Black, Bella wrapped protectively in his arms and lounging into him, on his lap. He sneered, hatred rolling off of him. Silently slipping below the surface of the water, he knew exactly what he was going to do. Nothing would keep him from getting to Bella. Jacob Black was as good as dead.

Charlie sat forward in his chair, the metal frame squeaking beneath his movement. He listened as Billy told of the cold ones. Their bodies, once alive, were now like moving pieces of marble. Cold as stone in winter. No heartbeat and nearly impossible to kill. Thus the spirit warriors evolved. Protectors of the tribe. Men who could phase into giant wolves, the only things strong enough to kill the cold ones. Once again, the hair stood up on the back of Charlie's neck as he had a flash of memory. Bella had run into the kitchen where Charlie sat with the late Harry Clearwater, just before their hunt, swearing that she had seen the beast that they were tracking in the woods. She called it a giant wolf. Part of Charlie wanted to stay comfortable and believe that this was some kind of Native American woo woo, folklore. Making eye contact with Sue Clearwater, however, made his blood run cold. There was no mocking look in her eyes, only the desperate willing for Charlie to understand something. Billy went on to describe the spirit warriors ability to imprint according to the elders wishes. The elders would match them to their perfect mate, binding their souls together in life and in death. Charlie's eyes swept across the fire and landed on Jacob and Bella. He didn't however have much time to think about it as the unthinkable happened.

A blur flew from the water and Bella was suddenly in the clutches in none other than Edward Cullen, who held her harshly by her upper right arm. Charlie barely took in the terror on her face before he heard a stereo sound of ripping all around him and suddenly there were giant wolves where the young men had been sitting. Charlie stood suddenly, his hand on his gun, only to find Billy's hand over his, preventing him from drawing. Billy's eyes were terrified, but he silently swung his head from side to side ever so slightly. Edward's voice rang over the clearing.

"One step toward me and I will change her here!"

Bella was crying and trembling. The pack ever so slowly began to surround him. Edward suddenly looked down at Bella, his face twisted with disgust.

"You filthy, whore!" He roared. "I can smell him all over you! You've been with him!"

Bella let out a blood curdling scream as she fell to the ground, just following the sickening crushing of bone. Edward had crushed her upper arm. A piece of bone had broken through her skin and the very blood that sang to Edward, distracted him for just a moment. Before Charlie could even really process what was happening, the wolves descended on Edward and before Edward could utter a sound, the russet colored wolf leapt for him tearing his head from his shoulders in one sweep. A black wolf and a silver wolf, who flanked Edward ripped his arms off. All that Charlie could focus on as they tossed the pieces of Edward Cullen into the fire right in front of him, was that there was nothing visceral about the torn body. No blood, nothing. It was as if his body was made of marble, but his body went quickly up in flame, once in the fire. Charlie couldn't speak. Suddenly he couldn't breath. All was silent as they watched the strange statuesque body parts turn into ash before their very eyes. Once all trace of Edward was nothing but ash, the giant wolves phased back into human forms. The russet wolf, had been Jacob Black himself. Sam Ulee, Embry, Quil Jr., two young men who they had called Paul and Jared and even Sue Clearwater's children, Seth and Leah were among those who had phased.

Charlie swung his head around toward Sue, shocked to find that there was no surprise in her face, only relief. After that, all went blank, as Charlie succumbed to the shock of what he had just witnessed.

Sue ran over to Charlie, laying his head in her lap and grabbing a cold soda out of a cooler and gently placing it on his forehead. Bella was still screaming out in pain as she bent to the side and wretched. Jake was on his knees next to her. He was too afraid to move her with her shattered arm. Looking up at Sam, he saw his alpha pull out his cell phone. His ears were ringing, but he could hear the hum of Sam's voice. Slamming the phone shut, Sam started shouting out orders. Half of the pack lifted a moaning Bella on to their shoulders and headed for the Black's house and the other bore Charlie, easily.

Sue pushed a concerned Billy up the beach, silent tears slipping down her face for the duty that her children were destined to perform. It was one thing to know about it. An entirely different thing to actually see it happen right in front of her.

"Well", said Billy, his tone flat. "I was hoping that Charlie would put the pieces together, tonight, but I had no idea that the pieces would be so obvious." And with that, both Sue and Billy were silent as they ventured to Sue's car. In the distance they could still here the pained screams of Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

**Mending the Broken**

Charlie's head swam. He faded in and out of consciousness for a while. As he began to come to, he realized that he felt as if he were floating. He was on his back and passing through the forest, the tops of the towering Douglas Firs, seeming to rush past his vision as well as the rare sight of hundreds of stars. He became aware of the feeling beneath him. What was going on? Suddenly it all came rushing back. The fire, Edward, the wolves and the sickening sound of Bella's bones being crushed. Edward's bloodless body burning in the fire. Dear, God, where was Bella?

Charlie attempted to sit up, but was stopped short by a hand that seemed to come from below him, pushing him down with great force. "Easy there, Chief Swan! Just lie still!" It was apparent to him that he was not only riding on several people's shoulders on his back, but that they were moving most smoothly and efficiently. Almost floating soundlessly over the ground below.

"Fine, I'll lie still, but would somebody tell me exactly where the hell my daughter is and what the hell just happened?"

One young man's deep voice spoke up below him. "We'll have you at Billy's house in just a few moments. Bella is there, now. Just hang on and let us get you there and then you can ask questions." It was Paul that had spoken. Charlie was getting squirmy on their shoulders.

"For God's sake!" Bellowed Charlie. "I can walk, just put me down, now!"

The pack stopped and helped Charlie to his feet. "Fine, Charlie, but no questions until we get to Billy's." Charlie was amazed that it was only four people that were carrying him. Paul, Jared, Seth, and Leah. Nodding his head in agreement, he quickly picked up his pace to keep up with the four, trying not to trip over tree roots and debris on the forest floor. He noticed that this didn't seem to be an issue for the other four as they ran along. In the distance he could see the break in the tree line and beyond that, Billy's red house. In front of the house, was Sue Clearwater's Red Pontiac Grand Am, Jake's broken down Rabbit, and a black Mercedes. The Mercedes is what made him stop in his tracks, fear once again creeping up his spine.

As Jared had slowed down next to him, he turned and asked, "Isn't that Carlisle Cullen's car? What the hell is he doing here?"

Jared could tell by Charlie's expression and body language that his fight or flight instincts were veering more toward fight, than flight. Throwing an arm out in front of Charlie, Jared slowed him to a stop and then physically restrained him for a moment.

"Chief! Pull it together!"

"What do you mean, pull it together? His son just tried to kidnap my daughter and broke her arm. Edward's dead. Why the hell is Carlisle here unless he's spoiling for one hell of a fight!" Charlie shook with rage and adrenaline.

"Charlie!" Jared got in his face this time, trying to get Charlie's attention. "Edward might have been guilty here, but Carlisle is not! Edward lost it when he learned of Jake and Bella. He went off the deep end. Dr. Cullen, however has been a friend to us and we trust him. He is here to help Bella. You need to calm yourself down so that he can do his job." Charlie's posture relaxed a bit. "Oh, and Chief?" Charlie looked back at Jared. "Try and remember that even though Edward was a dick, that he was also Carlisle's son."

This thought stopped Charlie in his tracks. "Does he know about Edward?"

Jared nodded in return. "Yet he's still willing to help Bella?" Poor Charlie. Nothing made sense tonight. It was all like a bad dream that he couldn't wake up from. He didn't want this knowledge, and yet he knew that he would learn even more before the evening was over. Bella's pained scream rang out through the back window of Jake's house, which had Charlie running forward, once again.

Charging past the black Mercedes, he nearly collided with the opening door. "Chief Swan!" Carlisle seemed as shocked to see Charlie as Charlie had been to see Dr. Cullen's car in Billy's driveway. Carlisle gracefully stepped from the car, shutting the door and standing face to face with Charlie.

For a moment, Charlie wanted to see Carlisle's head ripped from his body, for what his son had done tonight, but something stopped that thought in its tracks. The look on Carlisle's face was of pure anguish. Carlisle was in a great deal of pain and it was palpable on his flawless features. "I have come to help Bella, Charlie. I will not hurt her. I am so desperately sorry for what Edward has done tonight." At his own mention of Edward, Charlie saw Carlisle slightly cringe. It was at that moment that he knew that his instinct to think highly of Carlisle Cullen, vampire or not, now that he knew, was just a good man in whom had just lost his son, yet was here to mend Charlie's still living daughter. Tears gathered in Carlisle's eyes, but wouldn't spill over. Silently and slowly, Charlie reached out his hand toward Carlisle. In a silent gesture of peace, a ragged looking Carlisle shook Charlie's hand. With a nod, Carlisle rushed into the house as another scream from Bella rang through the chilling night air. Charlie stood for a moment. His attitude had changed drastically in just a few seconds. He stood as if in shock for a moment as Rosalie climbed out from the passenger side of the car. Rosalie also looked drawn, as she also deeply felt the brunt of the events of the evening. Charlie shared a quiet nod with her as she also entered Billy's house.

Like a zombie, Charlie followed behind and when he was gestured over to the sofa by Sue Clearwater, he sat down. Looking across at Billy, there was really no need to speak. He understood now, what Billy had been hoping that he would pick up on tonight.

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way, Charlie." Billy was close to tears, hearing Bella suffer as she lay in Jake's room.

"It's okay, Billy. I'd never have believed you anyway." Charlie was half joking, but the shock wouldn't quite let the humor reach his eyes.

Carlisle entered Jake's room and his frozen heart crumbled at the sight of what Edward had done to Bella. Immediately, he noticed a severe compound fracture in her right humorous. Walking toward her, he knelt beside her and opened his medical bag, nodding to Jacob as Carlisle began to speak to Bella in soft tones.

"Bella, it's Carlisle. I'm here and I'm going to set your arm. Your going to feel a little prick and then you will feel some of the pain subside, but the setting of that bone, is still going to be quite painful. Bella barely nodded as her incredibly pale skin, almost matched Carlisle's as he stuck a syringe into a bottle of morphine, drawing out the biggest dose that he thought that Bella's little body could stand. Sticking the needle into her left arm, she visibly began to relax a bit as the morphine spread through her body.

Bella's mind was cloudy, but still she called out for the one thing that would give her strength. With heavy lidded eyes she whispered, "Jacob."

"I'm right here Bells." Jake looked as if he himself felt her pain. Carlisle glanced up at Jake as he noticed unchecked tears sliding down his face as he held Bella's head in his hands. Carlisle tried to smile, to reassure Jake. "The power of a Mate's suffering, is nearly unbearable, but you are here for Bella, and I am glad for it." Jake looked into Carlisle's eyes. Still wanting to be furious with Edward, he felt his resolve melt as he watched the ministrations of the man who's son had just been torn apart by Jake himself. Suddenly, Jake found a new respect for Carlisle. Picking up the scent of another vampire, however, he rushed to the door, only to have Rosalie run smack into his chest.

Rosalie, looked up in to Jacob's face. "Carlisle needs me in there, Jacob."

"Not a chance. You have never been kind to Bella and I won't let you near her now."

Rosalie stopped for a moment and gathered her composure. She didn't like being challenged in the first place, but especially not by a wolf. Bella's mate, or not. Making eye contact with Carlisle over Jake's shoulder, she adjusted her tone.

"Please, Jacob. Listen to me. I have been a bitch to Bella in the past, I acknowledge that. It was only because I didn't see the sense in her voluntarily choosing our, well, lifestyle." Rosalie's eyes were in earnest and Jake saw that.

"Why exactly? Did you not think her good enough for your family? The precious Cullen Clan?"

Jacob's words hurt Rosalie and immediately he felt a pang of guilt at his sarcasm.

"She is beyond good enough, Jacob. I just didn't want her to be denied the things that I was denied when I was turned. I wish that I had died that day, instead of living forever in this frozen body."

Jake was shocked at this admission, but remained silent.

"I am happy for you and Bella. I want her to grow and age as nature intended. I want to see her have children and a family. I never got that chance, Jake, and I thought that she was crazy for throwing it all away. I'm sorry for what my brother did, for what he became, but I am glad that nothing will threaten what the both of you have now."

Rosalie's upturned face reflected her emotion. Jake could definitely see that fighting spirit, but he could also see the hurt and loss of the things that she had hoped for in life were ever present in her world. Finally nodding his consent, he moved slightly, to let her enter. As she edged past him, she felt a hot hand on her shoulder. Turning around, shocked, she looked up into Jake's black eyes.

"Thank you." Was all that he said. Both knew that there was an understanding and even a commonness between them that Jake never would have dreamed, before today, would have existed.

Just then, Carlisle turned around to Jacob. "I'm sorry, Jacob, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave while Rose and I set this bone."

"No way, Dr. Cullen. I'm not leaving her!"

Bella was nearly unconscious with the spread of the large dose of morphine spreading it's way through her system.

"You will leave us, Jacob. I cannot have you phasing in this room when she starts to scream." Carlisle's voice was as even as ever, but he meant business. Sam, who had been just outside of the door, leaning against the wall, grabbed Jake by the shoulders. "Outside, now. That's an order." Yet even though, Sam had to give the order, Sam put his arm around Jacob's shoulder and accompanied him outside.

"Carlisle is right, Jacob. The likelihood of you phasing in there is too high. Carlisle is going to have to hurt her to set the bones. It is just too risky."

Charlie sat on the couch, sweat dripping down his face at the knowledge of what was Bella was about to have to endure. Joining Jacob and Sam, outside, he stood by them, feeling the need for fresh air.

In Jake's room Carlisle prodded and squeezed Bella's arm as gently as possible, but Bella still cried out as he felt the devastation to the bone in her upper arm. It was split at a horrible angle and it would take Rose pulling on her shoulder and him on her wrist to properly set. He felt that it was better not to warn Bella, so that she would not tense in anticipation. Nodding at Rosalie, the each pulled in opposite directions, Carlisle turning the bottom half of the bone with experience fingers and allowed it to snap together with the top bone. The scream that Bella let out, was devastating, right before she blacked out from the pain. Rosalie immediately rose and began gently smoothing the sweaty bits of hair that stuck to Bella's slack face as Carlisle began mixing the plaster for the cast.

Billy wheeled himself outside and saw Jake grasping the wood railing of the ramp. The railing snapped off in his hands at the sound of Bella's scream. Billy wheeled himself down onto the gravel and called to Jake. "Come here son." Jake complied without protesting. He walked, arms loosely by his side, head hanging and dropped to his knees in front of his father. Laying his head in Billy's lap, he finally began to let go, the torment of emotion that he had been holding in as sobs shook his body. Charlie walked down the ramp, tears streaming down his own face and placed a hand on Jake's shoulder as Jake's body shuddered. Clearly, Jake and Bella had become so close, very quickly. Looking to Sam, Charlie noticed that he kept his face stoic and strong. Surely, he must be the leader, here. The Alpha.

"Does this have anything to do with that imprinting thing that Billy spoke of?" There was a lump in Charlie's throat as he spoke.

Sam looked at Charlie with a new found respect for his perceptiveness. "Jake imprinted on Bella on Friday. You must understand that it is not something that we can willfully do, but surely, you must see, that the ancestors apparently had not put the love in Jacob's heart for Bella for no reason. It is their mercy that they chose to allow the imprint when they did."

Charlie was confused. This was all so fresh and new to him, he didn't understand the timing thing. "What do you mean about it being fortunate that it was now, I mean, they are both so young."

"I understand why you would see it that way, Charlie, but before the imprintation, Bella was determined to become like the Cullen's."

Charlie's blood froze. "You mean, she wanted to be. . . like they are?"

"She thought that she was in love with Edward and wanted to spend eternity with him. The ancestors were gracious to step in before Bella convince herself that she was ready to take that step." Sam watched Charlie turn several shades of pale at the idea.

"This bond that they have, Charlie, is unique. It is deeper and stronger than any married couple could ever be. It is almost as if a bit of one's soul is now in the others. They are bonded in life and even in death. To separate them from each other would be devastating."

Charlie was silent as he let this sink in. He was losing his Bella. A great deal sooner than he had ever dreamed. It felt like she had only arrived a month ago.

"Honestly, Charlie," Sam continued, "She couldn't have been bonded to a better man. Jake will never let anything or anyone harm her. He will fight to his last breath, not just to see her safe, but to see her happy and satisfied."

Charlie digested this for a moment. Looking down and Jake's strong form, he placed his hand on his head, almost as in a silent blessing. There now, son. I will not separate the two of you. Bells will heal."

Jacob had finally spent the worst of his emotions. Standing up, now towering above Charlie, he looked Charlie solemnly in the face. I will never let Bella down. I will never let you down. He stuck out his hand to shake Charlie's.

"Ah, hell." Grumbled Charlie and he pulled Jake into a fatherly hug. Pulling back from him, Jacob saw a smile on Charlie's face. "What the hell am I gonna tell Renee?" For the first time since the incident with Edward that night, the wide Jacob smile glowed in the night.

Billy sat smiling on them in his wheel chair. Fate seemed to have thrown them a curve, but in the end, she was being very kind to the people that he loved. He was thoroughly relieved that Charlie was able to accept the bond between Jacob and Bella and even give Jake his blessing.

Rosalie came to the door. "You can see her now, Jake. She's pretty doped up, but she is asking for you." Without hesitation Jacob made a beeline for his bedroom and his heart's desire.

Jacob would be whatever his imprint needed him to be and right now, she needed a comforter. Reaching his room, he felt both relief and pain at the unconscious form of Bella. She was resting peacefully, but a sheen of sweat still showed on her pale forehead. Carlisle was just packing up his bag, Bella's right arm, now well casted right up to her shoulder in a deep green color. Jake couldn't help but find himself amused. That was Bella's favorite color. Jacob put a hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Dr. Cullen, I can't thank you enough."

Standing, Carlisle's shoulders slumped a bit, but taking Jacob's hand in a warm handshake, he replied, "This is the least that I could do. I'm so very sorry."

"Dr. Cullen, I realize that you had nothing to do with this. You have no reason to be sorry. You helped Bella and I am truly grateful."

At this, Carlisle smiled. "Now, it's no more, Dr. Cullen. My name is Carlisle. I am at your service as much as I am needed." Carlisle left the room, Rosalie faintly smiling at Jacob as she followed her father. Stopping in the hallway, Carlisle addressed the tall form of Sam.

"I'll be back with her prescription of pain meds in a bit. In the meantime, I've left another syringe of Morphine on the night stand. She'll need it in about two hours."

Sam nodded in understanding.

"Also, Sam, I respectfully ask permission for my family to have your permission to visit her in the next week. I'm sure that Alice and Esme will want to see her."

Sam considered this for a moment. "That would be fine, Carlisle. All that I ask is that they call before visiting, so as not to be mistaken for a nomad that has been spotted on our land several times recently."

Carlisle's eyes widened a bit at this news. "Of course, that is not a problem and I thank you on my family's behalf." Shaking hands with Sam, Carlisle and Rosalie left.

Ever so carefully, Jake climbed into the bed behind Bella, and wrapped his arm around her middle, soothing her with quiet words and mopping some of the sweat from her brow with his shirt. Bella visibly calmed as Jake continued to sooth her.

Charlie now sat in the living room once again with Billy and Sue. He wiped his hands over his weary face. His gut had been so right. Life would never be the same after tonight. Rising as Carlisle passed through the house, Charlie shook his hand once again.

"It seems that I am in your debt, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle began to refuse this comment, but Charlie stopped him. "I want you to know, that all that I have learned tonight stays with me. I will not, nor ever will expose your family and I am very sorry for your loss."

Carlisle stood as still as a statue for a moment. Unable to speak, he clapped Charlie on the shoulder, nodded and headed out the door.

Emily arrived shortly after the departure of the Cullen's and gave Charlie a hug. "If it's okay with you, Charlie, I would love for Bella to come to my house tomorrow. I can be with her all day long, all week long, until she is up to going back to school."

Charlie was overwhelmed by the kindness of what he normally have considered to be mythical monsters. It had been proven to him tonight, that things aren't always as they seem, not even in a world that contained the supernatural. Smiling up at Emily, he squeezed her hand gently. "That is very kind of you, Emily. I think that that would be a good thing. I know that Bella is well protected here and I would appreciate someone able to be with her around the clock. Thank you."

Emily smiled once again and nodded her understanding. "Poor, Charlie", she thought to herself. The man must be incredibly resilient to have experienced all that he did tonight, yet still remain sane.

Eventually everyone filtered out of Billy's house. Charlie went home to get some much needed rest. Sue left to care for her children. Emily went home to make preparations for Bella's extended stay. All that was left, was Jake and Bella, Sam, who refused to leave just yet, not wanting to leave his friend, in case he needed more support, and Billy.

After a couple of hours, Bella began to squirm a bit and moan as the pain crept back. Sam picked up the syringe on the night stand and with a nod from Jacob, injected her next dose of Morphine. She quickly sunk into a deep sleep once more. Carlisle arrived around eleven o'clock with Bella's prescription and wished them all a good night, reiterating that they need not hesitate to call him for any reason. Finally, Billy sought out his much needed bed and Sam left to be with Emily, knowing that Bella was in the best of hands with Jacob at her side.


	8. Chapter 8

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Some of you have also given some very interesting food for thought. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

**Ghosts and Cobwebs**

Charlie Swan, as a rule, was a sound sleeper. He had a routine that he followed almost religiously. Work, with its sometimes fluctuating schedule, didn't bother him a bit. The inconsistencies of being Chief and the responsibilities of being called in at any time, was simply part of that very same comfort and schedule.

He would awaken every morning, Sunday through Friday, get out of bed, splash cold water on his face and then climb into the shower to bathe and shave, save the mustache that had become as much a part of himself, as his work.

He would put on his uniform, walk downstairs and poor himself a cup of coffee. He coffee pot timer was always set for 5:00m sharp, so that his first cup was always ready to greet him.

After his first refreshing sip of his coffee, he would make his way to the front door, opening it to pick up his morning paper. Sitting at the eat-in kitchen table, he would sip his coffee while pouring over the daily news.

At 6:15am, he would rise, strap on his gun belt and transfer his coffee¸ plus a little extra, into the same thermos that he had used for the past twelve years and make his way to work. He did his absolute best at work, every day, which had obviously led to his gradual elevation to Chief of Police.

Saturdays had their own cadence, though the mornings were still the same. Charlie was naturally an early riser.

Fishing was always the first order of that day, rain or shine. Charlie enjoyed the quiet solitude and the break from the things that he dealt with during the week. It wasn't as if Forks was a thriving Metropolis, but he dealt with his fair share of petty theft, car accidents, usually during the winter months and the occasional domestic disturbances, and as of lately, a few wild animal attacks.

Fishing was just his way to wash all of that away and simply enjoy the sound of the rushing stream, the sounds of rain drops as the pattered onto the water, and the occasional bird song.

Saturday nights were reserved strictly for frying whatever fish that he had caught that morning and sharing it all and a couple of beers with Billy Black

This morning, however, was different to say the least. Tossing and turning in his bed, he was finally set free from the terror that had reigned over his dream state.

Sitting up on the side of the bed, he rubbed his shaking hands over his face. The memory that had emerged in his sleep, seemed to cling to him even after waking.

Walking into the bathroom, he turned the cold water tap and splashed cold water on his face. Gripping the sink by both sides, he looked at his bedraggled reflection in the mirror, unable to prevent the memory from washing over him.

Deputy Swan sat at his small desk in Forks Police Department. Standing up and taking one last swig of the department's stale coffee, he made his way out to his patrol car. Sliding behind the wheel of the driver's seat gave him a sense of pride after working so hard in Police Academy, and just being hired on to protect and serve, his hometown of Forks, Washington. He knew that the Academy had been hard on Renee. She was forced to work two jobs, her schedule completely contrary to her free spirit, in order for Charlie to make it through the Academy, so that he could start a career on which he could support his family.

It had caused more than one small schism at home, but for the most part, Renee was a good sport about it all, but the toll was clear on her face at the end of the day, after picking little Bella up from Grandma Swan's house.

Charlie tried to be as helpful with Bella as possible, when he was home, quickly realizing that his baby girl was quite a handful, toddling around the house. He used to joke that she was two feet tall with a nine foot reach.

It wasn't long, however, after he had started his new career, that he came home one day to find a pile of boxes in the living room., accompanied by suitcases.

"That would explain the UHaul in front of the house," He thought, with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Renee emerged from the kitchen with little Bella on her hip, stating that she had had enough. She was taking Bella and moving back in with her parents, who had recently settled in the warmer, dryer, climate of Phoenix, Arizona, so that she could have the chance to explore her own interests for once. As the movers entered the house and began loading the boxes into the truck, he watched as Renee whispered a quick and uncomfortable goodbye over her shoulder, allowing Charlie only a moment to hold his little girl. He kissed the top of her sweet smelling head and then watched helplessly as Renee buckled Bella into her car seat and drove away for Phoenix. Charlie was in a horrible state of shock.

Through the coming months and the divorce that ensued, Charlie knew that the likelihood of him emerging with his sanity was slim, if it were not for his old and dear friends, Billy and Sarah Black, supporting him all the way.

Had it not been for Sarah's kind spirit, helpful advice, and willingness to watch Bella during work hours, during her bi-annual visits to Forks, Charlie knew that he would have been lost, his own mother passing away due to lung cancer, the same year that Renee lad left. He was however, eternally grateful for the last two years that he had had with Bella. There was a closeness between them, that he would have never have thought possible at the time of the divorce.

However painful those memories were, they were not the memories that still haunted him as he climbed into the shower in an attempt to wash away this specific memory, that had clung to him like cobwebs, since he woke up. Memories of so many years ago.

He would never forget the day. It was February 7, 1991 and he had just begun his morning shift. Traveling through the city limits, he headed just a ways out of town, to make sure that the road salters were on top of their jobs. The night before had ushered in a hell of an ugly snowstorm and Charlie knew that the roads would be a mess. Forks people were used to this kind of weather, well enough, but it made for dangerous road conditions, none the less.

It was at that moment that he received a radio from dispatch requesting his current position. He remembered where he was at, clearly when he received the call.

Uh, Sheila, I'm just outside of town, heading North on 101, toward the Iverson border.

"Copy that," the dispatch answered. "We have an automobile accident reported near one of the Olympia Forest logging roads. Over."

"Copy that, Sheila. I'm on my way."

As Billy pushed the accelerator, he flipped on his lights and the sirens. It only took him about two minutes to arrive at the scene.

A logging truck had jackknifed, that much was obvious, but apparently the driver was untouched as he had been setting flares in a wide perimeter around the scene. As Billy got closer, he could see the logger waving his hands over his head at the approaching patrol car. There was more to this accident besides the logging truck.

Charlie had been policing for several years and was quite seasoned at handling the grizzly scenes of car crashes, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw as he slowed to a stop and got out of the car.

Everything seemed eerily silent as a new assault of a snow began to fall in thick feathery flakes, absorbing the noise around him. The logger ran towards him, visibly panicked. "They're over here!" He led the way around the truck and gestured wildly, clearly disturbed.

As Charlie rounded the back of the log packed truck, his stomach suddenly rose into his throat. Directly in front of him sat the twisted form of a vehicle that he knew well. It was Billy Black's White Ford F150, though barely recognizable, mangled into a twisted mass, wrapped around the front cab portion of the logging truck.

Charlie felt his hands go numb as they reached for his radio. It was as if another man spoke. "Get me Paramedics, First Responders and the Fire Department to mile marker 36, now!"

On legs that felt as awkward as lumps of wood, he approached his best friend's truck.

Coming around to the driver's side, the only place that was open enough to see into, he peered in.

The dashboard was crushed in on Billy and Sarah Black, the windshield shattered.

They both stared forward, as surely they were in shock.

"Billy, Sarah!" Charlie called their names out through a choked shout.

Suddenly, Billy's head turned toward him and smiled. Clearly he was in shock.

"I'm here, Billy. Just hang on, help is on the way." This seemed to jolt Sarah out of her stupor.

"Oh, Charlie, is that you? Thank God." Her voice was calm, but faint. Hesitating for only a second, Charlie peered into the back seat. He breathed a sigh of momentary relief to see that the children were not with them.

Charlie began talking to Billy and Sarah, trying to keep them from succumbing to their shock. It was all so strange. It was like a normal, everyday, conversation, but Charlie knew that Billy and Sarah were fighting for their lives.

Suddenly in the distance, Charlie heard the Paramedics and Fire sirens, right before they were visible, muffled by the thickly falling snow.

Charlie watched as Sarah's left hand reached over and grabbed Billy's right hand, the only parts of their bodies above the upper waist, that were not pinned by the dash board. A large lump rose up in Charlie's throat as the Paramedics rushed in and began to assess the scene. Shouting back that they were going to need "The Jaws" to get them out of there, Billy finally succumbed to the shock and passed out.

A paramedic rushed around to check his pulse. "He's alive, but his pulse is erratic, get him outta here!"

Charlie quickly backed out of the way as four firemen appeared, hauling "The Jaws of Life", and began cutting through the steel of the truck and peeling away pieces like a can opener. The paramedics rushed forth with a gurney with a backboard on top. Five men lifted Billy's unconscious form out of the truck and carefully laid him on to the backboard, strapping him in firmly and stabilizing any possible movement of his head.

Charlie looked on, helpless as they loaded him into the first ambulance, half of the crew jumping in, doors closing. They sped off with lights and sirens blazing toward Port Angeles Regional Hospital.

Charlie blinked out of his stupor and made his way to the other side of the truck, gently rubbing Sarah's blood smeared hair.

"Billy's on his way to the hospital, Sarah. Everything's going to be okay." Charlie felt like the world's biggest liar. Sarah just smiled serenely at him. "I'm glad that it was you that was here, Charlie." Her voice was weak, but her sweet smile remained on her lips.

Hearing Sarah refer to Charlie by his first name, one of the paramedics pulled him aside. "You know these people?" Charlie answered as if he were a robot. "They're my best friends." The paramedic laid a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Deputy Swan, but as soon as we remove that woman from the car, she's going to bleed out very quickly. The only thing keeping her from bleeding out right now is the pressure of the dash board on her lower abdomen."

Charlie choked on a sob, but pulled himself together. Now was not the time to fall apart.

Walking as if in a daze to Sarah's side of the car, he reached his hand in and gently rubbed the side of her sweet face. "Hold on, Sarah. They're gonna get you out of here." Charlie was in inner turmoil.

Sarah's eyes cut over to Charlie. "It's okay, Charlie, I already know." Charlie couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke down, sobs escaping painfully out of his chest. "Sarah's voice was softer now, but her sweet smile, still remained. "It's okay, Charlie. Just promise me that you'll be there for Billy and look after the kids, will you? Tell them all that I love them and always will, very dearly." Charlie could only nod through his sobs as he continued to rub Sarah's cheek. He wiped the sleeve of his jacket across his face with his other arm. "Okay, Charlie. I'm ready now." And with that, Sarah Black closed her eyes and allowed the shock to carry her into unconsciousness.

Charlie slowly stepped backward and watched in horror as the pieces of truck were pealed away, exposing Sarah's crushed body. Lifting her onto a gurney, the Paramedics did all that they could, but arterial bleeding quickly drained her life away.

Charlie watched as they covered the body of his friend, Sarah Black, with a sheet and lifted the gurney into an ambulance.

No one was rushing anymore, as tow trucks and wreckers began to arrive on the scene. Charlie turned around and watched as the snow fell into thick waves, collecting and joining the blanket on the ground.

There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. The paramedic who had spoken to him earlier looked truly empathetic. "Deputy, Swan, this is all that we could recover of her personal effects.

The paramedic placed in Charlie's hand a wide, white gold band, with small, tear shaped diamonds, placed together to form the shape of a snowflake.

Snapping out of it, Charlie shook his head over his morning coffee, finally able to clear the cobwebs of that fateful day out of his mind.

He rose slowly, taking a deep breath, then strapped on his gun belt, poured his coffee into his Thermos, opened the front door, and stepped over the morning paper to go in and face another day as the Chief of Police of the Forks Police Department.

Bella had been in her cast for three days and it was already driving her nuts. Her plans were to take the graduation test and enroll in the Fall semester at Port Angeles Community college, in the Physician's Assistant program, but she couldn't even sign her own name with the dang thing on. In frustration, she threw down the pencil.

Emily peeked around the corner of the laundry room. "Everything okay in there?" Sam had gone patrolling and Jake was starting his first official day at Old Quil's Auto shop.

It's this cast. I mean, it was really sweet of Carlisle to use my favorite color for it, but I can't even sign my signature with it on. This morning, I spoke to a woman at the Department of Education about my graduation exam and she said that she could set it up for three weeks from now, with some other students who were already scheduled to take it, but, Good Lord! I can't even sign my name!" Bella usually wasn't a grumpy person, but the pain mixed with the frustration and were making her very poor company, she thought.

"Relax, Bella. It's 2:00pm, honey, it's two hours past time for your pain meds." Emily walked to the table with a basket full of towels to fold. "Just relax for a minute and take your mind off of it. We'll get it sorted out. I'll get you your meds and make you a cup of tea that will help settle your nerves. It will be alright."

Sound words from a sound friend. Finally Bella pushed her notebook and pencil away from her on the table and took a deep breath. She watched Emily as she put the kettle on to boil and then chose a few different herbs from jars on her counter. Sprinkling them into the diffuser on a teapot, she then reached into the cupboard and retrieved Bella's medicine. Dropping two in her hand, she grabbed a glass, filled it with water and then came and joined Bella at the table.

"I really don't deserve a friend like you, Emily." Bella smiled, but couldn't help but remember the times that she hurt Jake over and over again, choosing Edward.

"Nonsense, and I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Take your meds." Emily tried to sound stern, but winked at her, letting on that she was just teasing. Bella popped the two pills into her mouth and swallowed them down with water.

"Now, you should find some relief soon, but let's talk about why you feel that you don't deserve my friendship. The way that you said that concerns me, Bella. What is going on in that head of yours?"

Bella was quiet for a moment. "All of the sudden, my life is full. It's beautiful. My heart is full and happy and I've never felt so, well, not alone in my whole life, but. . ."

"But", Emily prodded her on.

"I feel guilty, Emily. Time and time again, I rode the line between you all and the Cullens. You must have felt betrayed every time I went back to Edward and got caught up in their world. I feel horrible. Stupid. I couldn't see what I had right in front of me, yet, once again, fate is as kind as you have been to me and made sure that I ended up where I should have." Emily was patiently quiet as she waited for Bella to finish her thoughts. "I guess I'm trying to say that I'm sorry for being the very type of person that I despised in high school. The girl who followed her boyfriend around, mooning over him, ignoring all of her friends." Bella's mind drifted to Jessica.

Emily's kindness and patience never seemed to leave her face. "Bella, you had to find your own way. I understand that. I knew that Jake was very, very, fond of you, but I also knew that these things tend to work themselves out." A slight shade darkened Emily's eyes for a moment. "How could I possibly judge you? Look what Sam's imprintation on me has done to Leah, my own cousin." Tears welled up in Emily's eyes. "I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to be friends again. I always hold out hope that somehow, we may be able to find peace again in the future. My point is, Bella, that the past is the past. I was happy to see you as much as I could, but look what life is now. I never had a reason to forgive you for following your heart, but I'm so glad that you're here now. I wouldn't trade you for the world." Emily rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around Bella. "Like I said. You're like the sister that I never had." Emily pulled back and smiled, coaxing Bella's own mouth into a genuine smile. "Now, let's see about that tea and then we'll make a few calls about that test. What you have right now is a handicap, so surely the Department of Education can find their way around that to be sure that you get the same chance as everyone else." With that said, Emily walked into the kitchen, and poured the boiling water from the kettle into the teapot. Bella looked on in amazement. Her life was turning into the kind of life that she read about in books growing up. A real sense of family, friendship, and community. It had always been desire deep within her heart. It was just then that she realized. She was never in love with Edward. She had been in love with the idea of his family all along. Thank the fates that they knew her better than she was sure that she would ever know herself. Suddenly, with that realization, she sat back in her chair and relaxed. Everything would work itself out in the end. One way or another. Looking down at the shining ring on her left hand, this truth drove straight to her heart. "Where oh where had dark and broody Bella gone?" she thought with a smile on her face as she accepted a mug of tea from her dear friend, Emily.

Victoria hovered in a tree a ways off from the Cullen's house. She didn't know what to make of the things that she had been hearing that day. She new for a fact that she had come for one thing and one thing only and that was to kill Bella, but she was certain that Bella was around. She could smell her scent near town and out near the place where the mutts lived. But where was Edward and why wasn't Bella with him? She could wait. After all, she had all eternity.

*Okay, couldn't quite end that on such a sad note. Bella's life is changing and it's changing fast. Perhaps not too far into the future, her new found philosophy that everything works out for the best, may be put to the test. We'll see.


	9. Chapter 9

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Some of you have also given some very interesting food for thought. Love you guys!

*A huge thank you to fantasyra, who very kindly agreed to beta this chapter for me. If your into Harry Potter stories, pleas check out this author. He has some really fresh material that already has many fans.

**Chapter 9**

**Ring of Fire**

Rolling out from underneath an 89' Ford Escort, Jacob smiled to himself, shaking his head. He couldn't help but respect the man that had jerry rigged this car to run for so long. It was a veritable Frankenstein of different Escort parts, outside and in and he wasn't too sure but the wiper arms looked like they came off of a Taurus. Mostly a faded red, there were also pieces of the body that were a contrasting white, obviously parts taken from another Escort of the same year, more than likely, bought for parts. He just finished looking at the axles and knew from his observations that they were converted from an Automatic.

He had gladly accepted the business, doing an inspect on this amazing piece of hodgepodge, hillbilly technology. It had passed inspection, after all, which he wouldn't have believed after giving it a passing glance had he not looked at it himself. Even with the steering column exposed and the rigged toggles for the cooling fan and headlights.

"Gotta respect a man who is so devoted to his rig." Jake laughed to Old Quil as he wiped the grease off of his hands on an already greasy rag.

Jake couldn't help but feel happy today. This had been a great week. He and Bella had both passed their high school graduations tests with flying colors, Bella was relieved to find that the majority of the test was just a point and click computer test. A small portion was in the old scantron form. The only thing that posed any real problem for Bella was the essay portion. The instructor felt bad that Bella's casted arm was the result of abuse from her ex-boyfriend and gave that section to her orally.

Bella was thrilled of course that their plans seemed to be right on track. It warmed Jake's heart just to see her so happy. However, as he remembered these thoughts, his heart ached even now at not having her near him. The need to be close to her all the time was the only side effect to their imprinting on each other that he didn't like. He sighed as he remembered the different scents that tantalized his senses. Her hair smelled of strawberry shampoo. She wore a very simple perfume that suited Bella perfectly. It was expeller pressed Heather Oil, imported from Scotland. It was her only extravagance, she would joke with him. He even loved the warmed subtle smell of the violet underarm deodorant that she wore that heated with her body as she slept. Suddenly he found himself painfully in need of Bella. He would just have to look forward to this evening and the engagement party that Emily was throwing for the both of them. With a sly smile, he wondered exactly how long they would have to make their appearance before he could sneak off with her into their bedroom.

Shopping had never been one of Bella's favorite past times, but she humored Emily. Emily's kindness over the care that she was putting into the planning of tonight's engagement party was so dear, yet Bella felt completely out of place. They had already been to the florist, Bella choosing green hydrangeas and tendrils of ivy to decorate the house and cake table with. They had gone to a local candle maker and chosen light green candles, scented with pine. There were so many candles! Emily insisted on everything from tea lights to tapers. Bella didn't mind this so much as she found herself mesmerized and drawn into a slightly dreamy state by the very scent that reminded her of Jacob.

Bella did however draw the line at a green cake, remarking, "I don't want people to begin to think that they stumbled into a late St. Patrick's Day party." Emily had a good laugh at this. Finally the settled on a simple, two tiered, white cake that would be decorated with some of the hydrangeas and ivy.

"One more stop, Bells!" Emily's eyes glittered with mischief as they stopped by the Forks Gentlemen's Shop. Bella cast Emily a slightly panicked, inquisitive look.

"Cigars, silly! Boys will be boys and they like to celebrate like boys do."

Bella smiled to herself at thought of sharing a stogy with Jake and the boys. It truly was a shop stuffed to the ceiling with so many cigar and tobacco choices that it made Bella's head spin. Emily began dealing with the kind, but uber professional clerk behind the desk as Bella began to walk around and peruse the store. Eventually a spinning rack of Zippo lighters caught her attention. She watched as Zippos with American Flags, Eagles, Marijuana leaves, and peace signs, swung by until one caught her attention. It was silver with the most beautiful engraving of a wolf upon it, mountains and pines towering behind it in the background. She swung around, shocking the shopkeeper and Emily with her excitement, interrupting Emily's careful perusal of a certain box of cigars.

"Do you engrave?" Bella's voice didn't even seem like her own as it rang out in her own ear. She blushed a bit at her sudden outburst.

"Why, as a matter of fact we do, miss." The shop keeper politely replied, seemingly sympathetic with Bella's sudden blush. "Is there something that I can remove from the case for you?" While Emily continued to smell and look closer at several varieties of cigars, the shopkeeper walked from around the counter toward Bella.

"Well, yes. The Zippo with the wolf, actually."

"Ah, yes. It's nice to see someone with taste in here." The shop keeper smiled politely at Bella. "So glad not to be removing yet another Zippo with a hand flipping a bird, or with a Marijuana Leaf on it." Bella laughed, despite her slightly shy disposition. "And what would you like engraved on the back of this, my dear?" Bella blushed once again, too shy to speak it out loud.

"May I have a pen and a piece of paper to write it on?

"Of course, my dear." The shopkeeper assured while passing her a sticky note and a pen.

On the sticky note she wrote, _To my Jake. My heart will burn for you for eternity. Always yours and yours alone, Bella._

She shyly passed the note to the shop keeper. "Ah, a poet I see." He excused himself for a moment, walking through a door behind the cash wrap. She assumed that was where the engraving machine was.

Emily seemed to have come to a decision and set aside her chosen box. Emily had only set her choice aside for few moments before the shopkeeper reentered the room. He wore a pleased smile as he presented Bella with the engraved Zippo for her inspection.

"It's perfect, thank you so much."

"You're quite welcome, young lady. Oh, and I took the liberty of filling it with Zippo fluid for you."

"Thank you!" Bella replied. She was actually beginning to look forward to the party and the opportunity to present Jake with the gift that she had found for him. She knew that due to phasing, Jake would not be able to wear a wedding ring after their wedding, due to the fact that it would remain the same size and when he transformed it would provide one heck of an injury to his enormous paw. At least she could give him this to carry in his pocket as her token of affection for him.

The girls completed their purchases, Bella placing the new trinket for Jake housed in its own velvet lined box into her purse. Thanking the jovial store keeper they walked to Emily's truck. As they headed out to La Push, the sun was quickly receding into the cloudy night. "Emily, could I ask you a little favor?

"Sure Bella, what is it?"

"I haven't seen Charlie for several days. Would you mind dropping me by his place and I'll just ride over with him?"

"Of course I can. It will make for a fashionably late entrance." Emily winked at her and instead of turning on the road that lead to La Push, pushed on toward Charlie Swan's house.

Charlie Swan had had a long week. He was looking forward to the celebration tonight in honor of Jake and Bella. With a start, he realized that he had not mentioned anything about the engagement to Renee at all. As he began to reach for the phone receiver, it rang suddenly under his hand, surprising him a bit.

"Forks Police, Chief Swan speaking."

"Charlie, its Billy. Or should I call you, Chief Swan?" Billy never passed up a chance to tease Billy.

"Watch it old man, or you'll find yourself rolling down a hill with no driver." Charlie and Billy both had a good natured laugh over this jibe.

"Charlie, why don't you just come on over here a few minutes early and have a beer. I'll ride along with you to the party if you don't mind?"

"Sure, sure. I was just about to call it a day anyway. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"The beer is cold and waiting"

And with that Charlie hung up the phone, forgetting about Renee once again and pulled his jacket on, grabbed his keys and shook the dust of work off of his feet to hang out with his best friend.

Emily stopped in front of Charlie Swan's house.

"Thanks, Emily!" Bella climbed out of the car and then turned around. "I'll see you in just a bit." Exchanging smiles, Emily watched Bella climb the front steps and open the front door, entering her old home. Emily watched for a moment, wondering to herself why there was not much light on in the house, but figured that Charlie might have fallen asleep on the couch, in front of the T.V. after work. Putting the car into drive, she did a U Turn and headed back toward La Push.

Bella walked into the foyer of her dad's house, but something seemed odd. Most of the lights were off, save the kitchen. The T.V. was off and there was no sign of her dad.

"Dad?" She waited for a response and when she didn't get one, she turned on the stairwell light to see if the bathroom door might be closed. She figured he was either using it, or in the shower. To her surprise, the bathroom door was wide open and dark. Bella was growing more and more confused. A touch of apprehension raised the hair on the back of her neck. She had been in sticky situations more than what anyone's fair share should be. Surely she was just being paranoid. Walking toward the kitchen, she caught just a hint of a streak coming toward her before she was slammed into the wall. A strong cold hand held her by the throat firmly. It took her a moment to register she was eye to eye with Victoria.

Adrenaline and a thousand thoughts pulsed through Bella's brain at one time. "So much hate in those eyes," Bella though, panicking. Would she never see Jacob again? Surely she was going to die right here in her dad's kitchen while her own engagement party raged on, awaiting her arrival. Tears began to prick her eyelids as suddenly she felt rage welling up inside of her but no matter how much she tried her hands could not loosen the grip the redheaded vampire had on her.

Despite her fear and rage at her hopeless situation Bella found her courage to ask, "What do you want?"

Victoria let go of her throat and smiled a truly evil smile. Bella shivered at the dark promises inherent in those cold calculating eyes. She paced around Bella, enjoying the fear that she could smell coming off of her meal and the increased pulse rate that called to her. Laurent always thought it rude to play with her food before she ate it, but Laurent was dead.

"I want my mate back, you bitch!" The strike was so fast Bella didn't even realize she had been back handed until just a moment after her flight through the kitchen doorway and broken landing into the dining room table.

Catching her breath from the pain that blossomed though her Bella managed to stand up. Her arm throbbing nauseatingly and almost overwhelming her other sences.

"Why are you here, Victoria!" Bella was terrified, but she was also pissed off beyond belief. She may die here, but she would die without fear. She would die with dignity.

"Where is your precious Cullen boyfriend, Bella?" Victoria once again her slow dance around Bella. "Where is your mate?"

"Edward was not my mate!" Bella surprised herself at the intestinal fortitude that she had just shown in the face of certain death.

Victoria looked confused for a moment. "What do you mean that he "was" not your mate?

"I mean that we broke up and he came after me. Now he's gone, ash."

Victoria only allowed herself to express a moment of shock. If this were true, than her plan just went sideways. "I don't believe you, human. How could he have possibly be ash?"

"He's gone because he made a foolish mistake after I broke up with him. He tried to attack me on Second Beach right in the middle of a pack of unphased wolves. This was all that he was able to do to me before he fed their bonfire!" Bella held up her casted arm.

Victoria was truly in shock now. How could this be? All that she had lived for since Jame's death was to vindicate him by killing Edward's mate and now Edward was dead? Looking Bella over, she finally resigned herself.

"Pitty for him. But you will make a tasty little morsel for me, won't you?"

Bella readied herself for the attack, but just then something crashed through the French doors that led into the back yard. She knew that wolf, it was Leah! Bella couldn't believe her eyes as Leah's monstrous form wrestled and fought in the close confines of Charlies house. A cracking noise rang out and Bella was half afraid to look. To her amazement, she saw Leah spit out one of Victoria's arms. This just seemed to make Victoria angrier. She growled as she prepared to descend on Leah once again.

Suddenly, it hit Bella. She quickly rummaged through her purse and pulled out the Zippo. "Leah, stand back!"

Leah only looked at her for half a second, but realization hit her quickly. As Victoria began to lunge once again, Bella flicked the lighter on and threw it at Victoria's feet. Victoria went up like a book of matches and suddenly, all was quiet. Leah, stood panting for a moment over the pile of ashes on Charlie's linoleum floor. Amazing. That flame had made such quick work of Victoria, but only left a circular burn mark on Charlie's kitchen floor. The kitchen, however, was destroyed from the impact of battle. Bella felt herself go dizzy and dropped to her knees.

Leah phased back and stared wide eyed at Bella for a moment as Bella scurried over on hands and knees and picked up the Zippo that she had bought for Jake less than an hour before. It was untouched. Shakily she looked up at Leah.

"How did you know?"

"I was on patrol. You didn't think that I wanted to attend yet another imprints engagement party, did you?" Clearly Leah's defenses were up.

"Why did you save me if you hate me so much?" Bella couldn't understand the angst that always seemed to surround Leah.

"I didn't do it for you and that's for sure. I did it, because it's my job. I traced the red headed bitches scent and then realized that it led here. I was just doing my job."

"Well, thank you."

"Whatever", Leah scoffed and then began looking around the floor for an unbroken cup.

"What are you looking for?" Bella asked.

"Something to put her ashes in. I'm going to dump her in a fire outside, just to make sure."

Bella, dazedly nodded her head in understanding and then reached behind Leah, grabbing a mason jar that had survived the fight. "Here." Bella handed Leah the jar.

"Don't you have a party to get to?"

"The party!" Bella had completely forgotten in all of the mess. Flipping open her phone, she called Jake. He answered.

"Where are you, Bells, we're all waiting."

"I need you to come pick me up, Jake, at Charlie's." Bella's voice was obviously shaken.

"Bella, what happened?" Jake felt his heart drop.

"It was Victoria." Was all that Bella had managed.

"What happened?" Jake begin to shake, he ran outside the door to get fresh air and to clear his head. He couldn't phase in the middle of Emily's kitchen.

"Leah and I tag teamed her. She's dead, but. . ." Bella's voice begin to quiver. "I really need you now!"

"We'll be right there, Bells. Hang on!" Hitting the off button on his phone, there was no need to explain. Every wolf and vampire in that house had heard that conversation clearly. Jake jumped on his motorcycle and Carlisle jumped into his Mercedes, followed by Charlie in the patrol car. Charlie edged his way to the lead, turning on his lights and sirens. What had just happened to his baby girl that had everyone so upset? His pulse pounded in his ears with the sheer anxiety of not knowing. There was no time to find out, everyone had moved to fast, and Lord, how fast this group could move.

Bella sat on the front steps of Charlie's in a daze. Leah sat squatted in the front yard in front of a small fire, reburning the remains of Victoria's ashes. Looking over at Leah, she felt a slight squeeze in her heart as she thought about how much it must have hurt Leah to love Sam so much, only to have the very thing that was characteristic of the spirit warriors, take him away. Bella wondered, where was her imprint?

"Leah?" Bella stepped outside of her shell for a moment.

Leah just gave her a withering look.

"Look, I don't blame you at all for not wanting to come to the party." Bella saw no recognition from Leah. "Do you think, that in any way, that we might find some common ground? Leah, I like you, whether you like it or not." Leah suddenly looked up and paid Bella the most attention that she had yet. "For God sake, I envy you." That got Leah's attention.

"Envy me? Envy me for what? For being lost? For losing the man that I loved to my cousin? For being the only female in an all-male wolf pack, which I didn't even ask to be in."

"Yes! That is exactly why I envy you, if you must know. It's your damn strength that keeps you hard and keeps you going! Ever since I have returned to Forks I have either been an idiot, or a victim. Well, maybe you were victimized by fate, but have you ever considered that you just saved a person from death? No one else was around, Leah. Yes I envy your strength. I am ever the victim, but you, you are the predator. You have strength that I will never have or understand, but I do understand one thing and that is that I made a huge mistake with Edward and that I am so happy that Jake imprinted on me. I won't apologize for that. I will make Jacob Black happy, I swear my life on it and if you can't like me for anything other than that, well then I guess there's no hope." Bella shut her mouth tight after her tirade.

Leah looked down at her feet, she shuffled them around a bit, kicking dirt into the small fire. "Well, I suppose that I can like you for making Jake happy, but that's all."

"That's a start, at least. You know I may be stupid and weak, but when you look deep down, I am actually a pretty nice person."

Bella saw the faintest traces of a smile on Leah's lips. They had no more time to talk as sirens in the distance caught there attention. An entire caravan suddenly screeched to a halt in front of Charlie's house. Bella found herself being swept up in Charlie's arms, wincing as his hug squeezed some of what must have been bruises caused by her flight into the dining room table. Jake was right behind him. Grabbing Bella by the shoulders, he seemed to look her over, unbelieving that she was apparently untouched. Unable to control himself, he sank to his knees in front of her and let tears flow freely.

"Oh Bella, Oh God! I thought that I had lost you. Bells, please, come down here; I don't think that my legs will hold me up." Bella sank to her knees in front of the love of her life and suddenly, the gateway that had been holding back her fear that she would also never see him again. Melting in to one another, they cried tears of joy at the feeling of being close to each other, once more.

Carlisle discreetly cleared his throat, causing Jake and Bella to look up, suddenly, from their tangled limbs on Charlie's walkway. "If you don't mind, Jake, Bella, I'd like to look Bella over for injuries while you tell us exactly what has just happened.

Esme rushed in at that moment. "Where is she? I'll kill her! Bella?"

Bella was hunched forward as Carlisle's gentle fingers were prodding each rib on her back.

"It's alright, Esme, she's dead." There was a sudden silence upon all there.

It was Jake who spoke first. "Well how the hell did you kill her?"

Leah was standing off to the side silently, still kicking bits of dirt into Victoria's doubly burned ashes. Bella made eye contact with her.

"It was Leah." All eyes suddenly went to Leah, which seemed to cause her to appear even more anxious."

"What exactly happened?" Jake walked to Leah.

"Well, I was on patrol and I caught her scent. It led straight toward Charlie's house, so I followed." Leah's face burned with the attention that had been turned in her direction all of the sudden. "It wasn't just me." Bella looked towards Leah, who had a funny look on her face. She didn't quite understand it. Leah continued. "That imprint of yours over there is one tough Vamp killer."

Charlie stifled a laugh at the fact that Leah obviously didn't have a care in the world that there were two Vampires standing only feet away. Jake turned his puzzled look to Bella. "Would somebody please just tell me how Bella is still standing here in front of me?"

It was Bella this time who shot Leah the look. "I came into the house, thinking that Charlie was home. I had had Emliy drop me off here, so that I could ride over with you, Dad." Charlie looked slightly guilty at this, but Bella continued. The only light that was on in the house was in the kitchen. Victoria was on me in a flash, questioning me about Edward. When she found out that, well," shooting a sorrowful look toward Esme, "that he was gone, she seemed to have felt that it somehow foiled her plan. She had intended to kill me as retaliation for James. When she finally found out the details, she decided she would just have to make short work of me and be happy, but before she could, Leah burst in." Bella smiled over her shoulder at Leah. "You should have seen her, Jake! She fought with such force. You are lucky to have her as a pack member!" Bella's voice was excited describing the action that she had witnessed in the kitchen. Finally Leah spoke up.

"It wasn't all me. Bella thought fast on her feet and torched her with something. What was that anyway, Bella?" Bella blushed, remembering that it was her gift for Jake. Well, this gave the gift an entirely new dimension of meaning.

Suddenly Bella sucked in a breath under Carlisle's prodding. "Did I hurt you, Bella?" Carlisle looked extremely concerned.

"No Carlisle, it's not you. Dad! I'm so sorry about the house!" Bella had forgotten until now about the path of the destruction that the battle had left behind..

Charlie gave her a funny look and took a peak into his front door. "Let me get this straight, a Vampire nearly kills you in my house, Leah saves your life, and you torch that very Vampire to death and you are concerned about my house? Geeze, Bella. What kind of guy do you think I am. I love you, honey. I'd give anything that I have and more to see you okay." Charlie was now on his knees in front of her. "I've got homeowner's insurance. Come to think about it, how will I ever get them to by the story that a Vampire and a Werewolf battled it out in my kitchen?" Bella couldn't help but laugh.

Jake still stood in front of Leah. "What, Jake? You're creeping me out."

"You saved my imprint's life today, Leah. I, as well as the pack owe you a huge debt of gratitude. We also owe you an apology."

"Whatever, Jake." Leah rolled her eyes, putting on what Bella knew now was her hard outer shell.

"Not whatever, Leah. We have treated you like a weaker member, someone not up to the same standards of strength as the rest of us because you were a female. Well that will never happen again after today. It would be an honor to patrol with you any day."

Leah, kicked the ground a few times and then looked up at Jake with an actual smile on her face this time. "Thanks, Jake. But I meant what I said, before. Bella's one tough, leech killer." Jake looked back at Bella, pride glowing from his eyes. Shaking Leah's hand firmly, he walked back to Bella.

"Well, Dr. Cullen? How is she?" Jake was eager to hear his prognosis.

Carlisle smiled for a moment. "Other than ligature marks on her neck from Victoria's hand and some bruised ribs, she's just fine. Leah's right. Bella is one tough girl.

Bella looked over at Leah and smiled. "I hope that we never have to prove it again, but Leah, I think that we're one heck of a team."

Leah couldn't help but smile back. "Well, now that we know that Bella's okay, what the hell are we all doing standing around for? We've got an engagement party to go to." Leah smiled once again at Bella.

"Yes", Bella thought, "Leah might just come around after all."

Bella suddenly had an afterthought. "Dad?" Charlie put his arm around her, carful of her bruising. "What is it, Bells?"

"I would really rather not have to explain all of this again. I'd rather just enjoy the party."

Nodding his understanding, Charlie pulled out his cell phone. "Leave it to me, Bells. I'll call Billy right now and let him know. By the time we get to La Push, there will be no need to explain again, although, you may be asked to recount a few of the details."

"That's alright. I'll just deflect the majority of them to Emily. After all she's the hero here."

Bella shot a sassy smile at Leah.

"Thanks a lot, Bella, Leah countered with a smirk."

"Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Some of you have also given some very interesting food for thought. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

**Motley Crew**

An unusual caravan of Werewolves and Vampires made their way back to La Push. Bella road behind Jake on the VTX. Leaning her head against his back, she wrapped her arms around him and traced through his shirt, the ridges of muscle on his abdomen, memorizing each rise and dip. Jake took a hand off of the handle bars and covered Bella's. His skin was warm through his shirt, but his bare hand was positively hot on her small cool hand. A misty rain begin to fall and Bella suddenly felt as if the cool mist was baptizing every fear that she had ever had, away. Edward was gone, never to haunt her or control her again and Victoria was merely an afterthought, now. A footnote in the history of her life. She leaned back a bit and dropped her arms, letting them lay near her sides, palms out. She relished the feeling of being washed clean. A new Bella had been born. A Bella that would never be afraid of anything corporeal ever again. She felt as if she had always been a caterpillar that was wrapped in its chrysalis. Tonight, as she felt the wind and rain fly past her face and hands, that finally she was breaking free. Caterpillar Bella had turned into Butterfly Bella and there was no telling just where in life her wings would take her. Once again wrapping her arms around Jake, she kissed his steaming back through his rain drenched T Shirt. Her heart was full. There would be no stopping Bella Swan or Jacob Black and each one would see to that for the other.

Bella smiled, eyes closed into the rain as the bike turned into La Push, the VTX, being the leader in the caravan. She didn't care who saw or what they thought anymore. Reaching up she dug her fingers into the slightly shaggy hair sticking out of the bottom of Jake's helmet, raking her fingers down his neck. She felt him shudder under her touch. Relishing the feeling of her effect on him, she continued to rake her nails down over hard shoulders, the indentation before his bicep and then over the swell of the bicep itself. She shivered with the pleasure that touching him caused her, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head. There was something about barely escaping death's clutches that made her feel so alive. Everything seemed to feel so raw and stimulated her deep down. The vibration if the bike was driving her overly sensitive nerve endings, nearly over the edge.

Pulling into Emily's driveway, she was off of the bike before Jake could even put the kickstand down, unsapping her helmet and dropping it to the ground. Reaching for Jake's she unfastened his and pushed it backwards off of his head. Looking in to Jake's eyes for only a moment she saw unbridled desire in his, reflecting her own. Digging her hands into his wet, black hair, he pulled her close to him with one arm, cupping her jaw with the other and kissed her, lighting a bonfire in her senses. She kissed him back with all of the wanting in her soul, opening her mouth wider to take more of him in, grabbing onto the back of his head, refusing to let him go. They party of people inside rushed outside as one huge wave, reveling and cheering over the victory, just achieved, but they just swept around Jake and Bella as they continued to burn, him sitting on the seat of his bike and her straddling one of his legs. Suddenly, a burst of cat calls and whistles seemed to bring them both out of there secluded world, causing them to pause and smile, but exchanging a look that assured the other that this was a business that was yet unfinished.

Bella laughed out loud, still in Jake's embrace as she saw the pack, raising Leah on their shoulders. Leah actually wore a well earned smile and even a laugh as they carried her toward the house. The Cullen's were there cheering them on. Looking up to Emily's front porch, Bella made eye contact with a grinning Rosalie and Emmet. Rosalie paid her an almost unnoticeable nod of approval. Bella was coming into her own and Rosalie had discovered a new found respect for this little woman, once so introverted that she would stand with slightly bad posture with her arms wrapped around herself, as if she was terrified to let the world touch her. Now she looked as if that door had been flung wide open and life was pouring in.

Finally, keeping his arm around Bella's waist, Jake led them slowly up the stairs to the mad party that was raging inside. He smile as Emmet sidled up to Bella with that normally playful grin plastered on his face. Yelling a bit to be heard over the crowd, he spoke into her ear. "So little Bella torched the red headed bitch. Bad ass, Bella!" Bella laughed out loud at what was truly an Emmet moment, her laughter lifting Jake's spirits even higher. Her laugh had a new and almost free, melodic tone. Navigating inside the house, Bella was pleased to see Leah getting patted on the back and playfully rough housing with some of the pack, even allowing herself to laugh a bit. Following the group with her eyes, she suddenly noticed one member that was not playing around with the revelry, but wearing something of an intense look on his face as he watched Leah laugh and play. Bella suddenly wandered if the solitary Embry might just feel a bit more than pack camaraderie for Leah Clearwater. Now, this was an interesting thought.

Bella and Jake melted into the crowd, now, Bella suddenly feeling herself being hoisted onto the shoulders of Emmet and Jasper. Music blared from the living room and Bella was having the time of her life. Finally as things begin to chill off a bit, Emily shouted for everyone to bring it down for a toast to the newly engaged couple. Bella was gently placed next to Jake, in front of an unbelievably set table, sure to make even Martha Stewart to cry with jealousy at the bounty of beautifully presented food that covered its surface, not to mention the very plain white, two tiered cake that she had picked out earlier. It was dazzling and so tastefully decorated with the green, puffy hydrangeas and ivy, gently making their way down and around the cake.

Now that Bella's attention was on her surroundings, she found her vision blurred with tears of appreciation. The room sparkled with what must have been a hundred different shaped and sized candles, twinkling in the twilight. The smiling faces of the people she loved all gathered around her and of course, her Jake. Alice and Jasper actually looked as if they were truly having a great time, too. Rosalie looked that if she could have, she would have had tears running down her cheeks with pride and happiness for the new found Bella. Carlisle and Esme, ever themselves beamed quietly. The pack of course was a bit more rowdy, and Charlie and Billy stood in the corner nearest Bella and Jake. Bella squeezed Jake's hand to discreetly get his attention, motioning with her head over to Billy and Charlie. The two best friends, one standing, one in his wheel chair, both wore massive smiles, with unhindered tears in both of their eyes. It suddenly hit Bella, how much this must mean to them both. Their children, joined in a most sacred and unbreakable union after years of a true and sometimes difficult friendship. Charlie's hand lay on Billy's shoulder for a moment and gave it a squeeze. Bella looked back at Jake and they shared a meaningful glance. Sue Clearwater, she noticed was standing very close to her Dad.

It was Billy who wheeled forward into the center of the room and stopped to address the room. Charlie handed him his champagne flute and Billy raised it to the room and then to Bella and Jake.

"To the woman who fulfilled my son's heart's desire, and to the son who has fulfilled mine. May time smile upon you, may your love and life be fruitful," Billy paused for a moment, "And may you bring at least one kid into this world, named after his grandpa Billy. Cheers!"

A roar went up from the happy crowd. Of course the Cullen's didn't sip from there flutes, but they reveled in the fun of the party. Several people stepped forward to toast the newly engaged couple. Each toast was special and heartfelt, but the room fell silent as Leah stepped forward. No one was sure exactly what Leah would say.

"She raised her champagne flute. "To Jake who finally got his girl and to you Bella, one hell of a fighter. I'd go into battle with you any day. Cheers." Leah then faded back into the crowd, but her toast left Bella speechless and with a tremendous lump in her throat. Jake glanced over at Bella, a slightly shocked look on his face. It was almost as if he himself had a new found respect for his girl. "I didn't think that Leah would ever think highly of anyone ever again. What exactly happened, back there, Bells?"

"I guess it just comes down to the fact that we worked together and survived together. I know, Jake, that you know that fighting and surviving together seems to bind people for some reason." Jake nodded his head, truly understanding these words, thinking to himself that truer words were never spoken. He realized that he and Bella shared a new understanding together that few people ever got the chance to understand first hand. There were men and women overseas, who surely understood that very feeling, but so many would live their whole lives through without the understanding of this bond.

Suddenly, Charlie stepped forward, tapping a fork, lightly on the side of his champagne flute, dropping the hum of chatter down. "Before I begin, I can't help to say this about this group. What a Motley Crew this is!" A loud laugh rang out as everyone in the room took into account the fact that human, non shape shifting, non- immortals were the minority here. Charlie's face sobered and he began to speak. "Bella, your mother and I named you, because of what a beautiful baby that you were." Charlie looked into Bella's eyes as he spoke. "I know that we didn't have much of a chance to really get to know each other when you were growing up, but this past two years, well," Charlie had to stop for a moment to keep his voice from quivering with emotion. He swallowed hard. "You have brought a meaning to my life that I never knew could exist. You are and I'm sure, always will be, the best thing that I have ever created in my life." Bella was crying now. Hot tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. "Honey, if there was a name that meant radiant, then that is what I would call you tonight. You positively glow and the sunshine that you have brought into my life has positively changed me and the way that I look at the world. I've seen things through your eyes, that I never would have ever considered, myself. You're brilliant, gorgeous, inside and out and I love you more than I can ever say in words." Charlie then turned to Jake and began to speak. "Son, I have watched you grow up from a baby. We, that is your family and I have been through some truly hard times together. It makes me more proud than I can say to see the man that you have grown to be. I just want you to know, that I could not have willingly parted with my Bella, to anyone else. I know that we've already discussed this, but I want you to know that you have my blessing. To be honest, the two of you together, is a blessing for me to see. Life can be so painful. So cruel. But its things like this that make it all so worthwhile. Here is to what I'm sure will be a very happy future. God Bless you both. Cheers!" Charlie raised his glass and downed the rest of his Champaign, then stepped forward and put his arms around both Jacob and Bella wrapping them both in a hug. Whispering to them both, he said, "I love you both." He quickly pulled away, sniffing and stepped outside on to the front porch to pull himself together. Sue Clearwater followed him out.

Jake and Bella accepted well wishes and hugs from all who were present before Emily announced that the table was open. Most of the party descended on the table. Jake and Bella quickly dodged out of the way of the pack as they attacked the food, both laughing. "Hungry Bells?"

"Not for food particularly." Bella sent him a more than suggestive look. "Perhaps I'll have a piece of cake in a bit, but for now, I'll just sit back and let everyone enjoy the party. Jake nodded his agreement and with a squeeze of her hand, joined the line in front of the spectacular buffet.

Bella found Emily and hugged her close. "Thank you, Emily. This is above and beyond what I could ever have imagined. It's all so beautiful!"

Emily was shining, she loved these kinds of things. "I'm so happy that you are enjoying yourself, Bella. I'm so happy for both of you." Emily wrapped Bella in another hug and then hurried off to refill the punch bowl.

Bella stepped back a bit and watched the happy crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and casually watched as Embry continued to eye Leah. It was precisely at that moment, that Leah seemed to notice too, looking slightly embarrassed, but she boldly returned his stare. Suddenly she began to walk toward him and they just stood staring at each other for a moment. Without a word, Embry grabbed her hand and she followed him out the front door and into the rain, walking toward the beach. This had Bella intrigued, but as the party raged on, she felt a pair of eyes on her and met Jake's stare evenly, without any of the shyness that she had battled in the past. She smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow at him. Suddenly, Jake's look turned hot and Bella's insides immediately responded. As Jake walked toward her and took her hand, she too followed him out into the misty rain, without a thought. Taking her into the forest, they found their way into a mossy clearing. Bella's hair was dripping and Jake's white T Shirt was sticking to his perfectly sculpted body. White heat flashed between them and suddenly, Bella had her back up against a huge pine tree, kissing Jake sensless, hunger that would not be sated. She raised her arms as he pulled her shirt over her head. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him and only broke the contact of their lips long enough to sweep the material of his shirt from between them with her one good arm. Carrying Bella away from the tree, he laid her down on the soft mossy floor of the forest and dropped down over her, devouring the skin on her neck and the tops of her breasts with unbelievably hot kisses. Bella reached for the button of his jeans and unbuttoned them surprisingly quickly with one hand, yanking the zipper down, pushing them down with great force, using her feet and then wrapped her legs around him once again. Reaching behind her back, Jake unsnapped her bra and began his assault on her breasts, leaving her panting and grabbing handfuls of his wet black hair. Pushing him up, she undid her own pants and pushed them down, panties and all and once again wrapped her legs around his waist. Steam rose off of the heat of his skin, Bella was on fire. Urging him on with her hips, Jake slammed into Bella, causing her to cry out and her eyes to roll back into her head.

She could barely find her voice, but managed, to yell, hoarsely, "hard, Jacob. Take me hard. If I could crawl inside of you, right now, I would." Jake silenced her with a finger in her mouth as for a moment, he paused and smiled, impishly down at her and began thrusting, pounding into Bella. Immediately Bella felt herself spasm around him, not caring who heard her loud cries of unbelievable pleasure. Jake pounded on, causing her to fall over the edge, over and over again until, panting, he hoarsely pleaded, "Come with me, Bella?". He didn't have to ask. Three more thrusts and they were both crying out. Jake fell to the side of her and they both lay. The misty rain falling on their bare skin. Neither of them knew that such pleasure could exist. It was almost animalistic, but it was so right, just then.

"My God, woman." Jake panted into her hair. "You could very well be the death of me, but oh how happy I would die." Jake raised up on one arm and giggled along with Bella, but the laughter suddenly came to a hault as they heard something strange a bit of a ways off in the woods. They exchanged questioning looks and quickly redressed, brushing bits of moss and pine needles from there close and picking them out of Bella's hair.

Grabbing Bella's hand, Jake led her quietly and carefully toward the noise. Hiding behind a tree, they both peeped around, sharing shocked expression as they witnessed Embry and Leah, twisted together in the very act of love that they had just been experiencing themselves. Jake turned to Bella, putting a finger to his lips, but smiling wickedly. Ever so quietly they picked their way back through the forest and into the party with the story that they had gone for a short walk on the beach. Alice gave Bella a knowing smile, thumbs up, and a wink. Bella had to laugh. And so the evening raged on for quite a while.

"Unbelievable", Bella thought to herself. She never thought that she would see the day that the Cullen's and the pack would party together. She watched on casually as she noticed Esme whispering in Jake's ear. Jake nodded at Esme. Bella could read his lips. "Out on the porch." She could see that he had said. "Intriguing", Bella thought, but let them go on about whatever it is that Esme wanted to talk to Jake about. Bella's world was a happy one. She smiled around at everyone in the room. A moment later, Jake walked back in, a slight look of deep thought on his face.

"Is everything okay?" Bella was a bit confused by the look that he had on his face.

"Sure, Bells. Everything is great!" Jake's smile was genuine and Bella felt more at ease.

"So you have some explaining to do, Bells."

"Really? What did I do that needs explaining to you?" Merriment danced in Bella's eyes. They were interrupted, however by Emily happily passing out cigars to anyone and everyone that would have one. Bella got a huge laugh as she looked at Esme and Rosalie with arms linked, cigars sticking out of their mouths.

Jake accepted his with thanks and asked for a light from Emily. Emily just looked smug and suggested that he ask Bella for a light. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Bella ran over to her purse in the corner and removed the lovely velvet lined box with the Zippo in it. Hanging on to it for a moment, she took a moment to set up the giving of the gift to Jake.

"I wear this ring with pride, Jake. I love knowing that everyone knows that I am yours and I cherish it, knowing that it belonged to your Mom. I hope that I can do it justice." Jake was already touched and his face reflected his emotions as Bella continued. "I know that you will give me a wedding ring on our wedding day, but I also know that I won't be able to return the favor in kind, due to the fact that you phase, and, well, with a metal ring on your finger when you phased, just wouldn't be a good thing." Jake looked at the love his life with amazement, understanding that she had already thought about that point. "So," Bella continued, I bought this for you today. It's not much, but it is a token of my undying love for you, Jake. It is also the very thing that saved my life today, along with Leah."

Jake was truly intrigued now. Bella handed him the box and Jake received it, making eye contact with Bella, his eyes shining. Opening the box, he let out a gasp. "Oh, Bells, it's beautiful. Taking it out and turning it over in his hands, the candle light suddenly highlighted the engraving on the back. Reading it, Jake was speechless. He found it impossible to speak, so he just pulled Bella to him and held tightly on to her. After a moment, he smoothed her hair back from her ear and whispered two words. "I do."


	11. Chapter 11

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Some of you have also given some very interesting food for thought. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

P.S. To my faithful reader who discussed with me ways in which I could kill off Victoria, I hope that you liked it. Thanks for the ideas! They had me thinking.

**Chapter 11**

**Building A Mystery**

The old saying that time flies when you're having fun, was never a phrase that Bella had really identified with in her lifetime. Her Mom used to tell her that she had an old soul, but that was mostly due to the fact that her life was made up of a certain amount of loneliness. She had never had any friends to speak of, in Phoenix. Her schools there were so big and Bella so quiet, that people just seemed to overlook her. She never considered herself to be pretty, but she had matured into what she felt was a tolerably good looking woman. This was, in her mind, in comparison to her childhood years, when her adult teeth had come in and her two front teeth always seemed a bit big for her mouth. This drew jeers from other kids always in the form of one "beaver teeth" joke or another. She was small boned and always thin and didn't really develop any ounce of womanly curves until the end of her fifteenth year. As Bella looked back on her life, she was suddenly amazed at how very quickly the last few weeks had flown by. Truly, this was the first time in her life that she considered herself happy. The first time that she really looked forward to getting up in the morning. Dating Edward, had made her feel smitten enough to want to get up and go to school on the cloudy and rainy days, of course, but even then, things with him were so uncertain, that it caused her a constant stream of anxiety. One day he would save her from certain danger and then the next he would tell her that they never should have been friends. Eventually one day, he would tell her that he loved her and the next, he was leaving, claiming that he never loved her at all. Finally, he was asking her to marry him and then refusing to let her go her own way when she chose to.

Her present state of waking up next to Jacob every morning, made her life seem as if she had somehow stepped into somebody else's life. At first, it was a bit confusing, but she had quickly fallen into the rhythm of what was now, her own happy life.

With huge thanks to Carlisle, Bella had gotten into one of the last slots of the Physician's Assistant program at Port Angeles Community College. The widely revered and respected Dr. Carlisle Cullen had written a letter to Dr. Lois Greene, the head of the program, raving about Bella's brilliant scientific mind and ability to retain information and put it to use with very little effort. He had assured Dr. Greene that Bella was a model student and would surely be an asset to the program. Bella's stomach had done a flip when she had received a call, directly from Dr. Greene, welcoming her into the program, repeating lines from the letter that she had received.

School started in two weeks, November 11th. Today, as Bella was leaving La Push, she was stopped from exiting the reservation as easily as she usually had by a caravan of huge trucks, hauling, beautifully kiln dried logs with the notches already cut into their massively round ends. She smiled to herself. Some lucky family on the reservation was getting a log home built. As the trucks finally finished their turns into La Push, Bella pressed on, turning onto the road that would lead to the highway to take her to the college, for class registration, orientation and buying the necessary books for this semester. She wasn't really sure what the exact deal had been for the funding of her education, but she did know that some kind of deal had been brokered between Charlie and Carlisle.

As the rain pattered down on her windshield, she turned onto the highway, double pumping the clutch to shift into fifth, she shivered as the days were getting quite cold and her truck was without a well working heater. It would only blow warm air toward her feet, so she just bundled up to keep warm in the cold months. As she saw the looming, low, rain pouring clouds, her thoughts drifted back to the lucky family who would be getting a beautiful, new log home.

Bella was never one for architecture, but she had always been drawn to those log home magazines in Barnes and Noble. She loved the openness in the great rooms. Two stories with exposed log beams and a loft overlooking the great room with a huge window on the other side of the great room, always, pointing toward some spectacular view. She also admired the warm tones that the logs brought to the interior of the house. Oh well. Such things had to be worked for and she and Jake had all the time in the world to build their dreams together. Driving on toward the college, she found herself smiling at the few moments available to the two of them, with Jake's pack duties and work at Old Quills. It seemed that on top of that, that Jake was working on a project on the side that was top secret as far as Bella was concerned, but when mentioned, Emily would just smile and find some plant that needed to watered, right away, or the dryer buzzer would go off, just then as if on cue. Oh, well. If Jake wanted to surprise Bella, then she would be surprised. Perhaps he was working on a new transmission for this great old truck. Bella smiled to herself, patting her faithful truck on the dashboard. Moments, that she and Jacob had to themselves, were precious. Touching, talking, kissing and making love. Falling asleep in his arms, only to wake at dawn to kiss and cuddle a bit more just before he rose to cover his patrol.

Bella had had to work hard to fill her time and was really looking forward to school. That would be her "thing". The personal time hobby, that Emily had advised her to find, the first day at Emily's house. As many hours as Jake was working, Bella had decided to take more than a full load of classes. She would be registering for five today. Bio Chemistry, Anatomy, Latin 101, Basic Pharmacology, and Introduction to Medical Science. To Bella's delight, she had already covered most of the basics that the other students would be taking in college, while she was still in high school. Yes, school would keep her very busy. She was grateful for Emily's advice and looking forward to this next step into her future.

Pulling into the parking lot of the Community College, she found a parking space and headed to the gymnasium for the mandatory Orientation that Bella dreaded with all of her heart. She was really not a social person and large crowds nearly caused her to freeze up, but she had become quite efficient at just blending in.

After Orientation, Bella hurried around to the different booths where the Professors were set up to make sure and grab seats in the classes that she wanted. Finally she made it to the Anatomy booth and met face to face, Dr. Lois Greene.

Dr. Greene was not at all what she had expected that an M.D. teaching a bunch of lowly, wannabe P.A.'s how to do her job, but for less money. Instead, she was quite young, probably about twenty five years old. Not what one would call a great beauty, but she had a way about her that emanated quiet intelligence. A trait that Dr. Cullen seemed to share. It was no wonder that Lois Greene was personally familiar with Dr. Carlisle Cullen. They probably attended many of the same mandatory social functions and seminars, as Dr. Greene still found time in her schedule to work a swing shift as a well-respected Trauma Doc at the local hospital. Seeing Bella's name, as Bella turned in her registration, she actually smiled warmly at Bella shook Bella's hand, quite firmly, letting her know that she was happy to have her. Bella was a bit taken aback by the genuine warmth, shown in Dr. Greene, compared with most of the other Professors, who treated their ambitious students as if they were merely vermin, who tunneled under the bottom of the college totem pole. These students, were pretty much, Freshman, who were going to fit their college education in two years.

Apparently Dr. Greene liked to start classes with a bang. Informing Bella that she would need to read the first fifteen chapters of "_THIEME Atlas of Anatomy"_. Bella realized quickly that this truly was a fast track program into becoming a Physician's Assistant, learning much of what Medical Doctors learned in Medical School, but crunched into two years. Dr. Greene's voice broke into Bella's inner monologue.

"We'll be working on cadavers the first day. I want everyone to be prepared to locate and identify the organs on that day. We will also be having a little competition, in which I will explain on the first day of class, which will win one of you a most prized experience to your education." Bella was intrigued. She was too clumsy to be competitive in sports and the like, but academically, she loved a good challenge.

Bella put her best and truly, most genuine smile on. "I'm looking forward to it, Dr. Greene." Finishing up a very pleasant discussion with her Anatomy Professor, Bella headed to the Library and purchased her course books. She couldn't help herself as she bought an oversized, Port Angeles Community College Physician's Assistant Program, T-Shirt for herself to sleep in, and three extra large, Port Angeles Community College Physician's Assistant Program, Hooded Sweatshirts for Charlie, Billy, and of course, Jacob. Smiling to herself, just before she went to the checkout stand, she noticed a Port Angeles Community College Tie. She couldn't resist. Even though Carlisle may never wear it, it was a pertinent token of her appreciation. Grabbing it up, balancing it on her pile of text books and clothing, she finally made her purchases and headed home with a smile. Orientation had not been so bad after all.

Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry, Emmet, Jasper, and Esme, stood on a clearing in the tall Douglas Firs looking out at the choppy sea as rain pattered a pattern on the water, that was simply, mesmerizing.

"Oh, Jake. It's perfect!" Esme was nearly jumping up and down with her excitement. A pile of building materials, all logs, joists, trusses, 2x4's, 6x8's, bolts and screws. Flooring to be laid on the cement foundation, one decorative wrought iron winding staircase, plumbing materials, electrical materials, and several massive piles of stone, stood an ungodly, but orderly stacked, mountain, to their left. Just beyond it, was the new hole, lined and capped with cement, was the new septic tank. The guys looked at the pile of building materials with some trepidation until Esme took control. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She clapped her hands, sternly, like a nun in catholic school. "Get to work!"

The boys chose not to argue with the intensity of the stern, motherly look that Esme had cultured over many years of practice.

It was now 10:00am. It was pre-determined that due to Vampire speed and strength, that Jasper and Emmet would assemble the outer walls. Once that was done, Sam, Embry, and Quil, would begin the trusses for the ceiling, while Jasper and Emmet would begin assembling the inner walls. Jake would take care of the necessary stone masonry. Charlie, feeling a huge Napoleonic Complex by this point, insisted on framing the walls, that would be plastered, for painting, to add a splash of color to the house, at Esme's insistence. The company that was supposed to be assembling the massive floor to second story window of the open great room, would be arriving around 3:00pm.

As Jasper and Emmet sprang into action, Charlie sat down, hard on the ground, in sheer amazement at his first glimpse into their supernatural abilities. They were literally a blur as the walls seemed to almost assemble themselves. Within thirty minutes, the three outer walls of the house were properly assembled, Jasper and Emmet, jumping down from the top of the walls, as if it had been as easy as playing a game of Parcheesi.

Sam and Quil, climbed the outer walls and perched on the very high logs, with grace as Embry used an amazingly well thought out pully system, to haul the pre-assembled trusses up. It took the boys of the pack about an hour to secure the trusses in place. By this time, Charlie, was just beginning to recover from his shock and was busy hammering away at 2 X 4's, preparing the framing for the walls that were going to be dry walled and then plastered over, for the effect that Esme was looking for. Charlie felt good that he actually held his own, in this respect. He enjoyed swinging a hammer for once, instead of driving his patrol car and carrying a gun belt.

It was Saturday, his day off and he found himself growing excited and proud of what Jacob had accomplished in anticipation of their future, as they assembled what was to be Bella and Jake's home. What would be the two story window, overlooked the Pacific Ocean, and was surrounded on three sides by the Olympia National Forest. Charlie hammered in the last nail with pride and walked out of the front door, now completely hung and in place. He had to admit, the door itself was unlike anything that he had ever seen. It was simply amazing. Esme had ordered it, made by a local artisan. The glass depicted the scene from the Cullen's favorite baseball field's view of the wonderful waterfall that flowed from a cliff, scattered with Douglas Firs on each side, and crashing with mist. Agreen clearing in the foreground, splashed detailed and richly colored wildflowers in full bloom. Charlie didn't realize that he had been standing in front of the door for a full twenty minutes, when Esme's sweet voice, interrupted his admiration. "Beautiful, isn't it?  
"I've never seen anything like it." Charlie was touched that Esme had gone to so much trouble to see that Bella's house fit Bella's personality. Esme knew that Bella loved nature and clearly would be bringing it inside of this, already rustically natural house.

"Esme, I don't know how I can ever repay your kindness toward my daughter."

Esme waved a hand in dismissal. "Charlie, you are half responsible for her existence. She has been such a blessing to our family over the last two years." Charlie watched Esme's face glow as certainly, memories of her time with Bella flitted across her memory. "She brought life back into a house that had fallen into a routine of monotony. You know that time goes a lot quicker for us? But having Bella with us, her wit, intelligence and propensity to accept us, knowing what we were, was like living once again for the first time in almost a hundred years." If Esme's eyes could have made tears, they would surely have been filling her eyes right now.

Charlie didn't quite know how to respond to this. He knew that Bella was special. A part of him knew that he should be furious with her for befriending a family of vampires and continually putting herself in harms way, but a part of him loved her wide open heart. Such a thing was very rare these days. He and Esme watched as all of the boys finished the roofing. The drywall was done, the floors installed and the large, two story fireplace, as well as the bedroom fireplace masterfully pieced together by Jacob. This had pretty much taken him all day. His father had had a knack for stonework before his accident and had coached Jake throughout the years, as Jake would get odd jobs that required such a skill. They brought in money wherever they could, to help, along with Billy's disability pay check, but Jacob had shown talent in stone masonry. As the boys finished the roof, they hopped down, all backing up next to Charlie and Esme to admire their work. Smiling, they shared a moment of pride and eager anticipation for Bella to see her wedding gift. Esme seemed to know exactly what they were thinking. Oh, no, boys! There is still a lot of work to be done in the interior design and Emily and I will be working together on the landscaping."

Charlie looked up at the gorgeous three bedroom, two bathroom house, with the same excitement that the boys felt. "Well, maybe you don't have to wait until spring to get married."

All the heads snapped toward Charlie. He blushed under suddenly being the center of attention. "Well, I mean, I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to be pushy."

Jake looked amused. "Pushy? I would have married Bella the day after the imprint if she would have voiced an interest." Everyone exchanged glances full of intrigue.

Charlie was quiet for a moment, but finally spoke up. "Perhaps if you just, well, let her know that you would marry her this fall or winter if she wanted to, that you would be more than willing. You never know, she might just say yes."

"Ooh! An Autumn, beach wedding!" Esme was clapping her hands. "Or," Esme was now jumping in place, "An indoor wedding in the Reservation Council Museum." The Museum was a beautiful building, with wonderful lighting. Native American artifacts graced it's walls and adorned glass cases in the entryway. There was an actual, annual council meeting room that they would use once a year for all of the tribes of their Nation to come together and discuss politics. This room was completely glass, from floor to ceiling, overlooking a rushing stream and thick forest. It would be perfect.

"Woah, there, Esme. She hasn't consented yet and school starts in two weeks for her. She's going to be inundated with studying. There would be no honeymoon." Jake began to feel his excitement over the possibility to deflate.

"Oh, Jacob. Ye of little faith." Esme teased. "You have to know by now that we have more money than we could ever use in an eternity. You can have your honeymoon during Spring break. That will be between you and Bella, if she says yes. You all talk it over and decide where it is that you would like to go for your honeymoon."

Jake was overwhelmed. All of the years that he had referred to the Cullen's as leaches and bloodsuckers. He felt guilty. The only thing that he could think of to show his thanks, was walking up to Esme, his figure towering over her and hugging her, trying to keep his emotion intact.

"There, now. That's what friends with money are for."

Esme had them all laughing, as the Sears truck pulled up with a truckload of the appliances that Esme had ordered.

At around three thirty, a gigantic crew of the window installation crew had arrived, with two trucks, stacked with carefully pack windows. Obviously, Esme had paid for an army platoon sized group to get the windows done in one day. She was eager to get to the fun part. Decorating. By the time that 7:00pm rolled around, the windows were installed and the house was ready to begin furnishing.

The pack and Charlie were exhausted, but so grateful to the Cullen's for doing the majority of the grunt work. Jake stared in almost, a numb awe at what they had built. He was so thankful to the log home company for being willing to agree to this contract. So thankful to Old Quil, for brokering the deal, due to his very old relationship with the company. Tomorrow, after his patrol, Jake would stop by Old Quil's and just give him a hug for giving him a life, a future, and a home for his fiancée and himself. This was truly more than he felt that he deserved.

Gradually, they dispersed in good humor. Today, the Cullen boys and the pack had forged a friendship, born of laboring together for one cause, the sheer look on Bella's face when she realized that she and Jake had a home, in the first place, but a home of such beauty, that it would surely take her breath away.

Jake arrived home, bone tired, body aching, even for his strength and ability, it had been a butt kicking day, but one look at his Bella, seated at the kitchen table, pouring over a text book with that look of concentration that pinched together her brows in the middle, made everything, so worthwhile. Looking up from her book, her face broke into a dazzling smile as she jumped up and ran to Jake, hugging and kissing him.

"I stink, Bella. You might not want to get too close."

Bella looked him over, knowing that whatever he was doing for her in secret was taxing on even his fit body. "I don't care if you had just rolled in cow dung, Jacob Black. I would still run to you and cover you with kisses. You are my heart."

Jacob held her tight, relishing the love poured upon him.

Bella got that look on her face. The look that Jake knew so well. She wanted to ask something, but was embarrassed to.

"Come on, Bells. I know that look. What is it, honey?"

"I was just wondering if you would mind if I scrubbed your back for you in the shower?" Bella bit her bottom lip. No matter how tired Jake was, his body would always answer for her.

Without a word, he swept her up, bridal style and headed to the washroom, Bella's face buried in the crook of his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Some of you have also given some very interesting food for thought. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 12**

**Snowflakes and Magic**

Jacob and Bella lay in bed, watching the crystal purity of the year's first early snow. "I don't care how old that I get, I'll never stop being excited, when the first snow falls, every year." Bella lay happily in the shelter of Jakes arm, their fingers threaded together. Jake looked down at Bella's face as she watched the thick feathery flakes fall. Jake didn't care how old that he got, he would never tire of watching Bella take joy in something as simple as snow. Her face was beautiful. It was a childlike wonderment that bent her mouth into a cherubic smile. As he lay there, he played with her engagement ring on her left hand. Bella looked down at it and smiled at Jake. "You know that this ring always makes me think of what is going on, this very night. I really do love it Jake, it's the most perfect ring that I could ever have imagined." Bella was now holding the ring up, admiring the snowflake made of diamonds.

"What exactly about tonight, does it remind you of, Bells?

"The magic of the snow. It seems like nothing bad can happen in the world when it's snowing." Laughing she looked up into his face. "I know that sounds naïve, but it's really, the only time when I feel that thrill. You know. The one that you get when you're a kid and you're waiting for your parents to get up on Christmas morning, to see what Santa Claus brought you?" Jake just smiled down at Bella and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I literally feel that way every morning that I wake up next to you." Bella stopped looking at the snow and suddenly turned toward Jake. His words touched her deeply. Placing her small hand on his beautiful face, she kissed him tenderly and then pulled back with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Uh oh. Bells, the last time I saw that look, you were convincing me to build "two wheeled death machines" with you." Jake couldn't help but giggle. Bella just stared at him, smiling the silliest smile. "Stop it, Bells. You remind me of a cocker spaniel that my Dad used to have."

Bella picked up her pillow and hit him several times with it, giggling. Jake wrestled her down to the bed. "Now. I've got you pinned and I'm not going to let you up until you tell me what it is that you're thinking." How could Bella think when Jake's white, gorgeous smile was hovering right above her, the rest of him, pressed against the rest of her. Finally she got control of her current urge as her mind wondered back to the topic at point.

"Let's go outside." Bella just spat it out as if she were suggesting that she should make a pot of coffee.

"Bells, it's 12:30am."

"I know. Just come outside with me, Jake. I want to feel the snow." Bella gave him her best pouty look. "Please?"

"Fine." Truly, Jacob doubted that he could ever deny her anything, especially when she was so happy, like this. Very rarely had he seen her playful childlike self, come out in as pristine a way, that it was right now. Perhaps he had never seen this side of her at all, but all that he knew was that contrary to what he had ever thought in the past, it was in fact, possible to fall deeper in love with Bella.

Watching her jump up out of bed, he laughed as she wiggled into her thermal underwear, pulled on her snow boots and a sweatshirt, topped off by her puffy winter coat and knitted hat. "Well?" she asked. "Are you coming?"

Jake climbed out of bed with a smile on his face and slid his jeans on. He dawned a T Shirt and sox, then put on his sneakers. He barely had time to tie them, when Bella grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall, through the front door, and into the yard.

Bella couldn't contain herself. Snow was something that she never got to experience in Phoenix and she found every first snow to be one of her favorite days of the year. It helped, that it was always a surprise. Most of the time, the weather forecasters never even called for snow, when suddenly, she would smell that unique smell in the air. It was the smell of water, if she could breathe underwater, but it was frozen and so clean, that she could just smell it coming. It's like the smell of ice out of the machines that filter all of the impurities out the water before, the water is frozen. It made her feel that anything was possible, this one day a year.

Jacob's heart leapt as Bella spun slowly, arms out and face turned up, letting the snow fall onto her face, accumulating on her lashes. "Yes, Sarah Black and Bella would have gotten along just fine", Jake thought as he watched this beautiful creature, who had so captured his heart. She looked just like an angel in the snow. He studied the way that the skin on her face, usually a very smooth pale, turned a lovely deep rosey red on her cheeks and even the tip of her nose. He couldn't hold back from touching his lovely angel any longer. Stepping up to her, he gallantly offered her his arm. "Would you care to take a stroll, Miss Swan?"

Bella was caught off guard, but pleased with Jacob's willingness to play in the snow, as well. "Why, Mr. Black. That would be lovely. Shall we?" Taking his arm, she grinned at him, her eyes twinkling as they made their way out of Emily's driveway and further into La Push.

Sam and Emily watched, from the upstairs window of their bedroom, laughing, and enjoying watching the new lovers create their own wonderful memories.

Jake and Bella, nestled on a spot that echoed to them from their past. They didn't really know where they were walking, but their feet took them there just the same.

Sitting on the big driftwood log on First Beach, Bella saw for the first time, snow fall over the ocean. Off in the distance there was a break in the storm and the moon showed through the clouds, crisp and clear, in the cold winter-like air, reflecting perfectly, in one streak, suddenly interrupted in the water by a shower of falling snow.

"Dear God, I don't think that I've ever seen anything this amazing." Bella was trying to take it all in, her eyes wide, but she doubted that her memory would ever do this prismatic, three dimensional picture, justice. She was toasty warm next to Jake's extremely warm body as she snuggled in a little bit closer to him. She remembered sitting right here on this log with him, several times, being very tempted to kiss him. Quickly, however, that little voice in her head that was Edward's would call her a traitor and she would feel ashamed for having such a craving.

"Bells?" Until now, they had been quiet, watching the waves roll in, hearing them crash and feeling the snow fall.

"Hmm?" She was so perfectly happy.

"There is something that I want to ask you for ,well, for Christmas." Jake knew what he wanted to ask her but, he hadn't yet figured out how. This just seemed like the right time.

"Are you making out your Christmas list already, Jacob Black?"

"I just might be." He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her honeyed, floral scent.

"Well, whatever it is, I would have to consider it carefully." Jake was momentarily taken aback. Did she know what he was going to ask for?

"You see, Jacob, you have been a very, very, good boy this year. But, you've also been a very, very, naughty boy." Bella's voice was pure honey and silk. All the things that drew Jake, hopelessly in. He pulled her to him, sitting her across his lap and began to kiss her, passionately. He felt Bella's body responding to him. His canine senses could also smell her arousal and his body answered immediately. Suddenly, he remembered what he was trying to ask her and he pulled away from the kiss, reluctantly, with a groan.

"What is it, Jake?"

"Well," he felt so awkward at this moment. "There really was something that I was wanting to ask you for, for Christmas, that is." Bella would have thought him teasing her again, but his face was so innocent, almost pained.

"Anything, Jake. Anything that you ever ask of me, that is humanly possible for me to give, I will give it to you. What do you want, Jacob?" Bella's face was kind and calm.

"Bella, I know that we talked about getting married next spring."

"Yes?" Bella was feeling a little bit of concern rising in her chest. What if he wanted to wait longer? Of course she would if he wanted her to, but all that she could think of, since they decided to have a wedding, was getting to that day.

Taking a deep breath, Jacob straightened up a bit, looking down into Bella's face. "I was hoping, well, that you. . . oh, Lord, I don't know how to ask you this."

"Just ask, Jake. You've already asked me to marry you, what could be harder than that?"

That is just what Jake needed to hear. Suddenly he felt courage swelling within him. Bella loved him just as much as he loved her.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me. . . this winter?" The air hung between them, chill and crisp and Jake's heart pounded, now that it was out in the open.

Bella was silent for a moment. She had such a busy schedule with school, but yet, so did Jake with all that he was up to and working at Old Quil's.

"Sure. I'd love to. I can't wait to be Mrs. Jacob Black." Bella once again looked like an angel to him. His very own angel in the snow.

"Really?"

"Of course. We'd have a whole lot of planning to do and I don't know how we'd do it with our schedule's, but how does a candle light Christmas Eve wedding sound?"

Jake lept up. Suddenly, he threw his head back and howled, long and high. Finishing, he looked down at Bella, who was laughing and pleased with his happiness at the thought of getting married sooner than they had originally planned. She loved the fact that Jake wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Sitting back down on the log with her, he began speaking a mile a minute. "Well, I don't think that we'll have to worry a bit about planning the wedding. I mean, Emily and Esme have been scheming for weeks, and. . ."

"Wait! Emily and Esme know that you were going to ask me this?" Bella suddenly realized that she was quite out of the loop of her own life, but instead of that fact making her angry, she could do nothing, but look shocked and laugh. Of course! Surely Alice would have seen it and Esme would have subtly dropped a hint toward Jake, merely being the catalyst for what would make both her and Jake happy.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Please don't be angry, but I just don't want to wait any longer than I have to, to give you your wedding present." Jacob was the one who looked like the cocker spaniel now. He pulled at Bella's heartstrings, with his bottomless, soulful brown eyes begging for her to consent.

"There is no need to be sorry, Jacob. I will marry you and on Christmas Eve. I will welcome the planning, knowing that Esme and Emily have wonderful taste. Even if my schedule wasn't so busy, I don't think that I'd really be the wedding planning type anyway." Bella let out a deep breath. They had both been talking so fast. It was no wonder. This was exciting. At the end of her first quarter, she and Jake were going to get married.

"There's just one thing that I will not let them plan for me."

"And what is that, future, ?" Jacob loved the sound of that.

"They are NOT picking out my dress for me!"

Jacob flung his head back and laughed so hard, trying to imagine Bella in a dress picked by anyone but herself. He could imagine the tortured look on her face as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"No, I can see that you definitely need to find the right dress that suits you." Jake took her hands in his and rubbed them to keep them warm.

"Okay, Jake. Now, about this surprise?"

"Oh, no! You're not getting a word out of me until the reception. And don't even give me that sad puppy face again, because I have worked hard on this and I'll not spoil it, before it's completely done.

"Okay, then. I can wait." Bella reached up and kissed Jake on the cheek. I love you, Jacob."

Pulling Bella close, he lowered his head down to her shoulder. "I could never tell you how much that I love you, Bella." They were silent for a moment as the held eachother, the snow falling silently around them and then, arm in arm, they headed back toward the house. All was certainly right with the world tonight and Bella felt that her hypothesis, that magic was possible on a night such as this, was well proven.

Charile Swan picked up the phone in his newly remodeled kitchen. He began to dial, but hit the receiver before it could ring through to the other end. Finally, taking a deep breath, he berated himself for facing down hardened criminals, vampires, and werelwolves, yet was scared to death to call Renee and tell her that their only daughter was getting married on Christmas Eve. Surely Renee would have a cow. "She's so emotional." Charlie thought to himself, in sincere panic about what he knew that he had to do. Finally, picking up the phone, he dialed.

The phone, to his horror, only rang twice, before he heard Renee's voice answering on the other end.

"Uh, hi Renee. This is Charlie."

"Charlie. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just fine. How are you and Phil doing?"

"We're great! Really enjoying Jacksonville. So what has you calling today?"

"Well, Renee, it's like this. Our daughter is getting married." For a moment only silence met him on the other side of the line.

"Did Edward get Bella pregnant?"

"No! It's nothing like that and, well, it's not Edward."

"Okay. Woah! Back up Charlie, she was just here with him this summer. What's going on?"

"Renee, I don't know if you noticed, but Edward was a little intense, to say the least."

"Yeah, I kind of got that impression. To be honest, I really got that impression. So what happened?"

"Well, do you remember Billy Black's boy, Jacob?"

"Sure I do. He and Bella used to get on great. I remember them playing at First Beach together. Jacob was so cute, he used to bring her starfish out of the tidal pools."

"Yeah, well, I think that he liked her then, but for the last two years, he has made no bones about the fact that he has been in love with Bella. I mean, deeply in love with her, Renee. Personally, I had been pulling for him the whole time, I mean, that kid has it together. He's taking over old Quil's garage in two years."

"So, you didn't answer my question, Charlie. What happened?"

"What happened, was that Edward jerked Bella around constantly. It took him proposing to her, for her to get it together and realize just what she was doing. She realized that she wasn't just playing house anymore. I think that it was about that point, when Jake found out that Edward had asked her to marry him, that Jake was hurt beyond belief. He and Bella have been the best of friends for the last two years, despite his honesty about his feelings for her. Well, finally one day, when Bella was feeling fairly smothered by Edward, she arrived at school and found Jacob waiting for her. She left with him and apparently, had one hell of a talk with him. Apparently, she realized her real feelings for him, were not just that of deep friendship, but that she loved him with all of her heart. I don't know, maybe she was running away from the commitment to Jacob, by being with Edward, but once she and Jacob got together, Bella was ready to move forward."

"Okay." Renee was processing all of this information with great ease. She had found Edward's possessiveness over Bella a little overwhelming. She also knew Bella and Bella didn't make decisions lightly. Bella was an old soul. She knew what was what from the time that she was ten years old.

"What about school, Charlie? She's not dropping out, I hope?"

"Dropping out? We're talking about Bells, here, Renee. Bella took her graduation test early, and enrolled in the college in Port Angeles college's P.A. program. Her entrance exam scores were higher than most sophmore's, end of term scores. She starts in three days. Of course, Dr. Cullen had something to do with her getting into that program. It's apparently very competitive and hard core. Essentially, in two years, Bells will graduate and practice medicine under the umbrella of a doctor, in whatever area of medicine that she decides to go into."

Renee was speechless. Charlie could hear Renee sniffling through the phone.

"Renee, are you crying? It's really not that bad."

"I'm crying because I'm so proud of our little girl, Charlie. I always knew that she was special. So she's getting married and going to college to practice medicine. Well. When's the wedding?"

"Christmas Eve."

"Oh, my God! That's only a month and a half away! I'm going to have to start making arrangements right away! Oh, how is she going to plan all of this, while going to school?"

"Don't worry about that. Edward has blown town and the Cullen's almost seemed relieved about all of this. They really took Bella into their family and hated seeing her so emotionally jerked around. They are so happy for her and Jake, that Esme is going to plan the wedding for her, along with Sam Ulee's wife, Emily. You know that Esme has designed and coordinated some of the largest events in Seattle?"

"Wow! That's terrific. Well, you tell that girl that she'd better call me and give me the low down on Jake. You know, all of the stuff that you don't want to know." Renee couldn't help laughing out loud when Charlie started humming loudly, to drown out the thoughts of any girl talk between Renee and Bella about Bella's "personal" life with Jake.

"Well, anyway, Renee, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I just found out that Jake had finally got up the courage to propose. I didn't know until today that they were planning on Christmas Eve. You know, that Jake gave Bella, Sarah's ring. It's so beautiful on Bella's hand Renee. She and Sarah would have been so close. I'm sure of it."

By this point, Renee was sobbing. "Okay, enough, Charlie, I'm running out of Kleenex, here. I'll make the arrangements and we'll be there, but you tell her to call me!

"I will, Renee. And, Renne?"

"Yeah?"

"We did good with her, you know. You did really good with Bella."

"We both have Charlie."

"Well, I gotta get back to work now, but give my best to Phil, and I'll see you at the wedding."

"Okay, Charlie. Bye."

Throughout the next few days, Bella poured over her Anatomy text book and was feeling pretty confidant. She would know just how right or wrong she was in three days. She had a small, niggling fear that she would let Carlisle down, but deep down, she knew that with Jake cheering her on, that she could, in fact do this. "No", she berated herself. "I'll do this and rock at it." With that decided, she smiled to herself and gratefully accepted the cup of tea placed in front of her, by Emily.

Jake and Bella had talked about some ideas for where they would take their honeymoon, over spring break. One in particular sounded very appealing to Bella.

*Okay. So I'm leaving you with a bit of a cliffy, but I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Let me know. Any ideas on where Jake and Bella will be headed for their spring honeymoon? I'll post again soon. Thanks so much for reading! jacobiterose

erHeHl;asdkjflkjsdfl


	13. Chapter 13

unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Some of you have also given some very interesting food for thought. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 13**

**Gross Anatomy**

Bella's first day of school had been exciting and exhausting. She had gone to Latin 101 at 8:45, was in Basic Pharmacology at 11:00, and still had Dr. Greene in Gross Anatomy at 3:30. She currently sat in the cafeteria, having grabbed herself a salad from the salad bar and a large cup of French Roast coffee, black, and began working on her Latin homework. Glancing down at her watch, she hurriedly grabbed her text book and notebook, shoving them in her backpack. She had ten minutes to get to Gross Anatomy and was feeling not only a sense of trepidation at actually seeing and touching dead bodies, but also excitement to find out exactly what she was up against with the mysterious competition that Dr. Greene had mentioned during Orientation.

Arriving in the class, she was immediately assaulted with a strange smell. Looking around, there were five gurneys with five of what she assumed were human bodies, covered with sheets. Taking a deep breath, she shored herself against her basest instinct to run. She could do this and she would do it well. Dr. Greene turned around and greeted her, warmly enough, but Bella didn't expect special treatment, just because of the recommendation from Carlisle. It was likely that many other students were in this program, because they were children of prominent local Physicians, or knew them personally.

As the rest of the class filed in, they all seemed to congregate against the back wall of the class. Dr. Greene, who had her back to the class, writing in a notebook, finally turned to address them. Bella quickly surmised that in the classroom, Dr. Greene was all business.

"Welcome to Gross Anatomy. In this class you are going to not only see, but touch and dissect human bodies, growing into a better understanding, up close and personal, of how our bodies work. There is one important thing to remember as you work with your patients and your patients today are these people."

Everyone looked at the sheet covered bodies, suddenly wondering if there were actually living people under the sheets.

"I'm sure that you are wondering why I am still calling these corpses, people and that is because, just days ago, they were alive. Breathing. Eating, sleeping, living, and aware of their surroundings. As Physician's Assistants, you will learn that each person that you treat is an individual, as are these that lay in this very room. They all had emotions. They reacted differently to different stimuli. Perhaps some played golf, some hated the smell of Chanel No. 5, or maybe they loved their children with all of their hearts. Maybe . . . , just maybe, some of them were children not long ago. My point is that each person that you see as a P.A. in your future, has a story, has things going on in their personal lives, that you may know nothing about. Being sensitive to people, listening and being empathetic, to a point, is what we in the medical field call a "Bedside Manor."

By this time, there were several students in the room, who were close to tears. Dr. Greene continued with her lecture.

"It is also important to remember, that you have to back away a bit from the empathy, that you may feel, so that it does not consume you, or sway your ability to be a third party practitioner. This is the balancing act that you will experience on a daily basis and each of you are responsible with working this out for yourselves. We have excellent Psychologists on staff, who are ready and well qualified to talk to, when you feel that you are struggling in any way. It is imperative that you maintain this balance as the caregiver." There was a very pregnant pause as each student suddenly realized, the intensity of the profession that they had chosen to train for.

"Now", she continued, "we will proceed. These bodies are numbered by toe tag, numbers one through five." Bella took a second look and realized that the feet of each corpse was uncovered. The skin was a strange grey, blue color. She broke out into a cold sweat.

"Brasil, Giverny, MacFarland, and Swan. Number Five." Bella and the four others that she had called looked through the toe tags until they had found their work area. She was a bit relieved to find that there was another woman on her team and that everyone except MacFarland, seemed a little green around the gills.

As Dr. Greene assigned the rest of the class of twenty, to the five corpses, there ended up being an even four to every corpse.

"Remove the sheets and see who it is that you can thank for donating their remains to the benefit of your education. These bodies will be treated with respect at all times, or you will be removed from the program."

Bella looked at the other four. She reached for the top of the sheet, meeting MacFarland's eyes. He winked at her and she scowled at him, pulling her hand away. He swept the sheet off with a flourish. There was an audible intake of breath as every student laid eyes on the first cadaver of their college careers.

Bella's team had a woman, who appeared to be in her mid fifties.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. You will work with your teams. The protocol for autopsy was covered in chapters 13-15 of your text books. Begin."

With that, everyone in Bella's group seemed to look straight at her as if she had, "I memorized the first fifteen chapters." on her forehead. Taking a deep breath, she picked up a ten blade and began.

An hour and a half later, each organ had been located, tagged, removed, weighed and inspected. Bella couldn't help but laugh as Roy Brasil cranked up the bonesaw, cutting through their cadavers skull, only to have the cheeky Kellyn MacFarland, bend over and retch as blood oozed out from under the skull. "Their goes Mr. Slick." Tara Giverny laughed, as she elbowed Bella. Bella had a good laugh as Dr. Greene yelled across the room for everyone to hear. "Bucket and mop's in the closet MacFarland. I want it gone in five minutes, or you will be.

After the teams were done with the dissection and analysis of the cadavers, the competition was announced.

"Congratulations, Ladies and Gentlemen! You have made it through your first dissection. Now I will have each team take five minutes and five minutes only at each of the other student's cadavers. Whoever can tell me the most correct causes of death will win a very prestigious opportunity." Bella felt her blood begin to rush. This was her moment. Bella began with her own cadaver. Reading through the notes, she wrote down her prognosis. Since dead people didn't bleed, the only explanation for blood leaking out from under the skull was a build up of blood, under the skull, putting too much pressure on this woman's brain. Bella wasn't even sure of the correct terminology for it, but she wrote down her suspicions just the same.

Taking her five minutes at each cadaver, she began to feel a sense of excitement, as she felt like a detective of sorts. "Should I feel guilty about this?" She wondered, at her exhilaration at trying to solve the mysteries.

The end of class was drawing near as Dr. Greene poured over each student's, amateur diagnosis reports. Tapping the tip of her pen against her lips as she read, the room was silent. Finally turning around she announced, in a voice almost void of emotion.

"Swan, you're the winner. With your limited knowledge, you have pretty much nailed each and every cause of death." There was a whispered admiration around Bella, who colored a little bit about being singled out, but she enjoyed a slightly proud feeling, that she had not let Carlisle Cullen down, her first day.

"Your prize miss Swan, is that you will spend the twenty four hours of this coming Saturday, shadowing Dr. Carlisle Cullen in the E.R. at Port Angeles Municipal Hospital. Congratulations. This is quite a chance at hands on experience, if you play your cards right. Class dismissed!"

Bella stood with her mouth wide open, slightly turning up at the corners. Some of the class left with congratulations and pats on the back.

"Well, Ms. Swan." Dr. Greene handed her a white lab coat and a stethoscope. "It looks like Dr. Cullen wasn't just whistlin' Dixie." Dr. Greene finally smiled, patted Bella on the shoulder and with a wink, disappeared out of the classroom door, leaving Bella there alone with her newly found success and five cadavers.

Suddenly, her victory hit her and she felt so elated, that she emitted a private squeal, and indulged in a little dance. Looking around quickly to see that no one saw, she hurried off to the locker room. Removing her scrubs, she put them into a plastic bag and then hit the showers. She just didn't want to smell the smell of the inside of the human body any longer today.

Drying off and dressing in a sea green cashmere, turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans, with her normal Converse high tops, she fingered her white jacket. She couldn't resist. Slipping it on, she draped the stethoscope around her neck. She had to admit, it felt good!

Arriving in Emily's driveway, Bella was barely out of her truck, when an exuberant Jake, jumped the banister, skipping the steps and ran to her, enveloping her in his arms. "Mmm, you smell good." Jake buried his nose in her freshly washed hair.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Jake." Bella relished the feel of her mate, finally touching and cuddling him. The classes had helped to fill her time, but it would never fill her heart like Jake and only Jake could. Ushering her into the house and taking her duffle bag from her, he ushered her into the house, pulling out a chair at Emily's dining room table. Bella breathed in the welcome scent of Licorice Spice and mint of the tea that was already put on by Emily, in anticipation of Bella's arrival. Sam was also there and they gathered at the table to hear about her first day.

"Well, Latin was easy enough, today being the first day, as well as Basic Pharmacology. Interesting class, that, and I can tell that the Latin will come in very handy there." Three pairs of eyes stared in suspense at Bella, waiting to hear what they were really anticipating the results of. The big competition, but Bella just rambled on as if she didn't realize this at all.

"Anatomy was very interesting. By the end of the class I was elbow deep in a human body." An approving, "Bad ass!" echoed from both Jake and Sam, but Emily scrunched up her nose. "Well, we dissected and weighed organs, taking notes as we went." Bella paused for dramatic effect.

"For God's sake Bella, what about the competition?" Emily surprised everyone with her outburst, but Sam and Jake were suddenly leaning in, with eager faces. "The competition turned out to be, attempting to diagnose the causes of death, based upon the last three chapter that were assigned to us about the performance of autopsies. There were five cadavers and we were instructed to move about the room, looking at the specs of each dissection and the notes of the students. The student who made the most correct assumptions as to the causes of death, won the prize." Bella was irritatingly nonchalant.

"Well?" It was Jake now, who finally looked as if he was going to come out of his skin.

Bella just smiled at them, unzipped her duffle bag and pulled out her white coat and stethoscope. "Guess who will be shadowing Dr. Carlisle Cullen, very possibly getting her hands dirty on Saturday?"

The all erupted in cheers and hugs. They were proud of Bella. She had worked hard enough for it. Emily poured the tea and Bella answered Jake and Sam's most visceral questions as Emily turned greener and greener. Jake and Bella celebrated in their own way later on that night, Bella suggesting that they "play doctor." "Now this is the way to celebrate", Bella panted as she lay in a heap over Jacob, drenched in sweat.

"Oh yeah. Keep at the top of your class, Bells, and I'll play the doctor next time."

Bella giggled as Jake tickled her and pulled her in next to him.

"Hmmm." Thought Bella. "That could be very interesting indeed.

Saturday morning at 5:00am, Bella met a very proud and elated in the hospital cafeteria for coffee, to brief her before beginning her 24 hour shift as his shadow.

Whispering, Carlisle leaned across the table, looking around to make sure that no one was nearby. "I just knew that you had it in you, Bella! You've made us so proud." Bella beamed at the praise, even more elated as she looked at the tie that lay under his white jacket. It was the Port Angeles Community College tie that she had picked up in the book store. Noticing her stare, Carlisle smiled at her. "It was a very kind gesture, Bella, and I am proud to be wearing it today." Bella could only smile.

"Okay, Dr. Cullen. What can I expect today?"

"Well, this is Trauma, Bella and you need to prepare yourself. It could be anything as small as a few stitches into a cut finger, or trying to revive someone who's gone into cardiac arrest. Just remember to stay out of the way of the team, if this happens, but watch closely. I don't want you to miss a thing."

Bella sobered a bit, realizing that she could witness the mundane accidents, humans were prone to, as well as the mortality. She took a deep breath. "Okay. I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Following Carlisle's lead, she rose and they made their way to the E.R., chatting comfortably, yet in a new way. Teacher and student. Carlisle had been right about one thing. The first patient that he saw was a mom of six, who had gashed her finger pretty badly with a kitchen knife while trying to prepare dinner for her rather large brood.

Motioning Bella over to watch, he instructed her on the correct way to hold the needles, and the needle holder, while suturing a cutaneous wound. As if he were simply typing on a typewriter, Carlisle had the wound closed within minutes. This amazed Bella. The dexterity in which he moved the needles, using the holder was nothing short of amazing. The next emergency, was the very thing that Carlisle had warned her about. They stood outside, in surgical gowns over their scrubs in wait of an inbound ambulance carrying four teenagers on their way back from a Homecoming Dance. Someone had run a stop sign and plowed into their car. Bella was twitchy as she heard the sirens in the far distance grow closer and closer. Finally the ambulance arrived and she quickly stepped out of the way. To her horror, the first two victims to be unloaded, were Mike and Jessica. Bella felt her head spin as Mike was obviously bleeding from several places on his head and from his ears and nose. Jessica was strapped to a backboard and seemed fairly untouched, but her mascara ran down her face as she cried. "Bella Swan?" Bella nodded silently and stepped out of the way as the EMT's moved them into the trauma bays. Carlisle rushed to Mike. Taking a small light, he lifted each of Mike's eyelids and shined a light into them. "Get him to MRI, now!" Turning to Bella, he shouted over his shoulders. Prepare yourself. It doesn't look good for him. Both pupils are blown. Bella stared after Carlisle in shock. "Snap out of it, Bella! Now is not the time to freeze up!" That was the first time Bella had ever heard Carlisle shout, but it woke her up out of her shock and she ran after him to Jessica. Shining the light into her eyes, she complained a bit, but was very much awake. "Take her to CT and let's get a look at that spinal column. Can you wiggle your toes and finger, Jessica?" Carlisle's voice was calm and kind. Jessica actually blushed a bit at the handsome Dr. Cullen. She wiggled her fingers and toes and emitted a smitten giggle. Carlisle was gracious enough to ignore this and smiled his approval. Excellent, Jessica. Now we're going to run you up to CT, but I think that you'll be just fine." Jessica left with stars in her eyes, without even a question as to Mike's health.

Two hours later, Bella followed Carlisle Cullen, numbly along the hallway to the E.R. waiting room. Walking toward Mr. and Mrs. Newton, he removed his surgical cap and got down on his knee to lean toward them. "I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Newton. We did all that we could. We really did, but I'm afraid that Mike's injuries were fatal." Carlisle stayed on his knee for a moment as Mrs. Newton melted into her husband's shoulder, wailing for the loss of their one and only child. Carlisle looked truly grieved for his children's classmate's, family. Laying a hand on Mr. Newton's shoulder, he once more repeated his sorrow for their loss and stood, looking at a shaken Bella. Mike Newton was dead and she watched him die on a table in the E.R. after his MRI. He had multiple brain injuries, the worst of the trauma to his brain stem, causing multiple system organ failure.

"Come on, Bella. It's time for us to take a coffee break."

By the end of her shift, she could hardly keep her eyes open. She had witnessed death, that had hit, painfully close to home. A fact that was all too common in a small town E.R. Dr. Cullen had actually helped her suture a laceration on a toddler's head, after falling near the brick hearth in his single mother's apartment. Bella had to admit that she enjoyed talking to the boy and distracting him as she repaired the small tear in his scalp with the help of Dr. Cullen.

Showering and dressing she thought back over her day. Her reward, won in her first anatomy class, brought far more education than she had ever dreamed. Leaving the locker room, Carlisle waited.

"You did well today, Bella."

"Thank you" Bella felt exhausted and a bit numb inside.

"You really did. I'm sure that I'll be seeing you at Mike's funeral. I'm sorry about your friend."

"Thanks, Carlisle. All that I want to do right now is just go home and curl up with Jake. Besides, my arm is killing me." Carlisle had fashioned a different cast for her before the beginning of her classes. It extended over the greater part of her arm, but freed the movement of her wrist and shoulder.

"Come over tomorrow and I'll take a look at that for you. Take some of those pain pills that I know that you quit taking far too soon and get some rest. And Bella?"

Bella turned to Carlisle with bleary eyes. "Yeah?"

"You are going to make a fine P.A. You might even consider going on to Med School some day." Bella smiled, now, truly grateful for his compliment and patted his arm before heading to her truck. Arriving home, it was 7:30am. Bella took some of the meds for her arm and did just as she had planned. Sam gave Jake the day off of patrolling after hearing what had happened during her shift, to Mike Newton, as did Old Quil. Jake wrapped himself around her and held her as she slept in the comfort of his embrace. The only balm that could soothe her heart.

Two weeks later, Bella finally had her cast removed as most of the pain had faded and the bone mended. Just in time to attend the funeral of her old friend, Mike Newton.

The next few weeks flew by and suddenly it was the second week in December and Bella was still without a dress. After leaving her final class, Introduction to Medical Science, on Friday afternoon, she found herself abducted by Emily and Esme. "No more excuses, young lady. You find your dress today or we do." With that threat, Bella went willingly on the long drive to Seattle, to a wedding boutique that reminded her a bit too much of "Say Yes To The Dress."

The ladies in the store, however, recognized Esme Cullens name immediately and Bella was treated like a princess. As an attendant looked Bella up and down, she quickly demised Bella's correct dress and bra size, and after a small conversation of some dresses that she had admired, several were pulled and Bella disappeared into the back to play Bella Barbie for Esme and Emily. This was made quite a bit easier as she sipped on the champagne flute that was handed to her.

She tried on three, but none of them felt right, but then they pulled out the fourth and Bella's pulse quickened. It was an exact replica of a dress that Audry Hepburn had worn in one of Bella's favorite old movies, Sabrina.

Trying it on, she looked in the mirror and caught the reflection of tears in her eyes as she looked upon her figure in the perfect gown. Strapless, white Tulle that ran tight to the small of the waist, it flared out gently, but gracefully into a slightly sweeping skirt. Black lace overlays accentuated the bodice and the bottom of the floor length skirt. Smiling behind her, the attendant, placed a small silver and rhinestoned tiara on her head with a waist length veil. Bella smiled back and stepped carefully down off of the pedestal in front of the mirror. Peaking out at the viewing room she smiled as Emily and Esme chatted happily, sipping their champagne and then she made her grand entrance. Walking in slowly, she watched as Esme paused in mid sentence. Suddenly, both women erupted in tears an jumped up, squealing their delight at her choice. "Oh, Bella, I've never seen such a beautiful bride, or dress for that matter." Esme's eyes overflowed. Emily just stood and stared. "That has got to be the most perfect dress on the face of the planet for your figure, Bella. You are going to take Jake's breath away!"

Esme casually handed her black, limitless credit card to the lovely mature woman and the dress was Bella's. Going back to change into her everyday clothes, she closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the fact that school was out for a month and in two weeks, she would be Mrs. Jacob Black.

.


	14. Chapter 14

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*For those of you who have already read this chapter, I apologize for some of my confusing mistakes. I have tried to correct them and to get more sleep before writing. LOL! I'm visiting with my daughters and find that it is very hard to fit in writing, but well worth the time. I love it.

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

***To see Bella's wedding dress go to the following link:**

imgres?imgurl= files/2011/08/34/5/1887/18878922/0cb796ea5b4723fe_ &imgrefurl= audrey-hepburn-wedding-dress-18879195&h=400&w=269&sz=28&tbnid=5Qocm8B9KHEQnM:&tbnh=91&tbnw=61&prev=/search%3Fq%3Daudrey%2Bhepburn%2Bwedding%2Bdress%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3Du&zoom=1&q=audrey+hepburn+wedding+dress&usg=_7qm-7SOHyB8DGqYKRjwN_YsZQDA=&docid=aJUqOl7j4rf_-M&hl=en&sa=X&ei=LLTTT8miF5Ky8AThrbjuAw&sqi=2&ved=0CIEBEPUBMAQ&dur=1453

***To see Bella's (Sarah Black's) Engagement Ring, go to the following link:**

tag/Snowflake-Diamond-Ring

**Chapter 14**

'**Till Death Do Us Part**

It was all Paul and Jared's fault. They were the ones who brought the keg to Emily's house for Jacob's bachelor party. Sam shook his head, knowing that he was in for the reaming out of his life as soon as Emily came home from Bella's party, but with any luck, he'd be so far gone by then, that he'd either be super charming, or too drunk to realize. Putting his arm around Jacob, he whispered to him, "Look, man. This is your party, but as your best man, I'll give you a friendly piece of advice. Go easy on the keg, buddy. Tomorrow is one of the most important days of your life and you don't want to be so hung over, that you can't fully appreciate the site of Bella walking down the aisle to you. You've wanted this girl for two years and now she's all yours. Don't screw this up." Jacob nodded in agreement at Sam's sage advice. Sam continued. "With that said, let's tap the keg!" With that, the boys lifted their heads toward the sky, around the bonfire and howled at the moon. Pall tapped the keg and the red solo cups were passed around.

Jake took Sam's advice and stuck to a few, hanging out mostly, with Sam, Emmet and Jasper. They were the safest company, he decided as he watched his other friends beer bombing. He, Sam, Jasper and Emmet, were laughing so hard, by 11:00pm, at Paul holding up Embry, so that he didn't fall into his own puke, that their sides hurt. They would be lucky if Embry could even stand the next morning. "Geez, I hope that he can at least make it through the ceremony tomorrow." Jake worried to Sam. Sam patted him on the back. "I got you covered, little brother. He'll be ship shape by 7:00pm tomorrow and you can be sure of that." Jake looked at Sam, a bit of disbelief in his eyes, as Paul finally laid Embry down on the ground on his side. "I told you not to worry, Sam smiled, "I have my ways, Jake. This old dog knows a few tricks." Sam elbowed him in the side and Jacob relaxed, laughing as Jared and Quil danced like idiots around the fire. "Humans", laughed Jasper. Emmet wasn't sure if he agreed. Actually, it looked kind of fun to him.

Bella sat in the Cullen's formal living room with Esme, Emily, Alice, Leah, and Rosalie. Opening gift after gift, to cat calls, she didn't think that there could possibly be any more blood in her body, other than all that seemed to have rushed into her burning cheeks. It seems that Alice and Emily had planned a Frederick's of Hollywood, naughty and nice party for her. The only nice part, was the margarita's that Emily kept going in the blender. By Bella's fourth margarita, she found herself giddy and laughing at the Red, sheer balconette baby doll negligée, complete with thong that had a large embroidered cherry on the front, that Rosalie had given her. Rose winked at her, laughing at Bella's embarrassment, and at the fact that she saw her getting more and more tipsy. Suddenly she had an idea.

Winking at Leah, she said, "Bella, we've got to get some food into you. I think that you may have had one too many. Let's head to McDonald's." Esme gave Rosalie an incredulous look. "What about all of this food that I had catered?"

"Trust me, Bella needs McDonald's, but first, maybe one more margarita." Giving Esme a pleading glance, Alice suddenly started giggling her silvery pixy giggle as she saw ahead, what Rosalie was planning. Emse looked at the two of them, trying to give them scolding looks, but she was having so much fun, her scold didn't quite make it to her eyes.

Bella had one more margarita and by this time was feeling at least three feet taller and for the first time in her life, the life of the party. Emily was completely at a loss for what was up, but she felt sure enough, that whatever it was, that Esme would never let the girls be too cruel to Bella. After all, this was a party and pranks were a part of a girl's night out.

Coming out of her bedroom, Rosalie presented Bella with one more gift. "This is from Leah and myself, but you have to wear it to McDonald's and you have to order inside." Bella took the gift into her hands, seeing double for a moment.

"I'll see that gift and raise you a promise that I'll wear it a McDonald's." Bella was slurring her words, terribly. She really couldn't hold her liquor. Emily placed her hand over her mouth and chuckled. Bella opened the gift. It was a miniature bridal veil, with a rhinestone crown, that read, "The Virgin Bride." Esme gasped when she saw this, but looked around and decided, even Bella Swan had to let go and be human for once. Leah placed the veil and crown on Bella's head and they all piled into Rosalie's tricked out Mercedes.

Arriving at McDonald's, Bella stumbled in laughing. Seeing the young man at the counter, she stumbled up and leaned way over the counter. "You there! I'd like a Big Mac meal", then taking her finger and hooking under the boys caller, pulled him closer and said in her most Marilyn Monroe voice, "and supersize it." The girls behind her all laughed as Rosalie got the whole thing on video via her iPhone. The poor boy behind the counter, looked half besotted and half scared. "Y-yes ma'am. That will be six fifty seven." Bella suddenly looked confused. Pointing to Alice she said rather loudly, "You! Pay the man!" Even Emily had tears rolling down her face by now.

Grabbing the bag and the coke, Bella smiled and swayed at the young man behind the counter. "Thanks", she squinted about an inch from his nametag, "Richard."

"Alright, alright, girls, you've had your fun. Let's get the bride back and sobered up, now." Esme was smiling, but putting off the mommy vibe and no one would argue with her in mommy mode. Rosalie sighed and put her iPhone away and back they went, to the Cullen household. Bella was feeling more and more dizzy as they passed around curve after curve. Suddenly, ten foot tall and bullet proof, was starting to feel like green and wanting a bed, next to a toilet bowl.

Carlisle arrived, just before the girls and parused the wrapping paper and what the loot. Raising an eyebrow, he smiled to himself. Jake was going to have one hell of a honeymoon. Walking into the kitchen, he then laid on a nearly empty bottle of Jose Cuervo, an empty bottle of margarita mix, and a blender. "Oh, no." Was all that he got out, before he heard Rose's car pulling in to the driveway, unmistakable by the glass packed muffler that shook the windows as it parked in the garage.

Hearing Bella's slurring words with his extreme hearing, he shook his head as they walked, Bella staggering, supported by Esme and Emily, up the stairs. Bella looked like she might throw up at any moment.

"Ladies." Carlisle nodded his head. "Rosalie, what have you done to poor Bella?"

"What are you looking at me for? I'm only responsible for the McDonald's episode. It's Emily and Leah that you should be talking to about Margaritaville, over there," pointing at Bella.

Leah laughed at Rosalie's joke, but Emily looked a bit ashamed.

"Come on now." Carlisle picked Bella up, bridal style and carried her to the couch. "You lay here and close your eyes. I'll be back in a moment with a banana bag I.V. and some fluids. You will be right as rain by morning, Bella."

Bella closed her eyes, but the room still spinned. She must have passed out for a moment, because it seemed like only a millisecond since she heard Carlisle talking. She felt a slight prick in her arm and a warm rush of fluids. Gradually as she lay there, the room slowed down and eventually quit spinning.

"There now, Bella. You'll be alright after a good night's sleep." Carlisle looked around, condemningly. Emily and Leah took this as their cue as they gathered their bags, murmuring to Bella that they would see her in the morning. Rosalie sighed and retreated to her room. Alice got bored and began laying out the makeup and hair styling implements for tomorrow. Esme stayed, quietly by Bella's side.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I must have just gotten swept up in the fun." Esme was repentant.

"Don't worry my love. Everyone must be young once and I believe that maybe this has been Bella's first day of ever being young." He smiled brightly at Esme.

"I heard that." Bella slurred. Carlisle giggled quietly.

"Now, Bella, you are going to feel a bit of a burn for a moment. I'm adding some Phenergan to your I.V. It will help with the nausea and make you drowsy. You'll get a good night's sleep and be as good as gold in the morning."

"Thanks, Carlisle." Bella weakly smiled at him. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"No need for thanks. Just sleep." He carried her upstairs, Esme right behind them and laid her in the guestroom bed, nodding to Esme as he left the room. Esme wet a washcloth and placed it on her forehead. Bella was already snoring as Esme gently undressed her and tucked her in, touching the face of the human, who had changed all of their lives. Esme loved her as if she had given birth to her, herself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella awoke the next morning a little disoriented. Her head felt as if a drummer was slowing pounding out a rhythm inside of her head. As her surroundings came into focus, she recognized the sumptuous surroundings in which she lay. The Cullen's guest bedroom. "Oh, God!" she shouted as she sat up suddenly, wincing at the pounding in her head. Today was her wedding day. She felt a deep sense of excitement, despite her head feeling three sizes larger than it should. She glanced at the bedside table and first, noticed two aspirin and a glass of water. Smiling she reached out and grabbed the aspirin, downing it with a glass of water. Then her attention fell upon the second thing resting on her bedside table. It was a flat, light blue box, painstakingly wrapped in a silver bow. Picking up the box, she read the name Tiffany's, elegantly written across the top. Confused, she held the box in her hands. There was no way that Jake could afford such a luxurious gift, nor had she ever desired such a gift, but it was here none the less. Pulling on the ribbon, it fell away. Opening the box, she gasped. A platinum serpentine chain with a single diamond teardrop, at least four or five carat pendant, adorned this unbelievably simple, yet breathtaking piece of jewelry. Still confused, she picked up the card that rest in the center of the necklace. Opening the envelope, she read the small card.

"To my dearest Bella, on our wedding day.

Sincerely, E.C."

Bella sat in shock for a moment, not knowing exactly how to feel. It was as if Edward were speaking to her from beyond the dead and at first it made her shiver. Looking around her room for an answer, she saw a silk kimono hanging on a hanger, on the door of her bedroom, with a note pointing to it in Alice's graceful scroll. "For you", was all that it said. Getting up out of bed, Bella's head was already feeling much better. Donning the robe, she grabbed the box and headed downstairs, following her nose to what smelled like waffles, strawberries, and the rich aroma of coffee. The kindness of the Cullen's brought tears to her eyes.

She stepped down the stairs and as she walked into the kitchen a huge cheer erupted from the entire Cullen family. Bella smiled and blushed furiously. They all wished her a happy wedding day as she sat up at the bar, watching Esme and Carlisle cooking more food than she could ever hope to eat. Rosalie sat at the table, talking in loving whispers with Emmet. Alice sat at the table as well, in Jasper's lap, his arms wrapped around her. Bella brought the box up and sat it on the counter rather loudly, causing everyone's attention to turn to her. Immediately Esme's eyes became sympathetic. Bella was silent.

"He wanted you to have this, Bella. He may have become unbalanced in the end, but before, he had always wanted you to have a human life. The real Edward had bought this with you in mind. Accept his gift, dear. Wherever he is, he is well,now. I believe that he had a soul, too, and at one time, he loved you with a pure, selfless love." Esme seemed very close to tears.

Bella suddenly felt a choking sob rise up in her throat. Esme and Carlisle immediately came and wrapped their arms around her as she sobbed out the emotions that she had been holding in, since the night that he had crossed the border and crushed her arm, causing his own death. "I didn't want him to hurt, but I had to follow my heart. I'm so sorry."

"Ooooh, oooh, now. No crying on your wedding day, honey." Esme made soothing sounds to Bella while she and Carlisle held her.

"We could never be angry with you, Bella. We love you and you are as much a part of this family as Edward will ever be. Please accept this as a token of his friendship. The healthy Edward would have found this, bittersweet, but there is no doubt in my mind, that he still would have wanted you to have this. He is well now, Bella. You must believe." Carlisle was in earnest. Bella could see truth in his eyes.

Sniffing a few more times and drying her tears on an offered Kleenex, she nodded her head. Esme walked around the counter and served up a large breakfast plate. Bella ate with surprising gusto, that only a good cry can bring about.

"You know that I can't work with red, puffy eyes, Bella. Eat your breakfast and we will start going over colors that you like, upstairs." Alice smiled at her kindly.

"Bella Barbie?" Bella smiled at Alice.

"Oh, yes. Today is your wedding day!" Alice jumped up and bounced over to Bella hugging her close.

Upstairs, she and Alice went over the suitcase full of makeup that Alice kept around. Bella decided on lavender eye shadow with deep purple, sparkly eyeliner, that looked fabulous with her beautiful doe eyes. Alice insisted in arranging her hair in a Grace Kelley fashion. A loosely, but sleekly coiled bun, at the base of her neck. Her long bangs, were swept to the side and tucked behind her ears, creating a swag of chestnut over her eyes. Alice had added a product that made her hair shiny and sleek. Just then, Bella heard a familiar voice at the front door. Esme was graciously welcoming in none other than Renee Swan.

"Renee, you are so very welcome, here. It is wonderful to meet you." Esme's smile always reached her eyes. Her kindness shown from within.

Carlisle stepped forward. "I see where Bella's beauty comes from." Flattering Renee, he smiled serenely at Renee, who did not miss the impossible good looks of this Dr. Cullen.

Smiling politely, Esme showed Renee upstairs to Alice and Jasper's room. "The girls are up here. I'm afraid that Bella is completely at Alice's mercy."

As Renee walked around the corner, Bella was already waiting and they fell into each other's arms. Renee began to cry, but Alice broke up the party, not wanting Bella to ruin her eye makeup.

"Baby, my baby! You look so beautiful. And you're positively glowing!" Renee was genuinely surprised at how beautiful Bella was. It seemed that Jacob Black agreed with Bella's constitution.

"Mom! I'm so happy to see you. How is Phil?"

"Phil is just great, honey. He'll see you later at the reception." With this, Renee winked at Alice, who winked back.

"What is the deal with this reception, people? Everyone is so secretive!" Bella didn't know why she had been kept in the dark about the reception and then it hit her. Perhaps this had something to do with Jake's secret. The thought warmed her to her toes.

"Okay, Alice. Let's get this makeup on the road. I don't want to be late for my wedding." Bella was getting beyond excited.

Alice put a delicate, translucent shimmering powder all over Bella's face, neck, shoulders, and arms. She seemed to magically glow. Just a bit of light pink on her high cheek bones, to highlight what was already beautiful and she finished her off with a neutral lip liner with a long lasting lip gloss in Apple Cinnamon.

Bella couldn't even recognize her own reflection. She thought to herself, that perhaps she should wear makeup, just a little more often.

Finally, Alice and Rosalie, carefully unveiled the dress. Esme had to come up for this. Renee clapped her hands and was amazed by how very well the style fit Bella's slight, but curvaceous frame. Her body type was perfect for an Audrey Hepburn style dress.

"First things first." Rosalie, laid out her underthings. She helped Bella into her white satin and lace bustier. Bella went into the wash room to put on her thong, and connect her thigh highs to the garter belt. Coming out, they oohed and awed over how gorgeous she was. The shoes, she had finally come to an understanding with Alice, over. They were white pumps, but the heals were not too high. A single square of sparkling rhinestones in silver adorned the toe of each shoe. Stepping into the shoes, she was finally ready for the dress. Ever so carefully, Alice and Rosalie helped her into her wedding dress as Renee and Esme cheered, from their seats. The dress, was breathtaking. Bella felt like a princess.

"Audrey Hepburn would feel green with envy at you, Bella." Esme's eyes shown with tears that would never fall. Renee was hopeless as she dabbed her running mascara.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Bella rummaged through her bag and found her heather oil. Dabbing it onto her wrists, behind her ears and shyly, into her cleavage, she finally felt complete, well, almost. Smiling understanding at Esme, she picked up the Tiffany's box and pulled out the beautiful necklace that Edward had gifted her with for her wedding day. Esme arose, a lump in her throat, and fastened the necklace behind Bella's neck. It was the perfect finishing touch to this gorgeous ensemble. Bella touched the necklace for a moment and thanked Edward in her mind. She hoped that he knew that she had forgiven him, for his madness. For a life, in the end, that had caused so many years of loneliness. She would have gone mad, too, she guessed.

She was so thankful that the front of her skirt dipped up a bit, flowing back into a sensible, but elegant train. It was 6:00pm and it was time to head to the La Push Council Center. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Renee went ahead down the stairs, to allow her to make her grand entrance for Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet. As she rounded the corner to the last flight of stairs, she came within everyone's sight. She heard a collective intake of breath. Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle, stared at her with their mouths open.

"Close your mouth's boys, or you're gonna catch flies." Alice nudged Jasper, who quickly shut his mouth and took Alice into his arms.

Carlise moved toward the stairs. "Bella, I may not be walking you down the aisle today, but please allow me to escort you to the car." He walked up the stairs to her and offered her his arm. Smiling up at him, she accepted it and descended the stairs, the rhinestone squares of her shoes, peeping out of the bottom of her dress.

"Carlisle, which car will we be taking?" Bella was wondering how she was going to fit her dress in to any of their cars.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Carlisle gestured with his head, to the driveway. There sat a stretch Limo, Charlie standing in front, glancing down at his watch nervously.

"Carlisle, Esme, thank you!" Bella reached up and gave Carlisle a kiss on the cheek and then did the same for Esme. Escorting Bella down the outdoor stairs, Charlie suddenly saw her for the first time.

"Wow. Bells. You're. . . breathtaking." Tears welled up in Charlie's eyes at his little girl, so beautiful. Today he would give her to the only man in the world that he had ever thought deserving of her and he was thankful for that. Kissing Bella's cheek, he helped her into the Limo. Renee followed and the Cullen's allowed them this time to themselves.

Driving into the Cultural Center, Bella couldn't believe her eyes. It was Christmas Eve and Esme had outdone herself. Each Cedar tree lining the drive was decked with twinkling white lights. The chauffer opened the door, Charlie climbing out first. Suddenly, Bella saw Charlie look up into the sky, blinking slightly. "Bells, you're not going to believe this." Helping Bella out into the chill night air, Bella looked up and saw feathery snowflakes starting to fall. It was all that she could do not to cry. It was as if Sarah, herself was blessing her daughter in law, from heaven. Bella sucked in her tears and took her Dad's arm. Arriving in the back of the hall, she met Emily, her maid of honor, Rosalie, Alice, and Leah, her bridesmaids. They were in Alice's own creation of silver flapper style dresses, their hair in waves, decorated with jeweled dragonfly pins. They were beautiful. Emily handed Bella her simple bouquet of purple blue, lupines. She chose lupines, because the she knew that the constellation Lupine, was the wolf. The bouquet had a single black ribbon tied into an elegant bow around it. Sam, Jake's best man, arrived in the back to escort Renee, but was stopped short when he saw Bella and Emily. Bella was shocked to see Sam choke up. He could say nothing, but kissed Emily with a great passion and bent to give Bella a sweet kiss on the cheek. "You look magnifincent." He managed.

Bella heard a four string quartet with piano accompaniment begin playing one of her favorite songs, Half and Acre, by Hem. She wondered how Esme knew, but one look at Alice let her know just how Esme knew. Her procession began as Emily made her way down the aisle, followed by Rosalie, Alice and Leah. It was now, Bella's turn. Charlie grabbed her hand and Bella looked bittersweetly up into her Daddy's face. Charlie already had tears streaming down his normally gruff face. Turning the corner, the guests came into view and they rose. Bella could see people that she knew in a glance. The Cullen's, Dr. Greene, Sue Clearwater and Billy and suddenly, she saw Jacob. He looked positively good enough to eat in his black tux, which fit his godlike figure so well.

One site of Bella and Jacob, couldn't hold in his emotion. He beamed at her as tears fell freely down his beautiful face. Bella couldn't wait to get to him. To hold his hands. To touch him and promise the rest of her life to him.

Charlie and Bella reached the end of the isle and with a nod, Charlie handed Bella to Jacob. Billy sat in front of them behind a table with to clear vases of sand. Bella's sand was light, sea green and Jake's was light blue. In between the two, was a larger clear glass urn. Jake squeezed Bella's hand as he took in the site of the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on.

Billy began. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today in the site of friends, family, and our great ancestors, to join Jacob Aaron Black with Bella Marie Swan." Bella smiled, sweetly at Jacob. Truly, life could not get any better than this. Billy continued. "Jacob. Do you take your place as a man among this tribe, son to the Chief and husband to this woman?" Jake looked at Bella and answered. "I do."

"And do you promise to love her, cherish her, support her in all things and care for her in sickness and in health until your spirit is called home?" Jacob answered through a tear soaked voice. "I swear."

Bella could no longer hold in her tears. Around her, green garlands, strung with white lights, and what seemed like thousands of candles lit the room, overlooking the woods outside where the blessings of snow drifted down outside of the glass behind Billy Black.

"Bella, do you take your place as woman of this tribe and as this man's wife? To uphold the dignity of the Quileute women and to bare life with a strong and brave heart?" Bella smiled at Jake, her own tears now sliding down her face. "I do."

"And do you promise to love this man, uphold this man, comfort this man, and care for him in sickness and in health until your spirit is called home?" Bella answered solemnly. "I swear." She and Jacob's eyes never left each other.

"Before you are two jars of sand that represent your separate lives. Please pour your jars of sand, together into the urn. Jake and Bella picked up their different colored jars of sand and in sync, poured their jars of sand together, mixing and making the most beautiful aqua blue.

"So, as you have combined the colors of your life, you now combine your spirits. Let you now be of one mind, one spirit, and one body. As difficult as it would be for any person to separate the colors of each of these grains of sand, is as solidly as your vows hold you together. May the blessings of the ancestors be upon you. Jacob, you may kiss the bride."

Jacob grabbed Bella and dipped her, causing a loud raucous cheer to rise up from the crowd and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. Jake and Bella embraced and took in the moment and then walked, hand in hand down the aisle to a cheering crowd. Sam accompanied Emily, Embry, escorted Rosalie, Quil Escorted Alice and Seth Clearwater accompanied Leah.

Jacob leaned near Bella, kissing her neck. "Now, my love. You get to see your surprise."

The wedding party loaded into the limo and Jacob tied a blindfold over Bella's eyes. "Jake, why in the world are we riding in the limo to get to my surprise and why in God's name am I wearing a blindfold?" Bella was giggling by now. "You'll just have to wait and see." Jake answered. She could tell by his voice that he was smiling.

Bella could hear other cars pulling in behind them. She felt the road curve, rise and dip under the Limo. Suddenly, she could have sworn that she heard the crashing of waves in the sea on cliffs. Finally the Limo slowed to a stop. She heard car doors opening and shutting, as their Limo door opened, Jake made her stay seated, while the wedding party climbed out.

Finally, Jake led her out of the Limo by the hand. She could feel snowflakes falling on her skin. Below her feet she felt pebbles. The enchanting smells of Peppermint and Lavender filled her senses and somewhere in the distance, the sea crashed against a cliff. Bending down, Jacob whispered in her ear. "Bella, love of my life, welcome to our home." Bella gasped. "The home that those that love you built." With that, Jacob removed the blindfold. Bella's eyes wondered to her left. The open sea appeared over a garden of fragrant herbs and flowers. Ahead of her a path lit with rustic lanterns led up a winding pebbled walkway, to the most lovely log cabin that she had ever laid eyes on. A giant window overlooked the garden and the sea beyond and inside, candles winked and twinkled. Near the large window, a nearly two story tall, tree decorated with colored lights and hand blown glass ornaments appeared, welcoming. Bella stood for a moment, taking this all in and suddenly, she melted into sobs, wrapping her arms around Jacob and burying her face in his chest. "Jacob, what have you done for me? It's the most beautiful place that I could have ever imagined." Bella broke into sobs once more and she was shocked as the guests broke into cheers, whistles and howls.

"Welcome to our home, Bells." Jacob held her close and then sweeping her up into his arms, he carried her over the threshold.

*Stay tuned to find out what the inside of Bella and Jakes new home looks like and celebrate their wedding with their many loved ones. Sorry, guys, that's all the time that I have tonight. Hope you enjoyed the wedding.


	15. Chapter 15

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 15**

**Welcome Home**

Bella was too stunned to speak. She stood, tears rolling down her face, hanging on to Jake and looking at the miracle that stood around her. She couldn't believe that the people that she loved had done this for her. She also, couldn't imagine how they were going to pay for it all, but that didn't matter right now, as she held Jake tight.

Looking around the great room, she saw the two story ceilings and the huge window that overlooked a, currently, wintery garden, as well as the snowy sea, beyond. It was, a dream come true. Her first glimpse of her new home showed, polished, knotted pine floors and inner log walls. Some walls were plastered and painted a gorgeous shade of Celedon Green. The rafters, far overhead had gorgeous timber frame beams and a loft.

There was a huge, green brocaded, sofa that stretched in two directions over a right angle. One side overlooking the spectacular sea view and the other overlooking a huge stone fireplace with the most beautiful carved, wooden wolves, on either side of the fireplace, with a giant mantle over their heads, a wedding gift made by Billy Black. A roaring fire crackled in the large stone fireplace.

Jake lowered her to the ground as she turned around. The back of the great room, with the main entrance, had a pool table and a handsome, birds eye maple, fully stocked bar. Bella smiled at this, knowing that this was the "man cave" of the house.

The railing of the loft was wrought iron, casted to look like a trellis, with flowering vines of morning glories, with a winding staircase, leading back to the great room to match. Around the expanse of the room, were a couple of smaller sitting areas, with oversized toile, wing backed chairs and love seats around rustic coffee tables. The lighting in the room, was perfect, inlaid, indirect lighting and set a warm glow around the already cozy feeling of the house. This had Esme written all over it.

As the guests began to flood in, Bella gave Jake the questioning look, about how he was able to afford such a home. Jake seemed to read her mind. "I have my ways, Bells. I'll work for the rest of my life, to see the look in your eyes that you have at this very moment. The Cullen's may have had a thing or two to do with it." Jake winked and grinned at her. "You can thank Charlie, Jasper, Emmet, and most of the pack for building. I laid every stone in every fireplace in this house for you."

"Every fireplace?" Bella's head spun with the idea of more fireplaces. This was too good to be real. Suddenly, her eyes met those around, who had built the house of her dreams for them. Not able to speak, she waved them over and they all group hugged. A crying Bella thanked them and thanked them. She was answered by laughing and good natured congratulating and "you're welcomes". Both the Cullen's and the pack were secretly thrilled with Bella's emotional reaction.

Bella laughed out loud as Embry and Quill were already racking up the balls on the pool table as full champagne flutes were being served 'round by caterers. Jake gave her a great kiss and patted her on the rump. Here wife, let Esme show you your new home, while I greet some of our guests." Bella kissed him once more, and took the waiting hands of sweet Esme.

First Esme showed her the Christmas tree, piled with wedding gifts, underneath, letting her know that each of the hand blown glass ornaments, were shipped from Esme's favorite glass blower in Germany. They weren't the normal, painted glass ornaments, but transparent, in blues, greens, and reds in different and varying shapes and sizes. They were beautiful and each, one of a kind. Esme led her on, showing her the two wonderfully cozy guest bedrooms, the downstairs bathroom with the Jacuzzi tub and then into the kitchen, where Renee caught up with them.

Both Bella and Renee, mirrored each other, their hands over their mouths with emotion and astonishment. Esme had gone all out, knowing of Bella's love of cooking. The kitchen itself, had all of the appliances that Bella had drooled over in the Sears catalogue, including the largest refrigerator that Bella had ever seen, a flat top range, and double stacked ovens, all beautiful stainless steel. There was a large granite island, with tons of storage space and so much granite counter space, that Bella could just imagine the large dinners that she and Emily could prepare in it for her family and friends. The cabinets were Cherry, with glass pains in them, showing a huge, full set of Blue Willow dishes and serving wear, right down to a tea service. Cobalt blue, drinking glasses and crystal wine, champagne and liqueur glasses were beautifully visible through a special cabinet, over a stocked wine rack.

Over one side of what was a breakfast bar, was an openly adjoining room that made Renee and Bella, jump up and down with excitement. It was a sitting area of Willow Bough furniture, with blue brocade cushions, overlooking a soapstone fireplace with a bread baking oven overtop the fireplace. The picturesque, diamond pane windows on the adjacent wall, looked over the beautiful sea view and garden, that would surely be breathtaking in spring. It was all so cozy and allowed guests to sit and talk with the cook. Bella loved it. Hugging Esme, she finally spoke. "I don't know how you managed to design the house of my dreams, down to the littlest detail, but you have done it. How can you all be so kind to me, Esme?" The lingering question of the terrible demise of Edward hung in the air between them.

"Bella, you have been a certified member of our family for two years." Esme cast a respectful glance toward Renee, who was quietly crying her joy for Bella. She smiled and nodded at Esme, gratefully. "We love you and this is nothing short of what we have provided for our other adopted children. Bella hugged her once again. "I can never thank you enough, Esme."

"You haven't even seen the upstairs, silly. Don't thank me yet. And as to the details, well, you had a habit of leaving those log home magazines around the house with dog eared pages. It only took a few looks and some imagination. Not to mention, Alice's insight." Esme winked at Bella. Come and see the rest of your home, Bella." Esme led her up a private staircase, leading up from the kitchen.

Arriving at the top of the staircase, a short hallway led to a single door at the end. Entering the room on the other side, Bella gasped. She could only stare in amazement. A king sized bed sat in an enormous room. It looked as if it was made out of dogwood logs, made into the most amazing four poster bed that she had ever seen. Rising from the tops of the posters, dogwood branches reached and wove into a canopy of shell pink blossoms, over the bed. A double Irish chain quilt adorned the bed in hues of soft green and shell pink, matching the dogwood blooms and leaves above the bed. Crocheted Irish Rose pillow shams and throw pillows topped off this confection of dreams. Directly across from the bed, yet another stone fireplace crackled with a warm fire. Two overstuffed wing back chairs, in a soft red toile fabric sat cozily in front, for evening talks and a cozy place to read.

To the left of the bed, double doors opened into an amazing bathroom done in granite. The granite was a white color, speckled with sparkling black flecks of mica. A double sink endowed with brushed knuckle fixtures and sea green glass bowls for the sinks, themselves. They were breathtaking. Bella remembered dog earring that very page in one of her magazine. She smiled at Esme in quiet, awed, amazement. Opposite the sinks, was a giant granite, walk in shower with two double, massaging heads. One for each, her and Jake, to shower in luxury, together. Bella blushed a bit at this as Renee giggled and jabbed her in the sides, wiggling her eyebrows. A private toilet room, finished this perfect bathroom, to unbelievable heights. Leading Bella back through her bedroom, Esme opened double French doors on the far side of the right side of the bed. Stepping through them, Bella gasped once more. A large, sunken, outdoor Jacuzzi tub, sat on the rooftop, with the same wrought iron railing as the loft, surrounding it. There were perfect views of the sea, below the cliffs, the waves soothingly crashing, and the forest behind the house. Bella gazed into the Jacuzzi, slightly hypnotized by the croma-therapeutic lights that changed colors every thirty seconds or so. Bella was speechless.

"Now, Bella. Welcome home." Esme smiled, a dazzling smile at Bella and Renee and hugged them both. It's time for you to dress more comfortably, to enjoy your party. By the way, that Jacuzzi is over a garage that has been converted into a stained glass studio for you, fully stocked." Esme grinned widely, but had a strange look in her eye as she said this.

Renee and Esme helped Bella out of her dress and her underthings, Esme storing them in the enormous walk-in closet that Bella had missed at first glance. Obviously, Alice had been here, as the shelves and hangers were full of designer labels. At least she had bought her some cute, designer jeans and five different colors of Converse. Bella smiled to herself at her friends, thoughtfulness. Choosing a sea green, slightly stretchy, satin evening gown, that followed Bella's beautiful curves, perfectly, with shoes to match, they dressed her.

"Now, to make your entrance, Mrs. Black." Renee stood back and admired her beautiful daughter. Long Chestnut hair, now brushed down to her waist, and eyes the color of finely aged scotch. The sea green of her gown, looked like beach glass on white sand, over Bella's evenly pail skin. Bella was radiant for her big entrance into the reception.

As they passed through another door in the bedroom, Bella found herself in the loft, admiring the rafters overhead. She quickly took in the fact that the loft had been made into the home theater area, with theater seating, and the biggest flat screen T.V. that she had ever seen on the far wall.

"Emmet "tricked out" the surround sound for you." Esme giggled at her joke. The guests, seated and standing, talking and laughing below, enjoying the catering, stopped as they noticed Bella at the top of the winding, wrought iron staircase. Suddenly, the room was filled with the tinkling sound of silverware against champagne glasses as she made her decent. Bella only saw Jacob. His eyes worshiped her as she gracefully made her way to him, and the crowd parted for them. "Wow!" Was all that he could say, as he took in his new bride's appearance. Emmet, at a D.J. stand, set up near the bar, suddenly announced a dance for the bride and groom, which met with a cheer from the crowd. The middle of the floor cleared as Jacob led a nervous Bella out onto the floor.

"The groom has chosen this song, just for his beautiful bride." Emmet beamed.

"Jake, I really can't dance!" Bella's anxiety was rising at all of the eyes upon them.

"Just hold on to me honey. We'll get through anything as long as we do just that." He bent down and kissed her and once more the crowd went wild. The music started and suddenly, Bella felt herself lost in the meaning of the song that Jake had chosen, leaning into him. She began to move fluently with this amazing man that was her husband. The lyrics began.

_I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

We were young we were wrong  
We were fine all along  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

When you get to where you want to go  
And you know the things you want to know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you want to say  
And you know the way you want to play, yeah  
You'll be so high you'll be flying

Though the sea will be strong  
I know we'll carry on  
'cause if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

When you get to where you want to go  
And you know the things you want to know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you want to say  
And you know the way you want to say it  
You'll be so high you'll be flying

I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
Yeah she's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
She's the one

If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

She's the one

Jake kissed away Bella's sweet tears as the song ended. She had actually, never thought about her fear of dancing, as soon as she began hearing the meaningfulness of the lyrics. They warmed her heart.

The dance floor cleared and Emmet began doing his own thing. Some people milled out to dance, as some mingled, some sat. Suddenly, Dr. Greene approached her, offering her congratulations. "It really is beautiful out here, isn't it." Dr. Greene half smiled, serenely staring at the snow falling outside of the large, great room window.

"It's the most beautiful place that I've ever seen." Bella agreed.

"Did you know, Bella, that I also hold a degree in Indigenous Native American Studies, from the University of Washington?"

Bella's eyes flew wide open. This was news to her. "I had no idea!"

Dr. Greene smiled. "I guess that we're still getting to know eachother, Bella." Bella smiled in response to her Professer.

"I've always thought about it," Dr. Greene continued, "but never really put this idea that I've had into practice. Perhaps you're the one to help me with it." Now, Bella was intrigued.

"Of course, I'd be happy to help you with anything, Dr. Greene. It would be a pleasure." Bella found that there was something refreshingly, transparent about this woman.

"Perhaps after you graduate, I could use some of my connections to open up a clinic out here. Free to those who are in need, of course, but reasonable in price. We could offer everything from internal med, to traditional Gyn checkups." Bella was floored.

"That is a wonderful idea, Dr. Greene, and I'm honored that you would consider me to take part in something like this, with you." Bella was truly excited. "Of course, we would have to get permission from the council."

"Of course. Perhaps you could introduce me tonight?"

"I'd be delighted." Bella glanced over Dr. Greene's shoulder as Jacob approached. "Let me introduce you to my husband, first."

Jacob smiled, broadly, holding out his hand to Dr. Greene. Dr. Greene shook it, happily. Bella introduced them, formally. "Dr. Greene, this is my husband, Jacob Black." Bella glowed with this announcement. "Jacob, this is my Gross Anatomy Proffessor, Dr. Greene." Jacob nodded. Dr. Greene smiled, clearly enchanted as most women at Jacob's good looks. "Please, call me Lois." Dr. Greene never dropped her professional, yet warm visage. "Pleased to meet you, Lois! I've heard so much about you. Bella is really enjoying your class." Dr. Greene seemed genuinely happy to hear this.

"Here, let me introduce you to my Father, Billy Black, the Chief of the Quileute tribe." Jacob ushered her away by the elbow, enthusiastically. Dr. Greene shot Bella a smile and a sidelong glance over her shoulder.

Bella visited with the rest of her guests and as the night ran on, she felt the call of her new chroma-therepeutic hot tub, calling her name. She just wasn't a high heels kind of girl.

The party wound down, the caterers cleared up and the Cullen's and the pack were thoroughly hugged and thanked for their incredible generosity. Finally Jacob and Bella, found themselves alone.

"Jacob, how do I even start to thank you? How did you do this?" Bella reached her arms around his neck and pulled him close, kicking off her high heels, now much shorter than Jacob.

"We have Old Quil to thank for the house. I have a ten year contract with North West Pacific Log Homes, to service, tow and fix their rigs. This is my payment." He winked at Bella. "Old Quil will be bequeathing me quite a solid reputation, bless his old heart."

Bella just shook her head. "It is everything that I have ever dreamed, in my wildest of dreams and I can never thank you enough, Jake. I love you so much."

"This is only a flash in the pan of how much I love you, Bells." Jake kissed her slowly and deeply. Bella smiled up at him.

"I don't know about you, but I could go for a soak in that hot tub upstairs." There was a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"I like the direction that this is going, Mrs. Black." Jake kissed her again, slightly more serious this time. Hand in hand they walked slowly up their winding staircase and entered their bedroom. Bella asked for a few moments and Jake understandingly made his way on out to the hot tub.

Bella brushed her teeth and hair and went into the huge walk in closet. Picking through drawers, she thanked Alice silently for a black thong bikini, embroidered with cherries, by Victoria's Secret. Slipping on the bottoms, she secretly smiled at how sexy she felt in just the thong. Bolstering all of her courage, she decided to forgo the top and give Jake a wedding night surprise. Taking a deep breath, she dabbed a bit of heather perfume oil on and opened the French doors, that led to the hot tub. Jake was already comfortably clotheless and awaiting her. He was staring down as the fizzing water changed from purple to blue to green to red. Suddenly he looked up and his jaw dropped open for a moment, phasing into a roguish grin. "Why, Mrs. Black. You look stunning. Come here!"

Bella giggled as he pulled her in. The hot water felt like heaven on her aching calves, the jets pinpointing the sore parts of her body. However, she quickly forgot about her aches and pains as Jake's mouth began a hot assault on her body. She leaned her head back and lost herself in his touch. They consummated their marriage, slowly, taking in each movement, each sensation, enjoying the pleasures of the touches that they gave, a gift, to each other. Bella flew over the edge, over and over again, before Jake's consciousness finally flew into a million hot pieces, into Bella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning light flowed into their bedroom as they held each other under the beautiful Irish chain quilt and Egyptian 750 thread count sheets. They were exhausted from a night well spent, but they cuddled, touched, talked, and laughed.

"This is the most wonderful honeymoon, Jacob." Bella nuzzled light kisses into the crook of his neck.

"Oh, this isn't the official honeymoon, Bells." Jake smiled with one more secret kept.

Bella leaned up on one arm and looked down into his face. "What do you mean?"

Jacob swept a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "The Cullen's have given us open ended, international tickets, to anywhere we want to go. They have insisted on paying for a real honeymoon during Spring Break." He kissed Bella's gaping mouth. "Mmm, what is that scent that you wear, Bells? It haunts me when you're not around, on my clothes. It smells so sweet and natural. It fits you."

Bella smiled at his appreciation of her scent. "It's just Heather Oil."

Jake nuzzled her neck, inhaling the scent. "Where does Heather come from?"

"Scotland. I have to special order it from the Stirling Castle gift shop, whenever I run out, but it's become such a part of me, that I indulge myself the taxes, just to keep getting the real deal."

Jake was thoughtful for a moment. "Scotland, huh? I've never been out of the country. Hell, I've never been to Canada, but maybe a honeymoon in Spring, in Scotland would be nice. What do you think?"

Bella imagined the highlands, covered in heather and gorse. "I think that it sounds like a wonderful idea. We could hike the West Highland way, or the Great Glen way and stop at cozy little bed and breakfasts! It sounds beautiful, Jake. Let's do it."

Then it's decided! Scotland in May." Jake sighed at the thought, loving the fact that his Bells, wanted to hike on their honeymoon. Suddenly, his exertion from the night before, began to claim him and he drifted off to sleep of thoughts of catching Bella in a remote part of the highlands in a field of heather. He smiled as he slept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally making their way downstairs, Bella cooked them a nice breakfast, from the fully stocked fridge, in her new glorious kitchen, while chatting with Jacob as he enjoyed the sitting area and a crackling fire. As he sipped his coffee, he enjoyed a rare clear day and the swells of the sea as they pushed forward to crash into the cliffs below. Looking at his young, beautiful wife in the kitchen, he was staggered by how wonderful his life had become.

Later, they sat in front of the tree, as it was Christmas morning, and opened their many wonderful wedding gifts. Saving theirs to each other, for last, they exchanged packages. Jake opened his, with delight. Bella had gotten him a sterling silver, badass biker looking ring with a wolf head. Jake slid it onto his right ring finger and smiled down at it. They both knew that he would have to save it for special occasions, so that he wouldn't phase and injure himself. He was well pleased with it, however. She had also gotten him a small wood carving set, encouraging him in his talent, following in the footsteps of his father. Jake was clearly touched.

Bella, picked hers up, surprised by the weight. Giving Jake a questioning look, she began to unwrap it. She choked up as soon as it was unveiled. A beautiful, leather bound copy of Wuthering Heights, with her name inscribed on a thin silver nameplate on the inside. Bella Swan-Black. "Thank you, Jacob!" She hugged him tightly, her eyes burning with tears. "You're so welcome, Bells." Jake looked a bit shy at her praise. He arose to get ready to go to Billy's, where Charlie and Renee would be joining them for Christmas Dinner and gift exchanges. They would have had it at Jake and Bella's new house, but the new couple's privacy was respected.

As Jake left the room, Bella noticed a ribbon bookmarker, at a random page in the book. Opening up, she gasped as she read words from one of the most moving scenes, highlighted in green, by Jacob. She finally let her tears fall freely, as she read.

"_Be with me always. Take any form, drive me mad, only do not leave me in this dark alone where I cannot find you. I cannot live without my life! I cannot die without my soul."_

Bella knew exactly how Jacob felt. She couldn't imagine a life, without the other half of her heart and soul.

*Lyrics to "She's the One", by Robbie Williams.

*Excerpt from Wuthering Heights, by Emily Bronte.


	16. Chapter 16

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 16**

**In Memory of Sarah**

Dr. Carlisle Cullen would have been sweating by this time, had he been a mortal. To these people around him, he seemed cool and calm under the inevitable loss of another patient to a rogue 'animal attack', but Carlisle knew better what was causing this man his life. He yelled out for a fifth unit of type AB Negative to be hung, just as the monitor flat lined. Grabbing the paddles, he held them out to the nurse, who squirted gel on them and then yelled, "Clear!" The man's chest rose off of the bed in an attempt to shock his heart into beating with its own rhythm, but after four tries, more than a fair share of Lidocaine, Carlisle called it. "Time of death, 2:24am." Carlisle yanked off his gloves and ripped off his scrub gown, pulling his scrub cap off, rolling it up and crushing it in his fist. Carlisle was usually so controlled, but he knew that this man hadn't been killed by an animal attack. He had been drained of blood before he had even arrived. No matter what he did, this man was lost, but he tried anyway and he knew the true cause of death. Nomads, at least. Surely the pack would begin phasing again, soon, if these Nomads didn't move along on their way.

Entering his office, he closed the door, with a loud thud and rested his back against it, dropping his chin to his chest. Yes, even Carlisle Cullen got deeply frustrated at times. Just then, his pager went off. It read, Alice 911. Taking a deep sighing breath, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Alice. Alice answered immediately. "Carlisle, there was nothing you could do. You have to let this one go. It was a rogue, but there seems to be more and more these days."

"Yes, I've noticed." Carlisle was furious.

"Well, I've been thinking about it, Carlisle and I have a theory."

Carlisle was quiet for a moment. "Continue."

"I decided to look into Aro's future, Carlisle. He is obsessed with Bella being changed and is losing patience. He will be calling you shortly. Lie, Carlisle. Put this off as long as you can. He will stop at nothing to get ahold of Bella. He senses that his inability to read her mind, means a much more powerful weapon, once she is changed. He feels justified to take her by whatever means, necessary. Lie, but it is inevitable. We must reach out. There will be war." Alice was silent, as her voice broke. Jasper sat next to her holding her hand as her eyes came into focus again. She was shaking.

"Very well. If Aro thinks that he can just waltz in and take one of my children away, because he wants to use them as a tool, than a war we will give him. I'll alert Eleazar. We will reach out to our allies and I will give us as much time that we can. Let me talk to Aro, first and get a sense of how much time that I can buy us. I'll head home, now. I've already been on for thirty six hours, anyway. Immortal or not, I can only loose so many patients without feeling mentally exhausted." Just then, his cell phone beeped through another call. Looking at the number, it was a series of zeroes and ones that meant only one thing. International phone call. "This is him, right now, Alice. I'll be home soon."

"Bye, Carlisle." Alice hung up, accepting the inevitable.

Carlisle switched lines. "Dr. Cullen." He answered,

"Ah, dear Carlisle. How very long it's been, since we have had the pleasure of your company at court." Aro's voice was sickeningly sweet, however, no amount of sugar could cover up the bitter taste of pure evil. Carlisle put on his best façade, nevertheless.

"Aro, old friend. How lovely to hear from you! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Carlisle cringed and fought the urge to grit his teeth.

"I call about lovely Isabella. Has she been turned?" Carlisle could hear the eagerness in his voice and it infuriated him.

"Why, yes, Aro. Surely you received my card?" Carlisle would lead him down a rabbit trail.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid that I am yet to receive any news. Do fill me in, dear friend. How is she? Where is she?" Aro had never been even this inquisitive about Edward or Alice, knowing of their gifts. Of course, they had been invited multiple times to join the Volturi Guards, but both had graciously declined.

"Why, yes. It was six months ago, Aro. June, 27th. She and Edward were married on June 27th and she was brought home, with the guise that they would be going to Isle Esme, via a private jet, but we staged the crash in the Atlantic, off the coast of Brasil. Amazingly, she awoke with almost complete control over her bloodlust, a glorious creature to behold!" Carlisle was enjoying lying to the twisted bastard, now. He played every bit the part of a proud father.

"Why, that's wonderful! May I have the privilege of coming to call on you then and meet the new Mrs. Cullen?"

"I regret to inform you, Aro, that the new Mrs. Cullen is currently enjoying a two year, spontaneous traveling honeymoon with Edward. They are so refreshing. Edward finally has such a zest for life." This felt like a stake of ice through Carlisle's chest as he thought of his son, dead due to his madness.

"As a matter of fact, Aro, they had planned on ending their two year, give or take six months, honeymoon, in Volturra. They have both voiced a desire to join your guard, if the invitation should include Bella and stay there in Italy." Carlisle heard a rapturous gasp from Aro.

"Oh, dear friend, we would be delighted! Oh, what joy this news brings me. I shall look forward to seeing them in two years, after all, what is two years in an eternity? Aro's laugh was grating.

"Indeed." Was the only thing that Carlisle could manage.

"Very well, then, Carlisle. We shall look forward to it and please don't be a stranger." Aro was overcome with joy at the coming of his new toy.

"I will keep your invitation in mind, Aro. Until then, goodbye old friend." Carlisle looked forward to saying that for the last time to this vampire gone insane.

"Goodbye and send my love to Esme." With that Carlisle heard the click of a line. Two years. He would tell Jacob. Jake could keep Bella safe. In two years, they would lay a trap that would end the rule of the Volturi, forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake and Bella arrived at Billy's at around 3:00pm. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other with this new found intimacy of husband and wife. Not just the sex part, but the outward symbol of their inward joining of their souls and having their own space. It had been heavenly. Knocking on the door, Sue Clearwater opened it, revealing the fact that Charlie was already there. Dinner smelled fabulous. Bella went to help Sue in the kitchen. Sue had rubbed an herbed butter concoction on the turkey that had left the skin crispy and flavorful and the meat tender and juicy.

Bella was currently finishing up a sweet potato soufflé, as Sue was putting the last of the French fried onions on the green bean casserole and pulling one of three homemade pies out of the oven.

Bella set the table and walked back into the kitchen as Sue was bringing out the turkey. Just as Bella was walking back into the kitchen to grab one of the side dishes, she saw her Dad quickly steel a kiss from the back of Sue's neck. Bella gasped and dodged around the inside of the kitchen wall. Well, this was new. She composed herself and walked out with the sweet potatoes and the rolls, but couldn't quite suppress the feeling that she looked like the cat that ate the canary. Apparently Jake caught it too. He no sooner made eye contact with Bella and saw the amused look on Bella's face, than he had to fake a cough and walk out the door to laugh. Dinner would surely be interesting.

Bella nearly spewed Coca Cola through her nose when she noticed Charlie and Sue trying to nonchalantly hold hands under the table. They were like a couple of teenagers. She simply couldn't make eye contact with Jake throughout dinner, for danger of bursting into an endless fit of laughter. Finally dinner was over and Bella was able to corner Charlie near the bathroom.

"Dad, I need you to know something." Charlie wondered news could possibly be coming next. Was she pregnant now?

"Dad, I'm not blind. I'm happy for you and Sue and I don't want you to live alone. You don't have try and hide it." Charlie was dumbstruck. He thought that he had covered his tracks so well. He was beet red.

"Well, uh, Bella?" Charlie was stumbling over his words. Here he was the Chief of Police and he couldn't even elude his daughter as to his budding relationship with Sue.

"Okay, Bells." Charlie swiped his characteristic hand through his hair. "Okay, then. Thanks, Bells. Did you want us all to talk together or something?"

No Dad!" Bella lowered her voice. "I don't want to have some big intervention! I'll let you let Sue know that I'm cool with it. I love you, Dad."

Charlie was caught off guard by her words. "I love you too, Bells." He put his arms around her and hugged her, his cheek resting on the top of her head. "Hey, Bells?" Bella raised her eyebrows in answer. "Merry Christmas, baby." Bella smiled up at her Dad.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy."

It was a rare and sweet moment, between them, interrupted by Billy's call to come and open up their presents and see what Santa Claus left in their stockings. Good timing, since had the moment had gone on any longer, it would have grown awkward. They looked at each other and laughed, then went to join the rest of the crew in the living room. Billy had donned a Santa hat and was getting ready to pass out Christmas presents.

As they all gathered round, they began to open presents. The sounds of ripping, crumbling paper, laughter and voices discussing things all at the same time, made it Christmas.

Bella had given Jacob a special copy of the very Quileute legends that led her to understand what the Cullen's were. It meant something completely new to her now. It was a precious, written history of his tribe, minus some of the obvious secrets, only delivered as legends in the book. Jake hugged her close and kissed her warmly. He truly loved it. Billy thumbed through it, appreciatively, nodding his approval at Bella's gift to Jacob.

Bella opened a pair of diamond snowflake earrings on white gold euro wires. She came to tears. Jake had secretly had them made at a jeweler in Seattle to match her engagement ring. She loved Jake's romantic side and sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around her, unable to resist the urge to be close to him. They all unwrapped the rest of their gifts, in just this fashion.

Charlie gave Bella her own white medical jacket, to wear when she started rounds, with her name embroidered on it and a pair of scrubs with wolves on them. Bella loved these, and admired the way that her Dad had taken all of the supernatural. The scrubs would almost be like having a bit of Jacob with her, while she was at school.

Jake was shocked when he opened Charlie's gift to him. It was a brand new, top of the line, Bodyman's Rollaway Complete Tool Kit, Stack-On Cabinet, filled with a complete set of Craftsman tools. Jake could only look at Charlie for a moment, words evading him. Nothing could have prepared him for such a gift.

"Merry Christmas, Jake." Charlie smiled. "I'm proud of my Son in Law, who provides so well for my daughter. You deserve these, Jake. Good tools for a good man.

"Wow, I don't know what to say!" Jake looked at the tool stocked tool chest with wide eyes and gave Charlie, an unexpected hug. Charlie patted him, roughly on the back. "Now, now, you enjoy that." Jake did however, get to laugh when he opened his stocking and found a package of condoms from Charlie, with a note. "Don't get my daughter pregnant, until she graduates from college."

Jake laughed and took it in stride. Bella blushed and assured her dad that they were taking the proper precautions and was thankful that she had thought to ask Dr. Greene for a prescription for 'The Pill'.  
Billy gave Bella a braided leather necklace with a carved wolf charm, to match the bracelet that Jake had made for her. She hugged Billy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Billy had given Jake a carving kit that expounded on the one that Bella had given him the night before. "You have a gift, Son. You need to explore it, when you get some free time." Jake smiled his appreciation and fingered the different tools, imagining what he could create. Perhaps he could make the garage into his own personal woodworking shop.

Goodbyes and thanks were passed around, along with hugs. Bella gave Sue an exceptionally big hug, hoping to convey her acceptance of a relationship between her and Charlie. She had always liked Sue and considered her the first match that she would have ever considered for her Dad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella and Jake lay on the bearskin rug in front of their bedroom fireplace, glowing post coitally. The rug had ironically, been a gift from Emmet, who's favorite meal was bear. It was so soft and thick and wonderful to lay in, with only your bare skin.

Bella lifted her head off of Jake's chest. "Let's go out with a bang, this New Year's Eve, before real life begins again." She smiled, an idea clearly forming behind her eyes.

Jake lifted a brow at this sudden statement, considering the mind reeling event that had just transpired between. He let out a deep, lazy, rumbling laugh at his Bella's train of thought. "And how exactly would we go out with a bang, this New Year's Eve, because if it's anything like what just happened, than I'm your huckleberry."

Bella giggled and swiped at Jake's chest, secretly enjoying the thought of more of anything that had to do with hot sex, with Jake. "Well, I'm sure that that could be arranged, but I was thinking more along the lines of a party here, giving me an excuse to use that big, wonderful kitchen, downstairs and our wet bar, pool table and hot tub. I want everyone to enjoy our good fortune"

Jake considered this for a moment. "I think that sounds, great, Bells! That would be awesome! Let's invite everybody. The Cullen's, the pack, Charlie and Sue, Old Quil, everybody.

It was a plan. Bella loved the idea of having a house full in her new home and a way of thanking everybody for the wonderful reception and gifts that they had given. All she would need now, is to give Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Emily a call to help her decorate, to the nines. Emily was definitely needed to consult with for the menu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New Year's Eve arrived, and with the guests and Bella was having the time of her life. The girls had decorated the house with blue and silver candles and blue and silver foil stars, hanging down from the rafters, to provide a faux canopy of stars, thanks to Rose's athletic abilities to get up to the rafters. White twinkling lights decorated the windows, wrapped generously down the banister of the winding staircase and gleaming at the bar.

On the gigantic dining room table, was a New Year's buffet, very much appreciated. Platters of roasted ham and turkey, sweet potato soufflé, several different types of salad. Traditional, Greek, Potato, Taboulli, and pasta. Loaves of crusty bread, freshly baked in Bella's beloved bread oven, there aroma permeating the table. Deserts included, homemade apple pies, banana pudding, brownies, baked Alaska, and bowls of lusciously homemade crème brulee. There was more than enough, even for the pack.

At the bar, Sue was surprisingly good at serving up draft beer, wine, champagne, cosmos, martinis, and anything else ordered. Bella hugged her and thanked her profusely for her willingness to help.

Furniture had been rearranged and a dance floor was full of merry dancers, under the foil canopy of stars.

Billy, Charlie, Jake and Old Quil sat in front of the crackling fire, watching one of the college bowl games. Old Quil, patted Jake on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son. I knew that you would make me proud." These words meant more to Jake, than Old Quil would ever know. Carlisle and Sam, suddenly grabbed Jake's attention. They stood together, giving him pointed stares. He rose to join them.

Carlisle filled them in on what Alice had seen. The pack would begin phasing again, but Jake would be damned before anyone would get near Bella. He decided not to tell her for tonight and allow her to enjoy her party. She was as safe as anyone could be, in the present company. Tomorrow, he would tell her. He prayed that she would be able to stay strong in the face of yet another battle. No, less, the battle to end all battles. She would have to be watched, attending classes, for her protection. There was no telling what kind of espionage that Aro was capable of, when he wanted something.

Suddenly, Leah Clearwater walked into the party on the arm, of a dreamy eyed Embry.

"Oh, boy!" Jake smiled. "Looks like we've got another imprint." Rushing over to congratulate the couple, the party converged around them, Leah smiling more brilliantly, than Bella had ever seen her. She looked positively radiant. Making eye contact with Emily, tears suddenly pricked Leah's eyes. Pushing her way through the congratulators, she made her way to Emily. They stared at each other for a moment, both with deep emotion and suddenly, Leah threw her arms around Emily. Bella couldn't tell what they had said, but she wept with happiness at Leah's new found bliss and the reconciliation of two cousins.

"Now I understand, Emily." Leah was never one for words.

"I'm so sorry, Leah, that it happened the way that it did." Tears streamed down Emily's face, her eyes pleading.

"We can't control the imprint, Emily. Now I can truly say that I am happy for you and Sam!" Leah beamed. Both girls looked over at Sam, slapping Embry on the back and hugging him. Emily and Leah laughed together for the first time in a very long, hard, time.

The countdown to the New Year began and Bella and Jake rushed to each other. As the New Year rang in, they kissed each other, passionately, not caring who saw. They sang along to Auld Lang Syne, and cheered with the others. As the older folks began to leave, the party moved up stairs with the younger people and the Cullen's to the gigantic hot tub upstairs, steaming thickly in the frigid weather.

They played, laughed and talked. This was truly the wonderful evening that Bella had hoped for, as she sat in Jake's lap, toasty and relaxed in the hot water and steam, changing colors with the hot tub lights, along with the dearest friends of her life. She smiled to herself that she had managed to get the council together with Dr. Greene. The deal had been agreed to and hammered out. The Council would apply for the necessary nonprofit funding for the building of the clinic on the reservation, on one condition. That it be named, the Sarah Black Memorial Clinic. Yes, tonight had been a great success!


	17. Chapter 17

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 17**

**A Change of Events**

Bella awoke on the silky softness of the bear skin rug, in front of a roaring fire. The rug had been a wedding gift from Emmet, a joke, as bear was his favorite meal. She and Jake had not even made it to the bedroom last night and had spent a night full unquenchable passion. She smiled at herself thinking that it reminded her a bit of Renee's old bodice ripper novels that she had worked up the nerve to peak into, when she was thirteen. Rolling over, she felt for Jake, but he was nowhere to be found.

Sitting up, she called out to him, but he must have gone out for an early patrol. Bella made her way up to the shower and then dressed, and ran downstairs, with a smile at the rich aroma of fresh coffee, just brewed and the smell of cinnamon raisin bagels toasting. Tiptoeing into the kitchen she wound her arms around Jake, as he stood waiting for her bagel to pop up.

"Mornin' Bells." Jake turned and kissed her thoroughly.

"Mmm, that's even better than coffee. If I didn't have an early class, then you'd be late for work this morning." She gave him a teasing smile and one raised eyebrow. In return, however, Jake seemed heavy hearted somehow.

"What's wrong, Jake? You seem a little put out."

"Aw, there's just some things going on that I heard about through the pack this morning. Here, let's sit and at least have our coffee together and I'll fill you in. You might as well know."

She allowed Jake to escort to her to their little sitting area in front of the fireplace in the kitchen. Bella looked outside. Was it just her, or did the clouds seem menacing? Bella rubbed her eyes and forced a smile as Jake sat down beside her on the little settee, handing her a hot cup of coffee and toasted bagels with just the right amount of cream cheese.

"Something's up, isn't it Jake?" Bella had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Paradise never could last forever.

"Bells, I've seen you go through some of the most God awful experiences that anyone could imagine, yet still remain courageous, so I have no problem sharing this with you. It does however, stay within the pack and its imprints." Bella nodded her understanding, becoming aware of the lightning fast shift in mood that this day had already taken.

"We've picked up the scent of strange Vampires from here, to Canada. It's as if their everywhere and nowhere at once." A shiver went down Bella's spine. She stilled herself against the urge to be fearful and remembered her vows. She would be strong and bring honor to her husband's heritage.

"What do you think is going on?" Bella tried to control the quaking in her voice and covered it by clearing her throat.

"Well, I don't know, but I have a theory." Jake stopped for a moment for a sip of coffee. "We've been so caught up in our happiness, sweetheart, that we've forgotten one important thing. Carlisle had to remind me this morning. He called me just before I had phased for my patrol." Suddenly the realization hit Bella like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, God, the Volturi!" Bella's face went paper white.

Jake cuddled her into him. "Now, it will be okay, Bella. I will not let anything happen to you, I swear on my own life. Carlisle has given Carlisle a convoluted story that you had been changed and that you and Edward were married on June 24th and were currently on a two year honeymoon, seeing the world." Jake gritted his teeth through the last part of his speech. He couldn't even be comfortable with the thought of Bella on an imagined honeymoon with that bloodsucking freak.

"Well, what happens at the end of the two years and what if I'm spotted? Jake, I have school. I have a life. I can't just stay in here with the shutters drawn."

"I know, Bells. From now on, I'll be driving you to school with Embry and Quil. They will phase in the forest and have an eye out all day long. Carlisle is planning a final solution to this problem, but what is important is that you stay focused. You wouldn't want that creepy guy in your class passing up your GPA, would you?" Jake's grin lightened her heart and even made her laugh a little.

"Not on your life, Jacob Black. I plan on graduating at the top of my class."

"That's my girl. Just get through the next two weeks and we'll be off to Scotland, together. No one will know, but you, me, and the Cullen's. We can do this and in the meantime, Carlisle has his head in the game. It will be alright."

Bella felt a bit light headed, but nodded. "Let's go outside for our last fifteen minutes, Jake. I could use some fresh air." Bella pushed back the half of her bagel that was left uneaten and allowed Jake to help her into her coat. They went out on to the new small covered porch and sat down on the wicker porch swing. Winter was over for the most part now. The snow had melted with the last great rain and the heads of bulbs were popping up through the soil of Bella's seaside garden. Emily had planted Hyacinth, Tulips, Crocuses, Irises, and Daffodils. Apparently, she had also planted bare root Stargazer Lilies, and spread Lupine seeds around. She would be back after the full thaw to plant more and educate Bella a bit on her extensive knowledge of horticulture and healing herbs.

Bella sipped the last of her coffee and smiled at Jake, reassuring him that she was okay. Taking their cups inside, Jake wrapped his arms around her at the kitchen sink as she rinsed them out. She turned and kissed him slowly and softly. She opened her eyes and peered into his bottomless dark brown eyes and felt a calm come over her. She knew that Jake would keep her safe at any cost. Just hopefully not the cost of his or anyone else's life. She wasn't willing to let that happen.

Climbing in next to him in the rabbit, she began to remember their first winter in their home. They had fallen into a comfortable rhythm of work and school. Bella would always arrive home long before him, allowing her time to study. She loved the little nook in the kitchen with the cheery soapstone fireplace. It had become her refuge. She would spread her books out over the coffee table and poured over her homework for the day. About 7:00pm, she would start dinner and at about 9:00pm, Jake would arrive home, ecstatic to see her and ravenous. After dinner, they would either, watch a movie, nibbling on the popcorn, play a few rounds of pool, or soak in the hot tub. About ninety nine percent of the time, this would end in the most mind blowing love making that Bella had ever imagined possible. She snuggled closer in the rabbit, over the armrest, to her own personal sun. Pulling up at Embry Call's house, Jake rolled down his window and whistled. Quil and Embry tip toed out of Embry's house and hopped into the back seats of the rabbit, full to bursting with these unusually tall shape shifters.

Embry's smile was almost as bright as Jake's. "Don't worry, Bella. We'll be with you all of the time, but you won't even know that we're there." Bella smiled at the two of them.

"Thanks so much, guys. Especially since this is all my fault anyway. Jake gave her a funny look. "What do you mean it's all your fault? Had Edward not gone all Emo and decided to off himself, this never would have happened in the first place." Bella thought about this for a moment. Jake had a point. Edward had left her to die and when he believed her dead, he tried to kill himself. Perhaps his madness was something that went further back than Bella had originally considered.

"Well, anyway, thanks guys! Maybe about 1:30, you guys can phase back and I'll buy you lunch?" Both boys looked like eager puppies.

Quil truly had a suicidal streak in him. "Dude, I'm going out on a date with your wife."

"Don't make me pull this truck ovr and kick your ass, Quil!" Jake's voice had no humor in it.

Embry looked embarrassed at Quil's stupid comment. "Dude, that's his wife. Try and not embarrass me at lunch, okay? I bet there's some hot chicks at that school."

Bella laughed into Jake's shoulder and they drove on, Bella so thankful for some comic relief to the dark news of the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy wheeled himself out to the mailbox and opened it, with a creek of rusty metal. Pulling out the mail, he thumbed through advertisements, the dreaded electric bill, and then he saw it. The letter that he had been anticipating for two months. Shoving the mail under his shirt, he wheeled himself back into the house to get out of the torrential storm, coming off of the ocean. Seating himself at the kitchen table, he ripped through the top of the envelope, pulling out the thick packet of papers that lay within. As he scanned them, he began to smile. Wheeling himself to the phone, with a grin, he dialed Port Angeles Community College. The receptionist answered.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Dr. Lois Greene, please."

"May I ask who's calling, sir?" The receptionist was perky as if she had just downed her seventh cup of coffee for the day. No doubt a student working for extra pocket change.

"Yes, this is Billy Black."

"Mr. Black, Dr. Greene is a very busy woman."

"Young lady, perhaps I didn't make myself clear." Billy was kind, but pointed. "This is Chief Black of the Quileute Reservation and she will be expecting my call."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr…er…Chief Black. I'll transfer you to her classroom."

"Thank you very much."

"Uh huh." And then there was a pause.

"Dr. Greene, here. Billy, is that you?"

"It is and I have very good news."

"Well, don't leave me hanging, Billy!" Lois Greene was on pins and needles.

"We have the funding!" There was a pause and then Billy heard a sniff on the other side of the line. Through a tear filled voice, Dr. Greene answered, "That is the best news I've had all year, Billy. Would you mind if I tell Bella?"

"By all means. She'll be ecstatic." Dr. Greene could hear the smile through Billy's voice. "Why don't we go over the plans over dinner?"

"Dinner? I would like that. Dr. Greene blushed a bit at her own admission. "Would you like to meet me somewhere?"

"No, Dr. Greene. You come on over to the house and I'll worry about dinner." Billy may have lost the use of his legs, but he could still fry fresh fish and prepare herbed vegetables and homemade bread, like an amateur chef. He felt a bit nervous, now.

"Great! I'm looking forward to it, Billy. And, Billy?"

"It's Lois. No more of this Dr. Greene stuff, okay?"

"Okay, Lois." Billy felt a flip flop in his stomach. She had such a pleasant voice.

"See you tonight around seven?"

"I'll have dinner ready."

"See you then.

"Alright, then. Goodbye."`

Lois Greene hung up the phone and smiled to herself. Billy Black may be wheelchair bound, but he was an incredibly good looking and intriguing man. The Chief of the Quileute Nation had just asked her out on a date. This day was getting better and better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella had just spent the better part of lunch with Embry and Quil, amused as she watched them try and pick up on college girls. Embry had been successful in getting a phone number. Bella considered this pretty impressive, but Embry shared the same sort of good looks and qualities that Jake did, so it wasn't really surprising.

She congratulated Embry and tried to soothe poor Quil's bruised ego, before leaving them to phase into the woods as she headed into her Gross Anatomy class early. Dr. Greene was pouring over the yellow pages when Bella entered the room. Dr. Greene looked up from her desk and upon seeing Bella, lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You'll never guess what I found out today?" Bella was amused by her enthusiasm.

"You're the next Dean of Medicine?" Bella had formed more of a friendship with the Doctor over the past couple of months, than a student-teacher relationship. Bella was, however, respectful enough to treat her as only he instructor, when class was in session.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Bella. I'd rather be chief of medicine at the hospital, but we all know a certain blonde God who's a shoe in for that position." Bella smiled, knowing that she was referring to Carlisle. Carlisle's charms were very potent to the human race, especially the female of the species. Dr. Greene continued. "I talked to Billy earlier. We have the funding!"

Bella squealed, and then checked herself. She felt like Jessica and Lauren for a moment and then modified her behavior. "I mean, that's wonderful, Dr. Greene!" Bella was truly pleased. Their dream would become a reality.

"Yes it is and I know that you already have more than a full load, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Bella couldn't read any sign of what kind of favor that the Doctor would ask of her, by Dr. Greene's expression.

"Sure, sure. Anything, you know that. I'd do just about anything to see this clinic of use to the people of the reservation."

"I thought that you might think as much, so, I've made a decision as your educator."

Bella was confused by this conversation. "What decision? I thought that I was doing fine in this class."

"Bella, you are at the top of the class by a long shot, so I thought that you might gain some experience by experiencing things at a more management level."

"Okay, now you've got me completely confused." Bella thought that she was taking Gross Anatomy, not a business course.

"Look, Bella. I know that you know this text book inside and out. I need someone to oversee the building of this clinic with me. You are going to gain so much knowledge of medical equipment and the running of a practice through this. There is nothing more you can learn from this class, this semester or the next, that you don't already know."

Bella thought this over for a few moments. "Well, if that would be helpful to you and to the clinic, than I'm game. Just don't drop me into this blindly, please. I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to ordering the actual equipment, or how much of, or what's needed."

Dr. Greene's smile widened. "Great. I won't leave you alone in it a day in your life, but I do have one surprise for you, now that you've accepted." Bella cocked her head to the side, wondering what else Dr. Greene had up her sleeve, here.

"It is considered on the job training and therefore extra credit. Also, you are now my executive decision maker, which comes with a salary for the next year, while it's being built. You will earn 68 Grand as my assistant. Congratulations, you're hired!"

Bella's mouth dropped open. It was too much to think that she would be earning money, while attending school. "I don't know what to say. Well, thank you for starters." Bella was now smiling. "As long as you're sure that I will continue to keep up with this class and maintain my GPA, while doing this."

"Are you kidding? I'll give you your homework every week. You'll blow through it, with your knowledge of the text book. Like I said, this is extra credit. You could end up with a GPA of 4.1, Bella."

"Well, when you put it that way." Bella smiled and shook hands to bind the agreement with Dr. Greene."

"Now, there's just one more thing, Bella. I promise it's the last."

Bella took a deep breath. What could it possibly be now? Performing surgery, solo? "Okay?"

"I need you to help me to pick out an outfit for a date tonight. I'm going to Billy Black's house for dinner." Dr. Greene actually giggled. She was not a real beauty, but definitely attractive. Her heart was gorgeous, though.

"You and Billy?" Bella's voice squeaked up at the end. Dr. Greene smiled and nodded so hard that a pencil fell out from behind her ear. "Wow! I mean, that's great and of course, I'll try and help you make a decision, but I'm not exactly a fashion guru. Honestly, I'd go with some updated jeans and a nice top. You really do have a great figure. You should show it off with curve hugging jeans." Suddenly, Bella was invested. She loved the idea of Billy and Dr. Greene on a date.

"Oh, you're right. Not to formal, but somewhat alluring. I like it!" Dr. Greene was smiling as she contemplated the idea. "Great, I'll head to the department store before I head home, after class. I mean, I know that he's almost old enough to be my father, but I really like him."

Bella smiled, but cut the conversation short as students began to arrive. She and Dr. Greene suddenly became teacher and student, once again, but Bella couldn't wait to share her new assignment with Jake, or the fact that his Dad was dating her Gross Anatomy Professor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob Black was literally stuffed into the hood of a '78 Chevy Silverado, fiddling with the carburetor when he picked up the scent. Sickly sweet baby powder. His nostrils flared and instantly he began to breathe heavily. He whipped out from under the hood with supernatural speed and made eye contact with Old Quil. Nodding his head at Jake, Jake removed his wedding ring and tossed it to old Quil as he ran into the trees and phased. Vampire. It was an unforgettable scent and it was a foreign scent to any of the Cullen's. He let out a great ringing howl and within minutes was joined by Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth and Leah, all phased. Little needed to be said as they all picked up the scent at the same time.

Apparently, this one wasn't the brightest match in the box, as they found him within minutes. The poor cuss didn't even seem to have the sense to run when the pack came upon him. Within a flash they had him circled. This one was dressed in black from head to toe. Without a moment's notice, they all pounced and the strange vampire was history. Jake raced toward the garage, to grab a lighter, only to find one laid at the edge of the woods. "Good Old Quil", thought Jake, as he picked up the lighter, gently in his sharp fangs and headed back to the scene of their most recent kill. Phasing, he struck the Zippo and threw it at the dismembered body and watched it burn. The hair stood up on the back of his neck. Something wasn't right here. Taking out his cell phone, he rang Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, here."

"Carlisle, it's Jake."

"What happened?"

"We just smoked a vampire out here on the rez. Do you know anything about this?" Jake's wolf instincts were still buzzing through his head.

"Jacob, we wouldn't do such a thing as break the treaty. It was probably a nomad, but we'll have to keep our eyes open. Can you give me a description of him?"

"Sorry for my tone Carlisle. Yeah, he was about five foot five with sandy blond hair. He had a slightly muscular build, but the strange thing was that he was dressed from head to toe in black and wore some kind of black duster, or cape, or something." Carlisle was silent for a long time on the other end. "Did you know him or something?" Jake could feel in his bones that something wasn't right. "Carlisle?"

"Yes, Jacob. I think that I know who that was, but he is no friend of ours. He's Volturi, Jake. It is imperative that I meet with you as soon as possible."

Jake's heart began to pound. He had known that something wasn't right about the leach that they had just killed, beside the fact that he didn't seem very bright. "When and where?"


	18. Chapter 18

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**May I gush for a moment on my husband, who surprised me with the very ring that I used for Sarah Black's (Bella's) engagement ring today, for our second Anniversary? Love my romantic man!**

**Chapter 18**

**Taking Chances**

Lois Greene stood in the department store in a blind panic. She had no idea what she was doing here. This was not her element. Her element was sensible business suits and white coats, not low cut sweaters and designer jeans. In a panic, she called Bella on her cell phone, pleading for her help. Bella gladly came to her rescue, completely empathizing with Dr. Green's plight. Meeting her at the perfume counter with Alice in tow for emergency help, Bella wrinkled her nose at the onslaught of every fragrance, permeating the air at one time.

"Okay, Dr. Greene. Take a deep breath. This is Alice, my friend and Carlisle Cullen's adoptive daughter." Alice smiled her pixie smile, dazzling Dr. Greene.

"Please, call me Lois." Alice shook her hand, warmly.

"Okay, Lois. Let's have a look at you." Alice began walking around Lois in a slow circle, Lois shooting Bella a nervous look.

"It's okay, Dr. Greene. She's a fashion expert. That's why I brought her along. Believe me, she's saved my bacon on more than one occasion."

Lois seemed to relax a bit.

Alice finally spoke. "Smart suit, Lois, but you can't be more than 25?"

Lois blushed a bit. "28, actually."

"Well, you're a lovely 28, but you dress like a forty year old."

"Did I mention that she's very frank?" Bella giggled at Lois' assaulted look.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alice apologized. I meant no disrespect. I just meant that you have a lovely figure and I can help you make the most of that. Then we'll work on your hair and you should at least put a little bit of makeup on. Don't worry about a thing. We'll have you ready on time and you'll be ravishing." Alice's smile and enthusiasm immediately disarmed Lois.

"Thank you so much, Alice! I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No worries. Now, what you need are some cute designer jeans that show off that fabulous bootie of yours." Lois colored deeply at this.

"Well, come on, then." Alice marched on like Mary Poppins with Lois and Bella in tow.

One hour later, Lois had three pair of designer jeans, and three sweaters that hugged her curves nicely, exposing a bit more neckline than she was accustomed to, but Alice made up for that with a gorgeous sea glass beaded necklace that swagged down to cover much of her skin, with matching earrings of course. Alice had to argue with her over the high heeled boots, but Alice usually got her way.

Back at Bella's, they dressed Lois first. She had chosen, a sea green heather, V neck sweater and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. Lois had to admit, that she never imagined that she could pull off this look, but she felt sexy, possibly for the first time in her life.

The green sweater and the sea glass necklace and earrings set off her unusual, bright green eyes. Finally Alice was ready for her hair. "Okay, unwound that cinnamon roll on the back of your head and let's see what we've got." Lois slowly took pin by pin out and unrolled and unrolled and unrolled her hair, causing both Bella and Alice to gape at this once, truly mousy looking woman, to have much potential. By the time that she was done unrolling her hair, it fell in thick dark brunette waves around her shoulders, reaching down to her behind.

"Oh, I must say, Lois. You have beautiful hair!" Alice was amazed. "We can definitely do something with that!" Adding a bit of shining serum to her hair, Alice curled the ends, just so that they bounced about a bit, raising the length of her hair to her lower waist. It fell in shiny, waves, ending in ringlets. She already looked amazing. Bella was speechless as she watched Alice work her mojo.

Starting on her makeup, Alice used a light shade of mineral foundation to even out her skin tone, making it look like the purest of porcelain. She added a shimmery nude eye shadow all over her lids and under her eyebrows. She then lined her eyes with a thin line of plum colored eyeliner and applied mascara. It was unreal how Lois' eyes turned out to be one of the most beautiful pair that either Alice or Bella had ever seen. Bella was glad that she took a before picture with her phone.

A bit of rosy blush under her high cheekbones and a touch of rose colored lip gloss , completed this unbelievable transformation. Bella had her stand for an after photo, in which she snapped with her camera. They hadn't let Lois look in the mirror, during the makeover, so they now turned her toward the mirror and her face was the epitome of sheer shock and emotion. She reached up a hand and barely touched her face. Alice saw tears forming in her eyes and quickly grabbed a Kleenex from Bella's end table. "Oh, no. No crying. No messing up my masterpiece." Alice smiled at her, reassuringly.

"I don't know what to say. I feel . . . beautiful." Lois glowed.

"Well, you are certainly, beautiful." Bella chimed in.

"Now you look like a twenty eight year old, Lois. A hot twenty eight year old at that." Alice made her blush and smile. Looking at the clock on Bella's nightstand, it was time for her to go to Billy's. The three girls descended the stairs, just as Jake was coming in the door. Hi baby. We got rained out, today. No one was coming out in this deluge to get their oil changed, so we closed up shop. Oh, hi Alice and . . . Lois?" Jake stood as stone, his face the picture of awe. Looking between Bella and Alice, all he could get out was, wow!" Lois colored deeply.

"Well, got to be going. Good to see you, Jake. Thanks so much Alice and Bella. You really rescued me!" She gave them each a side hug so as not to smudge her face at all.

"Wait!" Alice grabbed Jake's umbrella and looked pointedly at Jake.

"Oh, of course. Please allow me to help you to your car, Lois." Jake took on a gentlemanly tone. Bella couldn't help just a tad of jealousy try and wiggle its way in, but she quickly banished it. Lois was her friend and Jake was her imprint. Jacob was just doing as Alice had told him to do.

Alice smiled at Bella. "Oh to be a fly on the wall, tonight." Bella laughed.

"I'd better call ahead to Billy and have him be ready with an umbrella on his end."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy was just lighting the last taper candle on the table when he received the call from Bella to expect Lois and have an umbrella ready. He didn't want too much candlelight, making the atmosphere seem like he was coming on too strong, but he just wanted enough.

Billy was sure that there was something there, behind that cerebral and kind woman, who intrigued him for some reason. He hadn't had anything close to a date, but maybe Sue since Sarah died and they quickly realized that they were no more than friends.

Hearing the car pull into his driveway, he gave a quick look around to make sure that his old house was as presentable as possible. Everything seemed to be shipshape. Wheeling down the ramp with the umbrella in his lap, he was totally unprepared for what he saw. As he neared the door, opening the umbrella, a goddess appeared. He was dumbstruck. He had expected her to arrive in her normal, businesslike attire. Possibly even still donning her white coat, but the woman who stepped out before him made him speechless. Lois' voice broke through his trance.

"Billy, you're getting soaked. Give me that umbrella and we can go in together."

Yep, it was her, alright. As they quickly made their way inside, Lois laughed as she shook the droplets off of the umbrella. Her eyes seemed to hit Billy right in the heart. They were so green. Like the vivid green of the moss covered Douglas Firs against a gray sky, and her figure. Suddenly he began to sweat. What was he thinking? He was in way out of his league.

"Billy? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm just taken aback."

"By what?"

"You look so, . . . .so beautiful." Lois blushed at his complement.

"Thank you. I must admit that I had a little help from Bella and Alice Cullen." Billy smiled at this. She had made an effort for him. His nerves began to ease.

"Dinner smells great! What are we having."

Billy began to roll into the kitchen, beckoning for her to follow. "We're having fried trout, homemade cole slaw and Billy Black's famous twice baked potatoes. Not to mention, that I made some bread, too."

Lois looked at the lovely table. Billy had really put in effort for her. That warmed her to her toes. There was a nice linen table cloth and a candelabra with lovely lavender candles burning. The lights, were on, but there was definitely romance in the air, here. Billy finished up slicing some strawberries for strawberry shortcake as they began to easily chat about the clinic, work, Bella and Jake. Billy was so proud of his son and his daughter in law. This was apparent to Lois.

Mixing a bit of honey with the strawberries, Billy put them into the fridge to cool. "Mind helping me get some of this to the table?"

"Not at all." Lois smiled. She carried the plate, heaping with the lovely smell of fresh fried fish and Billy carried the cole slaw and the potatoes.

"Mmmm, I love the smell of fried fish. You know, my dad used to take us camping all of the time around here. This smell is so heartwarming to me." Billy smiled, pleased that she was an outdoors sort of girl. Serving her plate, he asked her, "Do you like sports?"

"Well, not much of a baseball girl, but I am a huge Seahawks fan. I have season tickets, you know. I always have two, so if your ever interested. . .?

"Interested? That would be a dream come true!" Billy was floored. She liked the outdoors and the Seahawks! He was in love. "Oh, I forgot to get something to drink. Do you like beer?"

"Only if it's Rainier." Billy was determined. He would make this girl, his. She was perfect. Kind, beautiful and full of surprises.

He came back to the table with a full six pack, chilled ice cold. They each broke one off and kept talking. By the end of dinner, they were both very comfortable with each other and a little buzzed.

"Wow, I'm stuffed, Billy. That was delicious. Especially the potatoes and the Strawberry Shortcake!"

Lois helped clear the table as Billy put on some soft music. They carried on, talking and laughing and suddenly, Billy's favorite song came on. At Last by Etta James. Suddenly grabbing Lois' hand, he shyly asked. "Care to dance?"

Lois looked shy and confused for a moment and then sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck. As they moved around the living room floor, she noticed how intoxicating that Billy smelled. Like wood smoke and Pine trees. So masculine. She tucked her head in under his chin and he held her there for a moment. She reached up to kiss his cheek, which led to the corner of her mouth, which led to a very romantic, lovely kiss. Lois smiled into his eyes and politely ignored the new knowledge that though Billy's legs may not work, his male anatomy, certainly wasn't affected. She nestled against him, letting him hold her. Lois didn't want this night to end. She felt as if she had found a kindred spirit in Billy Black.

"Hey, want to go fishing with me, Charlie and Sue on Saturday?"

This made Lois' heart skip a beat, the fact that he wanted to see more of her and have her hang out with his friends.

"I'd love too!" She smiled to herself. Glancing up at the clock, she shot up like a rocket. "Oh, dear!"

"What is it?"

"I have an early Gross Anatomy class tomorrow and an all nighter shift at the hospital. I've got to get some rest."

Billy felt a bit deflated. Maybe she didn't want to be around him as much as he had hoped.

"Billy, would you mind if I called you on my break tomorrow? I'd like to hear your voice while I'm at work."

Billy's heart soared. "Sweetheart, you can call me anytime that you want to. I would love conversation with you, even if I had to wake up in the middle of the night to talk to you."

Lois threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly. Getting up off of his lap, she smiled one last time. "I can manage my way out to the car, but thank you for tonight. It's been one of the most enjoyable nights in a very long time."

Billy's heart swelled in his chest. "Then let there be many more." Lois grinned at him, blew him a kiss and ducked out into the rain.

Billy wheeled his way to the phone and dialed Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Billy. Why do I hear a smile in your voice?"

"I hope that you and Sue don't mind, but I'm going to be bringing a hot date on Saturday."

Charlie chuckled, happy for his friend. "How hot?"

"Smokin', Charlie."

"Oh, yeah? Who is she?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob and Bella sat in the Cullen's living room. Jake was speaking. "So what are we gonna do? Aro is getting impatient and sending spies. It's only a matter of time before they figure out that Edward isn't here and Bella is unchanged."

"That's just the issue, Jake. We're going to have to call his bluff and it's going to take a great deal of sacrifice on both of your parts and we're going to have to ask the pack if they're willing to help."

Bella felt sick to her stomach. Carlisle was never one to exaggerate. Come to think of it, though, she'd been queasy for days. Perhaps some part of her knew that this was coming.

"Exactly what kind of sacrifice?" Bella could sense the hair on Jake's neck beginning to stand on end.

"Jacob, we're going to have to invite Aro here as an honored guest. I like you too much to mince words, so, we're going to have to use you as bait."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Jake voice rang throughout the house. Esme winced.

"Please just hear me out, Jake. We can put contacts in Bella's eyes and powder her up just a bit, but he won't be able to smell her or hear her past your own heartbeat. Just like Alice can't see past you, it is doubtful that he will either. Even if we invite him alone as an honored guest, you know that his guard will be stationed around this house like a wall. I need for the pack to take care of the guard and for us to take care of Aro when the time is right. He must be stopped."

"So you're suggesting that we lay Bella out on a silver platter for that blood sucker?" Jake felt his anger rising.

"Jacob, it has to be this way. There is no other way, and I am so sorry, but we must give him every inclination that he is an honored guest to see Bella changed."

"And what about Edward's absence?" Jake was shaking with fury. Bella's stomach was rolling.

"Edward will just be away on a bit of business with the Denali's, who by the way, will be fighting with the pack." This made Jake feel a bit better.

"Fine. But as much as I have come to think all of you as family and as much as Bella loves you, if anything happens to her, we will have a serious problem. You and me. Do you understand my meaning?" The tension in the room was as thick as butter.

"I understand, Jake." Carlisle's eyes were empathetic. "But we are all here to see that nothing happens to Bella. We will keep her safe. I swear by it." Suddenly Bella jumped up and ran to the bathroom, unable to handle anymore. She retched and retched until the entire contents of her stomach and then some, was purged.

She felt a cool hand on her head. "Bella, are you feeling alright?" It was Carlisle. Jake was there too, rubbing her back. Suddenly, Carlisle paused, as still as stone.

"Carlisle, what is it?" Jake nerves were already frazzled.

"Bella, have you missed any of your pills, lately?" Carlisle was calm as he talked, but Jake's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"No. I've taken every single one of them." Bella was weak.

"Have you been on any antibiotics lately?" The amount of calm in which Carlisle spoke caused Bella to feel a sense of panic.

"I was on Biaxin about two months ago for a urinary tract infection. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Bella, Jake, I need for you to come up to my study for a moment."

Jake was beyond the point of questioning, he just followed and did what he was told. His worry for Bella overpowered everything else.

Carlisle had Bella lie down on his exam table. Taking out a small white box with what looked like a phone cord, attaching a microphone of some sort, he squirted some kind of gel on Bella's lower abdomen and turned on the machine. There was a scraping noise as he moved it around and then a quick squishing sound. Jake listened as it rapidly went, squish, squish, squish."

"Bella, you need to stop taking your birth control pills." Carlisle had a small sparkle to his eye.

"What, why?" Bella was a mass of confusion.

"Because your pregnant." The room was silent.

"I'm what? I can't be. I have to finish my second year, I can't drop out now." She sat up on the table and Carlisle gently pushed her back down.

"You can make up with Summer classes and enjoy your honeymoon in Scotland. But this, well, this is here."

Jake stared in silence, trying to take this all in. Bella rolled over onto her side and held her knees to her chest. She was in shock and not sure how she felt about this. Carlisle seemed to read her mind.

"Let me see if I can help you to feel a little bit better." He wheeled an ultrasound machine over to the exam table and turned on the monitor. Using the scope, he moved it around and found the tiny little baby. "That quick fluttering movement that you see is it's heartbeat."

Bella stared in awe. It was at that moment, that she fell in love. Nothing else mattered, but sustaining that little heartbeat. Jake slowly walked over to the table and dropped down beside her. "Bells. We're going to have a baby." Bella smiled back, a tear rolling down the side of her face.

"You're right, Carlisle. I can take summer classes, but this. . . this is all that really matters." She grabbed Jake's shaking hand and kissed it.

"Esme reached out to comfort them both. "We will give up our lives to protect your family.

"No!" Jake shouted, startling them all. "No one is dying here. We will win this and that bastard, Aro, will never threaten my family again!"

Jasper and Emmet came in and clasped Jake on the back. "We've got your back, brother." Emmet reassured him. Nothing will happen to any of us. We take the chief out and the tribe will fold. I only pray that he brings Caius along with him, so that I can have the privilege of ripping his head off, myself."

Jasper chimed in. "Forget that, man. Caius is mine. You can have Marcus."

"That old geezer. Fuck you!"

"Boys! Language!" Esme shouted and the dropped their heads like scolded puppies. Esme turned her attention to Bella. "And as for you my dear, twenty four hours of rest before you leave for Scotland. Alice and Rosalie will be over to pack for you in the morning and give you your passports." Esme had a way of taking control of a situation, when needed, no matter how soft spoken she was.

Jake picked Bella up off of the table and carried her to the car.

"I can walk, you know." She laughed at him.

"Hey, my baby is in there. I'll take care of you all I want to."

Alice peaked her head into the window. "I'm on it tonight. No hiking the Great Glen Way, now. Only luxury and romantic villages. Hey, you can even ride that Harry Potter, West Highland Railway over that famous viaduct. I'll have it all sorted by tomorrow." She smiled and nodded at Jake's thanks. After buckling Bella and himself in, he took off for home and bed for the mother of his baby.


	19. Chapter 19

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

*******May I gush for a moment on my husband, who bought me the very ring that I used for Sarah Black's (Bella's) engagement ring, for our second Anniversary? He actually bought the ring that I used for the story! Love my romantic man!**

Chapter 19

Heather and Tattoos

Bella lay in her bed, feeling like a forced invalid, as she watched Rosalie and Alice walk into her room with new luggage and a large amount of shopping bags.

"Oh, Alice, you didn't." Bella was half amused and not a bit surprised.

"I did! And you will not believe the sweaters that I found. Now what is Scotland without Cashmere, Bella? Really." Alice hummed with an excitement that made her look as if she were going to levitate and flit about the room at any moment. Rosalie just looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow. She smiled a bit and shook her head at Alice. "She forced me, Bella. I had no choice. But I'm sure you'll find a few pieces in here from me that I picked up at Frederick's of Hollywood for you." Rosalie gave her a saucy grin.

Bella rolled her eyes, but stayed put, knowing that she would be chastised if she were to make any attempt to leave the bed, save going to the bathroom. Jake walked in at that moment, with a tray of breakfast for Bella. Bagels, cream cheese, fresh fruit, orange juice and coffee. He was treating her like a queen, to the point that she almost felt guilty about being pregnant. He laid the tray down in front of Bella and kissed her cheek, then went about his own packing.

"Really ,Jake. You don't have to do this for me. I'm pregnant, not dying of cancer. Billions of women have been pregnant before. I'm fine."

"Billions of women, maybe, but not my wife!" Jake gave her a pointed look that said that she was doomed to lose this argument. Jake smiled at Alice as she gave Jake an approving smile. And so it was that Bella's new mystery wardrobe was packed into new Louis Vuitton luggage as she enjoyed her bagels and her fresh fruit that Jacob had to have made a special trip to the store for this morning. It was torture to be bedbound, but as she gazed upon her friends and her husband, she felt overwhelmed with love and thankfulness for the presence of so much love in her life. It was such a stark comparison from where her life was three years ago.

"I love you guys." Bella's sudden exclamation around a mouthful of bagel, stopped everyone in mid movement. "I do. I'm so thankful to have people to love, who love me back." Rosalie and Alice smiled at her warmly and went back to packing. "We love you, too, sis." Rosalie winked at her.

"And you, Jacob." Jake looked into her eyes, invading her soul from where he sat, rolling his clothes and placing them into his suitcase. "Being with you is just like you said it would be. It's as easy and necessary to my existence as breathing. Thanks for loving me, even with morning breath, bedhead, and puking in front of you yesterday. Thanks for loving me just as I am."

Jake smiled dazzlingly. "Bells, I've always loved you just that way. Maybe a bit immaturely, a year or two ago, but you know that I always will." Her heart beat picked up and at that minute, being here in the bed, didn't seem quite so bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella and Jacob enjoyed the first class seats that were apparently part of the honeymoon package supplied by the Cullen's. They were four hours into a twelve hour flight and Bella slept soundly, lounged back in her oversized leather chair. Jake on the other hand, had never flown before and was more than just a little irritated by the slight bouts of turbulence in the air that a frequent flyer would have learned to expect. He felt overly protective over Bella and was going over the flight attendants speech on safety during emergency water landings. He was pumped with adrenaline, making mental checklists. "Okay," He thought to himself. "the flotation devices are under the seats. If we go down, I can shield her with my body." He jumped up, suddenly to check under his seat for the flotation device. Seeing it in place, he resisted the urge to wake Bella up to make sure that hers was also properly in place.

"May I help you sir?" A flight attendant noticed his irritability. Jake turned a bit red.

"I'm sorry. This is my first time flying and my wife is expecting our first child. I just want to be prepared."

The flight attendant, felt for him. "Sir, do you realize that you are one hundred times more likely to get into a car crash, than you are to be in a plane crash?" She was relieved to see Jake relax a bit.

"Is that really true?"

"Upon my honor." She held her hand over her heart. "Why don't I bring you a cocktail to relax you a bit.

"Oh, no. Thank you. I'll be okay." Jake blushed at the attention that he had drawn to myself.

"Alright, well, just try and relax. Watch a movie on your private screen. We have some great selections in first class. Or try and get some sleep."

"Okay. Sorry." Jake was clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay, sir. Lots of people are nervous about air travel, but we will arrive in Edinburgh, just fine. As a matter of fact, this is my three hundred and eightieth flight. We'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly at Jake.

"Thanks so much." Jacob was really appreciative of the kindness and understanding of this flight attendant.

Jacob sat back down and pulled his flat screen monitor so that it was in front of him. He plugged in his own ear buds and began perusing the movie selection. Pride and Prejudice, nope, Robin Hood with Russel Crowe, nope. Here it was, Tripple X with Vin Deisel. Now this was his kind of movie. The flight attendant appeared once again with pillows and blankets for both he and Bella. He thanked her profusely and covered up Bella, gently moving her head off of the window and tucking the pillow under her head.

Settling in, he immersed himself in XXX, focusing all of his adrenaline on the rush of the movie. Surprisingly, he found himself waking up as he felt Bella wake up next to him. They were about eight hours into the flight by this time and Bella smiled sleepily at him.

Yawning she looked around her and located what she was looking for. "I need to use the bathroom, babe. Can I get past you?"

Jake jumped up, nearly bumping into another restroom goer, who he purposefully blocked with his body, so that Bella could get to the facilities that she needed. She giggled, realizing what he was doing and mouthed a thank you to him as she scooted out of the window seat and into the isle.

The rest of the flight was very pleasant as they excitedly discussed driving on the wrong side of the road and their first Bed and Breakfast, that sounded lovely. The Airline style pre-wrapped breakfast was served, tasting something like Jake thought that K Rations would taste like, but it did nothing to dampen their spirits. Before they knew it, they were landing in Edinburgh International Airport.

Immediately, Jake began to feel the culture shock. He had a difficult time understanding their accents, but found a lilting, almost poetic way in which they spoke. Bella and Jake picked up their car rental and were both grateful for the GPS that Alice had reserved for them. Heading out of Edinburgh was the hardest as Jake tried to teach himself to drive on the left side of the road. It was trickier than he thought, but he liked the roundabouts. They seemed more picturesque and fun than the American on and off ramps of the highways.

As they cleared Edinburgh, they were both aghast as the scenery quickly changed into quaint, purple, heather clad rolling hills with the occasional sheep farm. It was nothing short of breathtaking as they headed toward Stirling on the A9. They stopped off to use the bathroom and to eat lunch and have some tea at a cute little café just off of the highway. Everything about this country seemed cheery and homey, despite its sad and violent past. Jake admired the pride that seemed to exude out of the people and landmarks of this country.

Entering the highlands, Bella's breath was taken away. Surely there was nowhere on earth that was this beautiful. Literally, the hills were so green, where they weren't purple, that it seemed almost neon. It made you completely forget about the notorious Scottish rain, pattering down on their car. She was curious as to what the thickly blooming yellow bushes were. Asking Jake to pull over at a scenic spot, she pulled out her camera and began to shoot pictures. She smelled a honey, floral sweetness in the air and as she got closer to a grove of heather and that strange yellow bush, she realized that it was the scent of those two flowers. It was enchanting. The heather was easy to pick out, as she wore heather oil, daily, but the yellow bush smelled similar to the most fragrant honeysuckle that she had ever smelled. Hopping back into the car, they happily continued their expedition into Stirlingshire. As they drove into Stirling, they noticed a large castle sitting on one hill and an ornate, tall, gothic looking tower on another. Bella was full of questions, but for now, they had to find Kilronan House in the small village of Bridge of Alan.

As they approached their destination, Jake remarked about how beautiful the stone walls were, with little purple flowers, pouring out of cracks here and there. "I've never seen such a place so naturally decorated in its indigenous form. It's as if God painted this country on a particularly good day." Bella smiled at Jake's rather poetic take on the Scottish Highlands. Just then, their GPS told them to take a right and then a left, and there it was. An adoreable, stone, Regency Era building with window boxes, planted to the nines. They parked and the owner, a Mrs. MacAllister appeared, wiping her hands on her apron and wearing a massive and welcoming smile.

"So I see that you found us alright?"

"Yes, though I could have driven for hours, it's so beautiful here." Bella found Mrs. MacAllister's smile infectious.

"Och, and aren't you a sweet Lassie. Come in then and have some tea. Just pop the boot of yer car and I'll have Mr. MacAllister deliver your luggage to your room.

Jacob was taken aback and impressed at the homey hospitality of these people. They were ushered into a foyer. On the right was a communal dining room where he assumed that they would take their breakfast and on the left a cozy sitting area with a peat fire burning. The smell was new to him, but he found it very agreeable. Right in front of them was a staircase that he guessed, led up to the guest rooms.

They were quickly herded into the sitting area and served a small tea of scones and something called clotted cream and strawberry jam. This was the first time that either Jake or Bella had had clotted cream and as they bit into their scones, they both looked at each other wide eyed. It was absolutely delicious. Something between sweet whipped heavy cream and butter.

The tea was a fragrant Earl Grey and immediately the fatigue of the trip began to wear off as they enjoyed chatter with Mrs. MacAllister. It turned out that the strange yellow bush that Bella had enjoyed was called Gorse and that the castle was Stirling Castle. Nearby, the tall gothic building was the William Wallace monument.

"You mean as in Braveheart?" Jake was really interested now. He loved that movie.

"Och, aye. You can see his own sword there and if you've a mind to, you can climb to the top for a truly amazing view of the Trossachs, here. You'll notice that there are steep hills that rise up out of the glen. These are the gateway to the true highlands." Mrs. MacAllister winked at Jake.

"He's a braw Lad, isn't he now?" She smiled at Bella. Bella nearly coughed on a mouthful of scone. She didn't understand the word, but she got the meaning and it made her giggle. "Yes, he's quite something." She looked lovingly over at Jake.

"Weel, I'll not be keeping you two lovebirds. I'll just go and grab your key, then. You'll find that your room offers a wonderful view of both the castle and the monument." Disappearing and seaming to reappear at nearly vampire speed, the energetic Mrs. MacAllister handed them their key and pointed them in the right direction.

Rounding the top of the stairs, they found their room and opened the door. The room was amazing. A crackling peat fire, filled the air with a smoky sweetness, across from an antique, high, four poster bed. Two wingback chairs flanked a small bookcase table, loaded with classics. Bronte, Poe, Dickens. The best part was the large window seat that protruded out from the front of the house, that showcased an awe inspiring view of Stirling Castle, Stirling Proper, and the awesome feet of architecture that was the Wallace Monument. Rolling hills lay in between the two, with a stone bridge over a river.

"Beautiful." Jake whispered. Bella agreed, until she turned to see Jake looking at her.

"You're glowing, Bella."

"You're sort of beautiful yourself, Jake." Bella leaned forward and kissed him softly. Jake nibbled at her bottom lip, enticing her into seeking and needing more. She turned and pressed herself again, opening her mouth to taste him, which ignited a fire that only Jacob's touch could put out. She needed him. Pulling off her shirt, she unbuttoned her jeans and kicked off her shoes. Ripping Jake's shirt off, he quickly came out of his stupor, staring at how much larger her breasts were already getting. His mouth watered and his eyes never left the bulges of flesh that flowed out from the top of her bra. He unbuttoned his jeans, kicking off his shoes and covered her with his body as quickly as he could. He sighed into her hair at the touch of her body pressed against his. Unhooking her bra, he threw it to the floor and hooked his fingers around her white lace panties and pulled them down to her ankles as she stepped out of them. They were desperate to be skin to skin.

Realizing that they were still standing near the window and without breaking his kiss, Jacob pulled the curtains closed and lifted her, laying her on the high four poster bed. Bella went to grab for his length, but he pinned her hands above her head as he feasted, tasted and marveled at her full, supple breasts. He looked down at her and realized that her nipples had grown darker. He gently cupped one, groaning and squeezed them together, tasting both nipples, laving them with kisses. He moved down, kissing her belly, still running his fingers, nimbly over her breasts. Bella's breath came in soft pants and her back arched off of the bed when he flicked his tongue into her belly button. Moving farther down, he kissed each side of her hip bones, surrounding her most private place. Pulling her thighs apart, he laid feathery kisses over the insides of her thighs and when he licked up the inside of one thigh, she cried out. He smiled and laughed a husky laugh against her core, which nearly drove her mad. Flicking his tongue out, he tasted her quickly, her arousal causing him to lose his control. Spreading her open to him, he ran his tongue flat and slowly over her clit, allowing her to feel his taste buds as her tiny bud grew hard and burgeoned forth. Flicking it with his tongue, he slipped a finger inside of her and she began to writhe against him. He was desperate to taste her release, so he placed his mouth over her clit and sucked, teasing it, moving his finger in and out of her. It was only seconds before he felt her convulse around his finger and he lapped up the sweet honey that poured forth.

"Jake, I need you."

"What do you need, Bella?"

"I need you inside of me?"

Torturing her as much as himself, he slowly crawled back up her body. "What do you need inside of you, Bella?" He asked in a husky whisper.

She shocked him as she growled out, "Your hard cock. Now!" He arched his back and entered her with a force that left them both reeling as Bella convulsed around him once again. Jake moved inside of her, bringing her to the brink once again and they both soared together, over the edge as he found his release, consumingly wrapped within her. He lowered his head to between her breasts. His breath slowed as he listened to the sound of her heartbeat. Suddenly he realized that Bella's breathing had a steady rhythm to it. She was asleep. He smiled down at his angel and tucked her into his side and allowed himself to be carried off, responding to his own jetlag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting at a local pub, Bella fell in love with fresh fish n' chips, caught the very same day and fried to perfection. She couldn't seem to get enough malt vinegar, pouring nearly half the bottle, drenching her fish and fries. A small salad accompanied it and with a Coca Cola, it was the best meal that she had ever eaten, in her opinion. It probably didn't help that she was now, constantly peckish as the baby inside demanded nutrients to grow.

Jake was very content with his rare Angus steak, neeps and tatties, which he discovered was mashed turnips and potatoes, and a tall mug of Fraoch Heather Ale. Heather ale was one of the oldest brewed beers, using heather as an infuser in the process. It tasted like Bella and that made it go down very easily.

After lunch, they walked hand in hand down the streets of Stirling, checking out the open markets with fresh produce and popping into shops. It was in one of these shops that Jacob bought Bella a gold chain with a pendant that had a bit of heather, forever suspended in glass. Bella treasured it and held it to her chest, having such a wonderful time with Jake, enjoying their honeymoon. The necklace was the perfect trinket to remember Scotland and their honeymoon. It hadn't occurred to her yet, but she hadn't thought about the Volturi a single time.

Browsing through town, Jacob noticed a shop that drew his attention. Caledonian Sun Tattoos. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Wait, Bells. I want to do something crazy!" Bella laughed at the wild, childlike expression in his eyes, but stopped when she noticed the storefront that had his attention.

"You can't be serious." Bella argued.

"Serious as a heart attack, Bells. I've been thinking about it for a while, but this seems like the perfect time. I'll tell you what. Why don't you go and continue shopping and stop back by for me in a couple of hours."

Bella worried her bottom lip. "You know that it's permanent, right Jake?"

"Oh, yeah." He said with a wink, making Bella wonder what in the world that he had in mind. In the end, she gave in and headed off to look for some gifts for her family and friends.

Jacob boldly walked into the tattoo shop. A very large bald man with tattoos reaching up the back of his head welcomed him. "What can I do for you today, Lad?"

"I want a tattoo."

"Okay, where do you want it and what do you want?" As Jake begin to describe what he wanted, the talented tattoo artist called 'Belfast Dave', expertly drew up a template of what Jake described.

"That'll be a hundred twenty five quid." Belfast Dave stood with his gigantic arms stretched, leaning on the counter. Jake pulled out a wad of the pocket money that they had pulled out of Bella's account, supplied by Alice and counted out one hundred twenty five pounds.

Belfast Dave took him back to one of the rooms and went to grab his instruments. Jake laughed as he looked around the room. There was a gigantic poster of Johnny Cash giving the finger right up into the camera that was taking his picture. As Belfast Dave entered, with several bottles of ink and a compressor and tattoo needle, Jake remarked, "So are you a fan of Johnny Cash?"

"Och, yeah. He was the greatest. I have some tracks from a tribute band up front. You interested in hearing them."

"Sure, sure." Jake liked this big old tattooed Scot. As Belfast Dave ducked out once again to turn on the tracks, Jacob wondered to himself why he called himself a name after a city in Northern Ireland.

Belfast Dave reentered, a smile on his face as the music boomed over the speakers of the shop. "No, bad, eh?"

"Not bad at all." Jake had to agree.

Belfast Dave had Jake sign a waver, then went over the cleaning of the instruments with him, steaming them as he talked, showing Jake that when they were steril, that a paper inside of the wrapped instrument would turn pink. As he removed the instrument with the pink paper, Jacob said. "Good enough for me. Let's get this tat on the road."

"Haha! That's a good laddie!" And Belfast Dave loaded up the black ink to begin the outlines of Jacob's new tattoo.


	20. Chapter 20

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 20**

**I'm In Love and Always Will Be**

Lois Greene cast her line like a pro, leaving both Billy and Charlie to raise their eyebrows in approval. Charlie cast a smiling glance at Billy and gave him an approving nod. Giving the excuse that they had to bait their hooks, Charlie pushed Billy to the cooler near Bella's truck. Charlie had been 'borrowing' it while she was off on her honeymoon.

"Well, Billy, I've got to hand it to ya. If I didn't already have the hottest, kindest woman in the world, I'd be after that one, reguardless of you." Billy laughed and pretended to punch Charlie in the face.

"Nope, this one's mine. She's amazing, Charlie. I have spent most of my life thinking that I would never have these feelings again, but she has come in and absolutely hypnotized me. She's not only beautiful, but she's all heart, Charlie. I'm scared to death of what I already feel for her, but I can't help myself.

"Well, Billy. I wouldn't worry yourself, too very much. Sometimes when it's right, it's just right." Charlie cast a glance at Sue, who smiled back at him, casting her own line. Charlie winked her. "Just between you and me, I'm getting ready to pop the question."

Billy smiled widely and clapped Charlie on the arm. "That's great, man! God, I'm so happy for both of you." Billy sat with a smile for a moment, deep in thought.

"I'm just thinking on how I can get her to go out with me again, although she did ask me out, ya know?"

"She did?" Charlie cracked open a beer. "What does she have planned?"

Billy spoke slowly so as to rub Charlie's face in this one. "Season tickets to the Seahawk's this fall." Then it hit him. Fall was months away. "Geez, Fall is months away. Do you think that that's a signal of some sort? Oh, I'm so behind on this signal stuff, I don't know what to think."

"Billy, I kind of think of it like this. Sometimes when you see a woman and have feelings for her immediately, it's just purely the fact that you haven't gotten laid in a while, but sometimes, even if you haven't gone there yet, it's just a sign that when you know, you know."

Billy was contemplative as he watched Lois reel in a more than decent sized trout. She smiled back at him a dazzling smile and winked at him, Removing the hook, she expertly strung up the fish and tied it onto a piece of a branch that lay across the water. For him and Sarah, it wasn't necessarily love at first sight, but it was love at first imprint that was the most precious bond that anyone can have. But could it be that this woman could be his second chance at love?" Lois' voice cut through Billy's personal thoughts.

Walking over to re-bate her hook, she gave him a coy look. "Care to help me with casting my line, Billy? It's been kind of a long time for me." She winked at him.

Charlie, leaning on the truck bed, gracefully turned around and tried to suppress a smile. He wished his friend the best on answering this double edged suggestion.

"Lois, I'll help you cast your line anytime you would like for me to." Billy smiled up at her with a knowing grin. As Lois sacheted off, Charlie let out a whistle. "I do believe that shat she ain't talking about fishing, now. You'd best reel that one in, cause she's a saucy one." Charlie nudged Billy in the shoulder.

"Now, quit talking about my girl and wheel me back over there so that I can reel her in."

"Atta boy, Billy. You got it." And Charlie pushed Billy back over near Lois. With a nod and a smirk, Charlie was back with Sue in a flash.

"So, Lois? How do you feel about dinner again tonight at my house?" Billy tried to act as casual as possible.

"Dinner huh? Well, that sounds alright, but on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"I bring dinner." Once again she gave him a look that almost melted him to his bones.

"Honey I'll eat anything that your decide to put in front of me."

Lois giggled and finally turned red. "Then it's a date, say eight o'clock?"

"Works for me."

"Great." And they spend the rest of the afternoon catching fish and talking, realizing just how much they had in common.

Bella busied herself with shopping while Jake was getting his infamous tattoo at Caledonian Sun. She was pleased with what she had found. Entering a china shop, she purchased a Staffordshire Tea Set with Thistles gracefully painted on each peace for Emily, excited to see her reaction. Now she could serve her home made herbal teas in Scottish style. Bella had to admit that the set was beautiful.

In the same shop, she picked up a handmade lace tablecloth for Renee, that she was sure that her mom would hold dear, but probably never use.

She returned to the shop where Jacob had bought her the heather necklace and bought the same necklace for Esme, a sign of sisterhood, love and unity, unique to Scotland.

At a stag cigar shop she purchased matching flasks for Charlie and Billy. She knew that her mother's maiden name was Cameron and was pleased to see that she had some Scottish roots, since she had taken such a liking to the country and chose the Cameron engraved flasks, as the motto was, "The Son's of Hounds". She thought that it was beyond cool that their clan symbol was a quiver full of arrows. Bella was sure that Billy and Charlie would like these. She had each engraved with their names, so when things got a little out of hand with the flasks, they would at least know who's was who's.

For Sue, she found a store that sold gems made out of compressed heather, which she found to be unearthly beautiful. She chose a silver pair of heather gem earrings with intricate silver knotwork around oval stones. She hoped that Sue would like them.

At a typical tourist shop, near Stirling Castle, she found gifts for Emmet and Jasper. For Emmet, she bought a plastic Viking hat, complete with horns. For Jasper, she bought a replica of a Scottish Claymore, knowing that Jaz would get a kick out of that.

For each of the pack she bought miniature broadswords with the "Sons of Hounds" logo with the quiver of arrows engraved on them.

Alice and Rosalie would each receive a mini kilt, both in red tartans. Bella was sure that they would not only like them, but look smokin' hot and be serious eye candy for Jasper and Emmet in them. They were short, to say the least and low slung on the hips, but had terrific pleats.

Making a split decision to post all of the gifts back to the U.S., she slipped into a Royal Mail office and paid nearly as much in shipping to have it expedited, waiting for them when they got home.

She made one more trip a gift shop near the Wallace Monument and found the perfect gift for Jake. A replica of William Wallace's broad sword, with the Clan Cameron's, Sons of Hounds, motto and emblem engraved on the hilt. She smiled down at her purchase as she paid for it. It was handsomely encased in a varnished, blue velvet lined box.

Finally making her way back to Caledonian Sun Tattoos, she had to smile as she saw Jacob leaning against the building, very James Dean style, scowering the crowd for her. She noticed many of the young and beautiful Stirling girls checking him out, some in less than quiet ways, but Jake was oblivious, smiling like the sun as he made eye contact with her and she ran to him, awkwardly toting the broadsword case, nearly tripping over it, she crashed into him as he winced.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just a little sore after the tattoo."

Bella stepped back. Okay, let's see it, then." She half smiled, filled with curiosity at what was so important for Jake to get tattooed on himself for life.

Lifting up his shirt and drawing considerable attention, he gently pulled off a bandage over his left pectoral. Bella gasped as she looked, tearfully at what it was. A black swan over his heart with the name Bella, written in beautiful scrollwork. She put her hands over her mouth and cried. "Oh, Jacob. It's. . .it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Right there on the street, she flung herself at him, sore or not and kissed him senseless against the wall of Caledonian Sun Tattoos. Belfast Dave, leaned on the counter and smiled at the affect that his work had had on the big lad's, girl.

After they had finished the kiss that left many Stirling girls broken hearted, she happily presented him with his gift. He gently caressed the top of the varnished box with a serious look in his eyes. On the top of the box, was burned the name, Wallace. Opening it, he nearly dropped it. "Oh, Bella." He lifted the sword out of its velvet lining and held it up in the light. The engraving flashed, "The Sons of Hounds", brilliantly on the shiny metal and the quiver full of arrows graced the hilt. "Bella, this is. . . . well, it's the nicest thing that anyone has ever given me, besides my wedding ring. It's beautiful." He looked into her eyes and touched her cheek. "Thank you." Bella smiled genuinely pleased that he had liked his gift so much. Touching the side of her face, gently skimming over her jaw bone and throat, he kissed her slowly and intimately. They smiled into each other's eyes. Carefully he layed the sword back into its case, almost as beautiful as its content and shut the box. "Maybe we should ship this back. I doubt that I could get it through security and I don't want to lose it." Bella laughed. "Well, it will be joining everything else that I've bought today for everyone we know. I know just where to post it." Grabbing his hand, she led them through a crowd that drew interested stares and once again expedited a parcel to the U.S.

When they were done with that, they headed for the Wallace Monument and paid the entrance fee, walking up the steps to its entrance. The entire monument had a museum, broken up into different levels, around a constantly winding staircase. The first display, depicted a three dimensional reproduction of Wallace's trial and order for execution. The second, memorabilia from that time and to Jake's amazement, William Wallace's own broadsword, only inches away from his face in a glass case, standing six feet tall. He marveled at how a man could wield that with precision. As they perused the room, reading about the Scot's fight against Edward the First, Jacob had a realization. Turning to Bella, he said, "It's funny, but what happened here, really isn't much different than what happened to the Native American's in the United States. I hope that they fight and I hope that they get their freedom back. They'll never get their way of life back, completely, but they'll have their freedom. I can see that they carry their pride and that's something that I love about this country." Bella contemplated Jake's profound words and wondered to herself why in this day and age, they were allowed their own Parliament, but did not attempt to secede again, from the United Kingdom.

From there, they made the steep and windy ascent to the top of the tower. Bella had to stop several times as the steeply winding staircase, made of stone, caused her dizziness. Once they reached the top however, she was rewarded beyond her wildest dreams. Three hundred and sixty degrees around them was the most breathtaking view that either of them had ever scene. Huge, gothic, stone archways showed the entirety of Stirlingshire, laid out before them like a living map. On one side, they could see the entirety of Stirling Castle, battlements, courtyard and all. The city lay out before them like a silent, but beautifully laid out miniature. Bella's favorite side, however, was the view of a great meadow with highland cows and tiny sheep grazing on a large farm and then the sudden and unexpected, steep rise of the highlands, as if they had grown straight out of the ground, like a mighty sequoia. It was like nothing that she had ever seen. They took their time, soaking in every view. Finally, in the end, they took a picture of themselves, sitting on one of the stone benches in the arches, overlooking the mighty Trossach's, gateway to the highlands.

Once again, Lois called upon Alice as a shopping companion. Alice was more than ready, having a willing shopping companion, she jumped at the chance. Picking Lois up from the Hospital, they made their way back to the mall. Alice took her straight to Victoria's Secret. Just the posters on the wall alone, made Lois want to run the other way, but Alice wouldn't have it. In they went and Lois began her education on lingerie. An hour and a half later, she left with four bags full of material that amounted to almost nothing, yet cost an arm and a leg. She shored herself and stood up straight. She wasn't going to back down now. She had made a plan and she was going to stick to it.

Now, they went into the Bare Essentuals store and Alice shooed the sales lady away and educated Lois on what make up to use, how to use it, and what colors went with her 'season'. As a bonus with her first purchase, Lois received a free makeover and demonstration on how to use the products, with the colors that she and Alice had chosen. Now feeling like a million bucks, Alice took her to a perfumery and encouraged her to find a scent that spoke to her. That caused a positive emotional reaction. Lois smelled scents, cleansing her nasal palate in between with coffee beans, before she finally found the right scent. It was called Savannah Rain. It was a simple mixture of Gardenia, Honeysuckle, Magnolia, and the purest, most real smell of the ozone scent that happens right before the rain. This scent pretty much wrapped up everything that she loved and gave her a feeling of joy. She opted for a perfume roll on oil, Lotion, Body Wash, and a misting Body Oil. Growing excited and feeling prettier, they finally made their way to a beauty supply store, where Alice pointed out the right serum to smooth the waves in her hair and give them a glossy shine.

Lois felt ready now as butterflies danced in her stomach. Hugging Alice goodbye at her car, she quickly headed for home and started dinner. She started her bread machine to make dough, for dinner rolls and jumped into the shower. After doing her make up, once more as she was shown, she did her hair, smiling at the results that she was able to achieve at first try. Running into the kitchen, she pulled the dough out and split it up into individual rolls, throwing a warm, moist towel over them to rise. After that she browned and seasoned ground beef, adding peas and corn to the mixture, seasoning it and pushing it down into a large baking dish, she mashed potatoes, adding plenty of butter and milk, and a little garlic to taste. Icing the ground beef with the potatoes, she shredded sharp cheddar cheese over the top and stuck it in the oven to bake for thirty minutes.

Carefully going through her wardrobe, she selected a deep purple, chenille wrap sweater dress and black peep toe pumps to go with them. As she heard the timer go off, her heart gave a leap, as she dabbed on some of her Savannah Rain perfume oil on her wrists, behind her ears, and rolling her eyes, between her breasts.

Rushing into the kitchen, she popped the risen rolls into bake and took out the Shepherd's Pie that she had prepared, wrapping it in a towel to keep it warm. When the rolls were done, she wrapped them in a towel, too and carefully laid them into the back seat of her car. Giving herself a once over in the side mirror, she finally took a deep breath and climbed in, starting the car. She nearly turned around several times, feeling like an idiot for the plan that she had concocted, but finally, Billy popped into her head. He seemed to draw her toward him. She just wanted to be near him. To talk to him, listen to him. It was at that moment that Lois Greene realized that she was in love with Billy Black. Oh, how she hoped that she felt the same way about her.

Arriving at Billy's she took a deep cleansing breath and steadied her nerves. Just the sight of him at the door, made her feel warm all over. Smiling, she opened the back door to grab the Shepherd's pie and the rolls and walked up the ramp into Billy's home. Billy shut the door behind her and she was happy to see that there were once again a few more candles lit and Adele playing in the background. Setting the food on the already set table, she remarked. "I didn't know that you were into Adele." Lois was impressed. She loved her first album.

"Of course I do", Billy smiled. "She's the modern personification of Billie Holiday or Aretha Franklin."

Surprised by Billy's insight, Lois grinned. "I couldn't agree more." There was an awkward pause.

"Well, that smells great! What did you bring?" Billy sniffed the air appreciatively.

Walking toward the table and unwrapping dinner, she replied, "It's shepherd's pie and homemade bread rolls. I was kind of hoping, do you have any salad? I didn't have time to pick up any after work."

Oh, sure, sure. It's in the fridge. Here, I'll help you get it together." Billy followed her into the kitchen. "You know, Lois, I'm not sure that it wasn't you that I was smelling. What is that scent you're wearing? It's so beautiful."

Lois blushed at the compliment. "Oh it's just a little thing a picked up a perfumery in the mall. It's called Savannah Rain."

"Well, it smells great on you."

Lois smiled at Billy as he pulled the salad greens and veggies out of the refrigerator. They fell into easy conversation as they chopped vegetables together. By the time dinner started, the butterflies in Lois' stomach had died down somewhat.

"Billy tasted a mouthful of shepherd's pie. "God, this is delicious. Where did you learn to make this?"

"Oh, it's just one of those old dishes that my mom and my grandma used to make." She was pleased that he was enjoying her cooking.

As dinner wound to a close, Billy asked, "So, would you like to go out for desert." Lois' heart began to flutter, but she stood up and walked in front of Billy.

"Actually, I was kind of thinking that we would have desert in." As she said this, she untied her wrap dress and let it fall to the ground. She stood in front of Billy, heart pounding, in a black lace demi bra and black lace thong, still wearing her peep toe black pumps. Billy looked her up and down and swallowed hard.

She walked toward him and bent down, looking into his eyes for a moment and kissed him passionately. Opening her eyes, she peeped to see his expression. It certainly encouraged her.

Billy swallowed hard. "Desert in, sounds perfect."

Gathering her courage, she began to walk toward Billy's room, making sure that he had a good view of her thong from the back. Billy snapped out of his hypnotized stupor and quickly followed. Giving himself a mental high five, he closed the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On their last day in Stirling, Jake and Bella toured Stirling Castle, marveling at the architecture and stained glass windows in the great hall.

"Do you see this fireplace, Bells?" Jake stood forward looking into one. You could fit an entire horse in here."

"Yeah, I imagine it was pretty drafty in here in the winter."

Bella sat in the King's throne and Jake took her picture. Walking hand in hand on the grass covered battlements, they came upon the weaver's cottage. They watched in awe as three people, painstakingly worked on the most intricate tapestry of a unicorn, a symbol of Royalty in Scotland. After questioning the workers, they found out that it could take as much as three years to complete one tapestry. Bella had a new found respect for each tapestry that she had casually glanced at in the great hall as she passed them by.

As evening fell, they returned to their room. As the sidewalk seemed to roll up in Stirling, Jacob and Bella found something much more worth while to pass the time.


	21. Chapter 21

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 21**

**Forever**

Lois woke up happier than she could remember in years. Her head rested on Billy's smooth, but cut chest. His smooth warmth felt so good against her face. He opened his eyes and reached down and stroked her long hair, cascading over his stomach and her back, over that creamy white skin of hers. Last night had been magical. It was nothing near a one night stand, but something beautiful, full of what felt like both remembered love feeling like. Billy was a bit nervous about having to get dressed. This usually required help. Lois was prepared for this and didn't give it a second thought. Leaning up on one arm she smiled into his face. "What do you want to wear today and where is it?"

"Lois, you don't have to do this." Billy felt strange about making love to a woman for the first time since his accident, but not being able to get dressed by himself. Well, at least from the waist down.

"No one has made me do anything since I was eighteen, Billy." Lois thought nervously about how to tell him how she felt, but the situation required an explanation on her part to maintain his dignity and explain her acceptance. "Billy, I need to be honest with you about something. I've been afraid to tell you, but I'm just going to go ahead and speak my mind, damn the consequences. I have lived most of my life in careful calculation and I'm tired of it."

Billy's curiosity was certainly peeked. He wondered what exactly this confession was going to be about. Lois seemed so transparent. What could she be hiding? Lois finally found the courage to confess.

"Billy, I don't need a response from you and this may make you feel weird, but I can't lie to you. I love you. I know that this is so soon, but I can't help it. It doesn't bother me that you're in a wheelchair, or that you have to have help getting into your pants and shoes in the morning, or have help getting in and out of the tub. I don't care, because it's all part of you and, well, you're beautiful. In a man sort of way. And, I love you."

Billy's heart thumped at hearing this admission. He was almost too happy to talk and too blown away that she knew very well what kind of help that he required, but still managed to think of him as beautiful.

"Lois, I have to say that it is a relief to hear you say that you feel love for me, because I have felt it since our very first date. I felt it as you sat in my lap and we danced to Etta James." Billy smiled and brought her face to him and kissed her. "I am damaged goods, though, you know that and yes, I require a lot of special care. I wouldn't want to burden you with that, so I could always have a C.N.A. come in and help me with it in the morning and at night time.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? I don't want anyone seeing you naked, but me!" Lois felt jealous for a moment. "Now, quit being stubborn and let me love you. Believe me, I come with my own baggage that you're going to have to help me with. So yours is on the outside. Big deal. Now let's get you to the bath, but first you tell me where everything is in your drawers and what you want to wear today."

Billy laughed, joy bubbling up into his heart. "Well, since you put it that way. We'll try this. My underwear is in the top left drawer. Socks are in the middle top. My shirts are in the middle drawer on the right and my jeans are in the big drawer on the bottom. If you would please get me my dark wash Wranglers and my blue plaid button up shirt, I'd be obliged."

Lois smiled at him, winning this battle. She did exactly as he asked.

"Okay, now here is how bathing works. I can undress myself, but I need a spotter getting in. There are handles on either side for me to ease myself down with. When I'm done, I have to let the water drain completely and then I have to have a towel within reach to dry off with. Then I will need your help with my underwear, after I pull them up to my mid thigh, as well as my jeans. I can get my own sox on, but will need help with my shoes. I can obviously put my own shirt on.

"Well, you know, with that chest and those abs, you could always leave the shirt off." Lois gave him a coy look. Billy was falling fast. His needs didn't even seem to phase her and as a doctor of medicine, she wasn't exactly uneducated about his plight, yet she was more than willing to help him and seem happy to do it. Oh he had it bad for this spunky, beautiful, intelligent, angel.

They went through his morning routine together, actually talking and enjoying each other's company as they eased right through it. Helping him pull his jeans the rest of the way up, she stopped and bent over, before he could button his jeans and kissed him slowly, smiling at the end, her nose only inches from his. He buttoned his jeans and as he did, his heart ached with love for her.

"Well, now that's done the least that I can do is fix breakfast for you." Billy was a good hand at cooking.

"I certainly wouldn't say no to that offer." Lois smiled brightly at him. She looked adorable, wearing only his long button up shirt from yesterday. Just then the door opened and Charlie walked in. "What are you up to, Old Man. Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" Charlie realized his mistake immediately as Lois jumped up from the table with a squeal and ran to Billy's room. Billy wheeled into the small dining area.

"You're gonna have to start knocking from now on, man." Billy had the slightest hint of a smug smile on his face.

Charlie colored red to the tips of his ears. "I'm so sorry, I'm just so used to walking in."

"No worries, man. It's just that things have changed a bit, now."

"Well, I can see that, you old playboy." Charlie smiled his approval.

"Well you might as well come in for a cup of coffee and an apology to Lois." Billy smiled brightly this time.

"Yeah, well, I guess I at least owe her that." Charlie sat down at a seat at the table.

Lois crept out, dressed in her jeans and sweater from the day before, her hair and teeth brushed. She blushed, but refused to let it get the best of her.

"Good morning, Charlie." Charlie had to fight to keep from smiling.

"Mornin' Lois. Look, I'm really sorry about that. I've been storming through the door of this house for almost fifteen years. I apologize."

"Don't worry about it, Charlie, how would you know." Lois was gracious. "I hope that you're staying for breakfast?"

"Just coffee, actually. Sue already fed me this morning and boy is she a good cook! Billy is too, you know."

"Well, I learned that the other night when he fried up fresh fish, but I can't wait to taste breakfast." Lois smiled in after Billy. It was then that Charlie noticed Billy's hair still wet from a bath. So Lois had helped him out with all that. Suddenly, Charlie completely approved of this woman. She was something special and he felt a swell of pride for his best friend.

"So that Bella of yours, she's really something special." Lois gloated her pride in her favorite student and partner on the new clinic.

"She's definitely got more brains than her old man."

"You know she's at the top of her class?" Charlie was surprised by this news and very proud.

"I didn't know that! That's wonderful. So have you both whipped up your plans for the new clinic?"

"Well, Bella's been interviewing Architects. I gave that to her as an assignment for the rest of the year. She has the text book memorized and can already suture her way around any student in that class. I figured that she might as well get some experience running a clinic and learning by overseeing the building process, to help her get more familiar with the diagnostic equipment¸ hands on. You know?"

Charlie was overwhelmed. Bella was so busy that they barely had time to talk much. "That's fantastic! And what a great idea on your part. Wow! Thanks for providing her with the opportunity."

Lois smiled. "It's really beneficial for me, since I work at the college and pick up shifts in the E.R. After all, she'll be helping me run it once she graduates."

"Well, I guess that we both know that that will be a bit later than planned." Charlie was still reeling over the fact that Bella was actually pregnant.

"Ah, she'll be done in no time. It will be fine. In the meantime, I'll have her being an administrative assistant while she fits in her summer classes and she'll already have the lay of the land by the time that she graduates."

"Well, Lois, I'm so glad that you all get on so well. She's a good kid and you've provided her with an opportunity to do something that's very close to her heart. I've got to thank you for that."

"I'm lucky to have her, Charlie. Really, I am."

Billy listened contentedly at his best friend and his girlfriend falling into easy conversation. He hoped that Lois would be over a whole lot more often and it helped that his best friend and his girlfriend got along so well. Sue was no problem. She got along with everyone.

As he finished up the last of the waffles in the waffle iron, he scrambled eggs and fried up some bacon. Lois was there in a moment's notice to help carry everything to the table. Smelling the waffles and the bacon, she sighed. "Mmm, Billy, you spoil me." Billy could have come up with a colorful remark for that one, if Charlie hadn't been there.

Jake and Bella had said goodbye to Stirling and were now in the adorable village of Drumnadrochit, right on Loch Ness. They found their bed and breakfast with ease and found it to be clean, cozy and warm. Mary Beedham was the proprietor and she had a naturally sunny disposition about her that made them like her immediately. She ran the place by herself, very efficiently, as her husband worked three weeks out of the month on an oil platform in the North Sea, just off of the Shetland Islands. Reaching their room, they found it very comfortable and homey. It wasn't as ornate as their first had been but it felt more familiar and like home. The breakfast room was a gorgeous glass protrusion, overlooking Loch Ness, surrounded by the yellow gorse bushes.

They had arrived around 4:00pm and Mary encouraged them to take a walk down into the village and have a look around. She said that they must eat at the local pub, so they took her advice and walked down for dinner.

The pub was fantastic. Rustic dark wood on the inside with seating outside for pleasant, Eastern Highland days such as this one. The sun was out and so they opted for this option, enjoying the acoustic Celtic band, playing inside. Scotland was really growing on Jake as he sipped contentedly on his new favorite beer, Fraoch Heather Ale. He hoped that they would be able to find it in the states when they got back.

After lunch they opted to tour the ruins of Urquhart Castle on the banks of Loch Ness. Bella found it exciting that you could still climb up inside of the Lady's maid's chamber and even into the semi ruined Lady's chamber itself. Obviously, the Lady of the castle had a very commanding view over the shining Loch. Jake happily snapped pictures of Bella enjoying herself in her explorations.

They toured the museum, reading about the castle's tumultuous history and visited the gift shop, making sure to grab a big stuffed Nessie doll for their little bun in the oven. They bought tickets for a glass bottom tour of the Loch Ness in hopes of finding Nessie, but unfortunately never caught a glimpse of her, but thoroughly enjoyed their cruise up and down the spectacular loch.

Arriving back at the Bed and Breakfast, for some R&R, Bella noticed Jake talking in whispered tones to Mary, who smiled and blushed a bit, but nodded her head, thoroughly and gestured quite a bit with her hands as if she were giving him directions. As they parted ways, both she and Jake had suspicious smiles on their faces.

After enjoying an afternoon nap, Jake suggested that they take advantage of the late setting summer sun. Bella readily agreed, wanting to see more of the surrounding highland scenery. They drove for a bit and got further and further into the countryside. Passing by a small, whitewashed stone croft house, Jake parked the car on the side of the road and goaded Bella into taking a walk with him. It didn't take much goading as the landscape sat wide open, with a mountain in the distance, the heather thick around them like a sea of purple.

Bella breathed in her favorite scent in the world as they descended into a small dip, overlooking the Caledonian Canal. It was here that Jake stopped and drew her to him and kissed her seductively. Bella giggled at his sudden arousal, turned on by it and the wild scenery, she pushed him on. There, he laid her down in the heather and made love to her, just as he had dreamed. It was a time that Bella would remember as one of the most romantic of their lives, forever. They lay, bathing naked in the sun for a while and enjoying the softness of their heather bed, before finally, lazily dressing and heading back to the car. Bella's hair was mussed and her clothes wrinkled, but she wore the most enchanting smile on her face. Jake knew that he could never get enough of Bella and that he as well would never forget the image of her pink passion fused cheeks, laying in the honey scented purple field. Scotland had been a great idea after all.

Regretfully bidding Drumnadrochit goodbye after a few days, they headed west through Fort William and to Oban to catch a ferry that would take them to one of Scotland's Hebridean islands, The Isle of Mull. The climate was noticeably different on this side of the country, often raining sideways with great gusts of wind and icy cold. Funny that it felt like Forks in the Fall at times. Bella gasped however, as they approached the island and a ray of sunlight broke through, drastically changing the color of the translucent waters around Mull and lighting up the many high mountains that dominated the island. Mull felt like an adventure and Jake and Bella were looking forward to seeing a more old Scotland-like terrain.

They spent their time on Mull, staying in the village of Fionnphort, at the Seaview Bed and Breakfast, which had unbelievable views of the sea and the Isle of Iona, beyond it. Bella was eager to get a chance to visit Iona after reading much about its folklore. They took a choppy ride across the channel and arrived in cold rainy weather and rented bikes none the less and toured the small island, made up of mazes of rock walled small farms, called crofts, and thousands of sheep.

They toured the Iona Abbey and read its sad history of being ransacked many times by the Vikings, only to be stubbornly rebuilt by the Scots, each time. Now it stood, beautifully with ancient Celtic crosses standing proudly in front of it, surviving many of the pillagings. Bella's favorite part was the peaceful cloister and the clover shaped holes in the arches. It seemed like a silent refuge away from everything else.

Returning to the mainland, they took a drive around the wild west side of Mull, marveling at the change in scenery, as the Eastern side of Mull was a bit of a drab brown color, but the Western side was a lush, almost tropical green with cliffs that rivaled the coasts of Hawaii. Waterfalls tumbled down from the rainy mountain tops above, everywhere. It was one of the most awe inspiring sights that they had seen during their visit. Their last stop on the trip approached and the knowledge of what faced them when they returned threatened to put a damper on their honeymoon, but as stubborn as the Scots, they were determined to enjoy every last second, knowing secretly that it could be their last if Carlisle's plan failed, so it was off to Achnacarry, which Bella was very pleased to find was the very clan seat of her family's own clan, the Cameron's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Billy's delight, Lois had stayed ten days out of the last two weeks. With each day, he felt that they grew even closer together. One day, he finally couldn't stand it anymore and dared to call Alice and Jasper and invite them over for a visit. Billy wanted to know if Alice could tell him anything about Lois' future regarding him. He of course didn't want to invade her privacy any more than he was concerned, but he wanted to be sure that the urges he was having to ask her to be his own, for all the days of his life, wasn't just a passing phase and that they would indeed be happy if this were to transpire.

The visit was a bit uncomfortable at first, but Alice quickly warmed up to Billy as he apologized that he couldn't offer them the kind of hospitality that he could a human. He did however, offer for them to make themselves at home and to please visit anytime. He found that he liked Jasper. Jasper was quiet most of the time, like Billy, but there was a lot going on in that head of his. Billy and Jasper both identified with each other on some strange level.

Alice had been excited by the idea of Dr. Greene, in whom she had only met once at the wedding, but liked almost immediately. Her impression of Dr. Greene, was that she was a very open and kind hearted person. It seemed to fit well with Billy's quiet and laid back demeanor. Alice sat primly on the couch, back straight, with her hands resting on her knees and began to try and look into the decisions of Dr. Greene. Her eyes flitted back and forth as she saw for sure that Dr. Greene's feelings ran deep for Billy. Her normally concentrated countenance, changed to that of a far away smile as she saw the future based on the decisions of Dr. Greene.

Finally coming out of her vision, she turned to Billy and cuddled into Jasper's side. "Billy, I see that she has strong feelings for you." This seemed to please Billy greatly. "As her heart stands right now, I can see you two being very happy together, but I wouldn't wait long to persue these feelings as there are some self esteem issues there, which might make her unsure of her own feelings that she is harboring in her heart. She loves you Billy, with a kind of forever love. If you're planning on making some kind of move, I'd make it soon."

Billy sat quietly for a moment. Jasper felt a shock of excitement and warm happiness from Billy that had him smiling broadly for a moment. "You feel the same for her too, don't you Billy?" Jasper finally spoke up. Billy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes I do. It's good to hear that I'm not just being an old fool."

"Billy you're far from old and love is timeless. I would say make your move and make it soon." Alice had an excited way about her.

Jasper shifted in his seat as he felt a wave of worry. "Billy, would you like to unburden yourself about what it is that has you feeling suddenly worried?" Billy looked shocked at Jasper's ability to feel what he was feeling. He wasn't used to empaths.

"Well, it's a bit of an adjustment being around an empath," He smiled at Jasper, "but I'm just a bit worried about how I'm going to afford a ring, worthy of such a wonderful woman. I mean, what do I have to offer her materially. Look at my home, it's a shambles."

Alice smiled compassionately. "Billy, don't forget that Dr. Greene is a very successful doctor and a professor at the local college. Her heart is free with you in all that she has. As for the ring, well I saw it in my vision and it's somehow not an inconspicuous ring, to say the least. I don't know how it comes about, but I know that when the time is right, that it will all fall into place. Mind you, I was only looking into Lois' future based on her current feelings. I can't tell you how everything is going to work out, exactly, but I can see bits and pieces. It will all work itself out."

Billy didn't understand how, but he felt excitement over the idea of spending forever with Dr. Greene. Thanking Alice and Jasper profusely, they made their way home, a new friendship forged between the three of them. Carlisle asked them what they had been up to when they got home and Alice privately shared with him all that had transpired at Billy's house. Carlisle had a mischievous grin on his face and said, "Alice get your purse. I believe that I am going to need a shopping companion to choose a gift for a friend that has put his very own son's life on the line to not only fight with us, but protect Bella, when she was at her most defenseless. Alice smiled and squealed. She was always only too happy to go shopping.

Arriving at a very high end jewelry store, Carlisle and Alice leaned over a glass counter as Alice perused certain pieces. "How about that one?" Carlisle pointed to a certain piece. "No, that's not quite it. Oh! Here it is!" Alice began jumping up and down. Carlisle smiled at the jeweler, pulling out his black card and said, "Wrap it up, please.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy was planning for a particularly romantic night for the woman who had brought so much life and love into his home, lighting every candle in the house and playing soft music. There was a prime rib in the oven and potatoes boiling for garlic mashed potatoes. He had even talked Sue into making a Chocolate Bowtie Cake for the evening, when there was a knock at his door. He rushed toward it, thinking that Lois may have arrived earlier than expected, but when he opened the door, there was no one there. He looked down at the ground and there was a small, plain, paper bag sitting on his doorstep with his name on it. Looking around, he saw no one. Cautiously reaching over to pick it up, he noticed that a card was attached to the back of it. Returning to the shelter of the dry house, he shut the door behind him and laid the package in his lap, removing the card. Opening the envelope, it had a very fancy foil stamped monogram on it. CBC, looked up at him in shining crimson. Confused, he opened the card and began to read.

Dear Billy,

I realize that our families have gone back for a long time and have not always been on the best of terms, but I would like you to know how much I appreciate our recent friendship and how very much I realize what you have stood to lose, knowing that Jacob was fighting on the front lines with us. Your kind heart is moving to our family and we would like nothing more than to see you happy, so I am begging you to receive this gift from us.

Alice shared a bit of what had transpired this afternoon and, well, at the risk of looking like a snoop, I offer this humbly in thanks and in an offer of continued friendship. Good luck and great happiness to you.

Your Friend,

Carlisle Cullen.

Billy was touched by the sentiments in the card, but confused as to the contents, so unceremoniously deposited on his doorstep. Reaching down into the bag, he felt something velvety. Pulling it out, it was a velvet box. He thought it very strange that Carlisle would buy jewelry as a thank you gift for him. As he opened the box, his eyes widened. In it sat a three karat, antique setting diamond solitaire ring. The band was decorated with tine diamonds and hearts shaped out of the white gold setting. Billy shut the lid on the box and sat dumbfounded for a second.

Alice! Well she had seen what was in Lois' heart. Billy smiled and shook his head, thanking Carlisle in his heart, accepting the gift. Lois deserved the best and this was much more than Billy could have come up with, on his own. It was downright almost as beautiful as Lois herself. Just then, the timer went off on the potatoes and Billy quickly stowed the ring in the small drawer in the table next to his barka lounger.

By the time that Lois walked through the door, he had the full spread of dinner on the table and the room was lit only with candles. Lois gasped and clutched her hand to her chest when she saw all of the effort that Billy had gone to.

Lois, herself, took Billy's breath away. It seemed that she had taken extra time after work today, making herself up and she wore the most beautiful one strapped black dress. Her hair was pulled up on the side with antique looking rhinestone combs. She looked good enough to eat. Billy held her chair for her. She kissed him and then took her seat, taking in the spread before her with wide eyes. "Wow! What's the occasion?"

"Oh, just the most wonderfully beautiful woman in the world coming to dinner." Billy winked at her and she blushed at his compliment. They ate their dinner, discussing Lois' day at the hospital. Billy could feel his stomach flip flop inside with nervousness. Was he crazy? What if she said no? Well, there was only one way to tell.

"Lois, there is something that I want to ask you and I want you to know that you can be completely open with me. If it is too soon for you, then I want you to tell me so." This had Lois' attention. Billy rolled himself around the table to face her. "Will you promise to say only what you feel in your heart?" Lois knew that something big was coming, but she wasn't sure what it was. She hoped with all of her heart that this was not a breakup dinner. She had fallen for Billy and didn't want to be away from him. She loved seeing him at the end of her days.

"I promise." Her voice wavered as she spoke.

Billy began to speak, looking into her eyes. "Lois, I know that we have only been dating for a short time, but, well, I can't imagine my life without you. I just can't, so I'm taking a chance here and asking you to be with me all the days of my life."

Lois was wondering if he was asking her to move in with him. The thought thrilled her to her bones, but suddenly he pulled out a black velvet box and immediately she started to weep, a smile spreading broadly on her pretty face.

"Lois Greene, please marry a crippled old man and make my life a fairy tale. Make me happy for the rest of my life?"

Lois jumped out of her seat, startling Billy for a moment, thinking that she was going to bolt, but instead she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Yes! Of course, Billy. I love you so much!"

Billy opened the box and Lois cried even harder. It was the very ring that she had dreamed about since she thumbed through a bridal magazine on a lonely day in Barnes and Noble, a year ago.

Slipping it on her finger, she climbed into his lap and kissed him. She never dreamed that such a happy ending would come to her.

Billy's face grew serious, suddenly.

"Billy, what is it?" She was still a bit buzzed by the proposal.

"Well, it's just that I have so little to offer you, but a house that is slowly falling apart. My hands are empty coming into this. The ring was a favor owed to me by a friend. Lois reached out and put her hand in his. "You're hands aren't empty anymore."

Billy felt himself tear up at this sweet sentiment.

"Besides, your forgetting, Billy. I'm a doctor and a professor at the local college. This house won't be falling down for long." She said with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me for this year's Energize WIP Awards! If you enjoy this story, than please vote for it at the following link. I love you all so very much and am so honored by the thought!

** . **

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

**I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

**Chapter 22**

**Crescendo**

The Pack, minus Jacob, sat at the Cullen's massive dining room table as they stared across at each other. What they were getting ready to discuss could very well mean the difference between Bella's life or death. To each of them, she meant a different thing. Sister, Daughter, Friend, or Friend's Imprint. Nevertheless, the thought of losing her was a heavy burden to bear for each of them.

Paul, normally rather flippant about things regarding the Cullen's and Bella, looked as sober as any of the others. Thus far, this seemed like the craziest, yet most necessary solution to Bella and Jake's problem and the inevitable coming of the Volutri, to see that Bella had indeed been changed. It was going to happen, but any warrior knows, that half the battle is choosing the field of battle.

Japser, who had seen enough of war in his time, was the first to rise and address this motley crew. An alliance of vampires, and the very shape shifting spirit warriors, who were bred, magically to kill them. Only one thing had united them in the past year. Bella Black. She was also the reason that they would once again fight together. It could be thought that one or two might be bitter about this, but in reality, most blamed Edward for even allowing her into this world by his attempted "suicide", exposing her existence to the Volturi.

"Here is how we can best project that things are going to go down." Jasper's face was grim with thought. Aro will almost surely not come without his precious Guard. There is no doubt in my mind that the forest will be littered with them, the day of his arrival."

"Aro is dangerous for two major reasons. Number one, he is an egotistical coward. Number two, because his unscrupulous dealings have allowed the fear of angering him, to raise him to the highest level within the Volturi. He is an egomaniac and it is likely that he will prefer pomp and circumstance, to just a quiet visit, so we will likely at least see Caius and Marcus." Jasper paused to think about which to cover first, but decided that Carlisle was best versed in the personalities of these two.

"Carlisle, will you please fill us in on what we have to expect with these other two?"

The pack was engrossed. They were intent upon knowing their enemy the best that they could. Jake was at a handicap, not being able to be here, but hopefully Bella was educating him, but then perhaps not, Sam thought to himself. They should be having a honeymoon, not discussing the tendencies of their enemy. The pack could handle this and they would.

Carlisle stood serenely, yet with a look of deep concentration on his face. "I spent many years with the Volturi, before deciding that their way of life as vampires, was the opposite of what was within me. Their common and flippant way of consuming human blood, left me cold and horrified. Before I was turned, I wanted to be a physician and it took many years for me to find that place in me again, but I must admit that my time spent with this coven, helped me along greatly in that decision."

"Jasper is correct in his description of Aro and Aro is certainly a worry for me, but Caius is an equal, of not greater concern for me. He takes evil to a new level. While Aro enjoys showing mercy from time to time, to attempt to show that his is a just ruler, Caius couldn't give a damn and simply exists to enjoy the pain of others, be it mortal or immortal. He is guileless and pointed with his passion for pain."

"As for Marcus, honestly I am torn as to where his intentions lie. He is one of the only of the three that I could really call a friend. He seems to lack the evil that the other two do, yet he maintains his seat of ruling for some reason, anyhow. Now that I've given you just a bit about each, I'll turn this back over to Jasper who as you know has much experiences in both human battle and about one hundred and eighty years with vampire warfare." All eyes returned to Jasper.

"My plan is simple, but the procedure is not. I propose that the pack enter the forest, in the ratios of your choice, Sam, and hunt his Guard and take them down, to your heart's content, but be aware, that they are his guard because they are either very strong, very fast, or have some sort of power. The main three, his favorites, are gone now, but please don't go into this as if it were just hunting the stray rogue, wondering through and killing humans. These people were usually hand picked for their abilities and as such should be approached with that understanding."

"Our plan for ground zero, here in this living room is as follows. One member of the family will be assigned to each of these vampires. At the first sign of danger, we will attack and we will take them down. That is the plan anyway. Rosalie will be assigned to Marcus. I will be assigned to Caius and Carlisle will hover near Aro. Alice and Esme will keep up the guise of hospitality. Should the need arise, Emmet is being trusted with Bella's protection, even though Jake is here, Bella is our main concern. We are all in agreement that we will give up our lives to save hers as she is an innocent. Though she sought out Edward, she had no idea of the Volturi, or what choosing a human life and following her heart into a way of living that we all accept as the right choice." There was a nod of agreement with this statement around the table.

Sam stood just then, his imposing size rising to nearly seven feet. The floor was opened to him, graciously and without thought. "I can speak for the pack that we will be more than happy to do as you have asked us. We will annihilate as many of the guard as possible. As Jacob's imprint, it is our duty too, to protect Bella with our lives, as well and we will do so, happily." He shot a glance at Paul, who never seemed to get on well with Bella since she had shown enough guts to punch him in the face. A mere mortal in the face of a huge shape shifter. That fact alone, made Sam think differently about her from that moment on. Respect was the word that came to mind, when he thought of the small five foot three human. He had to hand it to her, she had balls, not to mention, heart, to go along with it. "Consider our participation in your plan, a done deal." With that said, the meeting was over. They could stick to the plan and hope for the best. However, as is usual with these circumstances, there is almost always an element of surprise and this even, would be no exception.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella slept soundly on the plane, once again, completely at piece with the jostling in the air as they crossed the North Atlantic. It didn't bother Jake, nearly as much as it had the first time, but his mind was on other things. He remembered in detail, the wonderful moments that they had spent together on their honeymoon. The woman and the child that she carried, were his entire world. He stared at her sleeping for a moment and felt a heaviness in his heart at the meeting that they were headed toward as they got closer and closer to Seattle International. He prayed to the elders to preserve her and his child. He would lay down his own life in a heartbeat for either. They were everything.

As his mind drifted to the up and coming meeting, he donned his battle face and began thinking of every possible situation that could occur. Sam would be a wealth of information upon his return, but he almost ached with the need to know, now, anxiety growing in his chest like swallowing an ice cube whole. It ached and hurt, yet it wouldn't melt. His common sense called out to him for as much sleep as could possibly get. A day and a half from now, his family's survival would depend upon his reflexes and he would be in top form, come hell or high water. Just like that, he closed his eyes, leaned his seat back and fell into a deep restful sleep.

Ten hours later, they were making their way to their car and heading back to whatever the future held for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a good night's sleep that only early pregnancy and jet lag could allow, Bella awoke to Jake, holding her tightly against him. She knew that he was apprehensive, by his avoidance of the very subject of the meeting with Aro. Turning in his arms, she wrapped her arms around him and placed kisses on his sleeping face and then gently unfolded herself from his strong arms to make her morning ablutions. The pack would be arriving for brunch and a briefing on the meeting held the night before at the Cullen's. A girl had to start early in the morning to feed men of that size and appetite. Emily arrived with a serene smile and a hug at 8:00am. They worked companionably, but very quietly, preparing the morning meal. The heaviness had begun to set in and no one was immune to it. Emily fought off tears on several occasions that morning. Bella seemed to be going on about her day as if she were not putting her very life on the line, twenty four hours from now. Finally unable to handle it any longer, she confronted Bella. "Do you not realize what is going on here, Bella? You are too calm and it's driving me crazy. How can you be so calm, knowing what you're walking into?"

Bella stopped cutting strawberries and faced Emily and gave her a tired smile. "Em, it's not like it doesn't affect me at all, but I trust in the Cullen's, the pack and Jacob. It is my actions that have drug everyone into this situation and yet, once again, they are all coming to my defense. It is humbling in a way that's almost crushing." Bella's face contorted a bit and tears began streaming down her face as she finally broke, just a bit. Emily hugged her close and shushed her. "Okay." Emily needed no other explanation, watching her own imprint go to battle over and over again, yet having to resign herself to the fact that temper tantrums and dramatic scenes wouldn't change a single thing. "But it's not all you, Bella. If Alice had never insisted that you stop Edward from revealing himself to all of Volturra and had he not chosen to be such a drama king, you wouldn't be in this spot right now, so don't own all of this. You are the least to be blamed." Bella had to smile at this. Emily's pure hearted way of speaking always seemed to strip the fiction away from the fact. Bella couldn't argue with that.

At 10:00am, the pack filed in and devoured the buffet set out for them before all settled in the great room for the briefing. Sam brought Jake and Bella up to speed as to what the battle plans were. Bella also learned that they trusted Jake's scent to cover her's from the vampires, as well as his presence and heartbeat to play hers down. She would arrive in the morning and have her pale, but realistic makeup done by Alice and would don amber colored contacts. It was all just a big charade. For a moment, Bella felt a wave of panic. How could such a charade work against supernatural creatures, but with a deep breath, she steadied herself and put her trust once again in her husband, the pack and the Cullen's.

Unbeknownst to Bella, she was being watched throughout the meeting. Paul couldn't help but recognize the strength and courage that Bella showed through the discussion. He knew for a fact that it was a result of a lack of intelligence, but an inner strength that seemed to dominate her countenance. Begrudgingly, he had to admit that his opinion of her had risen several notches during that meeting. Though he would never ever say so, he found himself respecting Bella Black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oblivious to the danger that lay on the horizon for this very day, Lois happily flipped through bridal magazines, dog earring pages of ideas that she liked. She had waited her whole life to meet Billy and she was looking forward to being the bride and being as beautiful as she could for him on their wedding day. She was not however, oblivious to the fact that Billy seemed restless today. Lois was sure that none of it was directed at her, but she chose to give him his privacy as to what was bothering him and so she stuck to her pile of magazines, picking out her favorite flowers, looking at dress designs and the newest fads in cake decoration. It didn't surprise her a bit when he said that he felt like going to visit an old friend, and so with her blessing, a smile, and a heartfelt kiss, she left him to exorcise his own demons and talk when he was ready to talk.

Billy called up Old Quil and asked him to come pick him up. It was no surprise that Old Quil seemed to almost be anticipating his call.

"Billy, I'll be there in ten minutes. I was just about to go out and warm up the car."

Billy smiled to himself. That man had the gift. Most white people would probably think of Medicine Men as witch doctor-like, but Old Quil, was just a skinny old man, always wearing worn out jeans and a pony tail of long grey hair.

Billy wheeled himself out to his driveway and waited, deep in thought. To his relief, if Old Quil was anticipating his call, then Old Quil himself must be feeling the strange storm that seemed to loom just over the horizon, but Billy just couldn't put his finger on what it was. Ten minutes later, Old Quil helped him into his car and folded up his chair, stowing in the trunk.

"I know why you've called me today, old friend." Old Quil had a slight knowing smile as he glanced at Billy. "We will talk, Billy, and we will petition the elders as to what I have found, but we will talk first."

Billy released a pent up heavy heartedness that it seemed that he had been holding in for most of the morning.

Arriving at Old Quil's , Billy eased himself into his chair and entered Old Quil's shabby old bachelor pad and accepted a coke, as Quil sat across from him. Old Quil began. "There is a storm coming, brother. One of our own will be wounded, but I don't think that we will lose them. There is a battle about to begin and your heart is being called upon by the elders to pray, and pray we shall, until they release us into our peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella winced once more as she tried to get the amber contact in to her eye for the sixth time. Her hands were shaking, but she stilled herself and tried once more, finally getting one in. The other wasn't as hard, once she had figured out the first one, but she stared at herself in the mirror. Pale, pasty skin, created with marvelous realism by Alice and eyes of vegetarian amber. It caused Bella to shudder. This could have been her, had she not made the decision to jump on the bike with Jake that day. She loved the Cullen's and would the rest of her life, but she was eternally thankful and content to grow old around them and love them her whole life through, without being one of them.

Exiting the bathroom, Esme and Alice looked approvingly at her. Alice had taken extra care to highlight some of Bella's features, giving her that ethereal beauty that vampires naturally carried. Jake however, seemed disturbed to see her in such a light, but she sent him a sympathetic smile and a look that let him know that she would rather be anywhere else in the world right now than right here, having to appear as if she had been turned. Jake was tense and would be until this was done.

Bella was seated primly on a loveseat by Jacob. The Cullen's were pretty sure that Jacob's scent would keep Aro's royal nose from wanting to get close enough to shake Bella's hand. They would explain Jake away as a friend of the family and a guest.

Precisely at 1:00pm, a black S.U.V. pulled into the drive, windows tinted almost black. The pale driver exited the driver's seat and opened the back doors. To no one's surprise, Aro arrived with Caius and Marcus in tow. Unfortunately, to their terror, Demetri, the tracker, also accompanied them. Bella was unaware of who Demetri was, so her she did not react to the sight of him, but the tension of the Cullen's at seeing him exit the car, did not escape Jake's notice. Looking toward Jasper, Jasper mouthed the word, "Tracker". Suddenly, Jake's blood turned to ice. This was not going to go as planned.

Being graciously received, Aro immediately turned his attention to Bella. "Isabella, how wonderful to see you again, and ah! What a beautiful immortal you have made!" He made a step forward to shake her hand, but suddenly his nose wrinkled in disgust. "And who is this young man, Carlisle?"

"Jacob Black, may I present you to my dear friend Aro of Volturra, Italy." Jacob forced a smile onto his face. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Aro hardly tried to hide the disgust on his face at Jacob's odor. He made no further attempt to make his way toward Bella. So far so good. Caius and Marcus were ushered in and offered seats just as the Cullen's had planned. Demetri refused his seat, graciously and stood in the corner of the room. This gave Jasper an uneasy feeling in his gut and he passed Emmet a look, causing Emmet to move to stand nearer to Bella.

The signal to action was for Jasper to make eye contact with Carlisle, so Jasper carefully averted his eyes, but remained vigilant, reaching out with his empathic gift, casting calm and happiness over the room.

Bella carried herself with amazing style and grace while conveying Edward's regrets that he could not attend the honor of Aro's visit to Forks, but graciously accepted Aro's enthusiastic invitation for her and Edward to come and attend to him at court in Volturra. Jake had to swallow bile that rose up in his throat. All was going as planned as Esme and Alice played gracious hostess to the three leaders of the Volturi coven and their companion, but suddenly, something seemed off to Jasper. Narrowing his eyes at Demetri, he felt an emotion that he knew all too well as he saw Demetri's eyes darkened, his eyes transfixed on Bella. Suddenly Demetri's eyes went almost black and Jasper looked at Carlisle with fear in his eyes as he grabbed an unsuspecting Caius by the head and wrenched it off of his body, his head lying on the living room floor with a look of surprise, suspended upon his marble-like face. Jasper heard another crack coming from Carlisle's side of the room and a shredding of clothing as Jacob phased in the living room. Emmet had already picked up Bella and made his way into the forest as Demetri followed at dizzying speeds. Jacob jumped upon Aro and finished what Carlisle had started when suddenly a cry went up from Rosalie's side of the room. Turning their attention to her, she had Marcus in a deadly headlock. Marcus begged for his life.

"Carlisle, you know that I never abided by their way of feeding. You know this. I'm asking you please, old friend. Spare my life, so that I might create a new Volturra. Teach me how to live the way that you do and we will start a new order, sparing the lives of thousands of humans."

Jacob was already out the door, sending up a howl and alerting the pack to what had just transpired. He didn't know what Carlisle's decision had been, but he could pick up the sounds of Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme on his heels. He followed Bella's scent and rushed toward her, bent on annihilating the vampire that dared attack her.

Sam and Paul found them first, Emmet holding Bella behind him, facing Demetri in a crouched position and growling, deep in his throat. Sam took this window and charged Demetri, but Demetri quickly deflected him, sending him into a tree. Just as Sam was in mid-flight, Paul saw his opportunity and jumped and sank his fangs into the marble like texture of Demetri's neck, as suddenly a sharp pain erupted from his left back leg. He found himself incapacitated and looked sorrowfully at Bella, but not for long as Emmet, seeing Jake approaching from behind Demetri, made a barely visible nod as Emmet attacked from the front, distracting the tracker. Jake felt an animalistic pleasure as Emmet pinned Demetri to the ground and Jake bit down on the blood sucker's neck and ripped his head from his shoulders. Emmet rolled his body over and ripped him limb from limb. Jake phased back and picked Bella up, holding her up to him. "Are you alright?" His eyes pleaded with her to confirm his question. "Yes, Jacob. I'm alright, but Paul isn't." Jake spun around and saw his friend, phased back to his human form, face contorted in gruesome pain as Emmet ignited the remains of Demetri.

"Carlisle!" Jake screamed, seeing the perfect bite mark on Paul's calf. The poison of the venom would kill him if they didn't get help soon. Carlisle was there in an instant, checking the bite mark. Embry and Seth arrived just then, hearing Paul's cries of pain. Carlisle looked concerned. "Get him to my study, now!" Emmet lifted him and disappeared into the forest toward home, Carlisle in his wake. Sam stood, shaking his head, regaining consciousness. "Embry, Seth, have you destroyed all of them?"

Seth answered with a nod. "Quil and Leah are burning them as we speak." Sam looked toward Bella and seeing that she was unharmed and in Jake's arms, he rushed back to the house with Embry and Seth.

Jake hugged Bella to him once more. "Oh thank God that you're okay." Tears hung heavy in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm just fine, Jacob, but Paul isn't. Let's get up there and see what's going on." Jacob nodded his head and he carried Bella, running through the woods toward the Cullen's. He could hear Paul's ear shattering cries from where he was. Arriving in the front yard, they could see the ashed remains of vampires. Entering the house, they saw Rosalie, Alice and Esme standing guard over Marcus, who looked mournful. Running up the stairs to Carlisle's study, they saw Paul, lying on the exam table, tears seeping out of the corners of his eyes, his mouth open in a silent cry.

Carlisle spoke quickly, as he filled a hypodermic needle with morphine. "I am going to have to remove the bottom portion of his leg before the poison can spread." Sam nodded his head, but looked on in stoic anguish. Bella rushed into action, preparing the bone saw and digging out a tourniquet and bandages as well as antiseptic. Carlisle nodded his approval as he injected enough morphine to cause Paul to lose consciousness. Without a word, Carlisle accepted the bone saw and began cutting. He severed the limb and began cauterizing the open stump of Paul's lower leg. Bella began to cry as she handed Carlisle the antiseptics and the bandages. Rounding the table, she put her hands on Paul's head in comfort and let her tears fall freely over his still form. "I'm so sorry, Paul. I'm so sorry." Jake walked toward her and hugged her from behind.

"It's not your fault, honey. Paul acted as we are designed to do. He is a hero."

Carlisle nodded his head at Sam as he checked Paul's pulse. "I think that we've stopped it. I am sorry, Sam."

"Don't apologize for saving his life, Carlisle. We all knew the dangers walking into this. Now Paul will not live as a slave to phasing. He will be revered in our packs history as a hero, now. He will be honored."

They transported Paul back to his house, Sam staying with him with instructions on administering the pain killers.

Carlisle walked down the stairs after changing his clothes and burning the bloodied rags, cleaning the blood from his study and his hands. "Marcus. If I hear that you have lied to me in any way, I'll come for you myself. You have no guard left. I suggest that you stick to you promise. You are free to live here with us and hunt with us, but you are not to leave this property, or I will kill you and burn you, your ashes mingling with Aro and Caius."

Marcus nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you for sparing my life, old friend. I will not let you down."

"It won't be easy, Marcus, but you will do it if you really do want to live." Jasper had disdain in his eyes as he spoke to this former ruler of a kingdom of evil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Old Quil was released from his trance. It is over. "What's done is done. We must see to our wounded now." Billy nodded his head and feeling freed of the heaviness, he followed Old Quil into the house.


	23. Chapter 23

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me, jacobiterose, for this year's Energize WIP Awards! If you enjoy this story, than please vote for it at the following link. I love you all so very much and am so honored by the thought!

** . /**

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

**I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

**Chapter 23**

**Cinderella**

It's funny how life just goes on, no matter what we've experienced, what we've been through, Jake thought to himself, as he drank his coffee in the conversation room off of the kitchen. It was far too hot for a fire in the beautiful soapstone fireplace, but the garden and the view of the sea beyond, was breathtaking. He enjoyed the chattering of the birds and the wind in the pines.

Just then his cell phone rang. Looking at the clock, he wondered who would be calling him on a Sunday morning at 7:30am. Pulling his cell phone out, he smiled. Dad.

"Hello?"

"Jacob, how are things?"

"Oh, fine, fine." Jacob lied like a dog. "Paul was recovering quickly, physically, but mentally, there would be a struggle ahead.

"Good, good. Look I need to talk to you. Would you mind if I come up and maybe have some coffee with you?" Jake wondered if everything was truly okay.

"Yeah, Dad. You know that you're always welcome here. Come on up."

"Okay, son. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"See you then, Dad. Dad? Are sure that everything is alright?"

"Jake, everything is more than alright, but I'll tell you about it when I get there."

"Okay, come on up."

"Bye."

Jacob hung up his cell phone just as Bella came walking down the stairs, just showered and dressed for the day. She grabbed her coffee and Jake patted his lap. She sleepily walked over and plunked down on it. She smelled so good, like strawberries and vanilla. Jake nuzzled into her neck. "Dad's on his way over. It seems that he has some really good news for us.

"Good." Bella replied, still not quite awake yet. "I like good news."

About then, they heard a car pull into the driveway, dropping Billy off. It took Old Quil a moment to get Billy's wheel chair and set it up and then, Old Quil was off about his business, as they heard a knock on their door. Gently patting Bella on the rear, she crawled off, with a smile and sat on the other side of the setee.

Jake answered the door, to find a smile on Billy's face. "Mornin' Dad."

"Mornin' Jake." Mind if I come in?"

Jake shook the cobwebs out of his head. "Of course not, come on in." Jake led him over to the conversation area. Bella waved and wished Billy a good morning. She wandered why Billy looked like the cat that ate the canary, but minded her own business, just smiling back, amused at his countenance, this early in the morning.

"Cream and sugar, Dad?" Jake had just poured a cup of coffee for Billy.

"Yup. Thanks Jake."

"No problem Dad." Handing the cup to his Dad, he was curious. "So, what is this good news that brings you here at 7:50am?"

"Well, Jake, Bella, you know that I've been seeing Lois Greene, right?"

Bella looked at Jake. "I knew, Billy, that you went out once. I helped get her ready for that date."

"Well," Billy continued his story, "We've gotten very close, you see, she's been staying over at the house."

Jake's eyes got wide. "You and Dr., eh, Lois Greene are shacking up?"

"Well, you could say that, but there's more." Bella's eyes grew wide. She knew what was coming.

"I've asked her to marry me and she's accepted."

Jake spit his coffee out and began choking on the rest of it."

"Married?" Dad, we've been gone two weeks on our honeymoon and all of the sudden your marrying Lois Greene?"

"Well, you know how you felt when you saw Bella for the first time in fifteen years? Well that's how I knew on the first date. I love her son. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Bella got teary eyed.

"Ah, Billy, I think that it's wonderful. I'm so happy for you!" Bella got up and hugged him. Boy did she have some catching up to do with Dr. Greene. She would see her Thursday night anyway, to talk to her about architects.

Jake just sat in shock. "Well, Dad, she seems like a very nice woman. How old is she anyway?" Jake gave his dad a suspicious glance.

"Twenty five."

Jake got a wolfish grin. "You old cradle robber!" he punched his Dad in the shoulder. Billy laughed and punched him back.

"Really, Jake, intellectually, she's at least 45."

"It's true, Jake. She's an old soul. I can see them being great together. She's such a kind and caring person. You should see her now that Alice made her over, too. She's a real hottie, isn't she Billy?"

Billy smiled at Bella. "She sure is!"

Jake just shook his head. "Well, if it makes you happy, then it makes you happy, Dad."

"I really am happy, Jacob. And I have a favor to ask of both of you."

Bella and Jake were all ears.

"Jake, please be my best man and Bella, Lois has asked if you would be her maid of honor?"

"Dad, I'm honored!" Jake beamed and shook his Dad's hand.

"Bella?" Billy looked at Bella with raised eyebrows.

"What do the dresses look like?" Bella's nose was slightly wrinkled, but there was a twinkle in her eye. Both Billy and Jake roared laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice, Bella, and Lois were at David's Bridal. Alice and Bella set on a bench in the waiting area as Lois modeled yet another dress.

"I don't know, Lois. You seem like the fairy tale wedding, type and though, that dress is gorgeous on you, is it what you have envisioned yourself in?" Alice was the fashionista here. Bella just agreed that Lois looked stunning in the satin slip style dress with rouching between the breasts and wide shoulder straps. Lois looked at herself in the floor length mirror.

"No. It's pretty, for sure, but it's not really what I had envisioned. I've got to find one, though. The wedding is only in two weeks!"

"Relax, Alice soothed. I have the wedding. You just pick a dress and whatever else you would like to go with it. You like storybook, right?"

Lois nodded her head. "Yeah, I've always envisioned more of a full skirt, you know. This is the only time that I'm ever going to get married and the whole thing is a fairytale anyway. I want to feel like Cinderella." She smiled at the thought of her upcoming wedding to Billy Black. She was the luckiest woman in the world.

"Okay then." Alice thought for a moment. "I know! Try a Vera Wang dress! She is the queen of tasteful full skirts."

Lois' eyes brightened and she excused herself to the back room, once again and zeroed in on the Vera Wang section. Suddenly her eyes brightened. She saw a full tulle skirt and she reached for the rack, finding her size. As the attendant helped her into the dress, she already felt like Cinderella, with the full tulle skirt.

"Let's just try this floral sash around your waist. You have such a tiny waist. It will look great!" Lois stood as she tied on a sash of silver colored blossoms around her waist. She liked what she saw when she looked down. She felt confident about this dress.

"Can I go ahead and try on a veil with this?" Lois had a gut feeling about this one.

"Sure hon. Let's see." The attendant scanned the racks of veils, looking over at Lois and headed back to the Vera Wang section. Pulling out a two tiered veil, she perused the hair pieces and came up with a silver and crystal comb. "What do you think, shall we try it?"

"I love it! Yes, let's try it." The second tier of the veil fell to the crook of Lois' knees. Lois teared up. "I think that I love it! Let me show it to my friends." The attendant smiled back to her. "Of course. You do look stunning, I must say!" Lois glowed.

Stepping out from the back room and onto the platform, Alice and Bella gasped. She was perfect.

"Oh, Lois. It's perfect!"

"It really is perfect, Lois. Look at it for yourself." Bella was actually excited to be there for that moment. Lois walked to the mirror and tears began to form in her eyes. The dress was taffeta. It had a very fitted, strapless, scoop necked bodice, with a full tulle, ball gown style skirt. With the silver flowers around her waist, she looked heavenly. The silver and crystal comb in her hair and two tiered veil, set the dress off beautifully. Lois began to cry. She had dreamed of this dress all of her life. Turning to the attendant, she said. Let's get this off of me, so that I can buy it." She looked at Alice and Bella and laughed giddily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's two weeks before the wedding were busy. She had managed to hire the architect and had chosen to use a friend of Sam's as the contractor. She had managed to haggle her way into the contractor, to hire on the Pack, as it was reservation land. Not bad for two weeks work if she said so herself. Building would begin on Setpember 2nd. Now, to think about the wedding only two days away. Bella was relieved to find that she loved her bridesmaid dress. It was a silver strapless, chiffon dress that fell right above her knees. The skirt was layered, beautifully and the waist line was gathered. It was a lovely bridesmaid dress. She could see herself wearing it again, once she got her figure back after the baby came. At least, she could still fit into the bridesmaid dress, as her lower abdomen had finally begun to swell, just slightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The big day had arrived. Bella and Alice helped Lois get herself ready for her wedding day at Bella and Jacob's house. The men were stagging it at Billy's house. Lois was visibly flustered when she saw all of the pieces laid out that she would have to put on. She was worried about her hair and her makeup. Alice gently reassured her that she had everything in hand. Alice had given her quite the get up to go underneath of her wedding dress, a sort of gift to Billy as well if you thought about it.

Lois had a wedding present for Billy. With Jake's help, she had bought the lot next door to Bella and Jake's overlooking the ocean. Jake had talked Old Quil into selling it and had gotten her in touch with the log home company to broker a ranch style, all one level home, specifically designed to be used by someone in a wheel chair, and extremely 'comfortable.' The plans included a screened in porch, overlooking the ocean, where Billy could sit and enjoy the sounds of the birds. Right now, he would just wheel himself out and sit outside on a clear day and enjoy the sounds of nature, but once the project was done, he could sit and listen, come rain or shine. Jake and Bella were excited for Billy and happy to have Lois and Billy as neighbors.

Laid out on Bella's bed was a shell pink corset, fitted with cups, so as not give Lois that squished look in her dress, but show off her naturally beautifully endowed curves. There was a lacey matching thong. Garter straps hung from the Corset and attached to flesh colored, lace top stockings. Lois was a bit nervous as to how she was going to get all of this off when the time came, but to her relief, Alice showed her the hidden zipper in the back, that appeared to be a neat row of fabric covered buttons.

Now, Lois sat in the "Barbie" chair being made up. Alice got to play makeup artist with Lois, since Lois was a bit more into being made up, then Bella had been at her wedding. Alice used mineral makeup as her cover up, swearing that it looked the most natural and a shimmery mineral veil over the top of that. She put a pearlescent eye shadow over the entirety of her eyelids, and then iridescent shell pink. A thin line of black eyeliner, framed her beautiful green eyes. After the mascara was applied, Alice pulled out what would have made Bella shrink with embarrassment, but Lois exclaimed over it. Glittery silver eyeliner, went over the black on the top lids, causing her eyes to literally sparkle when they caught the light.

Alice went natural with the blush, giving her the slightest hint of a blush, right under her high cheekbones, that gave her the look of glowing, as if that was needed in the first place. By this time, Lois could hardly sit still.

Last but not least, Alice applied a neutral lip liner and then a neutral pink lip stain, swearing that it would last the whole night through, but glazed that with stay put, pearlescent lip gloss. Lois was gorgeous! Bella couldn't even refute the makeup job that Alice had performed with a free hand. Now it was time for her hair.

Bella was amazed at what Alice did with all of that hair. It was pulled back straight on top and then fell in a gradual waterfall like structure of bouncing curls, that ended at the middle of her back. Alice topped that off with her silver and crystal, Vera Wang comb and her two tiered veil. Lois looked like an angel. Simply, the most beautiful bride, that Bella had ever seen.

To top things off, when it came time to head down to First Beach for the ceremony, Lois started to cry, Alice scolding her, when she saw a horse and carriage waiting to take her to her wedding. The fairytale was nearly complete. All that Lois needed, was her Prince Charming.

Bella and Lois entered the carriage and began, what Bella felt was a romantically beautiful ride down to the beach. As the carriage arrived, it was hidden by a screen of lattice and fabric that Alice had strategically placed. Bella couldn't help herself. She had a peak around the corner to see her handsome Jacob in his tux, standing next to his Dad who was already tearing up. The setup, was beautiful. Instead of chairs, there were white Adirondack back benches with a silver runner with lavender rose petals sprinkled along them. The alter itself, was a gorgeous arbor, made out of driftwood logs, with ivy potted in urns, climbing up and around it. It was also wrapped in white lights. Tikki torches burned on each side of the aisle, lighting the way, right at sunset for the bride. Alice, who met them at the blind, handed Lois her bouquet of fragrant Sterling, lavender roses. Bella was handed a smaller bouquet. A harpist began dreamy music as the guests waited and chatted. The wedding had started out to be a small beach affair, but after word got out, half of the reservation showed up to see their Chief get married for the second time.

Billy sat patiently and excited in front of his friends and family awaiting his beautiful bride, just as a breeze blew in off of the ocean and caressed his hair. Strawberry and honeysuckle. It moved and drifted against Jake's face and Jake suddenly looked at his Dad wide eyed. With tears in his eyes, Billy nodded his head at Jake. "I think that she just gave me her blessing, son."

Lois was awaiting the procession to start and suddenly felt a delightful breeze of strawberries and honeysuckle, ruffle her hair and her skirt. Suddenly she felt emotional and didn't know why and then the procession started.

Bella walked down the aisle, keeping her eyes on Jacob's, remembering with sweet fondness, her walk to be his and smiled at his smiling face as she took her place on the alter. Suddenly the harpist began playing the wedding march and out stepped Billy's bride.

The crowd stood and there was a collective gasp. The evening sun shown down on her and she seemed to float down the aisle. Carlisle Cullen had to blink twice, hardly recognizing his friend and colleague, so transformed. Lois glowed at Billy, so ready to tie her life to this most wonderful of men. Lois took her place across from him and they smiled into one another's faces. There was something that seemed to whisper, this is right, about them. They fit like two jigsaw puzzle pieces, fit together.

Old Quil performed the ceremony as the tribe's Medicine Man. They said their vows with all of the truth in their hearts and bonded themselves together forever. Billy knew that this was indeed forever. Something inside of him told him that he would never have to say goodbye to Lois. They lit a candle in the memory of Sarah Black, which was Lois' idea. She wanted Sarah to be remembered as a huge part of the life of the man that she loved. It was a touching moment, as Lois asked for the blessing of Sarah Black, making vows to her spirit that she would love, care for, and comfort Billy, all the days of her life. There was not a dry eye in the house.

After Old Quil had pronounced them Mr. and Mrs. Billy Black, or as Quil Sr. joked, Dr. and Mr. Black, they were left to party into the night. Alice had put together quite a spread here!

A huge satin tent sat on the beach, the inside swaging upward into a chandelier that hung from the silver satin center. Round Tables with lavender table cloths and silver runners each held a centerpiece with a fish bowl with purple marbles at the bottom and a single purple, black, beta fish, topped off with a floating magnolia.

A string quartet and a baby grand played into the night as roasted venison with dressing and garlic mashed potatoes, with a salad of tender young greens in a honey mustard dressing, were served, followed by Lois' choice of wedding cake. None other, than a six tiered, chocolate- almond, espresso torte. It was none other than heavenly.

Now it was time for the toasts. Bella hated speaking in front of people, but she stepped up to the microphone anyway and began speaking as the crowd hushed. "Lois and I don't go back far, but it has been far enough for me to see her to go from my Professor of Gross Anatomy, to dear friend and colleague. I have seen her go from an extremely respected Doctor and Professor and a beautiful bud of a rose, to a fully blossoming bloom, right before my eyes. She truly is an amazing woman and I am blessed to now call her my mother in law. Here is to you, Lois!" Bella raised her glass of sparkling cider and there was a big round of applause.

Jake now took the stage and the microphone. "Dad, I can only imagine and will know soon that it is not easy for a couple to raise even one child, but a set of twin girls and an extremely rambunctious son. Thank you for stepping up to plate and for not letting life pound you into the ground. Thank you for being the best Dad that a son has ever had and for loving me and teaching me the things that you have. Hell, if I can get somebody like Bella to marry me, it is no surprise that you got your lovely wife and my new step-mother, Lois, to marry you." There was laughter all around. "Lois, I would like to say that you are a blessing to our family. To see you love my Father the way that you do and the willingness to love us as well, shows your immense heart and kindness of spirit. I wish you both, joy and felicity for every day of your lives that you have together. God bless you both!" Jake's speech drew a standing ovation with whistles from the pack. Jake and Bella held hands and walked together to hug Billy and Lois. It was a beautiful day for Billy Black and Dr. Lois Greene-Black.

The next day, Jake drove them to the Airport. They were going on their shared dream of a honeymoon. Disneyworld.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella sat, just a slight bit uncomfortable, in Paul's bedroom, as Carlisle fit him for his first prosthetic. The wound had healed within days, but Paul had taken quite a beating to his mental state. As much as a curse of being part of the pack seemed, he would miss running with his brothers, but he didn't blame Bella. Bella had come to him and tearfully apologized for being the cause of all of this. He refused her apology, letting her know that he didn't blame her in the least. "Had it been my imprint, I would have stopped at nothing. As it was my pack mate's imprint, it was all the same to me, Bella. I am just glad that you are okay."

Bella hugged him tight, tears still falling. "Well, whether you like it or not, I will be there for every Physical Therapy session that you have with Dr. Cullen. Since you haven't imprinted yet, it is the least that "I" can do for my imprint's packmate." Paul gave her a wry smile as she used his own words against him. It would seem that he had no choice in the matter.

He doubted that he would ever phase again, but if by some miracle or magic, he would gladly run with them, three legs or not. He still felt something of the Spirit Warrior deep inside of him. Now, if he could only get it out.


	24. Chapter 24

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me, jacobiterose, for this year's Energize WIP Awards! If you enjoy this story, than please vote for "Just As I Am", at the following link. I love you all so very much and am so honored by the thought!

** . /**

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

**I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

**Chapter 24**

**Building Upon What We Are Given**

Paul sat on the exam table as Carlisle carefully fitted his newly constructed prosthetic limb. It felt strange to Paul, who despite the fact of healing quickly, still had phantom feeling in that leg. He winced slightly, the tingling feeling causing a moment's discomfort. Carlisle concentrated hard as he secured the new prosthetic into place. "Okay, then, Paul. Just try and stand on it for a moment to get a feel for it. I don't want you walking in it, until Dr. Reed meets with you for your Physical Therapy session, but this seems to fit like a glove." Carlisle seemed pleased at this.

Paul slid from the table, his foot touching the ground as he carefully put some pressure on the prosthetic. It felt so strange. Obviously there was no feeling in it, yet he wasn't lopsided anymore. Putting a bit more pressure on it, he began to wobble. Bella reached out to steady him, getting to him before Jake could.

"That will be enough for now, Paul. It will take a lot of patience and hard work, but you are at a beginning and I've no doubt that you have what it will take to finish this." Carlisle smiled proudly at him.

"I don't know about all of this, Carlisle. It just doesn't feel right. Paul looked extremely uncomfortable."

"Come on, Paul. Let's just give this a try, please?" Bella's eyes pleaded with him. "You never know until you try, right?"

Paul, not being a quitter by any means, straightened his shoulders as he sat back on the exam table. "Of course, your right, Bella. We'll give it a try tomorrow. I promise to give it all I've got."

Bella's heart felt warm that Paul had included her and Jake in the trying. They had really tried to be there for him through this whole nightmare and a new and strange bond had formed between the three of them. This was largely in credit to Paul, who had not come out of this with bitterness in his heart, but instead, a heroic spirit.

With a smile of satisfaction and pride, Carlisle pulled the prosthesis off of his upper calf and handed the crutches to Paul. Paul smiled a brave smile, hiding a load of pain and disappointment that he was yet to successfully deal with, but would, surely, with the passing of time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jake watched his Dad's new surprise Modular home being assembled on the newly graded property, twenty acres away from his own, he felt a sense of excitement and a love for his new mother in law for giving such a gift to Billy. For Jake's entire life, they had lived in a leaking, paint flaking, impoverished house. It was home, but it was never what one would call luxurious, or even trustworthy for that manner.

This home had been fitted with Billy's disabilities especially in mind. Some of the things that a knowledgeable Lois had done, was had the sinks reinforced, as Billy had to put most of his weight on it to brush his teeth, shave, or wash his face. The countertops were lowered and were heat proofed. The flat top range stove was on an even level with the counter, so that Billy would not have to put himself in danger, lifting a boiling pot off of the stove. She had had a walk in tub installed, with grab bars in all of the right places, so that he could get in and out of the tub, himself, with a non-skid pad on the bottom. There was plenty of space in the kitchen, halls, bedrooms, bathroom and living room for Billy to maneuver his chair. This had been a problem since the accident, but Billy learned to deal. There was a stylish ramp being installed with a giant Seahawk's logo on it, (Charlie's idea), and even a workout room for Billy to maintain his upper body and cardiovascular strength.

Billy still had feeling from the upper thigh, up, but it was useless for standing. Jake was excited for him to be able to build up his physical prowess, not that he looked withered. Billy was the son of Ephraim Black and had inherited the obvious male body traits that stayed with him even after the accident. The exercise room was nothing short of amazing. It was entirely made of Plexiglas, with an endless pool, complete with a belt for Billy to swim against the force of the water with full range of motion, and enjoy the jets and hot sequence on it for therapy, when he was finished. Lois had also bought a huge flat screen for Billy to watch or listen to while he worked out and an arm controlled wind sprint machine. Lois was truly thoughtful. This was not to mention the new furniture that she had bought for the house. No more, ratty, duct tape patched, sofa for Billy. He could have friends over with pride now. There was a La-Z-Boy recliner, with grips on either side, that Billy could lift himself into, and a leather sofa, in front of another flat screen. Surley, Charlie would be over at Billy and Lois' for every high def Mariners and Seahawks game of the seasons.

Jake felt a lump in his throat at all that Lois had done, caring for Billy. He loved the fact that his Dad had found someone that loved him just as he was, and cared so much for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy and Lois checked into the gorgeous Disney's Wilderness Lodge, amazed at the massive architecture of this Yellowstone Lodge, inspired building. It was at least seven stories, with walkways along every story, reaching up to enormous log beams that stretched the vast expanse of the open lobby. Cozy sitting areas were spread throughout, along with a fireplace big enough for five adults to sit in. The fire roared cozily, though it was Summer in Orlando outside. The lobby was well cooled, but the fire added ambiance. As they were shown to their sixth story room, Billy wheeled himself out onto the balcony. He took in the gorgeous landscaping. A pebble bottomed river that bubbled up from a spring in the lobby, ended up as a river that he looked down upon. Eventually, it thundered down into a replica of Yellowstone Falls, only to end peacefully in a beautiful swimming pool, surrounded by sandstone boulders. To his amusement, a geyser, in the Old Faithful style would shoot into the air every thirty minutes.

Just then, he heard Lois call his name from behind him. His mouth went dry as he took in the most beautiful scene of all. Lois wore a blush colored corset that gently pushed her breasts up and together. All that he could tell before the blood rushed from his head into another extremity, was that there were garters, stockings and a thong involved. Sitting down in his lap and kissing him seductively, a traitorous voice in his head, damned Disneyworld, for what he held in his arms at this very moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the second day, Lois and Billy had ridden Space Mountain at least five times. Splash Mountain, four and were now making their way toward MGM studios. Lois was intent on riding the Tower of Terror and the Aerosmith Rockin' Roller Coaster before the day was over. Being in a wheel chair, didn't come without the occasional advantage, as it granted them front of the line privileges on every ride. They were both having the time of their lives.

By the third time riding the Tower of Terror, they were giddy and shaking with adrenaline. "Lois, let's do it again!" Billy giggled. Lois could only shake her head to agree. That would be four photos that they had bought of their faces as they free fell thirteen stories. They felt like kids again and loved every moment of it.

On the third and lovely day, not counting the raucous and rather noisy nights, they headed to Epcot Center. Billy's favorite ride was the Hang Gliding over California ride. It was amazing. Hang Gliding was something that he had always wanted to try, even after the accident, but never had the chance to. Now they sat, holding hands in the mini version of Mexico at a fabulously romantic restaurant. A Mariachi band played under a Disney made night sky as a river flowed into an Aztec temple nearby.

"Have I ever told you how thankful that I am that you accepted my first invitation to dinner?" Billy stroked Lois' hand, lovingly.

"I believe that I said thank you on our second date." She smiled enticingly.

"If you don't stop looking at me that way, we're going to skip Canada, the U.K., Norway, China, Japan, and every other country, because I'm going to take you back to the hotel and say you're welcome over and over and over again."

Lois blushed and smiled at him over her extra large Margarita. This was the break that Billy had needed, but never thought that he would have. This was the woman that Billy had never thought would give him a second glance, but sat here with a gold band that he gave her on her left hand. He nearly teared up with the recognition of it all. For all of the fun that he was having with her, here, he couldn't wait to get home to their humble abode and begin forever. He just hoped that it would be enough for her.

Suddenly, their fajitas arrived and Billy snapped out of his revelry, laughing as Lois assembled one and fed it to him as the Mariachi Band came to their table and serenaded them with a heart wrenching, romantic ballad. Lois let tears slip down her smiling face as she looked deeper and deeper into the dark eyes of the man, who completed her in every way imaginable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul arrived at Dr. Rachel Reed's office, with Bella and Jacob. Jacob jumped as his hip vibrated. He took out his cell phone and started giggling. Holding it up for Bella and Paul to see, they all got a good laugh. It was a picture of Billy and Lois, with mouse ears on, in front of Cinderella's castle. The caption read, "Dreams do come true."

"God, my Dad can be so sappy sometimes."

"Atta boy, Billy!" Paul cheered. "She's hot, too. Wow!"

"Hey, that's my Mother in Law that you're talking about!" Jake was a bit protective of his Dad's new wife.

"Alright you two, we have an appointment, let's get inside." Bella took on her most serious commanding tone, though she couldn't suppress her smile.

"Nice. She a real take charge kind of girl, isn't she Jake. I bet that's fun in the. . ouch!" Jake slapped him on the back of the head.

"That's my wife, dumb ass."

"That's right, Jake. Smack the cripple." Paul ducked as Bella took a swipe at him and giggled.

Dr. Reed's office turned out to be more of a gymnasium of sorts. There was quite a staff there with multiple patients hard at work. Paul looked a little daunted as he sat in the waiting room.

Just then, a nurse appeared with a stack of charts in her arms. "Paul Lahote?"

"That's me." Paul struggled to get up onto his crutches and ended up accepting Jake's help. They were ushered back to a clinical room and Paul wiggled himself onto the exam table.

"Great. Now comes the torture chamber. Thanks a lot, Bella."

"Hey, you said that you forgave me!" I really am sorry Paul." Bella felt horrible.

"No, I'm just messing with your head. Geez, she's easy to mess with." He smiled at Jake as Jake got a good laugh at the whole thing, just as the door opened. A very attractive blonde walked in, all legs and completely unaware of the actual human's in the room, or how breathtaking that she really was. "Okay, Paul Lahote?" She looked up at Paul and then it happened.

"Oh, boy." Jake knew that look. Dr. Lahote fell forward into Paul's arms. She was flustered for a moment and blushed furiously. "Uh, sorry, Mr. Lahote." She straightened up and had the most hypnotized look in her eyes, trained on Paul. Paul looked as if he had just laid eyes upon an angel and he couldn't completely let go of her, holding her hands. "It's Paul, just Paul."

"Okay, Paul, I'm Rachel Reed. Would you mind telling me, what the hell just happened here?" Rachel hung on to his hands as well, completely twitterpated. Paul had imprinted.

"Uh, that's a really long story, actually. Is there any way that you can clear your schedule for the rest of the day."

"Just give me a second." Hardly able to let go of Paul's hand, she turned to leave for a moment and walked into the door jamb. Blushing once more, she smiled, embarrassed and excused herself.

"Oh, boy." Paul looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Congrats, brother. You've just imprinted. How does it feel?" Jake had a lopsided smile on his face. He knew that disorientation that came with it, but felt for Paul at the sudden and immediate urge to be with the person that you imprinted upon. "It'll be alright, Paul. Let's just get her back to Sam and Emily's and we'll get this all sorted out.

When she returned, her hair was down, she had a sheen of lip gloss on and her white coat was absent, revealing a figure hugging short sleeved sweater and pin striped pants. "Let's get out of here." She helped Paul off the table and they all four headed out of her office, leaving four more patients in the waiting room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later, Rachel sat at Emily's table, surrounded by the largest and most gorgeous men that she had ever seen in one place. "So what you're telling me is that you're werewolves?" She hung on tightly to Paul's hand, who cuddled her tightly and protectively into himself. Sam spoke up.

"Well, we prefer the term shape shifters." He had a wry smile on his face. He and the rest of the pack knew that there was no such thing Political Correctness as far as they were concerned. A few of them snickered. Rachel rubbed her temple. "Well, after what I experienced in that office, I'd believe anything just about now.

It was at that moment that Sam picked up the scent. Quickly, the rest of the pack did too. Racing outside without explanation, they phased, to Rachel's horror and amazement, and took off into the trees. "They weren't kidding were they?" Looking back at Paul, she was puzzled. Paul wasn't there. Looking to Emily and Bella's awestruck faces, she began to studder. "You don't think that he? He couldn't possibly have? Did he just?" Emily burst into tears and hugged Bella as they jumped up and down squealing. Paul had phased with the rest of the pack, somehow.

Running through the trees, Sam began to delegate. It must be a rogue, it doesn't smell familiar. Okay. Jake, Quil, head North and see if we can't chase it further from La Push. Embry, Seth, and Leah, take this blood sucker down. Jared, you and I are back up." Suddenly, a voice broke into their heads.

"What about me? I may be on three legs, but I've managed to keep up with the lot of you mutts!" Paul's voice shocked them all into a full halt for a moment.

"Paul, is that really you?" Sam was incredulous. Just then, Paul broke the through the trees and came into view. The entire pack picked up the fact that it was. Sam raised his head and howled with joy. The pack joined in. "This is the stuff that legends are made of, Paul. Fine, you come and help us finish off this leech. Beers on me when we get back, you resilliant son of a bitch."

"I might be a son of a bitch, but I'm not doing anything but taking Rachel Reed home with me tonight. Sorry ladies, I've got other business." This time it was Paul who howled his war cry into the night and they took off after the scent. It was in fact, not one but three red eyed leeches. The entire pack quickly dispatched of them and tore them to pieces. Sam phased and used two pieces of flint that he found, split on the ground to ignite them. The one thing that Paul couldn't do right now, was phase back. He could run with the boys, but he had to remember that he couldn't just phase back. Suddenly, he felt the weakness of his exertion take hold of him and panting, his knees suddenly buckled as the adrenaline rushed out of him.

Jake was there in a heartbeat. "Easy there, brother." He picked up Paul's now human body and began carrying him on the long trek back to Emily's. Sam and the pack went ahead to get Rachel. By the time that Jake got back with him, she was a nervous wreck and Paul was lucid.

"What were you thinking, Paul Lahote? Just running off like that after the injury that you've suffered? Well, have I got a few things to teach you! You will be in my office tomorrow morning and every morning after that until you learn what exhaustion really is. You have to gain your strength back gradually. Now, somebody take us to his house, so that I can care for him."

"Yes, ma'am." Paul had a giant wolfish smile on his face. "And just what does this 'taking care of me' entail?"

Rachel couldn't hide her blush or her smile. "We'll see, Lahote. We'll see what you're made of yet."

And with that, Paul, was never quite the same man again. Just happier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lois and Billy loaded themselves, exhausted into the car, Lois had a secret feeling of excitement at Billy's homecoming. They chatted excitedly about various memories of their ideal honeymoon. Billy especially loved the picture of Lois being dipped by Prince Charming. He found it amusing, although, had he been able to, he would have kicked Prince Charming's butt for putting his hands on his gorgeous wife. The four hour drive to La Push took no time at all. Time is just like that when you're with someone that you love.

Pulling into La Push, they approached Billy's little red house. He was puzzled as all of the lights that they had left on, were off and that it seemed so deserted. To his further astonishment, Lois drove right past it. "Uh, honey, I think that you passed home." He felt bad for poor Lois who must be so tired by now. A long flight and a long drive had apparently taken its toll on her.

She just smiled at him and said, "There's somebody that wants to see you before we settle in at home." Billy nodded, figuring that it was Jake and Bella, but Lois passed their house too, pulling in to a house that he swore hadn't been there before. It was a very attractive, large, ranch style with floor to ceiling windows just like Jake and Bella's except painted barn red like his own house. It was lit from floor to ceiling and there were several cars parked outside of it.

"Lois, who in the world lives here?"

"Why don't we go in and find out?" Billy was puzzled.

Billy got into his chair and noticed that there was a ramp on the house with a huge Seattle Seahawks logo on it. He didn't know who lived here, but he like them already. Lois rang the doorbell and Charlie answered. "Hey Billy, you're about to catch the end of the Mariner's game if you hurry." Billy wheeled in, looking around at this stunning, but strange place.

"Charlie, what are you. . .? He was suddenly interrupted by a huge, "Surprise!"

He looked around at his loved ones who seemed to pop out of no where. Jake and Bella were there. Charlie, Quil Jr. and Sr. Embry, Jared, Paul and a pretty blonde woman that he had never seen before. Jared and Kim smiled brightly at him next to Emily and Sam. The Cullen's smiled kindly from a very lovely saddle leather sofa.

Lois lowered herself into his lap. "Billy, I have been keeping this a secret from you for the last two weeks and it has nearly killed me." Her eyes filled with tears as she suddenly wondered whether she should have done this or not. "Billy, I bought this lot and had this house put together for us while we were gone. All of the comforts of home are here, but baby, I just wanted you to be more comfortable and have more room. Please say that you're not angry with me. I really meant it for the best. I love you so much, Billy, but I see the struggles that you face at your house, right now and I thought that it might be nice to reconcile some of those." Lois bit her lip.

Billy began to cry. "You would do this for me? Lois, it's too much, honey."

Lois laughed, "My whole life belongs to you, Billy Black. This is just a small flash in the pan for what I feel for you." Billy hugged her close and cried into her hair as everyone applauded. Charlie took him on a tour around the house. Billy couldn't stop the tears from falling. For so many years, he had had to have help with bathing and had no opportunity to exercise. He was overwhelmed. After the tour, he pulled Lois back into his lap. There was so much that he could do here without worry. The counters were easy to access, there was room to maneuver in every room and on the days when his lower back felt like it was twisted into knots, he could relax them away with the jets of the Endless Pool. He looked forward to being able to exercise his upper body and his heart. He wanted to be around for years and years. "Thank you, baby." He sobbed into her shoulder. For Billy Black, life had been one terrible struggle after another, but suddenly, Lois' fairy tale had become his own. He thanked whoever was looking kindly down upon him for this angel, who had seen someone worthy of loving.e f


	25. Chapter 25

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me, jacobiterose, for this year's Energize WIP Awards! If you enjoy this story, than please vote for "Just As I Am", at the following link. I love you all so very much and am so honored by the thought!

** . /**

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. You are the reason that I find the inspiration to continue to watch this world play out in my mind. I love each and every one of you dearly.

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

**Chapter 25**

**Happiness Comes In Small Packages**

A very frustrated and very pregnant Bella, was on the last of her midterms. Knowing that she was going to miss the next semester, made her work all the harder. She was frustrated with the constant need to pee, the constant pain in her lower back, and the current and overwhelming need to attack her husband and shag him like there was no tomorrow.

She had been so busy studying for midterms and Jake at the garage, that they hadn't gone to the bed at the same time in nearly a month. The sexual frustration alone, was about to kill her, not to mention that she was almost, but just not quite done with testing. She was near the top of the mountain of midterms, tired and beat up by the climb, just out of sight of the finish line. She decided in her head, while she should have been writing an essay portion of her test that when she was going to finish this test, that she was going to drive from Port Angeles to Old Quil's garage and kidnap her husband with less than honorable intentions, no matter that he liked it or not. She smiled to herself as she tapped her pen against her teeth. Jake would probably be more than willing, if she knew him. Quietly, she sighed and applied herself to finish the exam.

Forty five minutes and one bathroom trip later, she hoisted her round self out to her truck and turned over the engine, heading straight toward the garage. It was unusually cold for December 15th, so she pulled over and buttoned up her maternity wool, charcoal gray pea coat, that Alice had bought for her and pulled gloves out of the glove box, pulling on her knitted snow hat and whipped the truck into first and quickly climbed the gears.

Arriving at Quil's garage, she awkwardly maneuvered herself out of the truck with a one track mind. Spotting Jake talking to Embry, near an Audi, up on a lift, she ignored Embry's "Hey, Bella!" and looked at Jake, crooking her finger in his face.

"You! Get into the truck!" Jake had to smile at the round form of his gloriously pregnant wife.

"What do you mean, Bells, I still have two hours to go here." Embry silently looked from Bella to Jake and back again.

"I just finished midterms, I'm horny as hell and you're coming with me now, or so help me, I'll take you right here on this sidewalk!" Embry whistled and headed off in the opposite direction. Bella's cheeks were pink with cold and with hormones, but she meant business and Jake could see that.

"Well, you don't have to twist my arm! I'll just let the boys know that I'm heading home early to attend to some family business."

Bella stood, her belly protruding and her hands on her hips and just stared at him, tapping her foot. She looked a fearsome creature to behold. Round, recently dropped belly, enlarged breasts pushing against the fabric of her pea coat and a face that made no threat, but only promises, Jake decided that he had never seen her more beautiful in her life. Just as he realized that they had been staring at each other for a moment, he took off jogging into the garage. Bella saw him talk to a couple of guys in the pit and nodded. As he approached again, he grinned widely at her, making her toes curl and said. "Take me home and make me yours, baby! But we're not taking your truck, we're taking mine.

"Fine, I can hardly fit behind the steering wheel of mine, anyhow. Jake helped her into her side of his truck, but not before she wrapped her arms around him and passionately explored the inside of his mouth, hungry for him and making him stiff as a board, did he finally get her loaded and buckled in. They drove as fast as they could in silence. Each one had a need, an itch that needed to be scratched and simply looking at one another, would have them pulling over to the side of the road and scratching it right there.

Reaching their driveway, Jake rushed around to her side of the truck and picked her up into his arms and carried her bridal style up into the house, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. Once there, they locked eyes and tore each article of clothing off. Staring at Jake for just a second, Bella launched herself at him, pinning him on the bed and taking him into her with one thrust of her hips. Jake moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. She was so tight from so long without sex and so, so, slippery wet for him. She pumped up and down quickly, seeking her much needed release, finally finding it, her walls convulsing around him, causing him to lose all control. They came together, both screaming out in their unbridled pleasure. Bella immediately rolled to the side and pressed her back into Jake as he rubbed her beautiful belly.

"Where did that come from, sexy Bells?"

"I don't know, but you're all that I could think about during midterms. Let's just hope that I didn't subconsciously reflect that in the essay portion. They both giggled at the thought of this.

"Jake?

"Yeah?"

"I love you, so much."

Jake kissed the back of her neck, her ear and her hair. "I love you, too, my Bells."

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that my water just broke."

Jake lay there for a moment. Then it registered. "What?"

"My water just broke, honey." Bella's voice was calm.

Jake jumped out of bed. "Oh my God, Bella! You say that as if you just finished the laundry or something. We have to call Carlisle. We have to call Dad and Lois. We have to call Charlie! Sam and Emily will want to know, too!" Jake was talking a mile an hour just as Bella's first contraction hit her.

"Jake?"

"What is it, baby? What can I do?" You can calm down and call Carlisle right now. He'll meet us at the hospital. On the way out, we can knock on Billy and Lois' door. We have time. On the way to the hospital, I'll call Charlie, Sam and Emily. My mother would probably like to know as well, but I'm fine right now. I just feel a little squeeze about every ten minutes. I've got a long time to go, so I need you to slow down."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Bella motioned for him to come to her and he did. Placing her arms around him she put her forehead on his. "Jacob Black? Bella Swan-Black is about to have our baby." She smiled at him calmly. Jake teared up and hugged her tightly to him. "I know, baby. Isn't it amazing?"

"Yes it is. Now let's give Carlisle a call, shall we?" Bella remained calm, cool, and collective.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later, it began to snow. Thick feathery flakes fell outside of Bella's delivery suite. According to Carlisle, she was five centimeters and coming along nicely. Jake and Bella had decided not to find out the sex of the baby and let it be a surprise, just as the baby was. Bella tried to concentrate on who this new person in their lives would be, as another contraction began to tighten down on her like a vice. "Breathe, Bella. Imagine each of those snowflakes as an individual. There is no other like them, no matter how hard they fall." Emily gently smoothed her hair back from her face as Jake held her hand.

Just then, in walked Carlisle Cullen. Walking straight over to the paper feed, he studied Bella's contractions and the baby's heartbeat. Looking up at Bella with a smile, he assured her that all was well. "You're doing great, Bella. You know, you have quite a fanfare out in that waiting room. Both the Black's, Charlie, Sam, Emily and all of the Cullen's are eagerly awaiting the arrival of Baby Black." Carlisle gave Jake a slap on the back. "You're holding up well, too, Dad." Jake gave him a nervous smile.

Just as Carlisle turned to leave, Bella stopped him. "Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella, what can I get for you?" A contraction started and she began to breathe harder, but continued her speech. "I just finished midterms today. That gives me six weeks to recover. Couldn't I go back for next semester and graduate on time?" Bella blew out breaths, suddenly, the contraction getting the best of her.

Carlisle tried to take on a reproachful look, but just couldn't. He began to laugh. "Bella Black, you are having a baby. What do you say to us talking this over after the baby comes?"

"I'm sure that I can get someone to watch the baby only when I'm in classes. I would be home with him or her after. I promise that the baby will get all of the love in the world and that I'll get my homework done."

Emily quickly jumped at this chance. "I'll watch the baby for her!" Auntie Emily couldn't resist the idea of taking care of the new baby.

Carlisle shook his head. "Bella, you are something else. We'll talk about it after you give birth and get a bit of rest. I'll consider it." And with that, he left the room and any chance of any more arguments. He knew that soon, Bella would be in no condition to talk, much less argue at the rate that she was progressing.

By one o'clock in the morning, the snow was coming down fast and furious and Bella's contractions were matching the ferocity of the snow. She barely had time to catch her breath between the indescribably painful contractions. As the last one hit her, she could see dark creeping in from the edges of her vision. She barely saw Carlisle come in, but moaned, leaning back on Jacob, while Carlisle checked her once more. Looking up from the end of the bed, he nodded to Jake. "It's time." Carlisle arose from his stool and called for a team of delivery nurses who seemed to file in like a group of busy ants, anticipating and knowing exactly how to prepare. They were rolling in trays of instruments, turning on the baby warmer, and turning on the overhead, oversized light that hung over Carlisle's head. Then, everyone waited in place as Carlisle checked once more. "I'm feeling the top of a head in there. Bella, you're ready to push, so when you feel your next contraction, just give in to the urge and focus on putting pressure right where you feel my hand, okay?"

Bella nodded. Jake slung his leg around the other side of her and held her up, sitting behind her and propping her on his chest. "I'm right here, Bells. You can do this."

"What's that smell, Jake?"

Jake smelled it too and tears welled up in his eyes, knowing exactly what it was. "It's wild strawberries and honeysuckle. It's my mother, Bella. She's come to be with us. She's come to see her first grandchild be born. In Bella's present state of half blacking out, she nodded, feeling the slight and sudden breeze in the room, caressing her face as in a comforting motion. It shored her and made her feel a strength to move on, that was quickly dissipating.

"Okay, I feel one coming!" Suddenly Bella had her war paint on. "Help me out here, Sarah." Bella mumbled, causing Carlisle to look at her, concerned for a moment, but Jake just held her tighter, smiling at the presence of his mother, there to comfort Bella.

The contraction knocked her off kilter with its full force and she pushed back against it with all of her strength. It seemed as if she pushed for hours, but it had only been thirty minutes.

"Keep strong, Bella. This is a big baby and you're a small woman, but you can do this. I'm going to perform a cut on your perineum, called episiotomy. You're going to feel some burning, but I've given you some topical anesthetic. This is going to help this big little guy or gal get out, before you're too exhausted , okay?" Bella nodded, half way coherently.

"Wait a second, you're going to cut her?" Jake held onto her protectively and supportively from behind.

"It's to give more room for the baby to come out, Jake. The baby's head is just a tad large for Bella to deliver and I don't want to use suction or forceps. This is a much safer alternative. I'll stitch her up afterward and she'll be right as rain in six weeks." Jacob looked nervous, scared, and emotionally exhausted, having watched Bella go through this.

"Trust me Jacob. You know that I wouldn't hurt Bella and besides, this certainly wouldn't be the first time that I had to give her stitches." Carlisle smiled at Jacob. Jake couldn't help but flash a nervous smile, then hugged Bella to him.

"Ten blade." Carlisle called, and the room paused while he made the incision. Bella barely winced as he made it. "Okay, Bella, now, with the next contraction, give me the best that you've got and let's get this baby out of there." Watching the monitor, Carlisle saw a contraction building. Here comes one, Bella.

"No, Shit!" Bella screamed.

"That's right, Bella, get mad at me and push this baby out!" It was the first time that Jake had ever seen Carlisle shout before, but before a minute had passed, Carlisle's expression changed to a smile. "The baby is crowning! Good Bella!"

"Oh look at that head of hair." A nurse smiled.

This made Bella curious and so, she began to put her all into bearing down. Three pushes later, the baby's head appeared. Bella was breathing as if she had just run a marathon. She looked at the night snow falling, for comfort and strength.

She leaned back against Jake, drawing from his strength.

"Okay, Bella. That was the hard part, kiddo. One more good push for me!" Carlisle was focused now on the baby. As the next contraction wrenched her body, she bore down, with a keening wail and found that her own was matched by a tiny, more high pitched one. "The baby?" Bella was suddenly full of energy. "What is it, Carlisle?" Jake held her from behind and she relaxed into his solid comfort. The contractions had stopped.

"Jacob, Bella, it's a girl!" Carlisle suddenly held up a beautiful, pink, squawling little person. Bella's eyes grew wide and she grabbed Jake's arms, wrapping them around her and they wept together. Cutting the cord, a nurse took their little baby girl to the warming table, taking it's vitals as she cried with all of her might. It was a beautiful melodic sound. Suddenly the essence of Sarah Black reached a crescendo and wrapped Jacob and Bella in warmth. The nurse at the warming table seemed to smell the delightful smell for a moment, then looking around her, it was gone.

As the baby was proclaimed strong and healthy, she was handed to Bella and she and Jake looked down into their new daughter's face with wonderment as Carlisle stitched Bella up.

"Hello, there." Tears slid down Jake's suddenly love stricken face as he gently touched the her face and little fingers, as they wrapped around one of his own. "What are we going to call you?"

There was no question for Bella, she looked up into Jake's face. "Sarah. Sarah Wilde Black." Jacob smiled at this.

"I love it!" Hello, Sarah. Your grandmother would love you so much! Emily, who had been standing out of the way, spoke up. "Would you like for me to let everyone know the good news?"

"Yes, thank you Emily." Jacob looked up only for a moment, wrapped up in the gaze of the second love of his life. Bella cuddled her close and smelled the smell of baby hair, making her feel intoxicated. "Welcome, Sarah." Bella smiled as tears rolled down her face. She brought her baby up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on that head full of black hair.

Emily appeared around the corner of the waiting room as it fell silent.

She waited, just for a dramatic pause. "It's a girl!" A cheer went up that nearly rattled the windows of the waiting area.

"Momma, Daddy and Baby are just fine. Their cleaning up the baby and finishing up some things with Bella and then Carlisle will come and get you."

Charlie gave Emily a hug. "Thank you, Emily!" Emily just smiled, returning the hug. They all rejoiced until Carlisle appeared. "Charlie, Billy, Lois, you can come and see your new granddaughter. The baby is in wonderful health and so is Bella." Turning to Charlie, he praised Bella. "She's a tough one, Charlie." Charlie smiled on with pride. "Follow me. Bella has been taken to a Mother-Baby room and is ready to receive you.

The trio followed, antsy with anticipation. Reaching her room they all came in and got their first glimpse of their now sleeping granddaughter. Bella handed her to Billy. Jacob choked up as he spoke to his Father.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Sarah Wilde Black." Billy broke down, holding baby Sarah close to him. Charlie even had tears in his eyes. He knew that somewhere, Sarah was watching and smiling.

Baby Sarah was passed around and met her grandparents and then in two's and threes, she was introduced to the Cullen's and then the pack. By the time that everyone had seen Bella and Jacob's new little miracle, Bella felt her eyelids growing heavy, which didn't escaped Carlisle's notice.

"Okay everyone", he announced. "Visitation is over. Mommy needs some sleep now." He gently took Sarah from Emily and placed her in her bassinette. "She really is perfect." Carlisle smiled at Bella and Jacob. Sarah is going to go to the nursery now and I want a full night of rest out of you, young lady. If you want to return to your classes second semester, then you'd best get to mending, now."

Bella smiled up at him. "I'm not in as much as a hurry to leave her as I was a while ago, but I promise to get plenty of rest. Her mommy needs to finish out her school and kick some butt, so that she can spend even more time with Sarah." Bella looked at her adoringly.

"Well, then, sleep tonight and we'll get you walking around a bit tomorrow, but tonight you rest."

Saying their goodnights to Sarah, Jake folded out the chair bed next to Bella and they both slept as they had never slept before. It was the sleep of the emotionally and physically drained, but the peaceful and happy as well. Sarah was here and their world had tilted on its axis as she worked her way within seconds, into the heart of their family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob and Bella came home from the hospital on December, 17th and were quickly inducted into what is the sleepless parent society. Jake had definitely become a hands on Dad. He and Bella would switch shifts during the night. Little Sarah had not been so little, being nine pounds and thirteen ounces at birth and she had an appetite to match. They took turns on a two hour schedule for the first week, for middle of the night feedings. Even when Jacob returned to work after a week, he still took his shifts, recognizing that Bella worked just as hard, caring for Sarah all day long as he did at the shop.

Carlisle had reluctantly, but finally given Bella the go ahead to attend second semester classes, to Emily's delight. Lois was kind enough to enroll Bella in her second semester classes, due to the fact that Bella was supposed to manage as little activity as possible during the first two weeks. This turned out to be quite an oversight, as caring for a newborn didn't look like rest in the least bit. Bella laughed at the advice to sleep when her newborn slept, from the book that she was reading, due to the fact that it was only in these two to three hour intervals that she had to shower, clean, or cook. She cherished these early days with baby Sarah, but fully admitted that she didn't have what it took to be a domestic engineer. She desperately wanted to get out of the house, but she was on a no drive rule until six weeks post-partum and found that she was stuck inside, due to the fact that it was either freezing rain or snowing outside at all times. Typical Northwest Washington weather.

When baby Sarah was ten days old, however, things began to look up. Jake and Alice had cooked up a plan to cheer Bella up. After Jake had gotten off of work, he when to a nearby Christmas Tree Farm and picked out the tallest and most full fir tree that he could find and cut it. The Cullen's met him in Bella and Jake's driveway, with two carloads of greenery and an Alice sized order of Christmas lights. In no time at all, the halls were decked and a big Christmas tree filled the large living room, reminding Bella of her wedding day. Twinkling colored lights and her special hand blown ornaments decorated the tree. Garlands strung with white lights, swaged gracefully in windows and doorways and Icicle Lights twinkled from the roofline of their house, thanks to Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle. Snow fell in thick, wide flakes and suddenly, Bella's life was alight with Christmas cheer. It was announced that Christmas Day this year, was going to be baby Sarah's special day, courtesy of Emily and the Cullen's. Emily would be preparing a sumptuous Christmas dinner and Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, would be planning a drop by shower for, who they now knew, was baby Sarah Black. Bella had asked that they hold off on a shower until after Sarah was born so that they didn't end up with all green and yellow clothing. The date was set, Bella's house was alight with festivity and she enjoyed baby Sarah's eyes wide, propped up in her infant seat, seeing for the first time, lights hung on a Christmas tree. Her little face was full of awe and wonder. Bella never would have guessed that she would be here with her new precious baby, this time last year, but now she thanked her oversight on antibiotics mixed with birth control pills, for the precious little wonder, who shared the joys of the season with her and Jake, for the first time.


	26. Chapter 26

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me, jacobiterose, for this year's Energize WIP Awards!

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. You are the reason that I find the inspiration to continue to watch this world play out in my mind. I love each and every one of you dearly.

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

**Chapter 25**

**Sarah's First Christmas**

Christmas Eve was surely a memory that Jake and Bella would carry with them as a cozy memory to look back upon. Remarkably, baby Sarah had begun sleeping six hours at night. Tonight, Jacob and Bella sat on the sofa, holding each other in the glow of the warm fire, little crackles and bursts giving their living room a cheery light, accompanied only by the twinkling Christmas lights that adorned their homey log cabin. Jake watched the firelight and Christmas lights dancing in Bella's eyes and pondered at what a lucky man that he was. He thanked the fates for allowing him this life that he led.

In the privacy and comfort of their own private Christmas Eve and Anniversary, Bella and Jacob exchanged gifts. Jake gave Bella her gift first. He had disguised it in a shoebox with marbles and tissue paper in order to evade her uncanny ability to figure out what was in each package by shaking it. Bella opened the shoebox to find an even smaller leather box with hinges lying inside. Opening the box, she gasped. There lay a white gold, oval shaped locket, with a pattern of diamonds that formed a snowflake, much like the one on her ring finger, much like the flakes that fell, blanketing Forks this Christmas Eve. Picking up the locket, she fingered it, loving the thoughtfulness of her husband.

"Open it." Jake still had secrets in his eyes, smiling ever so slightly as he hugged her closer into him. Bella opened up the locket and immediately choked up. On one side was baby Sarah's little newborn picture, from the hospital. On the other, warmly smiled a beautiful woman with Jake's mouth and eyes. There was no doubt who this woman was, with her straight glossy black hair and smile that could light up a whole room.

"This is Sarah?" Bella admired the woman that she longed to know, but never would, except through stories that Jake would share with her when the mood struck him.

"That's Mom." Jake swallowed past the lump in his throat as he let a finger glide gently over her picture. She would have loved you Bells, and somehow, I think that she does. I wanted you to have the other two pieces of my heart, to somehow give you strength. Big Sarah and Baby Sarah. I know that you think of my Mom often and I wanted you all to be close, even though you can't really, I think that this is the closest that we could come.

Two tears leaked out Bella's eyes as Jake fastened the precious trinket around her neck. Bella held it to her heart for a moment, kissing it. She blushed, this is so meaningful. It makes what I got for you so paltry."

"Don't say that, Bells. If you got me a tree branch, I'd hang that tree branch over the fireplace and tell everyone that it was the most special gift that anyone has ever gotten me." Bella smiled and giggled a bit about this notion. She leaned in and gave Jacob a long, salty kiss. As she retrieved his gift from under the tree, she said, "Well, it's not nearly as sentimental as yours, but I thought that you might enjoy this."

Jake shook the box, just for one last guess, and then he began ripping off the wrapping paper. Gasping, he looked up at her with a smile on his face. "Bella, you had me at Makita!" Bella burst into laughter.

"Open it, Jacob." Jacob opened the box and his eyes truly lit up. There was a brand new Makita power drill with a backup battery and a smaller wrapped box. He smiled at Bella. "You fooled me too!" She nodded as he opened the smaller oblong box. Once again, he got that little boy look in his eyes. "This is awesome! I've been wanting one of these for about five years, Bells. Thank you!" It was a Leatherman tool, top of the line, with all of the bells and whistles. Bella giggled, pleased, as she watched Jacob play with his new toy, pulling out all of the attachments that were included in it.

Turning, Jake took Bella's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. The kiss quickly became hotter as Jake began to kiss his way down her neck and suddenly his hands were on her fuller breasts. Bella was gasping with the contact. Groaning, he plopped his head down on her shoulder and she held him tight. "Just a few more weeks, honey." Bella was trying to convince herself that the time would go by quickly as she healed from the birth, but weeks seemed like years, with as bad as her body was crying out for him at this moment.

Jake sighed and pulled her down with him on the couch, tucking her in next to him, kissing the back of her neck as they both stared into the fire. Bella's eyes grew heavy as she inhaled Jake's scent, wrapped in his warm arms and then suddenly, she drifted off to sleep. Sensing the change in Bella's change in breathing and heartbeat, Jake gently shifted her on to his lap and carried her up the stairs and tucked her into bed. He peaked in on baby Sarah and smiled. She was swaddled like an angelic little butterfly still wrapped in its cocoon. He knew that one day she would blossom into a beautiful butterfly and the thought of her bouncing around, anywhere nearly as beautiful as her mother was and his heart gave a great jolt. Once again, that Christmas Eve, he thanked the elders for blessing him with everything that a man's heart could desire. Quietly, he backed out of her room and undressed, tucking himself against Bella's deeply sleeping form and held her. Jake had gotten everything that he had ever wanted for Christmas.

At four a.m., he encouraged Bella to sleep and got up with baby Sarah, preparing her a bottle and feeding her, listening to the sounds that she made as she drank. She laid one tiny hand over his in her attempt to keep the much desired sustenance in her mouth. Jake rubbed her little fingers with his large thumb. When she was done, he rocked her for a bit in the glider rocker as baby Sarah laid on his shoulder. He gently patted her back until she gave out a healthy burp. Changing her diaper, he swaddled once again and instead of laying her back down, he spent a few more moments holding her and kissing her soft and chubby little cheeks. Finally he laid her down and with one more adoring look, and returned to bed.

Christmas day was exciting to say the least as Bella was firmly told to sit and rest as Charlie, Sam, Jake and Billy admired Jake's new Christmas presents. Emily, Lois, and Sue worked tirelessly in the kitchen, readying for the Christmas of Christmas' for baby Sarah. They prepared a spiral cut ham, Turkey, Sweet Potatoes, Green Bean Casserole, Rolls, Cranberries, and everything else that could possibly go along with Christmas Dinner. The aromas drifting from the kitchen made Bella's stomach grumble as she sat with baby Sarah in her arms, resting her arms on the Boppy Nursing Pillow, that the Esme had given her for Christmas to support her back while she sat for hours, holding the baby. Bella loved it and was so thankful for Esme's foresight, as she watched, "The Christmas Story." She was so content at this moment as her daughter slept in her arms, that she knew that it was going to be a very hard thing to leave baby Sarah, even for a little while, for her classes.

Finally the Christmas Buffet was set out on the table and ready to peruse. Sue made Bella a plate and took baby Sarah, with a wink. Sue hoped that one day, she and Billy would be blessed with at least one of these little angels. She had never had the whole biological clock thing, but seeing Bella go through it all, had changed that for her. Just then, Charlie sat down by Bella, wishing her a Merry Christmas and handed her a wrapped gift.

"Oh, Dad, you didn't have to do that. You know that today is about Sarah."

"Just open it Bells. As far as I'm concerned, this day is about both of my girls." Bella gave him a pleading look, but thanked him and kissed him on the cheek.

Opening the gift, it was another necklace, white gold as everyone knew that Bella preferred, but with a slide on Blue Topaz birthstone pendant for baby Sarah. Bella gasped. "It's beautiful, Dad! This was so thoughtful!" Bella hugged him, nearly knocking over her plate. Steadying it, Charlie smiled at her. There's room for more stones on it." He sidled a bit closer to her. "There's something else and, well, I wanted your blessing before anyone else knows."

"Dad, you're going to propose to Sue, aren't you?"

"How on Earth did you know, Bells?"

"I've seen it coming, Dad and you don't need to be alone. I love Sue and I think that you're perfect together." Charlie absolutely beamed at Bella.

"Hey Sue, come here for a second!" Charlie waggled his eyebrows at Bella making her laugh.

Sue came in and Charlie immediately dropped down on one knee. Sue started crying and put her hands on her face. "Sue Clearwater, you are the most beautiful woman that God ever crafted, inside out. Please make this beat up old bachelor's Christmas wish come true. Marry me?" Charlie held out a closed velvet box. Sue took her hands off of her face and said, "Yes!" Everyone in the room hooped and hollered as Charlie stood and opened the box and slipped a single, beautiful diamond solitaire onto her left ring finger and then dipped her, kissing her thoroughly. Bella teared up seeing her Dad so happy. Sue admired her ring and showed it around, shooting loving looks at Charlie. That little show, started off the gift giving to baby Sarah. Gifts were already piled up under the tree.

Jake and Bella began to unwrap presents as baby Sarah was passed around. From her Momma and Daddy, baby Sarah got an oversized stuffed animal, russet red wolf, to watch over her. Grandma and Grandpa Black gave her a Starlight Cradle swing. Bella loved this as it cradled baby Sarah perfectly and had a gauzy canopy around it with stars that would glow, when you touched a switch. It also played lullabies and nature sounds. Sarah seemed to enjoy it as she slept soundly in it. Billy and Sue were both pleased with this. It was at this moment that Sue decided what she wanted. She whispered into Billy's ear. "Billy, we're both still young, do you think that you might be interested in having a baby of our own?" Billy looked at her surprised.

"I never thought that you were interested in babies, Lois."

"What if I told you that I've changed my mind?" Both of them looked at beautiful baby Sarah sleeping in her swing. Billy replied, "Then I'd say that we start trying tonight." Lois jumped up and down and sat down in his lap and cuddled into him as he held her. They both smiled as the thought of their own little one played through their imagination.

Grandpa and soon to be Grandma Swan got baby Sarah a High Chair with a reclining seat on it and a feeding set, for when she was ready to use it. It was a great idea, being that once Sarah was old enough to hold her bottle, Bella could recline the seat and buckle her in, allowing Bella free hands to study, clean and cook with. She was truly thankful for this gift. It was such a cute print, black with red lady bugs all over it.

Just then, the first guest stopped by and it was none other than Old Quil. Jake, Sam, Charlie and Billy shook his hand and Bella offered for him to sit down next to her on the couch. She was very fond of Old Quil. He handed a wrapped box to Jake and asked to hold baby Sarah.

"Of course you can, Quil!" Bella was touched that he wanted to. She extracted Sarah from the swing and laid her into Quil's old arms. He blessed her in Quilleute and then asked Jake to open his gift to her. Jake tore into it and his face looked amazed as he held up a hand made dream catcher mobile, with sea glass beads, representing the dreams caught into the finely woven webs. The hoops were all wrapped in deer hide leather around the circles, five small dream catchers hanging from one big one. It was absolutely priceless. Bella gasped, "Mr. Quil, this truly will be the most beautiful thing in her room. I can't thank you enough. It's absolutely beautiful and priceless." Old Quil smiled, several teeth missing, pleased at the fact that his gift was so appreciated.

"I have one more gift to you, Jake and Bella. Old Quill pulled an envelope from his back pocket, with a bulge in it. He handed it to Jake. "Go on, open it." Old Quil folded his arms in front of his chest and smiled eagerly, waiting for Jake to open it. As Jake pulled out a set of keys and a folded piece of paper, he looked strangely at Old Quil. "Just look at it." Quil seemed like he was almost bouncing in his seat. As Jake unfolded the piece of paper, his face went from curious to shock.

"Quil, it hasn't even been the full two years!" Quil had given Jake the deed to Old Quil's garage and the keys.

"I know, Jake, but I think that it's about time that I retired. You're more than capable of running the old place, as long as you don't mind if I come around every now and then to bullshit with the guys." Jake actually carefully put his arms around Old Quil as Quil gently bounced baby Sarah in his arms.

"There, there, now. No one deserves this more than you and your gorgeous family, Jake."

"Quil, I promise to make you proud." Jake fought back tears.

"You already have, son." Quil smiled at Bella's still shocked expression as he handed baby Sarah back, with such gentleness.

"Now, what does an old man have to do to get some food around here?" Everyone laughed as the ladies showed Old Quil to the table and sat him down, serving him and hovering around him. Sue showed him her ring as he gave Charlie the thumbs up. "Harry would be happy, Charlie." This meant a great deal to Charlie.

Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily spoiled Bella, Jake and baby Sarah. They got baby Sarah a travel stroller that was in the same print as her infant seat. The infant seat would snap snugly into the front of the stroller, for a quick and safe way to stroll her around on grocery store visits and walks. Bella and Jake hugged and thanked them for this generous and useful gift.

Grandma Renee had worked with Emily and got Sarah a matching Pack n' Play, with a bassinette and changing table attachment. Bella was overjoyed with this as she set it up in the living room, overlooking the broad, expansive ocean view. Now baby Sarah could enjoy watching the storms coming in over the sea, just as Bella did, so. Renee also sent Bella and Jacob the most beautiful "Music of the Spheres" harmonically tuned wind chime for their covered porch. The notes that it played were so perfectly tuned, that it sounded like a different and gorgeous song each time the weight moved the chimes. Bella loved this gift dearly. Now not only did she have the best view in the world, but the peaceful tinkling of a tuned wind chime to accompany it. Sarah seemed to like the chimes as much as Bella.

Leah arrived just as Old Quil was saying his goodbyes and Merry Christmas' to all. Bella gave him an extra big hug. Leah brought a Little People, Disney Princess Castle that played music and a set of her favorite Roald Dahl books from her childhood. Bella found this incredibly touching as Leah had put a lot of thought and sentimental value into this gift. There was Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator, Danny the Champion of the World, James and the Giant Peach, The Wonderful Story of Henry Sugar, and The Witches. Bella smiled at Billy and told him that he'd have to build Sarah a bookshelf now, for her room, to house all of these books. Leah seemed very pleased that her gift had pleased Bella and Jake so much as she took her turn holding baby Sarah.

Little People gifts seemed to be the theme of the pack as they filed in and sweetly took their turns holding baby Sarah as each of their gifts were opened. Bella and Jake were shocked at how generous they had been, but the Pack was proud of the first "Pup" born to their group.

Young Quil brought Sarah a Little People Learning Tree house that had little people who could play on different parts of the tree house. He seemed completely at home holding baby Sarah, as he had recently imprinted on little Claire. Quil would make a wonderful Daddy someday, Bella thought to herself.

Embry was especially sweet as he stole kisses from little Sarah in his gigantic arms, praising the sweetness of the smell of baby hair. He had brought Sarah the cutest Little People Nativity Set, with Mary, Joseph, Baby Jesus, the Manger, the Wise Men, the Shephards and all of the animals, with the barn. There was even a star above the barn that lit up when you pushed it that played silent night. This was a touching gift.

Jared and Kim brought the baby a mat to put all of her Little People toys on, that had roadways on it, with a school bus full of little people. Bella knew that Sarah would love this.

Seth went all out, bringing baby Sarah, several vehicles and an airplane to round off her little people kingdom. Just when they thought that the gift giving was done, Charlie pulled out one more, winking at Seth and presented it to Jake to open for baby Sarah. Jake unwrapped it to find a Little People Police Car. The whole room erupted in laughter. "She has to have something to play with that reminds her of Grandpa Charlie." Charlie smiled wide with his happiness, tonight as he bent to give Sue a kiss under the mistletoe in the doorway.

Lois brought out a massive box for Bella and shoved it over by her feet. "No lifting, but you can open this sitting down." Bella gave her a quizzical look. Opening the gift, Bella got tearful. Lois had bought and wrapped all of the text books that Bella would need for next semester as well as new supplies. Bella was very touched that Lois had been mindful of the fact that Bella would probably be out of luck if she tried to get ahold of her textbooks at the last minute. "Thank you so much, Lois!" Bella accepted a huge hug from her friend.

Everyone made Merry and the house was full of good smells. Of hot cider and hot chocolate. Filled with the sounds of laughter and friendly banter. Bella sat with baby Sarah in her lap and smiled at the happiness in her home, tonight. She was touched by the love that her friends and family had bestowed upon her and Jake and their little miracle, this Christmas.

The Cullen's who held their own Christmas traditions and had for years, called and wished Bella, Jake, and the whole lot of them a very Merry Christmas. Since they couldn't be there, Carlisle told Bella to open her e-mail and find baby Sarah's gift from them.

Leah brought Bella her laptop and Bella opened her e-mail, clicking on the email that was entitled Cullen. There was a very generous trust fund set up for baby Sarah, signed by a Mr. J. Jenks. Bella began to weep as Jake rubbed her back and e-mailed Carlisle that this had earned him free tire rotations, oil changes and pretty much anything that any of them needed done on their cars as long as he ran that garage. He was happy that Sarah would be able to choose the college of her choice and build upon what he and Bella were able to provide for her.

This Christmas was Bella's second Christmas with Jacob and the second Christmas of her life that she felt truly as full as her house was tonight. She just sat back and enjoyed the feeling of love in her house, on this very special Christmas Evening.


	27. Chapter 27

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me, jacobiterose, for this year's Energize WIP Awards!

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. You are the reason that I find the inspiration to continue to watch this world play out in my mind. I love each and every one of you dearly.

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

Chapter 26

Life is Good

Spring had sprung at La Push and with it, the growth of baby Sarah. Now nearly five months old, Jacob sat in front of her high chair spooning mouthfuls of strained lasagna into her eager mouth, being rewarded with a huge, dimply, smile with each bite. Bella, not exactly feeling like her normally focused self, sat at the table, books gathered around her like a bunker, cramming for mid-terms. She was three quarters of the way through her education and she was not stopping, despite the fact that she had not quite felt herself lately. She focused on the text in front of her, ignoring the washing machine feeling of her stomach and her persistent fatigue.

"Bella, look at this girl!" Jacob smiled and suddenly lit up her world as she gazed at the picture before her. Baby Sarah sat, fairly painted with the lasagna, Jacob giggling approvingly as she clapped her tiny hands at her self décor. Bella couldn't help but laughing, despite her ill feeling and took the moment in. She watched as Sarah finished her meal and Jacob carefully removed her from her high chair, holding her a bit away from him. This made a comical scene.

"Come on, little one. Let's get you a bath and let Mommy study." Bella smiled her thanks at Jacob and kissed him quickly as he walked by with a messy Sarah, giggling and wriggling in his arms.

Finally, unable to focus anymore, she felt prepared for tomorrow's mid-terms and closed her book, laying her head on the table for a moment. She resolved to see Carlisle after her tests just to make sure that she didn't have mono or some other infectious disease. She laughed at herself and shook her head. Her cramming on common diseases must be getting to her.

Rising from the table and heading upstairs to the loft, she paused in the bathroom door and laughed aloud to see Jacob getting as much of a bath as Sarah, it seemed, as Sarah splashed about in the tub. Jacob took it all in stride, adoring the apple of his eye and didn't even register that he was being adored from the doorway. Bella stretched out on the large sectional sofa and flipped on the T.V. She took in the day's news as she felt her eyelids growing heavy. Just then, Jacob emerged from their bedroom with a clean Sarah, bedecked in her pajamas.

"Let's give mommy a kiss goodnight." Jacob handed Sarah to a content Bella. She cuddled her baby girl and inhaled the perfect scent of the Lavender and Chamomile baby bath that scented her perfect skin and hair. Never would she have imagined loving someone as much as she loved Jake, but her heart had only grown for baby Sarah. She cuddled her close as Sarah decided to grab a fist full of Bella's long chestnut hair and suck on it. Looking down into her dark brown, sparkling eyes, she suddenly felt the days tensions wash away. Kissing her soundly, Bella whispered a goodnight into the top of Sarah's head and handed her back to Jake.

"Babe, I think I'm going to take a soak in the hot tub. Care to join me?" There was a sparkle in Bella's eye along with her invitation.

Jacob looked hopeful and anticipation danced in his eyes. "Just let me get her settled and you've got a deal, Mrs. Black." He winked at Bella. "Oh, and don't bother going through all of the trouble of putting on your bathing suit. You're so exhausted, I wouldn't want you to overdo it."

Bella giggled and gave Jake a saucy look as she rose from the sofa, with one more sultry look over her shoulder and vanished into the bedroom.

She went into her walk in closet and sighed relief at removing her bra, her breasts feeling fuller and sore. She slipped off her panties and proceeded to exit the closet and open the French doors, leading out onto the rooftop hot tub. Switching on the Chromatherapy lights inside of the water, she inhaled deeply of the soft May air. It filled her senses and energized her a bit. Roses, lilac and honeysuckle, mixed with the salt air of the breeze coming off of the ocean, blew her hair about her and she stood and enjoyed the kiss of the winds on her skin. Suddenly she felt another caress as Jacob's warm hands slid down the curve of her waist and he drew near behind her, ready to enter the hot tub. Turning in his arms, she kissed him gently, but passionately. He rumbled deep in his chest and pulled away for a moment, entering the hot tub and helping her in.

Knowing her fatigue, he made slow, sweet love to her, bringing her the best kind of long, slowly built pleasure, over and over and when finally he found his own release, he carried a sleepy Bella into their room and dried her off with a towel. "Rest now, love. Tomorrow is a big day." He kissed her once more as she climbed into bed with a smile and then closed her eyes.

It seemed like only moments before the buzz of her alarm clock was going off. Grumbling, she shut it off and grudgingly disentangled herself from Jacob's warmth. She heard Sarah waking on the baby monitor and Jacob sat up and yawned. "I'm being paged." He smiled sleepily. "You get ready, I've got this. Breakfast will be ready when you finish showering and dressing."

Bella held his very warm form close for a moment and her emotions did a funny flip as she felt strange tears in her eyes. "You are so good to us, Jacob Black. I love you."

"Hey, hey, why the tears?" Jake suddenly looked concerned.

Bella sniffed a few times and shook her head, wiping her eyes. "Just tired is all, I'm sure. I'll drop by and see Carlisle after school today, just for a check-up." Perhaps it was the stress of school, the long hours of studying and family life, but Bella felt as if she were seeing things more clearly, leading with her emotions a bit more. This had always been a difficult area for Bella, but now, it seemed almost second nature.

"I think that that's a great idea." Jacob held her close for a moment, but as Sarah became more insistent of attention, Jake kissed her quickly and brushed the side of Bella's face gently, giving his most luminescent Jacob smile, that no one could resist returning. He turned and headed downstairs and in a loud sing song voice, sang, "Daddy's coming. I hear you, oh queen." Bella giggled to herself and started the shower.

After a lovely hot shower, Bella blow dried her hair and brushed it thoroughly. She dressed for the day and headed downstairs, feeling armed and ready for mid-terms and was greeted with the lovely smell of maple and brown sugar oatmeal, mixed with the nuttier, brown smell of fresh brewed coffee. She got half way through her bowl of oatmeal and felt suddenly queasy. "Just mid-term jitters." She smiled at Jacob.

"Finish your coffee and go own those mid-terms, Miss Dean's List. I'll drop Sarah by Emily's."

Bella smiled her thanks, gathered up her heavy book bag and kissed Jake and Sarah and headed out the door to her truck. Her engine roaring to life in a comfortingly familiar hum, she tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She thought fondly of Emily, who fairly glowed in the sixth month of her pregnancy. As Bella headed toward Port Angeles, she thought about the things that she was thankful for and felt her nerves calm. Sam and Emily fairly doted on baby Sarah and she could not be more blessed than to have Emily available right now and willing to practice on baby Sarah.

The construction of the clinic was right on schedule and looking better than Bella would have dreamed. The waiting room would be a warm one, rather than the cold clinical feel of most Doctor's offices. There would be a roaring fireplace and carvings by both Billy and Jake, who had taken up the hobby in some of his spare time. Nature sounds would play calmly in the lobby as a waterfall spilled over rocks in the corner of the room, to the right of the fireplace. It was hard to make a clinical room feel warm, but she and Lois were putting their heads together for themes for each room, to at least give them character. The only room that would be strictly clinical would be the emergency triage room. There was no room for anything but sterility in that room. That was where sutures and small surgeries would be performed.

Carlisle had bowed out of some of his hours at the hospital to volunteer at the clinic, to everyone's surprise. This was a very solid gesture between the pack and the Cullens' that peace was looking up to be a very solid and long lasting gesture. Bella was glad for this in many ways, but she was also happy for the extra hand that would provide her with more time with Sarah and Jake.

Pulling into the college, Bella took a deep breath and headed inside, reciting 'The Charge of the Light Brigade' in her head, to give her courage. Eagerly she plunged into her exams, feeling better and better with each one, thankful for her perfectionist nature that had driven her to study and compete, so thoroughly. By the time that she left that day, she was both elated and exhausted. Dialing Carlisle, he seemed concerned and both welcomed and urged her to come by on her way home.

Sitting in the Cullen's living room, she enjoyed her visit as they awaited the courier with her blood work results to return. Carlisle felt it was possible that she may have picked up a case of Mono or the Flu, but he wanted to be sure that it was just that and nothing more serious. Neither Mono, nor the Flu was nothing to sneeze at and would take the better part of Spring break to recover from, but it was manageable with rest. Finally the doorbell rang and Carlisle thanked his colleague from the hospital, profusely, who had done the favor of running the blood work and returning its results. The room fell fairly quiet as Carlisle's eyebrows pinched together as he read through the paperwork. Suddenly a small smile caused the edges of his lips to turn up.

"Well, Bella, you're cleared for being contagious. It's not Mono and I think that it's safe to say that it's not the flue. I am fairly certain of that."

"Than what is it?" Bella was puzzled, filing through her symptoms and trying to make a matching diagnosis. Suddenly she froze and her mouth fell open. "Are you telling me what I think that you're telling me?"

"You're the P.A. student." Carlisle actually smiled now.

"I'm pregnant?" Bella's voice squeaked. Carlisle smiled and nodded and Bella felt herself embraced eagerly by the whole family. Several emotions ran through her. Fear, shock, anxiety, but suddenly, Baby Sarah's twinkling eyes and sweet smell passed across her memory and her love for her family and she suddenly felt elated. So much the opposite of the last time. She stood, apologizing and thanking the Cullens' profusely, smiling brightly. "I have to get home and tell Jake."

"Not so fast, Missy!" Carlisle laughed. "You're at least seven weeks. Don't you want a picture to show him?" Bella suddenly gasped and nodded excitedly as the plan of how to reveal this bit of news to Jake began to formulate in her head. Following Carlisle back up to his study, she held Rosalee's hand as soon as she was undressed and in an exam gown, lying on the table. Tears rolled down her smiling face as she heard her baby's heartbeat for the first time and saw the little gummy bear figure moving about slightly.

Carlisle beamed as he handed her four pictures of her baby. "Everything looks perfect. Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much, Carlisle!" Bella waited until he had exited the room and then jumped off of the table, eager to put her plan into motion. She had one more stop to make on the way home.

Pulling into Hallmark, she picked out the loveliest card that she could find to tell Jacob how much she loved him. Writing a sweet love note in it, she slid it into the envelope and slipped the ultrasound pictures in behind it. Placing the gold crown sticker over the seal, she smiled to herself.

She had texted Jake earlier that blood work was being done, so he had expected her late arrival. What Bella didn't expect was a house full of lit candles and a dinner fit for a romantic bistro laid out on the table. Approaching a slightly concerned Jake, she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. "You're so good to me." She said as she buried her face in his neck.

"What did Doc Cullen say?" Jake smiled, but concern etched the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, everything is fine. I'm just fine, Jacob, don't worry." Bella reached into her purse and found the card. Holding it out to Jacob, she said, "Here, I brought you something." She couldn't withhold her smile. Jacob seemed surprised, but accepted the Hallmark envelope with a kiss and a surprised grin. "Aw, Bells. You shouldn't have."

He ripped open the seal and pulled out the card, causing the ultrasound pictures to fall to the floor. He bent to pick them up and then understanding suddenly caused him to freeze.

"Bells?" His voice quavered. "Are you telling me?"

"Yes! We're pregnant!" Bella squealed and jumped up and down. Jacob suddenly became emotional and tenderly approached Bella and held her to him. "You're not upset?" He seemed a bit concerened.

"After feeling the love that Sarah has brought into our lives, how could it be any better than to increase that love."

Tears began leaking out of Jacob's eyes as he knelt down in front of Bella and kissed her stomach. His countenance shined up at her and they embraced tightly, then sat down to enjoy their meal, eagerly discussing the excitement of a new addition to their family.

Bella's due date was December 23rd. Another Christmas baby. Bella gushed that the timing was perfect. She would be graduating soon and the clinic would open in September.

"When will be able to find out the sex of the baby?" Jacob was eager.

"Well, according to Carlisle, if we want to do it the old fashioned way, it will be early August, but now they have blood tests that can determine that at ten weeks. That's only three weeks away."

"What do you want to do?" Jacob was on the edge of his seat.

"Are you kidding me? I want to know who's in there, now!" Bella laughed.

Jacob took a huge breath of relief. "Then let's do it! Let's find out who the next Black will be."

And so it was settled. With great excitement and joy they called and invited Charlie, Sue, Billy, Sam and Emily over to share the news. There were few prouder that night, than Billy Black. His eyes gleamed with an unrivaled pride as he patted Jacob, heartily on the back and hugged him.

Emily and Sam shared their plans for a spring wedding with the group, in excitement after baby Ulee was born and Emily could get her figure back. With enthusiasm, Emily asked Bella to be the maid of honor, to which Bella readily agreed. Inside the snug log home, there was great happiness as outside blew in a north western storm over the ocean, leaving just enough of a chill to light a fire in the enormous fireplace. As Jacob looked around him, he could hardly imagine a more cozy or fulfilling time in his life. He gazed over at his wife as she laughed and talked with their family. How could he love anyone more than he did his beautiful Bella. There was not a woman in the world, who rivaled her, or could ever hope to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Three weeks seemed to drag by for Jacob and Bella as they enjoyed more time together, during Bella's spring break and short delay of the hitting of the books. Finally the day arrived that they had been waiting for.

They met Dr. Cullen at the hospital and had Bella's blood drawn. Carlisle smiled gleefully at them. "I'll call you tonight with the results." Shaking Jacob's hand vigorously, Jake, Bella and Sarah left for what seemed like the longest evening of their lives. Jake and Bella poured over the Pottery Barn catalogue looking at boy themes and girl themes, dreaming of what the third bedroom would be turned into.

They had both agreed on a theme for each, a bit of a debate between the spring bunnies and the happy butterflies themes for a girl, when the phone rang. Bella nearly jumped out of her seat. She and Jake looked at each other across the table. "You get it, Jake." Bella's voice was calm, but there was a tension in the air. Jake jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm ready. Okay. Okay. Wonderful. Yes, Bella is right here, but I'm going to keep her guessing." Jacob laughed. "Thanks so much, Carlisle, we owe you a huge debt of gratitude. Okay then, you too. Goodnight." Jake hung up the phone with a wolfish grin and approached the table, nonchalantly sitting down and stretching, then propping his feet up on a nearby chair. Bella nervously bounced Sarah on her lap.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare keep me in suspense any longer!" She could not take his teasing for another second, feeling as if she were about to burst.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I got myself a boy!" Bella screamed, jumping up suddenly, startling Sarah, who began to cry. Jacob reached out for Sarah and began to comfort her while grinning at Bella, who's tears flowed unchecked. She placed her hand on her stomach. A son. She and Jacob were going to have a son.

"Ephraim Jacob Black." Bella flatly stated. Jacob thought about it for a moment. He nodded his head solemnly. Grandfather would have loved that and I am honored too, Bells. Ephraim Jacob Black, it is. Thank you, Bella."

"Well, he has to have a name!" Bella smiled.

"Not just for that, but for all of this. For our family. For saying yes. I didn't think that it was possible, but I love you more every day and you become more and more beautiful to me as every day goes by."

Bella was practically sobbing by now. She joined Jacob and Sarah and hugged her family to her, burying her head in Jacob's chest, breathing in his scent of saw dust and pine. She had never been happier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella was thrilled to find out on her return to the last season of her classes, that she was actually at the top of the class, sharing the spot with Erin Spindler, a young woman to which she had met on only a few occasions, but liked very much. She pressed on with her studies and the days seemed to go by quickly as her morning sickness began to ebb. The thought of the new little life growing inside of her made her feel a new sense of giddiness as she finished off the last of her classes. Her fatigue had vanished with the onset of the fourth month of her pregnancy and she took finals by storm. Standing nervously behind the crowd around the bulletin board, she hoped for the top one percent of her class. As she got closer to the front of the group, she began getting pats on the back and congratulations. This heartened her. Perhaps she did do well. When she was shoved forward a bit, she finally was able to read the class standings and she froze as if bolted to the floor. Bella was at the very top of her class. She was quickly jostled out of the way, but congratulations were called to her as she made her way out of the building and felt tears of pride swimming in her eyes, dialed Jake.

Things were going so well. "Bella, you deserve it. You worked your ass off for it, honey. I'm so proud of you, Bells." Suddenly, Bella could hear Jake sharing the news around the garage, to many howls and whistles. She blushed furiously, but enjoyed the accolades. Her next stop was Charlie and Sue's.

Charlie was ecstatic. He picked Bella up and spun her around, to Sue's disapproval. "That's our grandson in there, Charlie Swan!"

Charlie deposited her gently on the ground. With eyes shining, he put his hand on her head. "I knew you had it in you, Bells." That was high praise from Charlie. Bella smiled sheepishly under his praise and reached up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw gee." Charlie teased, but blushed just slightly.

Emily had Jake had Bella over for a celebratory dinner that night while Sue and Charlie watched Sarah, planning on her being there, overnight. A champagne toast was given in Bella's honor, Emily's being sparkling cider. Bella made over Emily's vastly growing belly and remarked that Emily glowed, even more than she normally did. There was a beauty and mystery to Emily that only certain circumstances revealed and pregnancy was certainly one of them. The four of them partied into the night, Bella finally releasing the tension that she had been carrying around for two years. It was done and she had come through it with honors. Now, she was eager to get started at the clinic and soon after, meet baby Ephraim.

That night, Bella and Jake had a celebration of their own in the shower, which ended in much talk, laughter and to Bella's delight, a wonderful foot massage. Life might not always have this many highs, Bella thought, but life with her husband seemed like one constant high. For this she was grateful.


End file.
